


How to be good

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Loki ist auf dem besten Weg sich zu ändern und bittet seinen Bruder um Hilfe, weil er ab sofort zu den Guten im Universum gehören will. Thor hat nichts anderes zu tun, als Tony Stark um Rat zu fragen und der lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten sich auf seine typische Art einzumischen. Dummerweise hat irgendein >>kleiner<< Idiot das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt Loki und Thor wären Darsteller in Pornofilmen und das macht den Start in ein experimentell-gewöhnliches Leben nicht gerade einfacher. Zumal es nicht einfach ist, sich auf dieser Welt, die nicht ihre ist, zu lieben. #pornostars #poledance #kochenistsexy #tattoos #muschipartys #futterfürobdachloseratten #dragqueens #schafsterbeninisland  #lokiistkeinavengerniemals [Thor x Loki] *feat. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner und Heimdall





	1. Chapter 1

Mit finsterem Ausdruck im Gesicht sah Loki Laufeyson sich um. Selbst sein komplett schwarzes Outfit wirkte angewidert, als er sich schließlich verdrießlich hinsetzte.  
„Was? Und wir trinken jetzt Kaffee … wie … alle die Primitiven hier?“ Loki sah ihn ein wenig beleidigt mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Ja, warum denn nicht? Er schmeckt gut. Fast so, wie das Wurzelgebräu des Teerbaums aus dem Süden Asgards. Setz dich, ich gebe dir einen aus …“ Thor war gut gelaunt und das nicht ohne Grund. Sie hatten Thanos besiegt und er hatte Loki wiederbekommen. Sie bekamen schon wieder eine Chance und er war gewillt sie dieses Mal besser zu nutzen. Loki offenbar auch, denn es war sein hübscher Bruder, der ihn um dieses irreguläre Treffen gebeten hatte.  
„Du wirst jetzt aber nicht so sportlich-elegant wie … der Kerl da hinten, oder?“ Loki deutete über seine Schulter. Dort saß ein breit gebauter, extrem modischer Typ in und tippte hektisch auf seinem Handy herum.  
„Nee, hast du dir mal die Klamotten angesehen? Bunt steht mir nicht so.“ Thor grinste breit, denn sein Bruder hatte die Angewohnheit auf der Erde Kleidung hauptsächlich in Schwarz zu tragen. Loki seufzte nur kurz und sah dann ein bisschen abwesend über seine Schulter, während Thor bei der vorbeilaufenden Kellnerin Kaffee bestellte.  
„Aber es gibt schlimmeres. Was führt dich zu mir, Loki? Haben wir neue Feinde? Alte Feinde? Oder …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er ihn schroff, versuchte dann aber wenigstens entschuldigend zu lächeln.  
„Es ist … eher ein wenig komplizierter …“  
„Du langweilst dich hier. Das verstehe ich … ich halte dich nicht auf. Tu, was du tun willst, aber mach keinen Unsinn. Ich denke, wir alle haben genug von Katastrophen und toten Freunden!“ Thor klang warnend und musterte Loki aufmerksam. Sein Bruder holte ein wenig tiefer Luft und sah ihm dann endlich direkt in die Augen. Wie immer, blieb dieser Blick nicht ohne Reaktion. Doch in alle denn hunderten von Jahren hatte es Thor geschafft seine Selbstbeherrschung so gut auszubauen, dass er nur milde lächelte. Trotzdem schlug er unter dem Tisch eines seiner langen Beine, über das andere, um das Kribbeln in den Lenden zu unterbinden, was sich leider trotzdem über seine ganze Haut ausbreitete und ihn süß erschauern ließ. Hatte Loki je nur eine Ahnung, was dieser Blick in ihm auslöste? Hoffentlich nicht.  
„Ich … möchte eine bessere Person werden …“, sagte Loki nun stockend und klang untypisch unsicher und eher fragend.  
„Das freut mich …“  
„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das tun soll und deswegen will ich deine Hilfe, denn du kennst dich damit besser aus, Bruder. Ich würde die lächerliche Menschheit ja gern nach wie vor knechten, doch ich glaube … das wäre nicht so der optimalste Weg, auch wenn ich denke, sie haben es verdient, weil sie dümmer als Odins Ziegen sind und … ich sollte wohl besser meinen Mund halten. Alles was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich ab sofort zu den Guten gehören will, so wie du!“

 

Loki beobachtete Thor und sah genau, wie seine Worte wirkten. Thor runzelte überrascht die Brauen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Er verstand offenbar nicht so wirklich, was Loki bezweckte, war sich aber zu fein nachzufragen.  
„Du bist … nicht schlecht …“, sagte der Blonde dann fest und Loki seufzte wieder leise. Es war klar, dass Thor das sagen würde, denn sein Bruder stand immer auf seiner Seite, trotz allem, was er schon an schrecklichen Dingen getan hatte. Deswegen kam er zu ihm, um ihn zu bitten ihm zu helfen. Denn wenn Thor nicht zu den Guten gehörte, wer bitte sonst?  
Irgendwas hatte sich in den letzten Jahren geändert. Eigentlich, seit Thor von Odin auf die Erde verbannt wurde. Nicht nur Thor sah sein Leben und Dasein danach anders, auch Loki tat das gezwungenermaßen.  
Sein Wunsch ab sofort zu den Guten zu gehören, war also nur das Endziel eines langen Weges und wenn es nur war, um Thor zu erfreuen. Seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten verstanden sie sich endlich wieder besser. Fast wie früher, würde er gern sagen, doch das war nicht wahr. Früher stand Odin und Lokis unbekannte Herkunft zwischen ihnen. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr außer ihnen beiden. Aufgewachsen wie Brüder und doch verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Nur zu genau wusste Loki, dass er nur in des Bruders Nähe sein konnte, wenn er war wie er. Auch wenn es ganz sicher kein einfaches Unterfangen sein würde, er müsste es versuchen, um diese Harmonie zwischen ihnen zu erhalten.

 

„Es könnte besser sein. Was soll ich tun, Thor?“  
Thor blinzelte bestürzt, sah aus, als wenn er was sagen wollte, tat es dann aber nicht, sondern kraulte sich am Bart.  
„Nun …“ Es kam nichts nach.  
„So schwer kann das doch nicht sein …“, knurrte Loki nun ungehalten über den Tisch. Die Brauen des blonden Mannes sprangen hoch, dann grinste er unverschämt.  
„Zumindest bin ich sicher, dass dazu ein gewisses Maß an geduldiger Freundlichkeit gehört, Loki. Ich weiß, du kannst das … aber im Grunde, muss ich erst einmal über dein Begehren nachdenken und …“  
Den Rest hörte Loki nicht mehr, denn seine Gedanken blieben am Wort Begehren hängen. Er hatte sofort einen trockenen Mund, sein Blut begann zu rauschen und sein sonst so kühler Kopf begann zu glühen. Als er zur Seite sah, sah er den Kerl mit den bunten Klamotten an ihnen vorbei laufen. Thor hatte recht, so lächerlich war er keinesfalls. Ganz im Gegenteil. Thor war die mächtigste Kreatur, die Loki kannte und es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre so mächtig wie er selbst.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu, Loki?“, hörte er Thors tiefe Stimme, die ein wenig lauter geworden war. Er blinzelte und sah ihn wieder an.  
„ … und es ist übrigens ziemlich unhöflich, nicht zuzuhören. Vor allem, wenn man vorher eine Frage gestellt hat. Aber im Grunde, denke ich, dass das Gutsein wohl nicht unbedingt mit gewissen Umfangsformen zu tun hat. Lass mich ein wenig darüber nachdenken, ja?“  
Loki sah ihn zweifelnd an, denn Thor und darüber nachdenken, war eine ganz eigene Sache. Als Kind hatte er das manchmal gesagt und dann hatte man tagelang nichts mehr zum Thema gehört. Wenn Loki nachgefragt hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass sein Bruder die Sache einfach vergessen hatte.  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst, doch ich werde wirklich darüber nachdenken. Du musst zugeben, dass das Thema nicht ganz so einfach ist. Vor allem …“  
„Nach allem, was ich schon getan habe … verstehe!“, zischte Loki empört.  
„Aber, du hast auch gute Dinge getan und ich weiß, dass du kein schlechter Kerl bist, nur ein wenig … unterfordert.“  
„Unterfordert?“ Loki blinzelte verdutzt.  
„Na ja, Tony hat mir letztens etwas von hochbegabten Kindern erzählt, die vom normalen Leben und der gewöhnlichen Schule total unterfordert sind. Und ich kann mich noch erinnern, als wir …“  
„Ich bin weder ein Kind, noch unterfordert …“ Mühsam hielt sich Loki auf dem Stuhl. Weder hatte er den Kaffee angerührt, noch fühlte er sich hier wohl.  
„Und überhaupt, wer bitte ist Tony?“, murmelte er gehässig. Natürlich wusste er, wer Tony war. Dieser dämliche Stark-Typ mit dem absurden Decknamen Iron Man, der glaubte Gottähnlich zu sein. Lächerlich. Diese angeberische Witzfigur konnte Loki von allen unbedeutenden „Avengers“ am allerwenigstens leiden.  
„Du weißt, wer Tony Stark ist. Dein Ansinnen in allen Ehren, mein Bruder. Doch vielleicht denkst du nochmal über deinen Wusch nach. Es gibt sicher irgendwo da draußen Welten, die du dir unterwerfen könntest. Solange ich dich dabei nicht erwische …“, grinste Thor vielsagend. Seine Worte waren nicht ganz ernst gemeint, doch Loki verstand, dass Thor weder einen Hinweis für ihn hatte, noch allzu viel Lust sich darum zu kümmern. Aber im Grunde war das der Sinn seines Anliegens. Innerlich stöhnte Loki leidend, dann lächelte er eines seines unwiderstehlichen Lächelns, um dessen Wirkung er wusste und sah direkt in Thors Augen.

 

Thor schluckte aufgewühlt, wollte am liebsten zur Seite sehen, verstand aber, dass Loki nur auf diesen Schwächeanfall seinerseits wartete. So ertrug er seinen Blick, sein Lächeln und fühlte, wie sich die Hitze unwillkürlich in ihm ausbreitete.  
„Du hast recht, Thor. Ich brauche vermutlich nur ein wenig Übung und Geduld. Denk in Ruhe darüber nach und sag mir Bescheid, wenn du eine Idee hast, denn schließlich kennst du dich mit diesen niederen Wesen viel besser aus als ich.“ Angewidert sah Loki sich um und stand dann wieder freundlich-falsch lächelnd auf.  
„Loki, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee …“  
„Oh doch, ist es! Ich zähl auf dich, Bruderherz!“ Schnell verließ Loki den Ort, ehe es sich Blondie noch anders überlegen würde. Wenn Thor sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigte, würde er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen und das konnte Loki um nichts in der Welt zulassen. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie sich näher waren wie jemals zuvor. Er wäre dämlich, wenn er die Chance nicht endlich nutzen würde. Egal, was er dafür tun müsste, um in seiner Nähe zu sein, er würde es tun. Nur nicht wieder tot sein oder allein. Nichts hatte eine Bedeutung, wenn er nicht in Thors Nähe war.  
Und da sein Bruder zu einem Helden mutiert war, musste er es ihm wohl oder übel gleichtun, solange er keinen „Wurzelsud“ trinken müsste. Mit einer absurden Vorfreude aber auch ziemlichen Bedenken, verschwand Loki.

 

Thor blickte nachdenklich nach draußen, konnte Loki aber nicht mehr sehen. Er wusste nicht so ganz, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Sicher, sein Bruder hatte sich geändert, war nicht mehr derselbe rachsüchtige, grausame Frostriese, sondern hatte durchaus in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft das Richtige getan. Sein Wunsch besser zu werden, konnte durchaus echt sein und er sollte es nicht verderben, indem er sich darüber lustig machte. Allerdings war er wirklich irgendwie überfordert, denn er hatte keine Antwort für Loki. Aber er wusste vielleicht wo er eine bekommen könnte. Auch Tony Stark war mal ein selbstsüchtiger Kerl gewesen und nun war er einer der edelmütigsten Menschen, die Thor kannte.  
Falls Tony keine Idee hatte, konnte er sich immer noch an Steve Rogers wenden, auch wenn er da ein wenig um das Leben seines Bruders fürchten musste, denn die Ansprüche des Caps waren so extrem hoch, dass Loki ganz sicher ausrasten würde. Sie würden kämpfen und … nein, Loki zu verlieren kam nicht in Frage. Nicht nach den Dramen der letzten Zeit. Thor war so froh, dass sich alles zum Guten gewandt hatte, dass er es immer noch nicht richtig glauben konnte.  
Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er es Loki vielleicht hätte sagen müssen. „Danke, dass du dich für mich geopfert hast!“ Aber diesen Satz zu sagen kam dem Öffnen einer Tür gleich. Lokis Charakter war sehr speziell und sein Gemüt hochsensibel. Jede falsche Andeutung konnte den Tod einer Welt zur Folge haben. Seine Verantwortung war sich Thor also nur zu gut bewusst und trotzdem konnte er diese Irritation zwischen ihnen nicht länger ignorieren. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Sein Bruder brauchte ihm nur schöne Augen zu machen, ein wenig lächeln und er vergaß zu denken. Wie eben im Café!  
So etwas passierte ihm sonst nur mit Weibsbildern. Warum nun bei seinem Bruder? Thor war der Meinung, dass es etwas mit Lokis Tod zu tun hatte. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, erklärte er es damit, dass vielleicht Magie, die Loki sonst auf ihn angewandt hatte, um ihn für sich einzunehmen, nun nicht mehr existent war. Loki war schon vor ihm viel eher auf geistigen Gotteswegen unterwegs wie er, doch seit Thor vorläufig auf der Erde war und Loki auch, schien sein Bruder seinen Blendzauber ein wenig einzuschränken. Es war, als würde Loki seine magische Mauer, die er seit Äonen um sich herum gebaut hatte, langsam einreißen. Absichtlich?  
Thor war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, was Lokis Wunsch betraf. Er sollte argwöhnisch sein, doch er würde ihm zu gern glauben. Aber es war schwer, so schwer. Vielleicht konnte Stark auch da helfen.  
Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit Tony, machte sich Thor auf dem Weg zu ihm.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wir sprechen schon von diesem düsteren Typ mit der grässlichen Frisur, der die gesamte Menschheit unterwerfen wollte?“  
Tony sah ihn nicht ganz ohne Grund skeptisch an.  
„Loki, ja. Er hat sich geändert. Er will besser werden und ich glaube ihm das!“, sagte Thor fest.  
„Warum? Weil er dein Bruder ist?“  
„Das ist er noch nicht mal. Doch ja, weil ich ihn kenne.“  
„Und wie oft hat er dich schon übers Ohr gehauen, mein Freund?“ Stark grinste ihn nun wissend an.  
„Das sind orthographische Spitzfindigkeiten …“, murmelte Thor dumpf.  
„Du meinst semantische Spitzfindigkeiten und ich denke nicht, dass sie das sind aber okay, du denkst, er meint es ernst? Und recht hast du. Was kann er schon zerstören und töten, wenn er „gut“ ist? Du willst Loki also vertrauen?“ Ziemlich zweifelnd sah der Milliardär ihn dann an und Thor zögerte, denn er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, inwieweit er seinem Bruder trauen konnte.   
„Ja!“, sagte er mutig und ahnte im selben Moment, dass es mal wieder ein Fehler war. Starks Grinsen wurde hintergründiger.  
„Dann werde ich dir selbstverständlich helfen, mein großer Freund. Zuerst muss sich dein Bruder seinem Umfeld anpassen, das heißt, möglichst keine Magie, keine finsteren Auftritte, keine Gewaltorgien und keine Morde. Noch nicht mal Mordversuche!“  
„Schafft er …“, sagte Thor sofort. Tony verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Er wird, wenn er auf der Erde bleiben will, zumindest eine Weile leben müssen wie ein Menschlein. Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, inwieweit das sein zartes Nervenkostüm aushalten kann, wirst du auf ihn aufpassen müssen.“ Auch da hatte Stark recht. Lokis sensibles Gemüt war ziemlich schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
„Mache ich.“  
„Nicht so, wie ich mir das vorstelle, Blondie. Du wirst mit ihm zusammen wohnen müssen.“  
„Was? So richtig … wie ein Mensch?“  
„Ja. So richtig mit Toilettenbesuche, essen, schlafen und Netflix gucken!“ Tonys Augen blitzten vergnügt, doch sein Mund blieb ernst. Thor schnaubte verächtlich, zuckte dann aber erst mal zustimmend die Schultern.  
„So weit so gut, das Wichtigste aber ist, dass dein Bruder etwas Sinnvolles tut, etwas für das Allgemeinwohl der Menschheit und damit ist nicht gemeint, dass er die Knochen der armen Seelen malträtiert, indem er sie knien lässt.“ Thor nickte, wusste aber nicht so ganz auf was sein Freund hinaus wollte.  
„Loki muss also die Welt retten, meinst du so was?“ Jetzt lachte der Milliardär wirklich amüsiert.  
„Nein, fangen wir klein an. Wenn er das wirklich will und wenn du ihn tatsächlich unterstützen willst, was ich generell für eine gute Sache halte aber irgendwie aus guten und alt bekannten Gründen an Lokis Ernsthaftigkeit zweifele, dann werde ich euch helfen. Ich bin Schirmherr von ein paar wohltätigen Organisationen und in denen dürfte sich dein Bruder nützlich machen. Es wäre ein Anfang und er könnte nicht allzu viel zerstören, falls er überfordert ist …“ Stark klang einen Hauch zu hämisch und in Thor entstand Wut. Als ob Loki so leicht zu überfordern wäre, lächerlich.   
„In Ordnung. An was denkst du?“  
„Nun, es gibt da dieses Kinderkrankenhaus, doch irgendwas sagt mir, dass Loki dafür eher ungeeignet wäre. Versuchen wir es also mit der Suppenküche für Obdachlose. Kann er kochen?“  
„Ähm … keine Ahnung“, musste Thor zugeben und wieder seufzte Stark theatralisch.   
„Na macht nichts. Er wird ja wenigstens wissen, wie man abwäscht oder eine Suppenkelle benutzen kann …“  
„Weißt du es denn?“, fragte Thor neugierig und bekam ein ziemlich schmallippiges Grinsen, was ihm sagte, dass es Stark wohl auch nicht wusste.  
„Ich stelle euch eine kleine Wohnung zur Verfügung, direkt im Zentrum. Seid so lieb und zerstört sie nicht. Keine Kämpfe, keine toten Menschen oder Monster. Kein Müll im Treppenhaus, keine Partys, die länger als zwei Tage gehen und … versucht euch einfach anzupassen.“  
„Euch? Ich gehöre also auch dazu?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon, denn etwas sagt mir, dass dein Bruder das ohne dich nicht so gut packen wird, wenn du ihm kein Vorbild bist“, grinste Tony wieder vielsagend und nun war es an Thor mit den Augen zu rollen. Allerdings hatte Stark vermutlich auch an dieser Stelle recht.  
„Fein.“  
„Und ich will vorher mit ihm reden. Doch zieht erst mal in eure Höhle ein und meldet euch dann bei mir!“

 

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Tony sah Thor ziemlich zweifelnd nach. Er mochte den großen Blonden sehr, doch manchmal war er einfach zu naiv, wenn es um Loki ging. Allerdings war Thor auch der Einzige, der den verrückten Frostriesen unter Kontrolle bekommen konnte, bzw. der nur annähernd eine Bedeutung für Loki hatte. Vielleicht hatten sich die Zeiten wirklich geändert und auch ein Gott wie Loki hatte genug von Mord, Chaos und Apokalypse.  
Na hoffentlich! Wenn nicht, wohnte immer noch Banner ein paar Häuser weiter, doch das hatte er Thor wohlweislich verschwiegen. Vorerst.

 

Einen Tag später trafen sich Thor und ein ziemlich düster drein schauender Loki bei Stark.  
„Tut mir leid, aber die Haare müssen ab. Nichts gegen deine entsetzliche Haarfarbe, dafür kannst du ja nun wirklich nichts, aber mit diesen Zotteln siehst du selbst aus, wie ein Obdachloser …“, sagte Tony angstfrei und mit typisch losem Mundwerk zu Loki, der ihn dunkel anstarrte und ein paar Momente lang so aussah, als würde er sich auf den Milliardär stürzen. Doch dann presste er nur trotzig die Lippen zusammen und verschränke seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Nur über meine Leiche!“, fauchte er dann knapp.  
„Lässt sich selbstverständlich einrichten, Loki. Siehst du Thor, da haben wir es schon …“, sagte Tony nicht ohne ein gut hörbares Lächeln der Genugtuung in der Stimme.  
„Ach komm schon, Bruder, es sind nur Haare. Früher hattest du sie auch kürzer und sahst damit genau so hübsch aus wie heute.“ Thor versuchte sein Glück und legte eine Menge Schmalz in seine Stimme. Aber er meinte es auch so. Loki war immer schön. Egal, was er trug oder wie seine Haare waren. Seine Schönheit kam von innen und strahlte, wenn er sie nicht mit seiner Magie verbarg oder veränderte. Früher gab es öfter Momente, in denen Thor ihn atemlos angesehen und einfach nur bewundernd betrachtet hatte. Dann, wenn Loki nicht merkte, dass er anwesend war, dann wenn er ganz selbstvergessen irgendetwas tat und seine Gedanken ganz intensiv bei einem Thema waren. Dann war Loki schöner als alles, was Thor gesehen hatte. Schöner als jedes Weib und jedes noch so grazile Wesen. So schön und begehrenswert, dass sein Herz laut und schnell schlug.

„Demut kommt vor dem Gutsein, Bruder von Thor!“, sagte Stark nun schnippisch.  
Loki hatte den Vorschlag mit der gemeinsamen Wohnung und seiner wohltätigen Arbeit für die Obdachlosen recht gelassen aufgenommen, weil er vermutlich nicht wusste, was Obdachlose waren, dachte Stark vergnügt.   
Bei seinen Haaren hingegen verstand Loki keinen Spaß, weil es in seinen Augen eine reine Schikane war. Aber wenn Thor sagte, dass er auch so hübsch war und es auch so meinte (er sah es in diesem Moment sehr gut in seinen blauen Augen), dann würde er es tun. Darum ging es doch schließlich, oder?  
„Von mir aus.“  
„Wahnsinn, der finstere Kerkermeister gibt schon nach und …“  
„Übertreib es nicht!“, warnte Thor Stark. Der holte galant eine Visitenkarte und grinste breit.  
„Dann geht zu meinem Lieblingsfriseur Giovanni und sagt, ich schicke euch. Er ist der beste Schnippler weit und breit und macht euch zudem jede Schamhaarfrisur, die ihr wollt. Ich hatte mal ein A für Avengers, doch dann passierte die Sache mit Steve und … na ja, es wächst ja wieder nach.“ *  
Loki wandte sich angewidert ab und Thor folgte ihm dankbar nach draußen.  
„Macht es gut, mein Freund und düsterer Bruder!“, rief Tony ihnen fröhlich nach.

 

„Ich verabscheue diesen Zwerg!“, murmelte Loki und Thor musste grinsen.  
„Ich hoffe, der Aufwand lohnt sich.“  
„Ich glaube, du hast da was falsch verstanden, Loki. Wenn man gut sein will, bekommt man keinen Lohn.“  
„Wirklich nicht? Mist. Dann habe ich wohl das falsche Buch gelesen.“  
„Welches hast du denn gelesen?“, fragte Thor neugierig und selbst ein hochgradiger Buchverächter.  
„Wie erlange ich am schnellsten Macht über das gesamte Universum? … oder so ähnlich …“, sagte Loki trocken und hatte immer noch seine Arme fast bockig vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Er trug wieder schwarz und Thor musste Stark zustimmen. In dieser Aufmachung, würde er die Obdachlosen in kürzester Zeit verschreckt haben, ohne nur eine Wort sagen zu müssen.

 

Sie betraten die kleine Wohnung, die für die nächste Zeit ihr zu Hause sein würde. Sie befand sich in einem recht ordentlichen, wenn auch nicht luxuriösen Mietshaus ganz oben mit Blick über die Stadt.  
„Nicht übel …“, sagte Thor gut gelaunt. Die Sonne schien und es war ein angenehmer Herbsttag mit blauem Himmel. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm hier gefallen könnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Loki, der recht missmutig von Raum zu Raum lief.  
„Immerhin hat jeder ein eigenes Bett, ich bin begeistert“, murrte er spöttisch.  
„Weißt du, du musst das nicht tun, Loki. Du kannst einfach verschwinden und irgendwo arme Wesen tyrannisieren, bis ich dich finde und aufhalte. Niemand zwingt dich … hierzu …“, sagte er klug. Sein Bruder blieb stehen und sah ihn eigenartig an. Sein hübsches Gesicht wirkte erst abweisend, dann melancholisch und schließlich sogar resigniert. Allein, dass Loki ihn seine Gefühle sehen ließ, war neu, denn normalerweise verbarg er sie, es sei denn er spielte mit Berechnung.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun muss. Aber ich will es tun, weil es notwendig ist.“  
„Notwendig für was?“, fragte Thor leise und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sein Bruder machte in jenen Momenten einen so verletzlichen und zugänglichen Eindruck, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte ihm sehr nahe zu sein, um ihn notfalls zu beschützen.  
Lokis Augen wurden ein wenig dunkler, seine Lider senkten sich halb über seinen Blick und er schluckte sichtlich aufgewühlt. Er zog seine Unterlippe zweifelnd in den Mund und öffnete seinen Mund, um raue Worte des Geständnisses von sich zu geben, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Wie ertappt sah Loki ihn an. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht und Thor musste sich sofort abwenden, um ihn nicht an sich zu reißen und ihm seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen zu schieben, ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu drängen und ihn …   
Thor stapfte zur Tür und riss sie emotional aufgebracht viel zu heftig auf.  
Vor der Tür stand ein winziger, schrumpeliger Mann und grinste sie fast zahnlos freundlich an.

 

„Ich glaubte Stimmen gehört zu haben. Seid ihr die neuen schwulen Nachbarn? Tony hat euch schon angekündigt.“  
„Er hat uns als schwul angekündigt? Dafür wird er sterben!“, fauchte Loki hinter Thor und wollte sich vorbei drängen, um seine Mordmission zu erfüllen. Thor packte ihn hart am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück.  
„Loki!“, sagte er scharf und zu dem alten Mann sagte er ganz liebenswürdig:  
„Kommen sie doch einen Moment in unsere nette Wohnung und genießen sie den Ausblick über die Stadt und das schöne Wetter, während Loki Tee für uns macht.“ Der Alte trat lächelnd ein und Loki, der immer noch ganz blass vor Wut war, sah ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. Aber Thor flüsterte nur leise im Vorbeilaufen:  
„So ist man ein guter Gastgeber, Bruder! Zuvorkommende Freundlichkeit!“  
„Fick dich!“, flüsterte Loki zurück, wagte es aber nicht die Wohnung zu verlassen, um Stark zu töten. Dann eben ein anderes Mal. Aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben.  
„Der Tee! Wir warten!“, rief Thor unverschämt aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er mit dem Alten stand und aus dem Fenster zeigte.

 

Loki ging grummelnd in die Küche und sah sich verwirrt um. Was war Tee, wie machte man ihn und vor allem, woher kannte Thor Worte wie Tee? Gut, Tee war ein einsilbige, simples Wort … trotzdem! Er durchwühlte die Schränke, die gut gefüllt waren. Eines musste man Stark ja lassen, der dachte an alles und war mehr als großzügig. Aber Loki ahnte, dass es für “Iron Man“ eher ein Spaß war und der clevere Wicht nicht ernsthaft an Lokis Wunsch zu den Guten gehören zu wollen, glaubte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, nicht nur sich und Thor zu überzeugen, sondern auch alle anderen Zweifler. Er fand eine Pappschachtel auf der „Schwarztee“ stand und seufzte erleichtert. Dann stand seiner neuartigen Wohltätigkeit nun ja nichts mehr im Weg.   
„Na bitte …“, murmelte er selbstverachtend. Und jetzt? Er schmiss ein paar dieser kleinen, stinkenden Beutel in eine Tasse und gab kaltes Wasser dazu. Sah nicht lecker aus aber er müsste es ja nicht trinken. Dasselbe machte er bei der zweiten Tasse und brachte den Tee dann als guter Gastgeber ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Das ist übrigens Mister Gordon von gegenüber, Loki. Sein Ausblick über die Stadt ist derselbe“, stellte Thor den alten Greis vor und sah dann skeptisch in seine Tasse. Gordon sah nicht kritisch in seine Tasse, sondern nippte vorsichtig. Loki beobachtete den Mann genau, jederzeit bereit auszuflippen, denn noch immer war er aufgebracht, weil Stark sie gleich unmöglich gemacht hatte. Aber der alte Mann ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass ihm der Tee nicht schmeckte. Im Gegenteil:  
„Ausgezeichneter Tee, mein Junge. Du musst wissen, ich bin Engländer und Tee ist für uns so etwas wie ein Trank der Götter. Ihr wisst doch, was Götter sind?“, wandte er sich ganz ernsthaft an Thor. Der Blonde nickte ganz gewichtig, während Loki den Raum verlassen musste, bevor er vor Lachen zerplatzen würde.  
„Ansatzweise“, murmelte Thor höflich.  
„Götter sind sozusagen mein Steckenpferd. Da gibt es nämlich die faszinierenden heidnischen Götter aus der nordischen Mythologie, wie Odin, der Allvater. Er hatte zwei Raben, Hugin und Munin …“ Thors Gedanken schweiften ab, als er sich an das Viechzeug erinnerte. Er mochte Vögel nie besonders gern, doch die beiden Raben waren besonders lästig, denn sie haben überall hingeschissen. Auch auf Odins Schultern und es war keine nette Angelegenheit, wenn er seinen Vater mal umarmen musste. Und irgendwie traf es immer ihn, während Loki immer geschummelt hatte um solchen ekligen Liebesbezeugungen zu entkommen.  
„Und dann gibt es die fiesen und hinterhältigen Götter wie Loki, der eigentlich gar kein Asgardian ist, denn er ist ein Jötuun, ein Frostriese. Wusstest du das? Vor Jahrhunderten habe ich mal meine Doktorarbeit über die nordischen Götter geschrieben, aber es kommt mir vor, als wäre das in einem anderen Leben gewesen.“

Loki hatte die Worte des Alten vernommen. War er eben noch erheitert, war er schon wieder verärgert. Die Menschen waren dämlicher als Asgards Brot. Ohne Sinn begann er sich durch die Küchenschränke zu wühlen, weil er befürchten musste dem alten Mann die Gurgel mit bloßer Hand rauszureißen, wenn er weiterhin so idiotisch über ihre Familie sprach. Wie Thor das nur so stoisch ertragen konnte, war ihm ein echtes Rätsel. Ihm fielen irgendwelche Kekse in die Hand und erinnerte sich an Thors Worte über einen guten Gastgeber. Er schichtete die Kekse hübsch auf einen Teller und brachte ihn nach nebenan.  
Thor sah ihn beinah schon schockiert an und Loki lächelte großzügig und hielt dem Alten die Kekse hin.  
„Da sind hoffentlich keine Nüsse drin, oder?“  
„Aber nein …“, erwiderte Loki, hatte aber keine Ahnung und egal war es ihm sowieso. Beherzt griff der Mann zu und schob sich einen ganzen Keks in den Mund, um ihn zu lutschen. Thor sah ihn entgeistert blinzelnd an und Loki stand immer noch mit unnatürlich breitem Grinsen neben ihnen.  
„Habt ihr eigentlich schon die beiden Misses unter euch kennengelernt?“, nuschelte Gordon mit vollem Mund.  
„Sie nennen sich Lory und Dory und sind Dragqueens. Die meisten mögen sie nicht, doch ich finde die beiden nett. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass ich nicht hören, was andere hören, weil meine Ohren schon zu schlecht dafür sind.“  
„Was hören sie denn?“, fragte Loki neugierig nach. Der Alte wurde im Gesicht ein wenig ungut rot, räusperte sich dann mehrmals und sagte kratzig:  
„Stöhnen, Sexgeräusche und so was eben …“  
„Äh, was sind denn Dragqueens?“, fragte nun auch Thor interessiert nach und war auch ein wenig rot um die Wangen herum, wie Loki amüsiert feststellen musste.  
„Na Männer, in Frauenkleidern, die … die …“ Zu mehr kam es nicht, denn der alte Mann hustete und würgte und schien keine Luft zu bekommen.  
„Was hat er denn?“, fragte Loki teilnahmslos und kostete einen Keks. Vielleicht waren sie ja nicht mehr ganz frisch. Ihm würde das nichts ausmachen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall solltest du das Zeug besser nicht essen …“  
„Nüsse …?“, keuchte der Alte und sein Gesicht schwoll seltsam an.  
„Nüsse? Ist das vielleicht eine Metapher für Sex, Thor?“  
„Was weiß denn ich, aber der Mann sieht nicht so gut aus. Vielleicht … verträgt er keine Nüsse?“ Beide sahen ihn an, Thor kratzte sich am Kopf und Loki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Wir müssen ihn retten“, sagte Thor dumpf.  
„Bring ihn in ein Krankenhaus, Loki. Mit Magie, schnell!“  
„Ich kann keine Magie benutzen, das war abgemacht“, konterte Loki stur.  
„Ausnahmsweise. Los!“  
„Nein!“  
„Loki!“  
„Nein!“  
„Fick dich!“, fauchte Thor, packte den Alten, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und rannte nach unten. Loki blieb einfach stehen, sah ihm nach und sagte dann:  
„Hättest du noch ein weiteres Pronomen benutzt, hätte ich ihn ins Krankenhaus teleportiert, Bruderherz.“  
Loki war erschrocken, wie schnell sich Thor und er den Menschlein anpassten, indem sie sich schon gegenseitig beschimpften, wie sie. Was war nur aus dem guten alten „Du kalte Schlange!“ und du „Grober Hammerschwinger!“ geworden?  
War das der Weg bergauf? Oder rannte Loki gerade sehenden Auges auf einen Abgrund zu?  
Andererseits, was war sein Leben ohne Thor? Nichts. Schwarz, kalt und unerträglich. Wenn sein Bruder befürwortete, dass er sich änderte, dann würde er das zum Odin verdammt nochmal tun.

 

Gemütlich teleportierte sich Loki ins Krankenhaus und erwartete Thor schon, der den Mann zu Fuß angeschleppt brachte.  
„Du ….!!!“, fauchte er zornig, während Loki neben ihm her zur Notaufnahme lief.  
„Wir waren uns einig, dass ich keine Magie zu wohltätigen Zwecken benutze. Wir haben nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ich sie als Fortbewegung benutzen kann, oder?“  
Thor antwortete ihm nicht, sondern übergab den röchelnden Greis einem Arzt, der ihn auf einer Bahre wegfuhr.  
„Er wird schon wieder …“, sagte Loki optimistisch.  
„Wenn nicht, dann hast du ihn auf dem Gewissen!“, knurrte Thor und funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Kann ich wissen, dass er Nüsse nicht verträgt? Nein!“  
„Er hatte gefragt, verdammt.“  
„Na und? Lese ich mir deshalb die Zutaten durch? Nein!“ Tief und mehrmals holte Thor Luft.  
„Komm, wir haben einen Termin bei Giovanni.“  
„Haben wir?“, fragte Loki abweisend nach und folgte seinem Bruder nach draußen.  
„Nein, du. Aber ich komme mit, ehe Giovanni etwas passiert.“  
„Pfffff …“

 

Giovanni war ein italienischer Edelfriseur mit grauenhafter Attitüde. Lokis Gesicht verfinsterte sich immer mehr, als ihn Thor auf den Stuhl gedrückt hatte und der winzige Italiener um ihn herum hüpfte und an seinen Haaren zupfte. Über den Spiegel sah Thor Loki warnend in die Augen, weil er ahnte, dass ihn dieses Benehmen aufregte.  
„Ich stufe es an und schneide die Spitzen stumpf. Auch Tonylein mag das gern, das macht die Haare so schön weich, denn ich benutze den neuen Kalligraphen. Ganz neu auf dem Markt und …“  
„Einfach schneiden!“, sagte Thor dunkel.  
Und Klappe halten … fügte Loki stumm an, schluckte seine Todesdrohung aber besser nach unten. Denn würde er seine Warnung laut aussprechen, würde er sich wieder den Unmut Thors zuziehen und das war ja schließlich nicht der Sinn seiner Wandlung.   
„Ach ihr seid ja so langweilig …“, ließ sich Giovanni nicht beirren und ignorierte Lokis eindeutig mordlüsternen Gesichtsausdruck gekonnt.  
„Tonylein hingegen ist immer so aufgeschlossen für Neues. In allem sieht er das Gute und Schöne“, plapperte der Italiener penetrant vor sich hin und selbst Thor verdrehte nun die Augen. Es kostetet Loki alles an Selbstbeherrschung, die er für den Tag zurückgelegt hatte, um diesen Wicht nicht zu zerfetzen. 

Als er schließlich fertig war und sich im Spiegel ansah, musste er zugeben, dass es nicht übel aussah. Nicht, dass es eine große Bedeutung für irgendwen hatte, doch Thors Lächeln gefiel ihm so gut, dass er ein wenig besänftigt war.  
„Und? Wie findet der Fürst der Finsternis die neue Frisur?“, fragte Giovanni ihn geflissentlich. Er hatte sich kein bisschen davon abschrecken lassen, dass Loki ihm kaum auf sein Gerede geantwortet hatte, sondern ihn nur böse angesehen hatte. Thor hatte ein paar belanglose Sätze von sich gegeben, die seinen Bruder nur davon abhalten sollten auszurasten. Es hatte gewirkt, alle waren noch am Leben und Thor lächelte sogar ehrlich angetan.  
„Geht so“, sagte Loki trocken. Unerwartet schob Thor, der dicht hinter ihm stand und über seine Schulter in den Spiegel sah, seine Hand in seine, nun nur noch knapp schulterlangen Haare.  
„Geht so? Sehen wir den gleichen Mann im Spiegel an?“, keuchte der italienische Zwerg empört.  
„Er ist … wunderschön“, sagte Thor ein wenig heiser hinter ihm. Loki erschauerte ganz unwillkürlich unter diesen Worten und konnte seinen Bruder nur weiterhin verwundert über den Spiegel anstarren.

Giovanni erwiderte ein wenig zickig:  
„Aha, so ist das … Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Da schickt mir Stark endlich mal so ein sexy Schnuckel vorbei und dann ist er auch schon wieder vergeben ….“

Thor und Loki beschlossen jeder für sich besser nicht zu antworten und begaben sich ins Krankenhaus, um nach ihrem Nachbarn zu sehen.  
Mr Gordon hatte wohl einen schlimmen Allergieanfall gehabt, doch er würde wieder werden, versprach der Arzt ihnen. Beruhigt gingen sie zu Fuß nach Hause. Der Tag war überraschend schnell vorbei gegangen. Es dunkelte langsam und Thor machte einen beängstigenden Vorschlag, als sie die Wohnung betreten hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

„Koch was für mich, Bruder!“  
„Was? Ist nicht dein Ernst?“ Lokis Stimme war dünn und fassungslos.  
„Warum nicht? Traust du dir das nicht zu? Hier … schau … Stark hat sogar ein paar Kochbücher deponierte. Er meinte es wohl ziemlich gut mit … mir“, grinste Thor unverschämt. Loki war kurz davor ihm das ziemlich dicke Kochbuch mit Magie an den Schädel zu knallen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier darum geht, dass ich meinen faulen Bruder verwöhnen soll.“  
„Och, ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass es darum geht, denn es hat was mit Demut zu tun. Hast du Tony nicht zugehört?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Kochen hat etwas mit … Demut zu tun? Und Demut hat etwas mit Gutsein zu tun?“, fragte Loki immer noch bestürzt und tendenziell angewidert.  
„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, ohne Magie ist es dir zu kompliziert …“  
„Tu das nicht, Thor!“  
„Hm? Was tue ich denn?“  
„In erster Linie tust du auf unschuldig. Absolut durchschaubar. Aber ich meine, dass du nicht versuchen sollst, mich auf diese offenkundige, peinliche Art zu manipulieren, damit ich denke: Ha, ich kann auch ohne Magie kochen. Es wird nicht funktionieren, denn du bist Thor und ich bin dein schlauer Bruder Loki.“  
Thor zog beleidigt die Nase hoch und kam näher.  
„Und wenn du es einfach tust, weil ich dich darum bitte, weil ich gern mit dir zusammen zu Abend essen würde, weil man das so tut, wenn man eine anständige Person ist?“ Loki wich seinem Blick nicht aus und schluckte aufgewühlt.  
„Essen böse Geschöpfe nicht? Ich denke doch …“, sagte er belegt und merkte, dass sein Bruder ihn leider schon überzeugt hat.  
„Semantische (auf das erste Wort legte Thor eine sehr gewichtige Betonung) Spitzfindigkeit, Loki!“, sagte Thor mit verdächtig stolzem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Semantische … was? Woher kennst du solche Worte?“, fragte Loki irritiert, bekam aber nicht gleich Antwort. Thor hatte seine Jacke nachlässig auf die Garderobe geworfen, hatte seine Schuhe abgestreift und rief dann aus dem Wohnzimmer:  
„Ich decke schon mal den Tisch!“

 

„Ich glaube das nicht …“, flüsterte Loki ziemlich verstört und blätterte durch das Kochbuch.  
So ein Eierdingsbums klang einfach. Das würde er unter Umständen hinbekommen. Er sah in den gut gefüllten Kühlschrank und suchte sich alles zusammen, was er brauchte. Er hörte Thor im Rest der Wohnung kramen, dann fremde Stimmen.  
„Guck dir das an … Wahnsinn! So muss sich Heimdall gefühlt haben …!“, brüllte Thor. Loki ging besser mal nachsehen. Sein Bruder zappte sich wild durch die Fernsehprogramme und blieb an einer Verkaufssendung für Gartengeräte hängen. Eine monströse Motorsäge schnurrte auf und Thors Augen wurden groß.  
„Und da dachte ich immer, auf der Erde gibt es keine ordentliche Waffen …“, murmelte er ganz angetan. Loki rollte die Augen, schlug weiterhin in seiner Plastikschüssel den Eierbrei mit einem Schneebesen und fragte ganz beiläufig:  
„Wo ist Heimdall eigentlich?“  
„Keine Ahnung, brauchte eine Auszeit …“, murmelte Thor abgelenkt, denn man zeigte gerade mit welcher Leichtigkeit man Bäume mit dieser Wahnsinnsmotorsäge zerteilen konnte.  
„Lade ihn doch mal ein, jetzt, wo wir ein Paar sind, zusammen wohnen, zusammen essen und zusammen schlafen …“, sagte Loki so dahin. Thor nickte nur. Er hatte nicht zugehört.  
„Fick dich doch, Thor!“, brummte Loki verstimmt und ging in die Küche.  
„Was?“  
„Fick dich, Thor!“  
„Warum?“, brüllte er zurück, doch Loki gab keine Antwort mehr, denn er musste sich konzentrieren, um den Herd anzubekommen. Letztlich benutzt er heimlich seine Magie. Leider wurde das Omelette damit zu perfekt und er kippte noch eine Menge Salz oben drauf, ehe Thor ihn verdächtigte geschummelt zu haben.

 

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie sich am Tisch gegenüber. Thor hatte anstandshalber wenigstens ein paar Bissen vom Omelette gekostet, den Mund verzogen und „Hm“ gesagt, während Loki sich sein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Eigentlich mussten sie weder unbedingt in diesen kurzen Abständen essen noch schlafen, doch man gewöhnte sich irgendwie dran, wenn man es regelmäßig tat.  
„Ich muss wohl noch üben“, gab Loki deshalb auch freimütig zu, als er auch ein paar Bissen probiert hatte.  
„Aber es sind eine Menge Kekse und solche Dinge im Schrank.“  
„Ist schon gut. Du hast dich bemüht und das zählt. Ist halt nicht einfach ohne Magie. Ich muss jetzt mal kurz …“ Thor stand auf und sprang wieder zum Sofa. Inzwischen verkauften sie leistungsstarke Häcksler, die seinen Bruder zutiefst faszinierten. Loki räumte mit Magie ab und wusch damit auf und niemand merkte es. Aber er selbst war unzufrieden und schwor sich darauf ein, dass es morgen anders laufen müsste. Keine halbtoten Nachbarn, keine magischen Gerichte, nur pure Freundlichkeit bedürftigen Menschentieren gegenüber.  
„Ich gehe ins Bett!“, sagte er und hoffte, dass Thor irgendeine Meinung dazu hatte.  
„Aha …“ Sein Bruder sah eine Serie, in der eine Menge Motorräder vorkamen. Das, und hässliche Männer mit struppigen Bärten und kindischen Lederwesten.  
„Soll ich in deinem Bett nackt auf dich warten?“  
„Ja, ja … mach das. Gute Nacht!“ Loki rieb sich frustriert über sein Gesicht und ging dann wirklich in sein Zimmer. Er zog sich, gewillt das Beste aus seinem Menschsein zu machen, nackt aus, legte sich ordentlich unter das Bettlaken, verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
Wenn das sein Zusammensein mit Thor war, dann sollte er sich ernsthaft fragen wie erstrebenswert das war. Sein Bruder war an allem möglichen interessiert, nur nicht an ihm. Er hörte ihm nicht mal zu. Aber er war da und Loki damit nicht allein. Er seufzte leise und hörte dann irgendwann wie auch Thor den Fernseher ausmachte und in sein Zimmer ging.

 

Loki schlief nicht, sondern dachte nach. Über alles möglich und ohne wirklichen Zweck mit dem alleinigen Ziel sich von seiner Sehnsucht nach ihm abzulenken. Thor war so nah und doch so unendlich weit weg.  
Irgendwann wurde er abgelenkt und zwar von merkwürdigen Geräuschen. Es begann mit einem mehr oder weniger rhythmischen Klopfen, dann hörte man dunkles Stöhnen. Loki setzte sich im Bett auf. Er wusste, was diese Geräusche bedeuteten, doch in seinem empfindlichen Gemütszustand war das ganz und gar nicht gut. Sein Körper vibrierte leicht und er krampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, um nicht mit Magie zu verhindern, dass ihn das an seine eigene Lust erinnerte, der er nicht entrinnen konnte.  
Offenbar hatten die beiden Dragqueens unter ihnen gerade heftigen Sex, wie ein lauter werdendes, männliches Stöhnen verkündete.   
Zusätzlich schrie eine etwas hellere aber durchaus männliche Stimme:  
„Härter, Baby!“  
Lokis Männlichkeit wurde unwillkürlich steif und er sprang entrüstet aus dem Bett. Nackt und gereizt stand er am Fenster, sah auf die nächtliche Stadt und versuchte es ziemlich gewaltsam zu unterlassen magisches Unheil heraufzubeschwören. Dafür wäre er nämlich nun in einer perfekten Stimmung.

 

„Hörst du das auch? Ist der Boiler etwa kaputt?“, hörte er unerwartet Thors dunkle Stimme an der Tür. Sein Bruder stand nackt und schamlos wie eh und je in der Dunkelheit und fragte ihn dumme Sachen (nichts hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht geändert).  
„Was verflucht ist ein Boiler?“, fauchte Loki verärgert über seine Schulter, konnte sich aber nicht umdrehen, da er immer noch sichtlich erregt war.  
„Na so ein Gerät zum Wasser erhitzen. Tony sagte, er hat wohl hin und wieder Aussetzer und wenn das so wäre, sollte ich fest dagegen schlagen. Aber nicht zu fest, denn …“  
„Halt deine Klappe, Thor!“, rief er böse gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
„Es ist also nicht der Boiler!“, sagte Thor nach einem Augenblick leise und unbeeindruckt von Lokis Ausbruch.  
„Nein, Lory und Glory oder wie immer sie heißen, ficken. Zufrieden mit der Auskunft? Dann verpisst dich!“  
„Oh …“

 

„Warum bist du so gereizt?“, fragte Thor nun wirklich interessiert nach. Ihm war klar, dass es für Loki nicht leicht war sich anzupassen und er wusste auch selbstverständlich, dass er weiterhin Magie nutzte, doch er hatte geschwiegen, weil er gehofft hatte, dass sein Bruder von selbst einsehen würde, dass es nicht der richtige Weg war es heimlich zu tun.  
Gut, dann hatten die beiden Männer unter ihnen Sex, auch wenn er hätte schwören können, dass der Boiler spinnt. Warum sich Loki darüber allerdings so unverhältnismäßig aufregte, war ihm nicht so ganz klar. Er stand am Fenster, hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und Thor hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Loki in seine typische Grübelei verfiel, die nie ein gutes Ergebnis hatte. Schlaflosigkeit würde ganz sicher nicht der Grund sein, eher die Probleme damit, sich den menschlichen Gewohnheiten anzupassen. Aber Loki wollte es doch selbst so. Ein wenig Mühe müsste er also auch schon auf sich nehmen, wenn er zu der guten Seite gehören wollte.  
„Weißt du was? Dann komm in mein Zimmer. Ich höre es nicht so laut. Dann kannst du besser schlafen.“  
„Es geht schon …“, erwiderte Loki dumpf. Seine Stimme klang schon bedenklich finster. Thor, der solche Stimmungen seines Bruders nur allzu gut kannte, ging zu ihm, packte ihn energisch am Arm und zog ihn mit.  
„Keine falsche Scham!“, brummte er gutmütig und bugsierte ihn in sein Zimmer. Die Sexgeräusche waren hier tatsächlich viel schwächer und Thors Bett war noch warm, als Loki gezwungen wurde sich hinzulegen. Als Thor sich schon selbstverständlich neben ihn gelegt hatte, begriff er erst, was er damit provozierte. Lokis Körper neben ihm war kühl und er war vollkommen bewegungslos. Aber er hörte sein Atmen und es war nicht gelassen und ruhig. Es klang gepresst, oberflächlich und nahezu ängstlich. So verschreckt, dass Thor behutsam und beschützend seinen Arm und Lokis zitternden Bauch schob und ihm liebevoll vergnügt ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Keine Angst, ich tue dir doch nichts …“  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Ich habe doch keine Angst, dass du mir etwas antust …“, zischte Loki wütend zurück, zitterte aber stärker. 

Trotz seiner Willenskraft, verhärtete sich seine Männlichkeit wieder. Weil er Magie nicht nutzen durfte, würde es sein Bruder so vermutlich auch bald merken.  
„Reiz mich nicht!“ Thors Stimme wurde einen Hauch schärfer.  
„Sonst was?“  
„Sonst schlage ich dich bewusstlos. Das kann ich auch ohne Magie und du weißt das, hübscher Bruder!“ Irgendwie hatte Loki etwas Netteres erwartet. Etwas, auf das er schlagfertig hätte antworten können. Auf eine Prügelei hatte er allerdings gerade nicht besonders viel Lust. Nackt und erregt, wäre das sicher ein denkwürdiger Anblick, dachte er sarkastisch.  
Deshalb schwieg er und versuchte seine Gedanken darauf zu konzentrieren, wie er morgen mit fröhlichem Gesicht Suppe an die Bedürftigen der Stadt verteilen würde. Immerhin beruhigte es ihn ein wenig. Thor hatte sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, sagte auch nichts mehr und atmete ziemlich ruhig. Aber er schlief nicht, wie Loki merkte.  
„Dein Wunsch gut zu sein, ist das nur, um mit mir in einem Bett zu liegen, Loki?“, flüsterte der Blonde nämlich plötzlich rau.  
„Unsinn. Ich wollte unbedingt für dich kochen. Ah, hörst du, es hat aufgehört!“ Loki sprang aus dem Bett und lief schnell, ohne zu rennen in sein Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab.

 

Thor ging ihm nicht nach. Er wusste, dass es so kommen musste, weil Loki sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe selbst verachtete. Deswegen hatte er widerstrebend gebebt, deswegen schämte er sich seiner Ergriffenheit, deswegen fand er es so schrecklich Thor gegenüber zugeben zu müssen, dass er gern in seiner Nähe war und ihn brauchte. Dabei hatte Thor keinerlei Probleme damit weiterhin der Bruder für ihn zu sein. Auch wenn es schon lange her war, dass Loki nachts Trost gebraucht hatte, so war er nie abgeneigt es ihm zu geben. Sie waren doch Brüder und liebten sich. Ganz absichtlich ließ Thor sein eigenes Begehren außen vor. Heute Nacht war Loki nur unsicher gewesen, zweifelnd an seiner Entscheidung ein anderes Leben zu leben. Nichts wäre schlimmer, als ihn dann auf so eine vordergründige Weise zu bedrängen.  
Jetzt, wo Loki weg war, streichelte Thor sehnsuchtsvoll über die leere Stelle, an der er eben noch gelegen hatte. Wenn er ihm doch sagen könnte, was er für ihn war. So viel mehr als ein Bruder, der ein wenig kompliziert und bedürftig war. Wenn er Loki doch nur zeigen könnte, dass er ihn begehrte und liebte, ganz gegen jede Vernunft und Regel. Seit Odin tot war und es Asgard nicht mehr gab, waren sie beide in gewisser Weise frei. Doch wusste Thor, dass sich Loki im Grunde nur für sich selbst interessierte. Mit einer Zuneigung, wie sie Thor für ihn empfand konnte er sicherlich nichts anfangen und würde sich allerhöchsten drüber lustig machen. Doch Lokis boshaften Spott vertrug Thor im Moment nicht allzu gut, denn die Situation war angespannt.   
Sie beide waren erwachsen geworden und nun begann ein ganz neuer Abschnitt, den jeder auf seine Art bewältigen musste. Lokis Wunsch es mit ihm gemeinsam zu tun, verstand Thor nur gut, denn auch er würde sich ohne ihn einsam und unvollständig fühlen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor wurde am nächsten Morgen mit einem gedeckten Frühstückstisch überrascht. Loki wirkte gut gelaunt, sah umwerfend aus, auch wenn er wieder wie gewohnt Schwarz trug. Er wünschte ihm sogar lächelnd einen guten Morgen.  
Draußen regnete es heftig und es war grau in grau. Mit keiner Silbe gedachte Loki an die letzte Nacht und auch Thor schwieg besser, um die Harmonie nicht zu zerstören.

„Bist du bereit für eine gute Tat?“, fragte er schließlich später mit vollem Mund.  
„Aber ja. Ganz und gar.“  
„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Bruder?“ Lokis Blick verdüsterte sich so schnell, dass sich Thor sicher war, dass nichts an seiner guten Laune echt war. Er hob nur überdrüssig fragend die Brauen.  
„Würdest du wenigstens ein farbenfroheres Oberteil anziehen? Blau steht dir ganz gut. Das lässt deine Augen leuchten“, sagte Thor lächelnd und betete inständig den richtigen Ton zu treffen.  
„Sagst du solche kitschigen Dinge auch zu deinen Weibern? Glauben sie dir dein Geschwafel?“  
„Meine Güte, zieh dir einfach etwas anderes an!“, knurrte Thor genervt.  
„Das hättest du auch netter sagen können!“, zischte Loki böse.  
„Habe ich versucht …“, rief ihm Thor aufgebracht nach, als sein Bruder schon verschwand.  
Wenig später kam Loki wieder. Er hatte nun einen dicken, grauen Pullover an, was in Anbetracht des miesen Wetters wohl keine üble Idee war, auch wenn sein Bruder alles andere als kälteempfindlich war. Etwas Buntes war wohl zu viel verlangt, dachte Thor seufzend. Aber immerhin, wirkte Loki schon viel umgänglicher in Grau.  
„Schon besser. Warte, ich habe noch etwas für dich!“ Er holte aus seinem Schrank einen Schal, der nicht ihm gehörte, doch eine nette blaue Farbe hatte.  
Liebevoll legte er ihn um Lokis Hals, machte vorn einen lockeren Knoten und sah ihn bewundernd an. Das Blau brachte in der Tat die Augen seines Bruders zum Leuchten. Irgendwie verstört sah Loki ihn an. Er wirkte so durcheinander, dass Thor ihn fast geküsst hätte.   
„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder …?“, flüsterte Loki nach einer ganzen Weile böse, ließ den Schal aber immerhin dran. Thor, der gestern Nacht nicht gehört hatte, wie einer der beiden Lory/Dorys den anderen mit Baby betitelt hatte, sagte nun unschuldig:  
„Ich will doch nicht, dass du krank wirst, Baby!“ Es sollte ein liebevoller Scherz sein, mit dem er Loki ein wenig von seinem angepissten Trip runter bringen wollte, doch dessen Faust sah er nicht kommen. Sie traf seine Nase ziemlich fest.  
„Aua! Bist du verrückt geworden!“, brüllte Thor und war kurz davor sich auf Loki zu werfen, um es ihm heimzuzahlen.  
„Ich habe keine Magie genutzt, Bruder!“, grinste Loki unverschämt und fügte hinzu:  
„Nenn mich nie wieder Baby und jetzt beeile dich, meine obdachlosen Futtertonnen warten auf meine Kelle!“

 

Verstimmt begab sich Thor mit ihm zu dieser Küche, finanziert vom großen Stark. Eine ältere, missmutige Dame mit gräulich-faltiger Haut und fettigen Haaren, die unter einer weißen Stoffhaube verborgen waren, nahm sie in Empfang.   
„Ich bin Alison. Wenn du mich Ally nennst, schneide ich dir deine Finger ab, klar?! Stark sagte schon, dass so ein Bengel kommt, der glaubt Gutes zu tun, wenn er Suppe austeilt. Doch zuvor musst du sie kochen. Hopp, zieh das über!“ Sie hielt Loki ebenso eine hässliche Haube hin und der trat einen Schritt zurück. Unsicher sah er zu Thor, der weiter weg stand und ihn mit unverhohlener Genugtuung beobachtete. Wieso konnte er nicht irgendwen zu Brei schlagen wie Thor, damit die Welt retten und ein Held sein? Wieso musste er Suppe kochen und sie noch an ranzige Ratten ausgeben? Thor nickte aufmunternd, formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Baby“ und grinste breit.  
„Du Arschgesicht …“, murmelte Loki leise und wollte sich die Haube überziehen. Doch zuvor traf ihn die flache Hand von Ally im Gesicht. Es tat nicht weh, aber der Schreck kam an.  
„Arschgesicht ist fast so schlimm wie Ally. Jetzt mache hin, wir haben viel zu tun!“ Sie zerrte Loki vorwärts, zeigte auf einen riesigen Sack Möhren und befahl:  
„Schälen und in kleine Stücke schneiden!“ 

 

Drei Stunden später saß er immer noch da und schälte. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor einfach mit Magie zu arbeiten, doch er beherrschte sich, obwohl Thor gar nicht mehr da war. Er hatte was von Kaffee und zweitem Frühstück gemurmelte, doch Loki verdächtigte ihn eher außer Reichweite von Ally kommen zu wollen, denn sie hatte nicht nur bestialischen Mundgeruch, sondern hatte auch zweimal angedeutet, dass sie es nicht leiden könne, wenn man nur faul herumstand und zusah.  
„Aber ich habe schon mehr als einmal die Erde gerettet!“, antwortete Thor beim zweiten Mal ernsthaft und Ally beugte sich so nahe zu Loki, dass er bei ihren Worten würgen musste:  
„Er ist zwar hübsch aber ist im Oberstübchen nicht ganz beieinander, oder?“  
„Ganz und gar nicht!“, erwiderte Loki ernsthaft und war kurz davor sich selbst die Finger abzuschneiden, um nicht weiterschälen zu müssen. Doch irgendwann war alles geschält und klein geschnitten und Ally zerrte ihn zum Herd und zeigte ihm (ob er wollte oder nicht), wie man die Suppe machte. Es war ziemlich einfach und funktionierte fast wie Magie. Nach ein paar Momenten roch es sogar ganz annehmbar appetitlich und bis die „Gäste“ – wie Ally sie nannte – kamen, musste Loki hauptsächlich rühren.

 

Dann wurde es laut, denn die ersten Ratten betraten Starks Schiff. War Allys Mundgeruch schon grenzwertig, strömte nun ein Gestank in den Raum, dass Loki jeglichen Appetit, den er bis dahin hatte, verlor. Es waren erbärmliche Kreaturen, die sich nun klappernd Schüsseln holten und sich brav in einer Schlange aufstellten. Irritiert beobachtete Loki dieses absurde Herdenverhalten und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, was er sich nur dabei gedacht hatte, das hier durchzuziehen. Nur weil er Thor liebte? Tat man da solche Dinge, die man vor sich selbst kaum noch rechtfertigen konnte? Der Anblick ekelte ihn an und er wünschte sich plötzlich, dass irgendein Bösewicht wie Thanos aus seinem Loch gekrochen kam und die Erde oder was auch immer bedrohen würde. Irgendwas, was Thor von hier wegbringen würde und er mit ihm gehen könnte. Er würde im Augenblick auch liebend gern wieder für ihn sterben. 

 

Loki zuckte heftig zusammen, als es klirrte. Ein kleiner blonder Junge, das einzige Kind im Raum, hatte unabsichtlich einen Stapel mit Schüsseln umgestoßen. Er war allerhöchstens fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, hatte seine braunen Augen weit aufgerissen und sah furchtsam nach oben zu seiner Mutter. Die hatte die Brauen gerunzelt, zischte ihn böse an und wollte ihn schlagen. Eigentlich eher aus einem Reflex heraus, verhinderte Loki es, indem er Magie benutzte. Er zog damit der Frau die Beine weg und sie fiel auf ihr Hinterteil und schimpfte wie wild. Aber sie schlug den Kleinen nicht mehr und aus einem rätselhaften Grund beruhigte Loki das.  
„Kümmere dich drum!“, schnauzte Ally und riss ihm die Kelle aus der Hand, um endlich anzufangen die Schüsseln zu füllen. Loki ging zu den Scherben und begann sie mit einem Besen aufzufegen. Der kleine Junge stand immer noch wie gelähmt da und sah ihm dabei zu.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm …“, sagte er zu ihm, weil er sich erinnerte, dass auch er als kleiner Knirps oft Unsinn gemacht hatte und Odin stocksauer auf ihn war. Aber immer war Thor an seiner Seite gewesen, um die schlimmsten Strafen abzuwenden. Der Junge sagte nichts, glotzte ihn nur sprachlos an, bis er von seiner Mutter weggezerrt wurde. Später saß er mit ihr am Tisch, aß langsam und sah ihn immer wieder an. Loki hatte inzwischen schon einige Schüsseln gefüllt und es lief ziemlich gut.

 

Nicht gut lief die Konversation. Einige der Ratten sprachen ihn an und es waren nicht immer Komplimente, die er bekam. Eine verseuchte, junge Frau mit zottlig, zusammengeklebten Haaren wollte ihn ficken (jetzt sofort, auf dem Herd, bot sie an). Ein Kerl mit halbverfaulten Zähnen wollte Schnitzel. Loki erwiderte, dass er nicht wüsste, was das ist und der Typ sagte nur: Dann fick dich halt.  
Die niederen Rassen waren ganz schön verroht, dachte er abgestoßen, denn irgendwie schien sich alles in dieser Welt nur um das Eine zu drehen.  
„Fick dich auch!“, rief er ihm freundlich nach und entdeckte Thor, der gerade wiederkam. Er hob ob seiner Worte irritiert die Brauen, doch Loki winkte ihm fröhlich zu.  
„Na, Baby, auch ein Schüsselchen Suppe?“, fragte er Thor übertrieben liebenswürdig.  
„Selbst gekocht! Na ja, fast. Meistens zugeschaut. Aber ich denke, ich kann sie dir heute Abend kochen.“ Er reichte Thor eine Schüssel, der nicht nur ihn argwöhnisch ansah, sondern auch in die Suppe.  
„Geht es dir gut, Loki?“, fragte er besorgt und nippte vorsichtig an der Suppe.   
„Wundervoll. Es ist schön die kleinen Tierchen zu ernähren, denn sie werden satt und zufrieden und so träge, dass sie nur ans Ficken denken. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und man kann sie ernten und an höhere Rassen verfüttern, was denkst du? Sind die Menschlein schon so weit? Midgard ist doch nur ein Stall voller Tiere, nicht wahr?“  
„Okay, kann ich dich kurz sprechen!“, sagte Thor hart, stellte seine ziemlich schnell geleerte Schüssel weg und zerrte Loki vom Suppentopf weg, obwohl Ally lautstark protestierte.  
„Bin gleich wieder da, wundervolle Alison“, flötetet Loki.  
„Was soll der Mist?“, fauchte Thor ihn an. Loki wich ein wenig zurück.  
„Was denn? Ich habe gekocht, ich habe Suppe ausgeteilt und fühle mich unglaublich wohltätig. Darf ich mich darüber nicht freuen?“ 

 

Fest sah ihn Thor an. Direkt in die Augen. Konnte Loki mit Dingen nicht gut umgehen, zog er alles ins Lächerliche. Er kannte das von ihm und es besorgte ihn mehr denn je.  
„Also gut, ich habe Magie benutzt“, gab er leise zu, wich seinem Blick aber nicht aus. Aber es war eine Entschuldigung darin.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Es ist unwichtig. Ich habe es getan und es ärgert mich, denn ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es nicht zu tun. Aber diese … Kreaturen ekeln mich an, Bruder und es fällt mir wirklich schwer Mitgefühl aufzubringen.“  
„Weshalb hast du Magie benutzt!“, forderte Thor zu wissen. Er wusste nur zu genau wo Lokis Schwachpunkt war und auch, dass er mit vielen Worten gar nichts sagen konnte, sondern Fakten nur verschleiern wollte. Meistens gelang es seinem schlauen Bruder auch. Heute nicht. Heute wirkte Loki ein wenig derangiert und angegriffen.  
„So ein hässliches Tier wollte ihr Junges schlagen und ich habe es verhindert. Ist nichts passiert. Sie ist nur auf ihr Hinterteil gefallen und konnte ihre Brut nicht mehr verprügeln. Aber ich hätte mich nicht einmischen dürfen und es …“ Spontan packte Thor sein Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„In Ordnung. Wir schaffen das. Hörst du, Loki? Wir schaffen das!“  
„Du klingst wie ein Politiker!“  
„Und du solltest weiterarbeiten, ehe Ally dich mit der Kelle zu Brei schlägt!“ Thors Augen deuteten nach hinten und dann schob er Loki wieder in Richtung Suppe.  
Es gab Hoffnung und darüber war er mehr als froh. Loki jammerte und maulte und redete sich alles schlecht, die Wahrheit aber war, er hatte in der Tat Mitgefühl gezeigt. Nicht mit den Obdachlosen, sondern mit einem Kind, welches von der Mutter geschlagen werden sollte. Vielleicht lief es nicht unbedingt nach Plan, doch es waren wirklich gute Ansätze vorhanden. Zur Feier des Tages würde er mit Loki später essen gehen. Auch wenn beide das nicht zwangsläufig brauchten, so konnten sie derartig sinnliche Vergnügen immer genießen. Es gab kaum etwas Besseres, als Asgardale und Wadenschaschlik des Hirnbeißers, auch wenn es das hier sicher nicht geben würde.

 

Allerdings überraschte ihn Loki. Denn als er gegen Nachmittag zu ihm kam, sah er nicht nur ganz schön geschafft aus, sondern wollte auch noch lieber einkaufen gehen, anstatt sich zum Essen einladen zu lassen.  
„Keine Angst, es gibt keine Suppe!“, sagte er listig zu Thor.

Später schob Thor dann verstört den Einkaufswagen, in dem sich die Dinge häuften. Anfangs hatte er noch gefragt, für was das alles sein sollte, hatte angemerkt, dass Starks Schränke mit Lebensmitteln voll waren, doch dann schwieg er verständnislos.  
„So, ich denke, wir haben alles.“  
„Alles? Für was, Loki?“  
„Für unsere Wiedergutmachung an Mr Gordon. Alles garantiert Nussfrei. Ich koche etwas, du hilfst mir und wir entschuldigen uns dafür, dass wir ihn fast umgebracht haben.“  
„Du hast ihn fast umgebracht …“, flüsterte Thor schockiert über die Vorstellung kochen zu müssen.  
„Semantische Finessen, oder Thor? Bist du dabei?“

Hatte er eine Wahl? Tatsächlich war Mr Gordon schon heute im Laufe des Tages nach Hause gekommen. Thor hatte sich erkundigt, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Aber sein Bruder übertrieb es wohl ein wenig mit seinem schlechten Gewissen. Die Sachen waren gewissermaßen für ein Galadinner oder fünf weitere Wochen Menschsein. Schlimmer aber war, dass Loki glaubte kochen zu können, jetzt, wo er einmal beim Eintopfmachen zugesehen hatte. Es könnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden, dachte er besorgt. Aber Loki war so aufgekratzt und enthusiastisch, dass er ihm keinen Dämpfer verpassen wollte. Das würde schon noch früh genug kommen, nämlich dann, wenn er wirklich kochen musste.

 

Der Dämpfer kam aber schon lange vorher.   
Als sie zu Hause waren, musste Thor zu Mr Gordon gehen und ihn zum Essen einladen. Er sollte gegen 8 Uhr einfach rüber kommen. Der Alte trug ihnen nichts nach und sagte erfreut zu.  
„Kann ich meine Doktorarbeit zum Thema Nordische Götter mitbringen? Ihr findet es sicherlich interessant, wenn ihr schon die Namen von Göttern habt, solltet ihr auch wissen, was es bedeutet, nicht wahr?“ Thor fühlte sich außer Stande abzulehnen und nickte nur resigniert. 

 

Der Dämpfer kam gegen 6 Uhr. Loki hatte die Rezepte aus dem Kochbuch zusammengesucht und band sich sogar eine Schürze um, als es klopfte. Erstaunt sahen sich beide an.  
„Er ist ganz schön zeitig dran. Hat er keine Uhr?“, maulte Loki und begann die Zwiebeln zu schälen. Thor, der nicht glaubte, dass es Gordon war, ging zur Tür, um nachzusehen.  
„Na, ich dachte, ich schau mal, wie ihr beiden euch eingelebt habt. Alles gut bei euch?“ Ein bestens gelaunter, kleiner Bruce Banner stand vor der Tür.   
„Ähm … welch Überraschung. Komm … doch bitte rein!“, sagte Thor matt und ahnte, dass der Abend schwierig werden würde. Bruce lief nun auch gleich zielstrebig in die Küche.  
„Oh, was sehe ich denn da? Einen weinenden Weltenzerstörer?“ Loki vergoss wirklich Tränen, denn die Zwiebeln waren frisch und scharf.   
„Du?“, fragte er verwundert und nicht besonders erfreut, sah dabei fragend zu Thor, der auch nur ratlos die Schultern hob.  
„Ich wohne in der Nachbarschaft und Tony sagte …“  
„Du sollst den Aufpasser spielen?“, unterbrach Loki ihn schniefend und so unhöflich, dass Thor Bruce aus der Küche lotsen wollte.  
„Kennst du schon die Aussicht über die Stadt? Es ist der Wahnsinn!“, sagte er angestrengt heiter, doch Banner ließ sich nicht wegziehen, sondern hatte offenbar Interesse daran sich von Loki verbal demütigen zu lassen.  
„Ach, Aufpasser ist ein gemeines Wort. Schneidest du die Zwiebeln nicht ein wenig sehr groß?“ Banner ging zum Kochbuch sah sich das Rezept an und sagte dann altklug:  
„Viel zu groß! So schmeckt doch alles nach Zwiebel. Gib mal her, ich zeige dir, wie man sie ganz klein schneiden kann. Warum benutzt du keine Magie? Ist die zu teuer geworden?“  
„Nein!“, fauchte Loki nur, um Worte verlegen wie selten und überließ Bruce nur unwillig das Messer.  
„Ich weiß, wie man Zwiebelquiche macht!“, knurrte er ungehalten. Bruce sah fragend zu Thor.  
„Wirklich? Kann er kochen? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht …“  
„Lass Bruce dir doch ein wenig helfen, Loki“, schlug Thor mit steigendem Unwohlsein vor.  
„Bruce? Wer verfickt ist Bruce?“ Banner und Loki sahen ihn perplex an.  
„Ich bin Bruce“, sagte Banner dann gekränkt.  
„Sorry, kann mit keine nichtigen Namen merken“, knurrte Loki und verließ überraschend nicht die Küche, wie Thor schon befürchtet hatte. Stattdessen begann er der Teig für die Quiche zu machen. Thor traute sich nicht recht die beiden Männer allein zu lassen, sah sich aber auch nicht im Stande zu helfen. Loki hatte inzwischen Mehl an Händen und im Gesicht und er musste darüber lächeln. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sein wunderschöner, reizvoller Bruder so normal sein konnte und dabei immer noch eine stolze Würde ausstrahlte, die seine Männlichkeit steif machte. Verlegen wandte sich Thor nun doch ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um den Tisch zu decken. Besser, als mit einem Ständer in der Küche im Weg herumzustehen.

 

„Ich dachte, du heißt Hulk“, nutzte Loki den Augenblick, um gegen Banner zu sticheln.  
„Hm, und ich dachte du wärst ein boshaftes Monster, dabei kochst du. Ja, der Teig sieht schon gut aus. Er darf nicht zu feucht werden, achte darauf“, sagte Banner freundlich. Loki hielt inne, war eine winzige Sekunde kurz davor die Disziplin zu verlieren und erinnerte sich glücklicherweise daran, dass er sich eben schon auf die niveaulose Stufe der Tiere begeben hatte und nun ständig das Wort ficken in jedem Zusammenhang benutzte. Das musste aufhören, verfickt nochmal.  
„Dann bin ich froh, dass dir der Teig zusagt, mein lieber Bruce. Möchtest du deinen Finger noch einmal hinein pieken und ihn testen, bevor ich ihn in die Form lege?“, fragte er überaus höflich nach, bekam aber von Banner nur einen Blick aus verengten Augen.  
„Versuche es gar nicht erst, Loki. Du bringst mich schon lange nicht mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht.“  
„Nein?“ Lokis Stimme war süffisant und er musterte Banner neugierig.   
„Auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich gern von Thor ficken lassen würde, wenn er es denn jemals begreifen würde. Vermutlich brauchte er wieder eine gezeichnete Einladung, wie damals als Kind, als ich ihn zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen habe und er es nicht lesen konnte. Ich verbrachte den Tag übrigens allein, falls es dich interessieren sollte.“   
Loki sprach beiläufig, beobachtete Banner aber neugierig aus dem Augenwinkel. Bruce hatte schweigend zugehört und nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln war über seine Lippen gehuscht. Loki war nun verärgert, weil er keine entsprechende Reaktion bekam. Aber es war halt der dicke, grüne Mann – durch nichts zu deprimieren und zu beeindrucken. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Er sollte es Captain America sage! Ja, das wäre ein Spaß und er sollte es sich dringend merken. Rogers würde ausrasten. Hatte der nicht auch so einen lächerlich unbedeutenden Vornamen?  
„Denkst du ich weiß nicht, was er dir bedeutet?“, sagte Banner nur so dahin und rührte die Sahne-Ei-Masse zusammen. Loki begriff, dass Bruce nicht nur offensichtlich kochen konnte, sondern auch ein feines Empfinden für alle um ihn herum hatte.   
„Was?“, fragte er ihn deshalb reichlich überrumpelt.  
„Stark hat mir erzählt, was du beabsichtigst und ich dachte, ich sehe es mir mal an. Es fällt dir wirklich nicht leicht aber ich verstehe, warum du es tun willst. Du kannst einfach nicht ohne deinen Bruder sein, der eigentlich nicht mal dein Bruder ist. Da stellt sich einem die Frage, warum ein mächtiges Wesen wie du freiwillig die Nähe eines anderen mächtigen Wesens sucht, warum du im hilfst und dich sogar für ihn opferst. Weil du ihn liebst. Es ist ganz einfach, Loki und ich bin der Letzte, der dich dafür verurteilt. Doch willst du meinen Rat?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, sagte Loki nur tonlos. Bruce schwieg friedlich und begann die Zwiebeln liebevoll auf den Teig zu legen. Loki sah ihm unruhig dabei zu. Eigentlich mochte er Banner nicht. Wenn man es genau nahm, mochte er niemanden, außer sich selbst und Thor. Doch seit sie zusammen auf Sakaar waren, verabscheute er das grüne Ding weniger als die anderen. Banner war mindestens so clever wie Stark aber weitaus weniger selbstgefällig und hochnäsig.  
„Nun sag schon!“, zischte er. Bruce lächelte und nahm dann zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank.   
„Man sollte zum Kochen immer einen guten Wein genießen. Das schärft das Geschmacksvermögen. Habt ihr Wein?“  
„Ich bin schon scharf genug. Jetzt gib mir schon deinen verdammten Rat!“ Nebenher öffnete Loki gehorsam einen leichten Weißwein und goss Bruce das Glas voll.  
„Stoß mit mir an, grausamer Loki!“, sagte Banner grinsend und hielt ihm sein Glas hin.  
„Solange wir danach nicht den Bruderkuss austauschen müssen?“  
„Keinesfalls.“ Sie stießen an und Banner nippte genüsslich am Wein und machte dann komische Geräusche mit der Zunge. Loki trank das Glas besser gleich aus, eher er es noch umstieß.  
„Mein Rat lautet, sei du selbst, Loki!“  
„Was? Das ist das Dümmste, was ich in den letzten Stunden gehört habe und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich seit vierundzwanzig Stunden unter den erbärmlichsten Kreaturen bewege, die alle Welten zusammen zu bieten haben.“ Nachdem er noch einen großen Schluck genommen hatte, sagte Bruce vergnügt:  
„Glaube es, oder lass es. Jetzt muss die Sahnemasse auf die Zwiebel, dann kann es in den Ofen!“

 

„Oh, ihr lebt noch. Das freut mich wirklich sehr!“   
Thor war zurückgekommen. Er hatte sich umgezogen und sah ziemlich gut aus. Lokis Mund wurde trocken und er schaffte es kaum seine Augen abzuwenden, um Banners Befehle auszuführen. Vor allem merkte er gar nicht, dass er gehorsam tat, was der kleine Mann ihm zurief.  
„Die Zucchini kann kochen“, sagte er griesgrämig zu Thor und Bruce konterte grinsend:  
„Loki nicht, aber er bemüht sich.“


	5. Chapter 5

Pünktlich acht Uhr klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Ein sichtlich aufgeregter Mr Gordon stand davor. Unter seinem einen Arm hatte er einen dicken Ordner, bei dessen Anblick Thor leicht schwindelte, denn er ahnte, dass diese Art Belehrung auf Loki eine drastische Wirkung haben könnte. In der anderen Hand hatte Gordon eine Flasche Wein, die er nun an Thor weiterreichte. Noch immer werkelten Banner und Loki in der Küche. Inzwischen war Thor ruhiger geworden, denn Banners sanfte Gelassenheit übertrug sich offenbar ein wenig auf Loki, auch wenn der seit Kurzem die unangenehme Macke hatte, alles als verfickt zu bezeichnen. Es könnte aber auch schlimmer sein. Städte könnten in Schutt und Asche liegen. Was war da schon ein kleines, vulgäres Wort?!

 

Kurze Zeit später – Loki hatte Bruce‘ Angebot angenommen ihn den Rest machen lassen und war sich umziehen gegangen - saßen vier Männer um den runden Esstisch im Wohnzimmer. Draußen tobt ein heftiger Herbststurm, der Regen klatschte wieder gegen die Scheibe, doch es war ganz gemütlich, wie Loki feststellen musste. Thor hatte sogar Kerzen angemacht und für einen Moment dachte selbst Loki ganz wehmütig an Asgard und die berühmten Feste. Doch das hier war auch nicht zu verachten.  
„Ich möchte mich noch mal in aller Form bei ihnen entschuldigen, Mr Gordon. Mir war nicht klar, was Nüsse anrichten können und ich gebe zu, ich habe mir die Inhaltsangabe der Kekse nicht durchgelesen.“  
„Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Ich lebe ja noch. Man muss da nicht so penibel und nachtragend sein. Es war ja ganz sicher keine Absicht von dir.“   
Alle schwiegen besser zum Thema Loki und Tötungsabsicht.  
Banner verteilte gutmütig lächelnd die Vorsuppe und hatte sichtlich Spaß daran sie zu bewirten. Loki überlegte, ob Banner vielleicht einsam war und es gar nicht so übel fand zwei Freunde in der Nachbarschaft zu haben, die wussten was er war und vor allem, zu was er imstande war. Wobei man über den Begriff Freunde sicher noch diskutieren könnte.  
„Es war leider ein Versehen, doch ich verspreche ihnen, dass in diesem Essen ganz sicher nichts von und mit Nüssen ist!“, sagte Thor und bekam einen verächtlichen Blick von Loki, nach dem Motto: Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du hast doch nicht gekocht.  
„Keine Schalenfrüchte“, sagte Bruce nun auch nochmal nachdrücklich, dann löffelten alle still die einfache Brühe mit Ei. Sie war gar nicht so übel, musste Thor zugeben und lächelte Loki an, dessen Augen kritisch den dicken Ordner musterten. Auch Gordon sah Lokis neugierigen Blick und löffelte schneller. Suppe tropfte am Kinn nach unten, doch keiner wagte es eine Anmerkung darüber zu machen.  
„Gutes Süppchen!“, sagt der alte Mann dann und war zuerst fertig. Offenbar bekam er nicht so oft gekochte Sachen. Dann griff er nach seinem Ordner und sah zu Loki.

 

„Eure Namen sind Loki und Thor, ist das richtig?“ Beide nickten nur ein wenig verwundert.  
„Ich nehme an, dass es Künstlernamen sind. Wenn ich ein Pornodarsteller wäre, würde ich mir definitiv auch einen eindrucksvollen Namen wie Stählerner Hengst oder so was suchen. Aber keine Sorge, Jungs, ich verurteile euch nicht. Jeder muss Geld verdienen und wenn ihr homosexuelle Pornofilme dreht, ist das eure Sache. Früher habe ich auch noch solche Filmchen geschaut, mit Frauen allerdings. Meine Toleranz ist grenzenlos, doch ich würde euch vielleicht gern die Geschichte hinter euren Decknamen näher bringen. Seid ihr bereit?“  
Bruce machte ein seltsames Geräusch in die Serviette, was verdächtig nach einem Feixen klang. Thor hielt Lokis Blick so fest, dass es weh tat, denn er hatte wohl zurecht die Befürchtung, dass sein Bruder nun aufsprang und aus einem heiklen Augenblick heraus die Stimmung zerstören und alles in düsteres Chaos stürzen würde. Loki wagte nicht wegzusehen und so kämpften ihre Augen so lange miteinander, dass körperliche Auswirkungen auftraten.  
Thor bekam plötzlich kaum noch Luft vor lauter Verlangen sich auf seinen Bruder zu stürzen, ihn zu Boden zu drücken und in ihn einzudringen, weil er dessen Hitze spüren wollte und Loki wurde so verlegen und untypisch unsicher, dass er mit wackliger Stimme zu Gordon sagte:  
„Bitte, tun sie sich keinen verfickten Zwang an. Erleuchten sie uns!“  
Selbst Bruce holte schließlich tief Luft, als diese Klippe umschifft war und der alte Mann ließ sich kein weiteres Mal auffordern.

 

„Euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass Thor der Gott des Donners ist. Eine Art nordischer Wettergott, der oft mit einem Hammer namens Mjölnir dargestellt wird. Hast du einen Hammer, Thor? Und ich meine damit nicht das sicherlich eindrucksvolle Ding zwischen deinen Beinen …“, wandte sich Mr Gordon an Thor, der knallrot wurde. Jetzt lachte Loki in seine Serviette und stand auf, um die Suppenteller wegzuräumen. Bruce lauschte dem alten Mann mit fasziniertem aber ziemlich erheitertem Gesichtsausdruck, was aber auch am Wein liegen konnte, zu dem er nicht nein sagte, so oft Loki ihm auch nachschenkte.  
„Ähm, ich … hatte mal einen Hammer. Doch ich …“  
„Du brauchst einen. Unbedingt! Das trägt zur Authentizität bei, mein Junge. Notfalls kannst du ihn dir ja tätowieren lassen. Machen wirklich viele. Kennst du diese Sendung „Ink Master“?“   
Thor konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, denn er war im Augenblick nicht so ganz in der Lage klare Sätze zu formulieren. Nicht nur, dass der Mann dachte, sie wären schwule Pornostars mit seltsamen Namen, sondern er kam auch von einer Sache zu einer anderen innerhalb von Sekunden.  
„Sieh dir die Sendung mal an. Ist wirklich interessant. Was ich sagen will, ein Hammer wäre von Vorteil, während Loki, der als dein Bruder gilt, eher eine Art Zepter haben sollte. Hast du ein Zepter, Loki?“, fragte Gordon ihn, weil er gerade wiederkam. Nun stand Banner seufzend auf und begann sich um den Hauptgang zu kümmern.  
Loki blickte an Gordon vorbei und sah Thor den Kopf schütteln.  
„Ist das Zepter eine Metapher für das männliche Geschlechtsteil?“, fragte Loki vergnügt nach.  
„Auch. Aber nicht allein. Also, hast du so etwas? Und zeige mir jetzt bitte nicht deinen Schwanz. Ich meine wirklich so eine Art Stab“, sagte der Mann ganz ernsthaft.  
„Natürlich habe ich ein Zepter. Jeder Gott hat seine eigene Waffe, wollen sie es sehen?“ Der Alte riss begeistert die Augen auf, sagte dann aber:  
„Kleinen Moment noch. Erst möchte ich dir sagen, dass du dir einen wirklich komplizierten Typ ausgesucht hast. Loki hat einen ausgesprochen zwiespältigen Charakter und man kann ihm niemals trauen. Warum hast du ihn gewählt? Weil er als Thors Bruder gilt? Dir ist schon klar, dass Thor der Mächtigere von beiden ist, oder?“  
„So ein Blödsinn!“, zischte Loki scharf. Bruce kam gerade wieder, stellte die Form mit der Quiche auf dem Tisch ab und legte seine Hand schwer und eindeutig warnend auf Lokis Schulter. Thor sah seinen Bruder ebenso besorgt an. Lokis hübsche Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und schienen kleine Funken zu sprühen, was ein untrügliches Zeichen seiner inneren Erregung war.  
„Aber Loki gilt doch als ziemlich schlau“, warf Thor vorsichtig ein, um die Wogen zu glätten.  
„Das stimmt, grundsätzlich. Aber wisst ihr auch, dass sich Loki in eine Stute verwandelt, es mit einem Hengst der Frostriesen treibt, ein achtbeiniges Fohlen gebiert und es dann Odin schenkt? Er nennt es Sleipnir. Und jetzt sagt mir, ist das schlau?“ Wie erstarrt sahen Thor und Loki den Mann an. Es war Banner, der sich laut räusperte und sagte:  
„Aber all das sind doch nur Legenden und Sagen, die sich die Menschen ausgedacht haben, um sich selbst zu unterhalten. Jetzt esst, bevor es kalt wird!“ Während dieser Schockstarre hatte er allen Essen auf die Teller gehäuft und Wein nachgeschenkt. Loki trank sein Glas mit einem Zug aus, spielt mit dem Gedanken es Gordon in den Hals zu rammen, ließ sich von der Zucchini aber besser nur nachschenken. Thor stöhnte leise und versuchte dann ein angestrengtes Lächeln.  
„Sie haben recht, Mr Gordon. Uns war nicht so ganz klar, welche Namen wir uns ausgesucht haben. Sie klangen nur irgendwie interessant und passten so gut ins Geschäft. Ich sollte der Requisite sagen, dass ich beim nächsten Dreh dringend einen Hammer haben muss.“  
„Requisite?“, echote Loki völlig fassungslos mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Das solltest du, Jungchen. Was ist jetzt mit dem Zepter, Loki?“ Gordon schaufelte schon die Quiche in den Mund und spülte mit viel Wein nach.   
Warnend sah Thor ihn über den Tisch hinweg an, doch für Loki war der Spaß vorbei. Er ließ ein Zepter in seiner Hand erscheinen, stieß es so hart auf den Boden, dass das Gebäude ein wenig erzitterte und grinste breit. Der alte Mann sah ihn begeistert an und hob dann einen Daumen nach oben.  
„Das ist der Wahnsinn. Ja, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Damit bist du wirklich der Schlauere der beiden, denn dein Phallussymbol ist ziemlich real.“ An Thor gewandt sagte er:  
„Nimm dir ein Beispiel, mein Sohn. Er weiß was eine Show ist.“  
Thor war blass im Gesicht, sah abwechselnd und hilfesuchen von Banner zu Loki und beruhigte sich dann wieder, als Loki das Zepter verschwinden ließ und aß, als wäre nichts geschehen. Gordon war offenbar nicht ganz klar bei Verstand und in ihrem Zusammenhang war das auch besser so.  
Banner grinste still vor sich hin und Loki schien sich betrinken zu wollen, denn er öffnete die nächste Flasche Wein. Nach dem Hauptgang wurde es fast lustig, denn der Alte begann Anekdoten aus Lokis und Thors Leben zu erzählen. Die Sache mit dem Pferd wurde relativiert und Loki verstand, dass es nur abartige Geschichten waren, die ihm allerdings die Menschenrasse kein bisschen sympathischer machte. Aber die Menschen hatten offenbar zu viel Zeit und dachten nur ans Ficken, Morden und ans Feiern.

 

„Jetzt erzählt mir doch mal ein bisschen über euren Alltag. Was treibt ihr so, Jungs?“  
„Och, Welten retten, manchmal auch zerstören. Je nachdem, wie es gerade passt“, sagte Loki sofort und übersah den warnenden Blick seines Bruders gekonnt. Bruce‘ kräftigen Griff um seinen Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch, konnte er hingegen nicht großzügig ignorieren.  
„Könntest du damit warten, bis wir allein sind, Bruce-Baby … ich weiß, du bist scharf auf mich, doch es ist wirklich unhöflich vor allen ….“  
„Oh, ihr beide seid gar nicht zusammen?“, warf Gordon interessiert ein und deutete von Thor zu Loki. Banner stand mit rotem Gesicht auf und murmelte etwas von Dessert und verschwand in der Küche.  
„Äh …“, begann Thor, doch sein Bruder fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich biete ihm ständig an, nackt im Bett auf ihn zu warten und mich von ihm ficken zu lassen, doch er glotzt lieber fasziniert irgendwelche Motorsägen auf so einem Verkaufskanal im Fernsehen an. Also theoretisch wären wir schon zusammen, wenn …“  
„Loki! Du bist betrunken! Hör auf zu sprechen!“, fauchte Thor aggressiv über den Tisch. Ja, er war betrunken, doch gerade so schön in Stimmung und Mr Gordon lächelte ihm doch so aufmunternd zu, dass er in Versuchung kam weiterzusprechen.  
„Er scherzt“, sagte Thor belegt zu dem Alten, der kicherte und dann vergnügt sagte:  
„Ach, die Zeiten haben sich ganz schön geändert. Zum Guten, wie ich anmerken will. Früher hätte es so eine Konversation nicht gegeben. Und stellt euch so ein Gespräch an Odins Tafel vor! Meine Güte, was hätte er mit seinen Söhnen getan, wenn die so miteinander gesprochen hätten?! Er hätte sie für hunderte von Jahren in Ziegen verwandelt, da bin ich sicher.“  
Irgendwas Wahres war an den Worten des Mannes und so sahen Loki und Thor ihn so betreten und verstört an, als wäre Mr Gordon Odin persönlich.  
Bruce hingegen kam mit roten Wangen und einer monströsen Schüssel mit heller Creme und Schokodecke wieder.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?“, fragte er und man hörte deutlich, dass auch er nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern war.  
Niemand antwortete ihm, was daran lag, dass es Odins Söhnen die Sprache verschlagen hatte und Gordon sich schon genüsslich eine große Schüssel Creme vollmachte und aß, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts zu sich genommen.

 

„So, jetzt erzählt mir endlich, was ihr wirklich tut!“, sagte der Mann dann zufrieden und satt.  
„Ihr seid doch nicht wirklich Pornodarsteller, oder?“ Thor hatte schon den Mund auf und wollte natürlich verneinen, doch Loki, der schon gerötete Wangen und glänzende Augen hatte, sagte schnell:  
„Doch, sind wir. Noch nicht so lange, doch auf dem Weg die Welt zu erobern und zu beherrschen.“  
Der Alte sah grinsend von ihm zu Thor und meinte dann:  
„Auf jeden Fall seht ihr verflixt gut aus und ich wette, ihr habt eine große Fangemeinde.“  
„Meine ist größer“, sagte Loki selbstbewusst und Thor musste leider lachen.  
„Glaubt er. Meiner ist aber größer.“  
„Sprechen wir noch von den Fans?“, sagte Loki empört, während Banner wieder in seine Serviette wieherte. Gordon kicherte ganz offen. Irgendwie waren alle ziemlich betrunken.   
„Ihr müsst euch unbedingt mit Dory und Lory anfreunden. Die beiden sind wirklich nett und für jeden Spaß zu haben.“, merkte Gordon an und stand dann ziemlich wankend auf.  
„Ein alter Mann wie ich sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich danke euch sehr für diesen unterhaltsamen Abend und das tolle Essen. Denkt dran, mich mal wieder einzuladen. Ihr dürft vorher auch gern wieder versuchen mich mit Nüssen zu ermorden. Gehabt euch wohl, Odins Söhne!“ Banner brachte den Mann fürsorglich über den Flur bis in seine Wohnung und Thor atmete tief durch.  
„Immerhin, das Haus steht noch, das Essen war ziemlich gut und der alte Mann lebt noch“, sagte er eher zu sich selbst.  
„Ich werde jetzt übrigens auch gehen, ehe ich noch abwaschen muss. Wir sehen uns!“ Bruce Banner kam zurück, verschwand aber sofort wieder, während Loki und Thor ihm noch verwundert nachsahen.

 

„Also bleibt es an mir hängen, was für eine verfickter Twist!“, murrte Loki und begann das Geschirr zusammenzutragen.  
„Benutze eben Magie! Ausnahmsweise.“  
„Nein!“  
„Dann mach es morgen.“ Thor stand am Türrahmen, sah seinem Bruder zu und konnte sein Begehren ihn küssen zu wollen, kaum noch bändigen. Sein Bruder war an diesem Abend einfach wundervoll gewesen. Gut, die Sache mit dem Brüdervergleich oder mit Sleipnir hätte auch böse enden können, doch Mr Gordon war eine coole Sau oder einfach nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, um zu erkennen, was er gesehen hatte.  
„Hilf mir einfach, dann geht es schneller!“, forderte Loki und Thor kam näher. Doch anstatt ihm zu helfen, schob er von hinten seine Arme um seinen Körper, drückte ihn an sich und flüsterte ihm zärtlich ins Ohr:  
„Du warst heute fantastisch. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Bruder!“  
Loki erschauerte und das lag nicht nur an Thors aufrichtigen Worten, sondern an seinem heißen Atem an seinem Ohr und seinem starken Körper an seinem. Er ließ das Glas einfach fallen, hörte das Splittern und sagte rau:  
„Was tust du da?“  
„Dich ernst nehmen. Das willst du doch, oder Loki?“   
Wollte er das? Er hatte seinen Fokus verloren, denn nach diesem verrückten Abend war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nur noch um seine eigenen egoistischen Wünsche ging. Seine Furcht vor dem Alleinsein, war die eine Sache, seine Hingezogenheit zu Thor war eine andere Sache. Eine ganz andere Sache aber war dieser absurde Abend mit zwei weiteren Männern, die er gar nicht auf dem Plan hatte. Gordon war verrückt, doch ziemlich amüsant und Banner war eine überraschend angenehme Gesellschaft. Am meisten beschäftigte Loki dabei, dass er das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass Bruce es gut getan hatte, diesen Abend mit ihnen zu verbringen. Es ging nicht darum, dass er für sie gekocht und sie bewirtet hatte, auch nicht darum, dass er auf sie aufpassen sollte, sondern darum, dass sie sich fast gut verstanden hatten. Nur einmal, als Gordon die Sache mit Sleipnir erwähnte, war Loki kurz davor gewesen auszurasten.  
„Warte kurz …“ Er machte sich aus Thor Armen los und es fiel ihm schwer, denn das war es doch, was er immer wollte. Aber nicht aus den falschen Gründen.  
„Was ist denn?“ Verständnislos sah Thor ihn an. Lokis Blick fiel auf seinen Schritt und er hob ein bisschen verwundert die Brauen. 

 

Thor errötete und ärgerte sich, dass er sich seinem Bruder auf diese explizite Weise genähert hatte, obwohl er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht das war, was Loki wollte.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich auf irgendeine Weise dazu verpflichtet fühlst, mich zu beschwichtigen. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl du nutzt meinen Zustand aus, Bruderherz.“  
„Das … meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?“   
Loki blitzte ihn als Antwort aufgebracht an.  
„Tue ich nicht? Was sagt dir, dass es nicht so ist? Habe ich eine verfickte Erektion? Nein! Du schon. Also ist die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass du scharf auf mich bist und glaubst ich bin heute leicht zu haben.“  
„Aber ich dachte …“, begann Thor ziemlich entgeistert. Ihm war klar, dass Loki schwierig war und zu überaus komplexen Gedanken neigte, doch verflucht nochmal, er hatte doch gespürt, dass sein Bruder seine Nähe suchte. Und er hatte es sogar Gordon gegenüber gesagt, auch wenn er sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher war, ob das nur eine verbale Provokation Lokis gewesen war. Aber was sollte sonst dieser ganze Mist mit dem Gutseinwollen?   
„Nein, das hast du nicht getan. Du hast nicht gedacht, sondern bist davon ausgegangen zu wissen, was ich will. Aber so ist es nicht …“  
Loki war kurz vom Explodieren. Nicht, weil Thor sich ihm auf diese eindeutige Weise genähert hatte, die er sich doch sogar ersehnte, sondern weil er sich selbst gerade nicht verstand. Plötzlich wollte er Thors Lobbezeugung nicht mehr und auch nicht seinen Versuch ihn mit seiner körperlichen Großzügigkeit zu beschenken, als wäre er ein verfickter Bedürftiger.  
Seinem Bruder hatte der Abend gefallen, dass hatte Loki sehr wohl bemerkt und eigentlich sollte er sich darüber freuen. Die Frage war, hätte Thor es auch gefallen, wenn er seinem Unmut nachgegeben hätte und Mr Gordon das Glas in den Hals gerammt hätte? Eher nicht.  
Thor wollte ihn belohnen, indem er mit ihm schlief, weil er der Meinung war, dass Loki das unbedingt wollte. War das nicht dämlich? Er wollte es doch, aber nicht so. Nicht als eine lächerliche Belohnung für sein Gutseinwollen, sondern weil es Thor wollte. Weil er ihn so sehr begehrte und liebte, dass er es unbedingt tun musste, notfalls gegen absolut jeden Widerstand. Gern könnten sie nebenbei diese lächerliche Welt namens Midgard in Fetzen reißen. Ach verfickt, dachte Loki angewidert und erinnerte sich mühsam an seine Mission Gut sein zu wollen.

Er schnaufte erzürnt und ging dann in sein Zimmer, ehe er doch noch Unheil anrichten würde. Er sperrte seine Tür mit Magie zu und warf sich aufs Bett.  
Vielleicht hatte Banner doch irgendwie mit seinem Rat recht, dachte Loki, wenig erfreut darüber, dass jemand anderer außer ihm recht haben könnte.

 

Thor, der gerade keine Ahnung hatte, was in Loki vorging, setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Schnell hatten ihn die Werbesendungen wieder fest im Griff und letztlich fand er sogar die Tatöwiersendung, die ihm ihr Nachbar Mr Gordon empfohlen hatte.  
In dieser Nacht trieben es Lory und Dory nicht miteinander und trotzdem machte Loki kein Auge zu.  
Als es hell wurde, freute er sich schon fast darauf Suppe kochen zu dürfen, denn das lenkte seine düsteren Gedanken ab.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Morgen mit Thor verlief nicht allzu gut. Beide schwiegen sich an und Loki begab sich freiwillig und viel zu früh zur Suppenküche, während Thor vorgab etwas Wichtiges vorzuhaben und später nachkommen wollte.  
Thor verstand seinen Bruder gerade nicht und Loki ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich selbst nicht verstand. Wütender dagegen machte ihn, dass Thor ihn nicht verstand. Es war besser zu schweigen. Vielleicht sah es nach einem wohltätigen Tag schon viel besser aus, hoffte Loki, denn der durchaus überraschend angenehme Abend gestern, hatte ihm gut gefallen.

Alison hatte ihm verwundert auf die Schulter geklopft, als sie all das geschälte und klein geschnittene Gemüse sah. Dabei hatte Loki auf Magie verzichtet, weil er gestern schon gemerkt hatte, wie entspannend es war zu schälen und zu schneiden. Und schließlich musste er den Tag irgendwie herum bekommen, wenn er schon hier fest saß.  
„Du stellst dich gut an. Wenn du jetzt noch dein bestes Lächeln aufsetzte, könnten wir Freunde werden und wer weiß, vielleicht lade ich dich sogar zu meinen 69sten Geburtstag am Wochenende ein.“ Auf eine besorgniserregende Weise hob sie mehrmals hintereinander ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Damit ich koche?“, fragte Loki in einer Mischung aus Unwohlsein und Schreck.  
„Aber nein! Ich würde dich nur gern meinen zahlreichen Freundinnen präsentieren und vielleicht kannst du da was arrangieren?“ Jetzt zwinkerte sie auch noch bedrohlich.  
„Arrangieren? Inwiefern?“ Loki verstand ausnahmsweise gar nichts, wich aber besser ihrem bestialischen Mundgeruch aus. Ally kam ihm nach und lächelte mit ihren falschen Zähnen.  
„Na ja, man munkelt doch, dass du und dein Bruder eigentlich Darsteller in Pornofilmen seid. Da kannst du doch bestimmt strippen, oder? Ich würde auch etwas springen lassen. Na, Interesse?“ Loki zitterte innerlich und schnappte dann beinah hektisch nach Luft.  
„Springen lassen?“, wiederholte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen, damit er seine Beherrschung wieder finden konnte.  
„Na, ich bezahl dich, Süßer. Meine Güte, von welchem Dorf kommst du eigentlich?“ Ally kicherte heiser und Loki schluckte immer noch an seinem Zorn herum.  
„Wer munkelt denn so was?“, fragte er dünn und rührte hektisch im großen Topf herum, damit es am Boden nicht ansetzte.  
„Du weißt doch, wer das hier alles finanziert, oder?“  
„Dieser widerliche Zwerg Stark! Natürlich!“, knurrte Loki, als er verstand, dass diese Gerüchte von Stark stammen musste. Sie waren also nicht nur schwul, sondern auch noch Darsteller in Pornofilmen. Wie immer übertrieb es der verfickte Blecheimer mit allem. Die ersten „Gäste“ kamen schon und Ally wies ihn an, die Tische fertig zu machen. Unwillkürlich hielt Loki Ausschau nach dem kleinen Jungen und er wusste noch nicht mal, warum.

 

Thor hingegen schlich etwa eine Stunde lang um ein Tätowierstudio herum, bevor er sich dazu entschließen konnte es zu betreten. Gordon hatte recht gehabt, er war Thor und brauchte verdammt nochmal seinen Hammer. Da er ihn hier auf dieser Welt schlecht ständig mit sich herumtragen konnte und weil Mjölnir sowieso von Hela zerstört wurde, brauchte er eben Ersatz. Als er schließlich das Studio betrat, schlug sein Herz fast genau so hart wie bei Lokis Anblick, vor allem, wenn der Bruder seinen Blick auf diese spezielle Weise erwiderte, die ihm alles zu versprechen schien, es ihm im selben Moment aber wieder nehmen konnte. So wie gestern.   
Thor war sich so sicher gewesen die Anzeichen richtig gedeutet zu haben, aber es war eben Loki. Erst viele Stunden vor der Fernseher und zig Tätowierungen später, kam ihm die Einsicht, dass Loki ihn vielleicht nicht mehr genug begehrte, weil er hier in dieser Welt nicht seine übliche Gestalt und Macht hatte, sondern nur einem dieser Menschen glich, die Loki so verachtete. Vielleicht musste er Loki nur wieder daran erinnern, wer er war – wer sie beide waren und was das zu bedeuten hatte.

 

„Ich will einen Hammer!“, sprach er die hübsche, bis zum Hals tätowierte, junge Frau an, die überall nette Metallknöpfe im Gesicht hatte. Sie sah hoch und Thor riss erstaunt die Augen auf, denn sie sah seiner ehemaligen Erdenfreundin Jane Foster verdammt ähnlich.   
„Dann solltest du es nebenan im Baumarkt versuchen“, sagte sie freundlich und ohne eine Spur von Ironie. Thor, allein von ihrem Anblick und der Ähnlichkeit zu Jane begeistert, ging näher und setzte sich vor sie auf den Stuhl.  
„Nein, ich meine, ich will eine Tätowierung von einem Hammer!“ Sie blickte ihn ganz direkt an und er stellte fest, dass ihre Augen eine andere Farbe als die von Jane hatten. Aber das machte nichts. So einfach konnte nichts seine Voreingenommenheit zerstören, auch wenn Jane mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Letztlich war es besser so, denn sie hätte niemals die Bedeutung erlangen können, die sich Loki innerhalb von vielen Jahrhunderten an seiner Seite hart verdient hatte.  
Sie war eben nur ein Erdentier, wie Loki sagen würde. Nur eine Frau.  
„Du meinst so etwas …?“ Sie nahm einen Block und zeichnete mit schnellen Strichen einen ziemlich perfekt aussehenden Schlosserhammer für Handwerksarbeiten. Mit seinem Mjölnir hatte das allerdings wenig zu tun.  
„Ähm, nein. So etwas nicht. Eher … größer und machtvoller“, sagte er vorsichtig mit theatralischen Gesten und sie sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch aber immer noch nicht unfreundlich an. Sie zeichnete schnell einen anderen Hammer und meinte:  
„Das ist ein Klauenhammer, glaube ich …“  
„Nein, so was auch nicht. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich mich vorstelle: Ich bin Thor“, sagte er ausdrucksvoll und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm vollkommen unbeeindruckt seine Hand, drückte sie recht kräftig und meinte:  
„Fein, ich bin Katy. Leider weiß ich damit immer noch nicht, welche Art Hammer du willst.“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd und Thor kam nicht umhin ihre perfekten weißen Zähne anzustarren, an deren oberem Rand ein Edelstein glitzerte. Da er gestern von Mr Gordon gelernt hatte, dass die Menschen ihn, Loki und alle Asgardians in Geschichten und Märchen verwursteten, fragte er nun mutig:  
„Kennst du Mjölnir?“  
„Aber klar, Thors Hammer“, sagte sie lachend und zeichnete seinen Hammer fast perfekt auf das Blatt Papier. Er sah ihr dabei sprachlos zu. Woher wussten Menschen wie sein Hammer aussah? Wussten sie vielleicht auch alle wie sein Penis aussah, dachte er ziemlich beunruhigt.  
„So etwas?“, fragte sie dann neugierig, als sie ihn mit ein paar Schattierungen fast perfekt getroffen hatte. Was, unter uns gesagt, nicht allzu schwer war, denn Thors Hammer entsprach in jeder Hinsicht seinem Selbst. Schnörkellos und übersichtlich.  
„Wahnsinn!“, murmelte Thor ein bisschen verwirrt aber durchaus begeistert.  
„Woher weißt du, wie er aussieht?“, fragte er rau nach und sie lächelte nur.  
„Kann man im Internet nachsehen. Willst du ihn?“ Thor starte die Zeichnung an, vermisste Mjölnir in diesem schwachen Moment sehr und nickte dann.  
„Lassen sich Mjölnir viele Menschen tätowieren?“, fragte er nach und zog sich die Jacke aus.  
„Woh woh woh … nicht so schnell, Großer. Erst mal: Nein, ist wohl weniger beliebt als Lokis Zepter oder sein Helm. Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie alle mit Loki haben. Thor ist viel schicker und du ähnelst ihm sogar ein wenig. Zum anderen: Wir müssen erst darüber sprechen, wohin du den Hammer haben willst und ob du ihn bezahlen kannst. Des Weiteren bräuchtest du einen Termin.“  
„Oh …“, kam es enttäuscht aus seinem Mund.  
Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er eine Menge Scheine. In dieser seltsamen Welt wusste man schließlich nie, wozu man sie brauchte. Alles und jeder wollte ständig bezahlt werden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sein Bruder dasselbe über das Thema Ficken dachte, hätte er bestimmt laut und tief gelacht.  
Katy sah auf die Schein und nickte.  
„Sieht gut aus. Sollte reichen. Den Termin könnte ich dir jetzt machen, denn vorhin hat ein Kunde gerade abgesagt. Aber ich bin ehrlich, ich würde ihn dir anbieten, weil du sexy bist. Die Frage also ist, wohin willst du den Hammer haben?“  
Thor zögerte und zeigte dann Nabel abwärts in seinen Schritt. Katy grinste und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Das würde ich lassen, wirklich. Ich denke auf deinem Rücken, zwischen den Schultern sieht es viel besser aus, denkst du nicht?“ Thor zögerte, denn seit gestern Abend hatte sich das Bild in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, dass Mjölnir seine verlorene Männlichkeit war. Die, mit der ihn Loki sicher nicht abgewiesen hätte.  
„Aber da … kommt er vielleicht nicht so gut zur Geltung“, warf er vorsichtig ein.  
„Warum denkst du das? Bist du ein Pornodarsteller, der auffallen muss, in dem er mit einem Tattoo angibt?“, fragte sie ihn so völlig normal, dass Thor nicht mal rot wurde. Sie deutete geschäftig in eine Kabine und Thor folgte ihr gehorsam.  
„Nein, das nicht. Rücken wäre wohl vielleicht besser. Auch wenn ich ihn dann nicht sehen kann.“  
„Aber du wirst wissen dass er da ist und kannst seine Macht spüren. Abgemacht?“ Damit hatte sie sogar recht und er nickte zustimmend.  
„Dann lege dich jetzt hin und stelle dich auf ein paar Stunden Schmerz ein. Vielleicht denkst du in der Zwischenzeit an etwas Schönes oder unterhältst dich mit mir, wenn du magst.“

Thor bevorzugte die Unterhaltung und erfuhr so, dass Katy früher selbst ein paarmal in Pornofilmen mitgespielt hatte. Ganz freimütig erzählte sie ihm davon und Thor lernte so eine ganze Menge. Wenn er das nächste Mal also gefragt wurde, was er tat, könnte er nicht nur sagen Pornodarsteller, sondern könnte auch davon erzählen. Job war Job, dachte er gut gelaunt. Hoffentlich hatte Mjölnir bei Loki die Wirkung, die er haben sollte, dachte er trotz allem leicht beunruhigt. Aber es war zu spät, die Maschine summte, Katys Stimme war schön, ihre Worte interessant und die Zeit ging wie im Flug vorbei.

 

„Gib mir dein Handy, ich mache ein Foto vom Bild!“, sagte sie nachdem sie fertig war. Thor fand es fast ein wenig schade, dass die nette Zeit mit Katy vorbei war. Er gab ihr das Telefon, was Stark ihm aufgedrängt hatte und sagte gleichzeitig:   
„Ich würde dich gern mal zum Essen einladen.“  
„Klar, gern. Oh, wer ist das denn Hübsches?“ Sie sah grinsend auf Thors Hintergrundbild, welches Loki in seiner Kampfmontur inklusive Helm zeigte. Nicht mal Loki wusste von dem Bild und wenn er es wüsste, würde er wohl nicht nur das Telefon zerstören. Umständlich räusperte Thor sich.  
„Ähm, mein Bruder.“ Katy grinste immer noch, zwinkerte anzüglich und meinte dann:  
„So, jetzt mal kurz still halten!“ Sie machte ein paar Fotos und gab das Telefon dann zurück.  
„Oh … großartig“, befand Thor. Er war begeistert, auch wenn er das nicht so zeigen konnte. Mjölnir bedeckte seinen kompletten Rücken. Der Stil und Griff war zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und der Kopf bedeckte einen großen Teil seines Lendenbereiches. Katy hatte ihn noch ein wenig detaillierter gemacht, als sie es ihm auf der Zeichnung gezeigt hatte und ihm einen verwegenen 3D-Effekt verpasst.  
„Fantastisch“, murmelte Thor wirklich beeindruckt und legte Kathy ungezählt das ganze Geld auf den Tisch, welches er in der Tasche mit sich herum trug.  
„Das ist zu viel!“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Gib mir deine Nummer, damit ich dich anrufen kann, ja?“ Sie nahm ihm das Handy wieder aus der Hand du programmierte ihre Nummer in seine Anrufliste.  
„Loki? Du bist ein wenig schräg drauf, oder? Macht ihr Cosplay?“, fragte sie ihn amüsiert, denn natürlich stand auch Loki neben Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint und Romanoff und noch ein paar anderen im Adressbuch. Was auch immer Cosplay war, er sagte besser ja.  
„Ja. Loki ist mein … Bruder und Mitbewohner und wenn du denkst, dass ich schräg drauf bin, dann kennst du ihn noch nicht. Er isst kleine Kinder zum Frühstück.“  
Sie lachte laut los und Thor mochte sie irgendwie.   
„Okay, ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich rufe dich an, Katy!“  
„Tu das bitte, Thor!“, sagte sie vergnügt und sah ihm grinsend nach.

 

„Nikolai.“   
Loki wurde aus seinen tiefgründigen Gedanken gerissen, die sich um die Suppe drehten, denn bevor die „Gäste“ kamen, hatte er fast einen Streit mit Ally gehabt, weil er gewagt hatte anzumerken, dass man den armen Menschentieren doch nicht jeden Tag das selbe Futter vorsetzen könnte.  
Wie wäre es mit einer Quiche, hatte er gesagt und Ally hatte ihn so lange verständnislos angesehen, bis er einsehen musste, dass die Frau wohl gar nicht wusste, was das war. Vielleicht hatte sie es nie geschafft das Kochbuch bis ganz nach hinten zum Buchstaben Q durchzublättern? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr, denn allzu geduldig war sie nicht.  
„Blödsinn, es gibt das, was ich kochen kann. Keiner beschwert sich darüber. Sie sind froh, dass es etwas zu Futtern gibt. Rühre und halte keine Maulaffen feil“, war ihre endgültige Antwort gewesen.

 

„Nikolai“, sagte der kleine Junge wieder, ein bisschen eindringlicher diesmal. Er stand vor Loki und hielt ihm seine leere Schüssel hin. Loki füllte sie und sagte:  
„Was auch immer das bedeuten soll, es klingt … toll.“  
„Das ist mein Name!“, sagte der Kleine wieder ganz ernst.  
„Oh …, das ist schön für dich. Ist es schön oder ist es ein dummer Name?“ Loki war überfordert. Hatte er keine Probleme ausgewachsene Menschen zu foltern, zu beschimpfen und zu töten, so war er sich bei der Brut nicht so ganz sicher.  
„Es ist nur ein Name. Mein Papa hat mich Nik genannt, doch der ist tot.“  
„Oh … oh …“ Mehr fiel ihm dazu gerade nicht ein. Er überlegte nur leicht panisch, ob er vielleicht dafür verantwortlich war, denn so ganz ausgeschlossen war das leider nie.  
„Ist an einer Seuche gestorben, sagt Mama.“  
„Na, eine Seuche ist doch etwas Nettes.“   
Zum Glück, es war nicht explizit seine Schuld. Noch immer stand er Junge vor ihm, während die anderen Leute hinter ihm schon ungeduldig wurden und begannen zu schimpfen. Plötzlich erschien die Mutter, packte den Knirps so heftig am Arm, um ihn wegzuziehen, dass er seine Schüssel fallen ließ und schrie ihn an, dass er dann eben heute nichts mehr zu essen bekommen würde, wenn er zu dämlich war seine Schüssel zu halten. Sie holte aus und Loki sah tief Luft holend zur Seite. Keine Magie! Keine Magie, sagte er sich, hörte es Klatschen und dann das Weinen des Jungen. In ihm krümmte sich alles zusammen und am liebsten hätte er diesen Ort und gleich diese dämliche Welt für immer verlassen, selbstverständlich erst, nachdem er sie zerstört hätte. Wenn es Thor nicht geben würde …

 

Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck und eingemeißeltem Grinsen verteilte er weiter die Suppe.  
„Hey, gib mir mehr von der Suppe! Meine Schüssel ist gerade mal halbvoll“, forderte ein stinkender Typ unverschämt. Loki gab ihm mehr, sah ihn lächelnd an und zischte:  
„Lass dich hier nie wieder sehen, sonst reiß ich dir deinen verfickten Kopf ab!“ Er hatte Magie benutzt und nur der rotzige Typ hatte es hören können. Er sah ihn schockiert an und wenn er sich nicht wortlos umgedreht und gegangen wäre, hätte es Loki getan. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen, doch das wäre ihm in diesem Moment egal gewesen. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Nikolai, der neben seiner Mutter saß, die aß und ihn zuschauen ließ. Was waren das nur für Tiere? Da es gerade recht ruhig war, sagte er zu Ally, dass er mal kurz Luft schnappen gehen würde.  
Alison nickte gönnerhaft und irgendwie argwöhnte Loki, dass sie ihn wohl tatsächlich zu ihrem Geburtstag einladen wollen würde und es sich deshalb nicht mit ihm verderben wollte. Über magische Wege (jetzt war es auch egal) rief er Nikolai. Der Junge blickte ihn an und Loki deutete mit den Augen zum Eingang. Der Kleine zögerte kurz, lief ihm dann aber nach.

 

Loki saß auf der Treppe und wartete auf ihn.   
„Ich habe etwas viel Besseres als die eklige Suppe für dich. Willst du es haben?“ Nik sah ihn aus großen Augen fast ängstlich an, nickte dann aber schüchtern.  
Loki ließ einen riesigen kandierten Apfel in seiner Hand erscheinen. Er mochte die Dinger immer besonders gern. Der Apfel war rot glänzend und klebrig süß.  
„Wow!“, sagte Nikolai begeistert und griff danach.  
„Lass ihn dir nicht wegnehmen und iss ihn heimlich. Das musste ich auch immer tun, denn sonst hätte mein Bruder ihn mir weggenommen und gegessen“, gab er ihm den Rat und bekam ein eifriges Nicken. Der Junge biss schon gierig in den Apfel, als Loki, plötzlich wieder viel besser gelaunt, nach drinnen ging. Er hatte Tony Stark nicht gesehen, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in seinem Auto saß und alles beobachtet hatte.

 

„Na schau mal einer unseren düsteren Rachegott Loki an. Er hat ein Herz für Kinder … Oder mästet den Jungen nur, um ihn auf den Grill zu legen“, sagte Tony nachdenklich.


	7. Chapter 7

Später erschien der Junge wieder mit rot verschmiertem Mund und winkte Loki beim Gehen zu.   
„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon einen kleinen Freund?“ Fast hätte er Thor nicht bemerkt, der in den Raum gekommen war. Loki antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte nur ein bisschen ertappt die Schultern.  
„Ist das der Kleine, den du …“

 

„Anderes Thema. Wo warst du?“ Thor wich ein wenig zurück. Als er herein kam, sah Loki noch ziemlich entspannt aus, jetzt blockte er wieder jede Annäherung ab.  
„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte er in Hoffnung, dass sein finsterer Bruder diesen eindeutigen Scherz verstehen würde.  
„Müsste ich das sein?“  
„Nun, ich war mit einer hübschen Frau namens Katy zusammen und ich war halbnackt und hätte mich auch ganz ausgezogen, wenn es hätte sein müssen“, grinste Thor breit. Von Loki kam kein Lächeln. Er verabschiedete sich bei Ally und die rief ihm nach:  
„Nimm dir am Wochenende nichts vor und übe schon mal bisschen an der Stange!“  
Loki rollte die Augen und sein Bruder folgte ihm verdutzt nach draußen,  
„Was meint sie damit? Stange? Welche Stange?“  
„Sie denkt, ich wirke in Pornofilmen mit, weil Stark dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat. Jetzt glaubt sie, ich kann auch strippen und an irgend so einer Stange für sie tanzen. Sie hat am Samstag Geburtstag und will mich einladen, damit ich für ihre zahnlosen, verfickten Muschifreundinnen tanze.“ Thor brüllte los vor Lachen. Und da dachte er, er könnte Loki ein wenig mit Katy erheitern oder reizen. Aber wie immer hatte sein Bruder die besseren Karten. Es dauerte lange, bis sich der Blonde wieder fing. Noch immer wischte er sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und seine Stimme zitterte verdächtig, als er Loki fragte:  
„Na, einkaufen? Willst du was kochen?“  
„Nein, eigentlich eher nicht“, murmelte Loki lustlos. Es stürmte wieder und ein leichter Nieselregen fiel. Ein wenig planlos liefen beide die Straße entlang.  
„Ich habe es wieder getan, Thor.“  
„Magie benutzt? Wollte die Frau den Jungen wieder schlagen?“ Thor klang nicht verärgert, begeistert aber auch nicht. Recht ausdruckslos erzählte ihm Loki die Sache und schwieg dann. Er wollte kein Urteil, wollte es seinem Bruder nur sagen. Thor legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn damit ein wenig näher zu sich heran.  
„Ich glaube, man sagt in diesem Zusammenhang, dass die Absicht zählt. Du hast niemand getötet oder gefoltert und das zählt. Wollen wir essen gehen?“ Irgendwie war Loki ihm in diesem Moment sehr dankbar, dass er da keine abendfüllende Diskussion daraus machte. Es war eben Thor, der nicht unbedingt zu ausgeklügelten und langen Monologen neigte. Dafür war er eigentlich zuständig. Doch nach Reden war Loki heute auch nicht zumute. Zu sehr deprimierte ihn seine Unfähigkeit mit seinem Mitleid für das Kind umzugehen.

 

Sein Bruder bugsierte ihn in ein gewöhnliches Lokal und bestellt Burger, Fritten und literweise Cola für sie. Erst aßen sie schweigend, doch dann fand Loki seinen Witz wieder.  
„Willst du, dass ich bald aussehe, wie ein ausgewachsener Banner, dann füttere mich nur weiter so.“  
Thor grinste erleichtert.  
„Warum gehst du nicht zum Geburtstag von Ally und tanzt für sie? Es wäre eine gute Tat, wirklich. Ich komme auch mit, wenn du willst?“ Loki sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
„Und was willst du im Gegenzug tun? Dich mit dieser Katy treffen, diesmal nackt? Ja, ich höre zu, im Gegensatz zu dir, Bruder.“ Thor senkte den Blick und stocherte mit den letzten Pommes im Ketchup rum.  
„Ist in Ordnung, ehrlich. Lade sie ein, ich koche. Gern inzwischen“, sagte er großzügig und meinte es sogar so. Zumindest die Sache mit dem Kochen. Aber es war auch Berechnung, denn wenn er die Frau kennen würde, könnte er sie töten, wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist das keine gute Idee.“  
„Doch, ist es. Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Rücken?“, fragte Loki plötzlich und Thor errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. Natürlich hatte sein Bruder es bemerkt, weil er sich nicht anlehnte. Sein Tattoo tat nicht weh, juckte aber wie verrückt und es kostete ihm eine Menge Mühe nicht zu kratzen.  
„Nichts!“ Loki glaubte es ihm nicht, schwieg aber. Sein Blick wurde wieder ein wenig düsterer und Thor sagte schnell:  
„Dann laden wir Glory und Dory ein und außerdem Katy, ja? Es wird bestimmt so lustig, wie mit Banner und Mr Gordon.“  
„Seit wann bist du denn so gesellig? Außerdem heißen sie Dory und Lory. Darf ich meinen einzigen Freund Nikolai mitbringen?“, ätzte Loki.  
„Der ist wohl ein bisschen zu jung, oder?“  
„Zu jung für was? Um zu essen?“  
„Um Gespräche über Pornofilme zu führen, vielleicht …“, schnauzte Thor ihn nun ein wenig aufgebracht an. Loki funkelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

 

„Komm, wir gehen nach Hause, ich will dir was zeigen“, sagte Thor eine Spur versöhnlicher.  
„Was denn?“  
„Meinen Hammer!“, sagte er enthusiastisch. Seit er sein Tattoo hatte, freute er sich darauf Loki diesen Satz zu sagen. Und sein Bruder tat ihm den Gefallen und sah ihn reichlich irritiert an. Seine Wangen wurden ein wenig rot, seine Augen bekamen einen tiefen Glanz, den Loki unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu verstecken versuchte und seine Lippen hatten sich ein wenig geöffnet. Thor beobachtete ihn und seine Reaktion genau. Loki dachte genau an das Eine und das gefiel ihm, auch wenn sein Bruder letztlich überrascht sein würde. Aber wer sagte denn, dass Loki das alleinige Recht darauf hatte, seine Späße zu machen?  
„Und? Angst?“ Thors Stimme klang dunkel und ein wenig neckend, denn Lokis sichtliche Beunruhigung war extrem ansteckend.  
„Pah, das hättest du wohl gern …“, murmelte Loki verlegen und ließ sich von Thor wieder mit dem Arm um seine Schulter aus dem Lokal schieben.

 

„Du hast Mjölnir wieder? Wie das?“, fragte ihn Loki noch einmal zweifelnd, als sie die Wohnung betraten. Inzwischen regnete es so heftig, dass dicke schwere Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben klatschten.  
„Ja. Ich habe meine Macht zurück.“  
„Das ist … unmöglich. Hela hat ihn zerstört und niemand kann ihn neu erschaffen, denn es gibt Asgard und Odin nicht mehr. Wie also …“ Thor hatte seine Jacke achtlos fallen lassen und knöpfte sich nun das Hemd auf. Loki sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf fragend an.  
„Denkst du der Anblick … deines Körpers würde mich davon abhalten … zu fragen?“ Lokis Stimme wurde immer leiser, umso nackter sein Bruder wurde. Mit nacktem Oberkörper stand der Blonde dann im Wohnzimmer und sagte rau:  
„Komm zu mir, Loki!“ Der kniff abweisend die Augen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb stehen.  
„Also hast du doch Angst. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können.“  
Heute funktionierte die Taktik, aber nur aus dem Grund, weil er Loki schon vorher die Bilder dazu in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Sein Bruder gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich und kam tatsächlich näher. Als er nah genug war, drehte sich Thor herum. Ein Geräusch der Überraschung kam aus Lokis Mund. Da Thor nicht menschlich war, war das Tattoo schon verheilt und juckte höchstens noch ein wenig. Thor wagte weder Luft zu holen, noch traute er sich vorzustellen, was nun geschehen würde.

 

Loki konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah. Mjölnir in Perfektion. Er wirkte so echt, dass er seine Fingerspitzen nun auf den Griff legte und darüber bis zum Kopf des Hammers strich.   
Sein Bruder erzitterte unter seiner Berührung, als er jede Linie mit seinen Fingern nachfuhr. Es war, als könnte er den Hammer tatsächlich spüren, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass es nur ein Abbild war. Andererseits schienen Lokis Fingerspitzen das Bild nun lebendig zu machen, denn er hatte durchaus die Macht es mit seiner Magie zu tun. Eine untrüglich kribbelnde Hitze ging von seinen Berührungen aus.

 

Man konnte den Menschen ja vieles nachsagen, doch manche Dinge beherrschten sie fast ebenso perfekt wie Loki selbst: Illusionen.  
Das Bild zu streicheln erregte ihn, machte sein Geschlecht hart und ihn so sehnsüchtig, dass er wieder und wieder über die Linien und Thors Muskeln streichelte, schließlich beide Hände benutzte und dann seinen Mund zwischen Thors Schulterblätter drückte. Des Bruders warme Haut unter seinen kühlen Lippen fühlte sich wie eine Erlösung an. Loki schob seine Hände um seinen Körper bis zum Bauch und lehnte sich eng an ihn.  
„Es gefällt dir?“ murmelte Thor belegt in die Stille.  
„Ich bin ein bisschen neidisch …“, flüsterte Loki und war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder es falsch verstehen würde. Das tat er auch.  
„Katy könnte dir dein Zepter oder deinen Hörnerhelm tätowieren. Im Internet gibt es sicher auch dafür ein Abbild. Du kannst dich auf ihr Talent verlassen und …“  
Loki hörte nicht mehr hin, denn er hatte gemeint, dass er neidisch auf das Bild war, was nun ständig und immer auf und in Thor sein konnte, während er nur diesen winzigen Moment hatte, den er nun beenden müsste, weil sein Bruder es nicht so sehr wollte wie er, denn wenn es so wäre, würde er ihn nun zu Boden bringen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen, ihn bändigen und dann auf seine unbeherrschte und nachdrückliche Art in ihn eindringen. Nur das wäre seiner würdig und nichts anderes durfte geschehen.  
„Ja, vielleicht …“, sagte er enttäuscht und küsste Thor ein letztes Mal zwischen die Schultern.  
„Ich gehe schlafen, denn es war ein überraschend ermüdender Tag, selbst für einen Gott. Gute Nacht, Bruder!“

 

Der Blonde sah ihm nach und verstand gar nichts mehr. Loki mochte das Bild und er hatte ihn sogar so liebevoll berührt und geküsst, dass er dieselben Gefühle wie er haben musste. Warum schafften sie keinen Schritt weiter? Dabei bemühte er sich so Lokis sensiblem Gemüt zu entsprechen, ihn nicht zu drängen und zu provozieren. Warum funktionierte das nur nicht? Warum küsste Loki ihn so sehnsüchtig und ließ ihn dann stehen? Wenn es ein Spiel sein sollte, dann kein besonders lustiges.  
Thor war frustriert. Nicht nur sexuell enttäuscht, sondern auch verärgert über die Situation. Besser er ging duschen, um seine Anspannung loszuwerden. Seine Männlichkeit war noch steif, weil er Lokis Hände immer noch auf seinem Bauch spürte. Seine Bauchmuskeln zitterten noch leicht und auch Lokis Lippen hatten eine Spur in seine Haut gebrannt.  
Im Schauer des warmen Wassers rieb er seine Härte und dachte im Grunde an gar nichts. Er erinnerte sich nur der letzten Minuten und versuchte noch nicht mal sein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sollte Loki es doch hören, dachte er nur boshaft. Schließlich war sein Bruder schuld daran.  
„Oh Loki … was tust du mit mir …“, keuchte er und ejakulierte dann in das warme, fließende Wasser. Erschüttert über sich selbst, blieb er noch ein paar Momente bewegungslos unter dem Wasser stehen. Dann ging Thor ins Bett. Sein Körper war einen Hauch entspannter, sein Geist leider kein bisschen. Dass der Regen immer noch lautstark an die Scheibe prasselte trug nicht gerade zur inneren Ruhe bei.

 

Auch Loki stand nur angezogen am Fenster und sah in den Regen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er es sich und ihm so schwer machte und wo sein Problem war. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Hang zum Perfektionismus oder seinem Drang, allem einen tieferen Sinn und einen Hauch Dramatik zu verschaffen? Fakt war, er liebte Thor schon seit Ewigkeiten und wollte nichts lieber, als das, was sein Bruder ihm heute angeboten hatte. Aber es hatte sich wieder wie ein Bestechung angefühlt, nach dem Motto: Bist du gut, finde ich dich toll. Die Tätowierung war der Wahnsinn und er musste dieser menschlichen Kunst wirklich Bewunderung zollen, kurzfristig zumindest, denn gleich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Thor.  
Natürlich hatte er dessen Stöhnen unter der Dusche gehört (allerdings nicht die Worte, die Thor geflüstert hatte) und wusste nur zu gut, was er dort tat. Er selbst würde es am liebsten tun, doch es würde zwecklos sein, denn es war nicht sein Körper, der sich so schmerzhaft nach seinem Bruder verzehrte, sondern seine Seele.

 

Dann starrte er lieber nach draußen, sah dem Regen zu und zuckte zusammen, als etwas Größeres die Scheibe traf. War das … Blut? Der Regen war so heftig, dass es schon weg war. Loki wachte aus seiner dunklen Grübelei auf und sah genauer hin. Regen.  
Da! Ein halber Arm klatschte an die Scheibe und rutschte blutig daran nach unten. Doch ein paar Momente später war davon schon nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Was … verfickt war das denn?“, hauchte er verwundert gegen die kalte Scheibe, die sofort leicht beschlug.  
Wieder klatschte es und Loki glaubte einen menschlichen Fuß erkannt zu haben.  
Er stürzte zu Thor ins Zimmer, der sich gerade nackt wie er war ins Bett legen wollte.  
„A-Alarm, Bruder!“, rief Loki aufgeregt und schob Thor zum Fenster.  
„A-Alarm? Was soll das sein?“  
„Noch nie von den verfickten Avengers gehört? Ich schon. Dämlicher Haufen, doch hin und wieder ganz nützlich. Schau raus, denn es regnet Extremitäten.“  
„Extrem … was?“  
„Man, Arme und Beine!“  
Zusammen starrten sie in den Regen. Loki merkte sehr wohl die Nacktheit seines Bruders, die ihn ganz kribblig und unaufmerksam machte, doch da knallte eine Hand ans Glas und selbst Thor zuckte zurück.  
„Meine Fresse!“  
„Du sagst es! Rufe den arroganten Wurzelzwerg an und frage ihn, ob er von irgendwas weiß, ich gehe zu Banner und sehe draußen mal kurz nach. Sorry, aber dazu brauche ich Magie …“ Gerade noch schaffte es Thor ihn am Arm zu packen und zerrte ihn mehr als grob zu sich heran.  
„Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig, Bruder. Pass auf dich auf!“ Diesmal küsste er Loki, denn er hatte dazu gelernt. Wie schnell starb man und man konnte sich niemals vorher verabschieden. Er küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund und keineswegs besonders zärtlich. Loki keuchte überrascht, riss die Augen auf und wurde dann so weich in Thors Armen, dass der sich nicht traute, seinen Bruder loszulassen. Vielleicht fiel er dann einfach. Noch immer küsste er Loki, auch wenn seine Lippen nun weniger forsch waren, sondern die Weichheit von Lokis Mund viel besser spürten. Irgendwann atmete Loki wieder und machte sich ungewöhnlich verlegen los.  
„Ich sollte … besser … los …“, flüsterte er und lächelte beängstigend aufrichtig, bevor er verschwand.

 

Thor stand leider noch eine ganze Weile wie benommen da, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Stark anrufen musste. Er nahm abwesend sein Handy und ließ Starks Nummer wählen.  
„Irgendwann ficke ich dich …“, murmelte er und dachte an Loki, dummerweise hatte Tony schon abgenommen.  
„Ich hoffe, das war jetzt eine asgardianische Metapher dafür, dass du mich zum Essen einlädst, Thor?“  
„Ähm … äh, ja … war es …“ Warum dachten hier alle ständig ans Essen, Ficken und ans Bezahlen?  
„Wir haben ein Problem und ich wollte fragen, ob da was im Busch ist. Es regnet Ex … Eremitäten oder so was. Du weißt schon, Arme und Füße und so ein Zeugs vom Himmel.“  
„Ist nicht wahr. Wie viel habt ihr getrunken? Gib mir mal Loki, ich will ihn lachen hören, denn da bekomme ich immer einen Steifen. Pepper kommt gerade rein und es wäre sehr passend.“  
„Das ist kein verdammter Witz, Tony!“, brüllte Thor nun erregt ins Telefon.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki sah überall nach, doch fand nichts. Und dieses Nichts beunruhigte ihn viel mehr. Er fand auch nichts in seinem Gedächtnis, was mit Extremitäten um sich warf und damit die Erde unterjochen wollte, außer vielleicht ihm selbst.  
Vielleicht hatte Dr Banner eine Idee. Er teleportierte sich direkt in dessen Schlafzimmer, da er davon ausging, dass Bruce um diese Zeit schlief. Dabei erfreute er sich der Tatsache, dass er ihm im besten Fall einen riesen Schrecken einjagen konnte. Der nicht immer grüne Mann lag leider nicht im Bett. Loki fand ihn schließlich in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er saß im Dunkeln auf seinem Sofa und war nicht mal wirklich überrascht ihn zu sehen.  
„Loki“, sagte er nur matt und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Loki für Licht sorgte.  
„Hast du einen Ahnung, was da draußen vor sich geht, grüner Avenger?“, kam Loki gleich zur Sache, erhielt allerdings eine ziemlich merkwürdige Antwort.  
„Das Leben ist doch scheiße!“  
„Woah, Moment mal. Erstens muss das heißen, dass verfickte Leben ist scheiße, zum anderen möchten wir doch mal festhalten, dass ich hier derjenige sein sollte, der das sagte, denn ich bin der missverstandene Kerl, der gestohlen wurde und Jahrhunderte lange in einer falschen Familie aufwachsen musste, mit einem leicht debilen Bruder und einem Vater, der Allmachtsfantasien gepflegt hat und eine seltsame Neigung zu abartigen Tieren hatte. Ich sollte der sein, der dauerfrustriert, deprimiert und angepisst ist. Was hast du zu bieten, Hulk? Ein wenig Einsamkeit? Oh, das ist schnell zu beheben. Ich könnte dich umarmen. Aber vielleicht hilft dir das hier. Man sagte mir, es schmeckt. Tut es nicht, wirkt aber ziemlich gut.“  
Loki ließ eine Flasche Rum in seiner Hand erscheinen und Banner sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Ich würde die Umarmung bevorzugen, denn ich hatte schon genug Wodka …“, murmelte er, stand auf und wankte ein wenig. Loki war erschüttert. Es stand niemand anderem zu einsam und deprimiert zu sein. Nur er allein hatte das recht in seinem Frust Welten zu vernichten. Banner fiel in seine Arme und Loki musste ihn festhalten, verdächtige Banner aber im selben Moment diese Umarmung erzwungen zu haben.  
Unbeholfen tätschelte er Banners Schulter und schob ihn dann von sich weg.  
„Vielleicht hast du es nicht verstanden, Banner, doch es regnet Arme und Beine. Findest du das nicht eigenartig? Oder verstehst du nur nicht, was sich dir gerade sage?“  
„Hm … zeig mir doch nochmal die Flasche!“  
Loki stöhnte genervt und gab ihm die Flasche. Es war sowieso nichts mehr zu verderben. Mit dem grünen Ding war gerade wirklich nicht zu reden. Er wollte schon verschwinden, als Banner murmelte:  
„Loki, warte … ich will dich was fragen …“ Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er stehen und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Weißt … du, was wahre Liebe ist?“, fragte Bruce verwaschen.   
Und er dachte schon, es könnte nicht mehr übler werden.  
„Du sagst es mir sicher gleich …“  
„Wahre Liebe ist, das nicht liebenswerte zu lieben, mein Freund!“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Freund und was willst du mir damit sagen? Dass ich Thor auch ohne seinen Hammer lieben soll?“  
„Hä?“, fragte Bruce und nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
„Oder meinst du, dass mich Thor liebt, auch wenn ich ein mordender Irrer bin?“  
Bruce lachte abgehackt und schluchzte dann.  
„Ich meinte eher, dass es da draußen sicherlich jemanden gibt, der Hulk lieben kann … oder?“ Loki rieb sich bestürzt über sein Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er eben verschwinden, weil Banner ihm sowieso nicht helfen konnte, doch nun ging er zähneknirschend zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Er griff sich die Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
„Bestimmt. Irgendwo …“, sagte er ausdruckslos und alles andere als überzeugt.  
„Ich glaube dir das, wenn du das sagst, Loki. Denn du bist schon weit herumgekommen, hast Zivila ... Zivisit …Zivivi …“  
„Zivilisationen“, half ihm Loki trocken aus.  
„Genau! … gesehen und deshalb stimmt es, was du sagst. Es sei denn, du lügst mich an, damit es mir besser geht. Doch das würdest du nicht tun, denn es ist dir egal, ob es mir besser geht, denn du verachtest jeden außer dir selbst, ist es so? Belügst du dich eigentlich auch? Hin und wieder? Bestimmt.“ Zweifelnd sah Loki ihn an und trank selbst vom Rum, der ihm ziemlich schnell zu Kopf stieg, weil er es mit seiner Magie übertrieben hatte. Er hatte es gut gemeint und wollte Banner so schnell wie möglich bewusstlos machen.  
„Tue ich das? Belüge ich mich? Inwiefern?“  
„Na, geht es dir um deinen Bruder, oder um mich … ähm, ich meine um dich?“  
„Um mich natürlich. Es geht immer nur um mich. Thor kann auch ohne mich leben …“  
„Ist das so?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Frag ihn doch, falls es die Welt morgen noch gibt, denn es regnet Arme und Beine.“  
„Ist das jetzt ein allegorisches Bild für eure komplizierte Beziehung?“  
„Daran ist nichts kompliziert. Wir sind nicht mal miteinander verwandt, wir sind nicht mal die gleichen Kreaturen! Ganz im Gegenteil: Unsere Väter haben sich bekämpft …“, fauchte Loki.  
„Aber …“, nuschelte Banner unbeeindruckt „ … ihr beide seid … ward Prinzen!“  
„Das ist wahr und wir existieren nur in unserer Tradition.“  
„Die es nicht mehr gibt. Deshalb solltet ihr euch nicht mehr gegenseitig bekämpfen, sondern euch lieben.“  
„Tun wir doch. Na ja, ich versuche es zumindest.“  
„Tut ihr nicht, Thor will den guten Loki lieben und du willst der gute Loki sein, weil er dich dann liebt. Aber so funktioniert es nicht. Nie! Nur als Beispiel …“ Bruce setzte sich anders hin, wandte sich Loki zu und gestikulierte so wild mit der Flasche, dass sie Loki ihm besser abnahm, ehe er sie ihm noch aus Versehen ins Gesicht schlug und er Banner dafür töten müsste. Schließlich verstanden sie sich im Moment gerade unnatürlich gut, so von einer frustrierten Kreatur zur anderen.  
„Sieh mich an! Als Dr Bruce Banner könnte ich jede Frau haben. Ich bin clever, sehe fantastisch aus und habe Geld und Ansehen, wenn ich die Avengers mal einbeziehen darf …“ Loki verkniff sich mühsam ein Kichern, es kam leider doch raus. Banner nahm es als Zustimmung und schlug ihm wieder die Hand auf den Oberschenkel „… aber dann passiert irgendwas und ich will nicht lügen, Loki, nein das will ich wirklich nicht ….“ Banner verstummte plötzlich und starrte planlos vor sich hin. Vielleicht hatte er vergessen, was er sagen wollte?  
„Was passiert?“, fragte Loki interessiert nach, denn ihn amüsierte das Gespräch plötzlich ziemlich.  
„Ach so, dann passiert es, dass ich mich aufrege und wir wissen alles, was dann geschieht. Letztens, beim Masturbieren … na ja, ich wohne erst seit ein paar Wochen hier. Früher habe ich im Ostende der Stadt gewohnt, leider war das Haus nicht allzu stabil gebaut gewesen und ich konnte froh sein, dass außer mir niemand dort war, als ich … was ich sagen will: Es gibt Momente, da kommt unweigerlich der wahre Kern einer Kreatur zum Vorschein. Wie sehr man sich vorher auch bemüht, es wird in nur einem einzigen Augenblick zunichte gemacht.“ Er nickte nachdrücklich und riss Loki unwirsch die Flasche aus der Hand.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich es lassen soll, gut sein zu wollen?“  
„Äh, ich will damit sagen, dass es mich ankotzt zu Hulk zu mutieren. Ich erzähle dir das, weil du auch so ein Ausgestoßener bist und …“  
„Nein, ich war und bin immer Loki!“, knurrte er Banner nun an.  
„Dann benimm dich auch so, Hübscher!“  
„Also willst du mir doch sagen, dass ich …“  
„Nein! Ich hasse mein Hulk-Ich! Ich dachte, du wärest schlau und würdest verstehen, was sich sagen will. Da hätte ich ja gleich mit Thor sprechen können. Der hätte genickt und allem, was ich sage zugestimmt“, maulte Bruce und Loki musste darüber lachen, obwohl er in nüchternem Zustand vermutlich ziemlich angefressen wäre.  
„Mein Bruder ist nicht so dumm, wie er immer tut. Apropos … ich glaube, ich sollte zurück. Falls du wieder nüchtern bist, schau vorbei. Vielleicht gibt es einen netten, neuen Bösewicht und wir können ihn zusammen vermöbeln.“ Loki war aufgestanden, und auch Bruce hievte sich hoch, als wenn er ihn würde zur Tür bringen wollen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er das nicht musste. Loki nahm sich noch die Flasche, denn Banner hatte eindeutig genug, um gleich nach seinem Verschwinden wie betäubt umzukippen.  
„Warte kurz, Loki … ich … will … muss dir noch … etwas sagen …“ Banner wankte bedrohlich und Loki, dem selbst ein wenig schwindlig war, fühlte sich erheitert und überlegen. Hoffentlich kam nun kein abartiges Liebesgeständnis!  
„Lass mir den Rum da, ja?“ Grob riss ihm Banner die Flasche aus der Hand und sank damit wieder zurück auf sein Sofa. Die Flasche hatte er an seine Brust gedrückt wie eine Wärmeflasche. Loki lächelte und nahm sich vor Bruce bald wieder zum Kochen einzuladen. Er dachte daran, dass Banner kochen könnte und er ihn dabei unterhielt. Dann war Hulk nicht einsam und allein und sie alle bekamen etwas Gutes zu essen. Hin und wieder schien das Leben doch recht einfach zu sein.  
Als Loki zurück kam, war Thor nicht zu Hause.

 

„Tony sagt, wir sollen uns entspannen, er kümmert sich darum“, sagte Thor am Morgen. Er hatte ein außergewöhnliches Frühstück gemacht, welches aus Toastbrot bestand, auf dem eine Schokocreme war und darauf lagen dünn geschnittene Bananenscheiben. Loki schmeckte das Zeug, obwohl er ziemlich Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er warten wollen, bis sein Bruder nach Hause kam, doch er war, angetrunken wie er war, einfach so ekelhaft menschlich eingeschlafen.  
„Also gibt es jetzt eine Bedrohung oder gibt es die nicht?“, fragte Loki gereizt nach und beobachtete ein bisschen beunruhigt wie Thor seinem Blick auswich. Wollten die Avengers Loki nur nicht dabei haben, oder war da etwas anderes im Busch?  
„Er war sich nicht ganz sicher und sagt uns Bescheid, wenn er etwas weiß.“  
„Uns?“  
„Na dir und mir!“  
„Ich weiß, was UNS ist!“  
„Dann frag doch nicht so dumm!“, knurrte Thor und Loki sah ihn regelrecht schockiert an. Tief, langsam und mehrmals holte er Luft und presste sich dann ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Darf ich dir einen Vorschlag machen, göttlicher Bruder?“ Thor war sauer, weil er gestern Abend nicht bekommen hatte, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nichts anderes konnte dessen seltsame Laune erklären, dachte Loki griesgrämig.  
„Klar, solange ich nicht kochen muss.“  
„Schnapp dir Banner, beschäftige ihn ein wenig und geht einkaufen.“  
„Einkaufen?“, fragte Thor irritiert.  
„Das ist das Einzige, was dir an meinem Vorschlag komisch vorkommt?“ fragte Loki scharf nach.  
„Mit Banner …?“  
„Braver Thor. Ja, geh mit dem grünen Ding shoppen. Wir brauchen eine schicke Fake-Polizistenuniform.“  
„Ähm, warum?“  
„Oh gut, du beginnst endlich die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, Bruder. Ich habe beschlossen zu Allys Geburtstag zu gehen und dort für sie zu strippen und von mir aus auch Verrenkungen an einer Stange zu machen. Wenn dir die Uniform passt, wird sie auch mir passen, doch achte darauf, dass es eine spezielle ist, die man leicht ausziehen kann. Ich denke, Banner weiß, wo du solche Sachen bekommen kannst.“  
„Warum ausgerechnet Bruce?“  
„Nun, er war gestern Nacht ziemlich schräg drauf, deshalb …“, fauchte Loki ungehalten und griff nach Thors Nutellatoast.  
„Isst du das noch?“  
„Nein, iss nur … warte, machst du dir … etwa Sorgen, um Banner?“ Thors Augen leuchteten bei dieser überraschenden Erkenntnis auf.  
„Sicher nicht! Ich muss jetzt los, ehe es sich Alison anders überlegt und einen schmierigen Stripper engagiert. Bis später!“ Schon war Loki weg, denn er benutzte immer noch Magie zur Fortbewegung. Thor sah seinem bezaubernden Bruder angetan nach. Das waren definitiv Fortschritte. Loki dachte zum ersten Mal nicht nur an sich selbst und seine Bedürfnisbefriedigung. Er dachte nicht allein daran seine Sicht auf die Dinge allen anderen aufzuzwingen und auch nicht daran Thor zu manipulieren, um ihn seinen Zwecken anzupassen. Er dachte an eine andere Person, auch wenn man Bruce Banner nicht zu den gewöhnlichen niederen Menschlein zählen konnte, die Loki so hasste.   
In Thor war es bei all diesen Gedanken warm und friedlich. Sein garstiger Bruder war zu echtem Mitgefühl fähig, auch wenn sich das auf eigenartigen Wegen zeigte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Loki nicht allein aus Boshaftigkeit und Lug und Trug bestand, sondern dass er einen wirklich guten Kern hatte.

 

Alison spuckte auf ihren faltigen Daumen und ehe Loki verstand, was sie vorhatte, wischte sie damit an seinem Mund herum.  
„Gab`s Nutellabrot zum Frühstück, Kleiner?“, fragte sie amüsiert und Loki fiel keine Antwort ein. Er hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass die alte Dame ihn paradoxerweise ins Herz geschlossen hatte, was eigentlich unmöglich war, denn er war doch Loki!  
„Ich habe dich jetzt übrigens morgen fest eingeplant. Du kommst doch, oder?“  
„Kann ich meinen Bruder mitbringen?“, fragte Loki und musste grinsen, denn er hatte einen Plan wie er doch etwas Unheil anrichten konnte.  
„Du meinst den großen Kerl, der dich immer abholen kommt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ist er Single?“  
„Ist er … was?“  
„Ich meine, ob er jemanden hat, dem er es regelmäßig besorgen kann … Ficken, Jungchen. Du liebst das Wort doch! Weißt du eigentlich nicht was es bedeutet?“, kicherte die Alte und Loki war nicht zu einer Instantantwort in der Lage.  
„Nein, er ist ein verfickter Single“, sagte er schließlich patzig.  
„Na dann bring ihn mit. Meine Freundinnen stehen auf Typen wie ihn. Nichts gegen dich, mein Hübscher, aber du bist ja wohl eher der intellektuelle und tiefgründige Typ oder aber ein Psychopath. Aber du siehst beweglicher aus. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr beide zusammen …“  
„Oh, die Gäste!“, schrie Loki laut und erleichtert, als jemand den Raum betrat.  
Leider war es nur Tony Stark und nun hätte er seine, wenn auch nur gespielte Begeisterung sehr gern wieder zurück genommen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich wollte mal sehen, ob hier alle noch am Leben sind …“, sagte Tony Stark mit einem schmierigen und ziemlich provokanten Grinsen. Ally wandte sich ihm zu und meinte:  
„Mr Stark, eine Freude sie zu sehen. Es war eine ziemlich gute Idee diesen Kerl herzuschicken. Er kann zwar nicht kochen, schneidet das Gemüse viel zu groß, doch die Gäste lieben ihn, obwohl er immer und ständig vulgäre Worte benutzt. Aber …“  
„Nur ein vulgäres Wort …“, fiel ihr Loki ins Wort.  
„Aber wenn man sonst Pornos dreht ist das wohl eine Art Berufskrankheit, nicht wahr mein Schöner?“ Loki presste sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippe und funkelte Stark ziemlich drohend an. Tony war in sicherem Abstand stehen geblieben, hatte überheblich die Hände in den Hosentaschen und grinste immer noch ausgesprochen arrogant.  
„Das freut mich wirklich. Wenn ich homosexuell wäre, würde ich die Filme von Loki und Thor bestimmt auch schauen …“  
„Du provozierst mich nicht, Zwerg!“, zischte ihm Loki auf magischem Weg zu. Tonys Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und dann sagte er:  
„Kann ich dich draußen einen Moment sprechen, Loki? Es geht um das nächtliche Unwetter …“  
Loki folgte ihm nach draußen. Auf dem Weg vor die Tür, ließ er einen scharfen Dolch in seiner Hand erscheinen, doch er nahm ihn wieder weg, als er Nikolai und seine Mutter kommen sah. Der Junge winkte ihm zu und Loki sagte ordnungsgemäß:  
„Hallo Junge mit Namen Nikolai!“

 

„Dein Freund?“, fragte Tony spöttisch.  
„Komm zum schwammigen Punkt, Iron Man!“  
„Das Iron in „Iron Man“ kommt übrigens nicht von dem Wort Ironie. Du musst also nicht ironisch werden Loki, denn du bist so schon zum Lachen. Bemühe dich nicht, ich werde dich immer lustig finden“, konterte Stark elegant und Loki biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht Unheil und ewige Nacht über die verfickte Erde zu bringen. Tony wurde jäh ernst und runzelte sogar theatralisch um Aufmerksamkeit heischend die Stirn.  
„Thor war gestern bei mir und berichtete mir von abgetrennten Extremitäten, die angeblich vom Himmel gefallen kamen. Nun meine Frage, hast du damit etwas zu tun? Falls nicht, wenn ich deinen wütenden Ausdruck richtig deuten, dann frage ich: Habt ihr etwas geraucht?“  
„Geraucht?“  
„Dope, Weed, Gras … du weißt schon, Drogen?“  
„Nein, aber wenn ich dich weitersprechen höre, brauche ich die sicherlich und wenn ich sie nur benutze, um sie in deinen Mund zu stopfen und dich dazu zwinge sie zu schlucken.“  
„Immer so charmant unser kleiner, schwieriger Bruder …tztztz“ Loki packte Stark hart an der Jacke und wollte ihn schon verärgert ein paar Kilometer weiter werfen.

 

„Wann geht es los? Ich habe Hunger“, hörte er Nikolai plötzlich neben sich. Er ließ Tony los, der strich sich grinsend seine Jacke glatt und sagte zum Kind:  
„Na, wer bist du denn?“  
„Ein Kind!“, sagte Nikolai patzig und sah weiterhin erwartungsvoll zu Loki. Loki versuchte ehrlich zu lächeln und sagte dann erstaunlich ruhig:  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich habe mich umgesehen, nichts gefunden und sogar mit dem kampfkräftigen Gemüse gesprochen, der mich besoffen angelallt hat. Nichts.“  
„In Ordnung. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, bevor ich alle in Alarmbereitschaft versetze und es nur ein Fehlalarm ist, weil sich der düstere Loki schon in seinem Gutseinwollen langweilt.“  
„Verpisst dich, Stark!“  
„Klar, lad mich einfach mal zum Essen ein, Süßer!“ Mit hocherhobenem Kopf drehte sich Stark um und ging lässig zu seiner protzigen Karre, die so ganz und gar nichts mit einem Phallussymbol zu tun hatte, dachte Loki giftig.  
„Magst du ihn nicht?“, fragte Nik neugierig von unten. Loki, innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt, ließ eine paar bunte und süße Gummibärchenschlangen in seiner Hand erscheinen und reichte sie dem Jungen.  
„Lass sie dir schmecken, ich muss jetzt arbeiten.“ Nikolai stopfte sich schon eine der Schlangen in den Mund und wirkte glücklich. Damit zauberte er Loki ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, was sich merkwürdig anfühlte aber ziemlich echt war und sich auch nicht vertreiben ließ.

 

Der Tag verlief erstaunlich gut, wenn man Starks Erscheinen ausblenden konnte. Alison war umgänglich, doch Loki war sich sicher, dass sich das am Montag, wenn er für sie und ihre Muschigang getanzt hatte, schnell wieder geben würde. Nikolai hatte diesmal Essen bekommen und keine Scherben verursacht und letztlich erschien nicht nur Thor mit breitem Grinsen, um ihn abzuholen, sondern auch Banner.  
Verfickt, wie ihm echten Leben eines beschissenen Menschleins, dachte Loki deprimiert. Er konnte in diesem Moment fühlen, dass das nicht das Leben und die Existenz war, die ihm als Gott zustand und schon gar nicht würdevoll war. Doch schien sich sein Bruder wohl zu fühlen und er wollte es ihm doch gleich tun.  
Sie gingen irgendwo essen und Thor erzählte beinah enthusiastisch von ihrem Einkaufsbummel. Loki beobachtete unauffällig Bruce und sah, dass es ihm wieder besser ging, obwohl er um die Nase herum leicht grünlich aussah.  
„Du willst also wirklich einen Poledance mit eingebautem Striptease machen?“, fragte Hulk ihn plötzlich ziemlich ernst.  
„Will ich das?“, fragte er Thor irritiert.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Es war irgendwas mit einer Stange. Ich dachte, du hättest dich darüber informiert?“  
Bruce lachte leise.  
„Dann seht mal im Internet nach. Auf Youtube gibt es sicher Tutorials dazu. Da kannst du es lernen.“ Loki und Thor sahen sich reichlich schockiert an und beiden fiel keine Antwort ein.  
„Schade, dass ich nicht eingeladen bin. Dieses Spektakel hätte ich mir wirklich sehr gern angesehen. Loki, tanzend an einer Stange. Vergiss nicht ein Video mit dem Handy zum machen“, sagte er zu Thor. Es war nicht ernst gemeint und obwohl Thor tief lachte, konnte Loki hören, dass sich sein Bruder bei diesem Thema unwohl fühlte.

 

Thor war dagegen nur froh, dass alle noch am Leben waren. Loki hatte recht gehabt, denn Banner war alles andere als gut drauf, als er ihn zum Einkaufsbummel überreden wollte. Doch im Laufe des Tages ging es Bruce wieder besser und ihm damit auch, denn er sah seinen Freund nicht gern leiden. Leider war Bruce ein sehr nachdenklicher Mensch, der schnell in dunkle Gefilde abtrieb, wenn sich niemand darum kümmerte. Damit war er Loki nicht so unähnlich und es war kein Wunder, dass Lokis sensibles Gemüt das bemerkt hatte. Das wiederum machte Thor unglaublich stolz auf seinen Bruder. So war die Einkaufstour fast ein Spaß, auch wenn es durchaus Momente der Peinlichkeit gab. Nämlich dann, als er die Uniform anziehen und testen musste.  
Der eindeutig schwule Verkäufer trieb ihn an, klatschte rhythmisch in die Hände und zeigte ihm sogar, wie er aufreizend über seine Genitalien reiben musste. Banner rannte lachend aus dem Geschäft und Thor sagte mit rotem Kopf, dass doch nur sein Bruder tanzen wollte.  
All das sollte aber auch sein schlechtes Gewissen verstecken, denn Tony hatte ihm gestern Nacht etwas erzählt, was er unbedingt für sich behalten musste. Vorerst. Aber es war schwer und es fühlte sich ziemlich mies an.

 

Banner lehnte nun allerdings das Angebot Thors auf ein Bier mit nach oben zu kommen ab und grinste dabei seltsam anzüglich.

 

„Bevor du dir wieder Werbesendungen ansiehst, zeig mir diese Tutorials!“, forderte Loki wenig später, ganz und gar nicht ohne Hintergedanken. Er und Thor saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und sein Bruder hatte in der Tat schon die Fernbedienung in der Hand gehabt. Aber nun nahm er sein Handy und dachte nicht mehr an sein Hintergrundbild.  
„Moooooment!“, rief Loki auch sofort aufgebracht und riss ihm das Telefon nicht mal aus der Hand, sondern stahl es ihm mit Magie.  
„Hey!“  
Loki hielt die Hand hoch, um ihn zu stoppen. Irritiert blickte er auf das Bild, was ihn in seiner Kampfmontur und mit seinem goldenen Hörnerhelm zeigte.  
„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst …“, murmelte Thor verlegen und griff wieder nach dem Telefon. Loki nahm es in die andere Hand und begann nach anderen Dingen zu suchen …  
„Katy …“, murmelte er betrübt beim Durchscrollen der Anrufliste und kam dann zum Order mit den Bildern. Er in seiner anderen Uniform, er schlafend und halb nackt im Bett, er, während eines Kampfes, er … Endlich schaffte es Thor ihm das Handy zu entreißen.  
„Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht!“, fauchte er böse. Loki war ausnahmsweise sprachlos, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was das nun bedeuten mochte. Hieße das, sein Bruder war ein durchgeknallter Stalker? Oder bedeutete das, dass er ihn vergötterte, wie es sich selbstverständlich auch gehören würde?  
„Hör zu, Loki, es ist wirklich nicht so, wie du denkst!“ Thors Stimme war tief und ein wenig kratzig.  
„Was denke ich denn deiner Meinung nach?“, flüsterte Loki. In ihm nahm die Freude darüber, dass Thor ihn so sehr begehrte langsam überhand.  
„Du denkst, dass ich dich zu einem Abbild mache, zu einer Vorlage … aber das ist nicht wahr … es sind nur Bilder und ich sehe dich einfach gern an. Du weißt genau um deine Reize und wenn du nicht immer so unfreundlich und abweisend und heimtückisch wärst, dann würden die Menschen ganz freiwillig vor dir knien, mein schöner Bruder.“ Loki musste vor Ergriffenheit bei diesen Worten schlucken. Seine Wangen wurden ungewöhnlich warm und vermutlich auch leicht rot. Blut rauschte begehrlich in seinen Ohren und er geriet in große Gefahr seinen Fokus zu verlieren und Thor tun zu lassen, was er glaubte tun zu müssen. Doch wieder wäre es nicht aus den richtigen Gründen, sondern nur allein aus momentan schlechtem Gewissen.   
„Heißt das jetzt, du willst mich ficken?“, fragte er dunkel und ganz absichtlich in dieser Wortwahl und sah wie Thor verlegen den Blick kurz abwandte.  
„Wenn du das möchtest, Loki?“ Er sah ihn wieder an. Fragend, eindeutig begehrlich und mit lüsternen, geweiteten Augen. Loki schaffte es kaum sein Beben zu bändigen, sagte dann aber erstaunlich fest:  
„Nein. Aber du kannst du mir zeigen, wie man tanzt. Ehe ich mich morgen blamiere.“ Er ließ eine Stangen mitten im Raum erscheinen, nahm wieder Thors Handy und suchte dann nach einem Tutorial für den Poledance, um Thors sicherlich bestürzten Blicken zu entkommen.

 

Und Thor war zutiefst verunsichert. Was zum Odin ging nur in Lokis Kopf vor? Deutlicher konnte er ihm ja kaum noch sagen, was er über ihn und sich selbst dachte, oder? Auch wenn es nicht beabsichtigt war, dass Loki seine kleine Bilder-Sammlung so fand, so war das doch die perfekte Gelegenheit. Aber irgendwo in seinen Gedankengängen schien ein Fehler zu sein, denn was auch immer er Zärtliches für Loki tat oder zu ihm sagte, er wies ihn ab. Er konnte kaum noch einfühlsamer, liebevoller und netter sein. Was stimmte mit Loki nicht, denn er konnte ihm doch ansehen, dass er genau das wollte, was er auch wollte: Mit ihm vereint zu sein. Für immer und alle Zeiten. Wo war der verfickte Fehler im Bild? Außer, dass er schon das Wort dachte, was sein Bruder ständig benutzte?  
War es die Sache mit Lokis Mission zu den Guten gehören zu wollen? Er wollte nie, dass sein Bruder das tat, denn er mochte ihn vorher schon. Aber wenn Loki sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es recht schwer ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Und welche Wahl hatte er schon? Entweder er würde ihn unterstützen, oder Loki würde Unheil stiften, weil er glaubte, dass niemand ihn ernst nahm. 

 

Zusammen und in merkwürdig angespannter Stimmung sahen sie sich ein paar Lernvideos an. Das hob dann zum Glück wieder die Laune. Nach einer Weile sagte Loki schließlich recht vergnügt:  
„Versuche es mal!“  
„Ich? Wieso ich? Du sollst doch tanzen?“, fragte Thor sofort abwehrend.  
„Ich versuche es nach dir, versprochen …“ Loki lächelte liebenswürdig und nickte ein paarmal, hoffentlich aufmunternd und sein Bruder stand zähneknirschend auf.  
„Das ist … lächerlich, Loki!“  
„Ist es ganz sicher. Aber wenn ich sehe, wie du es tust, kann ich es besser nachmachen, als wenn es so eine primitive Ratte tut. Da sind wir uns doch einig, oder?“ Er machte irgendein Lied an, welches „empfohlen“ wurde. Ein paar verstörende Textzeilen lauteten:  
„ …If you're horny, let's do it!  
Ride it, my pony.  
My saddle's waiting.  
Come and jump on it …“ *

„Nun fang schon an!“, fauchte er seinen Bruder an, der ihn missmutig ansah und sich mit einer Hand an die Stange stützte. Eine Sekunde dachte Loki drüber nach sie zu entfernen und ihn fallen zu lassen, aber das kam ihm gerade irgendwie billig vor.  
„Verstehst du den Text eigentlich nicht, Loki?“, knurrte Thor unangenehm mit sehr dunkler Stimme.  
„Na und? Es sind nur Worte, bewege dich nach dem … wie sagen sie im Tutorial: Rhythmus. Los, hopp, das muss geschmeidiger aussehen. Es ist zwar ein zahnloser Muschiclub, doch ich befürchte, sie sehen alle noch ziemlich gut.“ Er begann das Lied von vorn abzuspielen und sah so lange auffordernd zu Thor, bis der tatsächlich begann sich ziemlich ungelenk an der Stange zu bewegen.

Loki brauchte Magie für eine Illusion seiner selbst.  
Er schämte sich nicht dafür, denn wenn er sie nicht benutzt hätte, wäre er auf der Stelle vor Lachen geplatzt. So aber sah er Thor mit fast ernstem Gesicht zu. Sein Bruder bemühte sich einem Rhythmus zu folgen, den er so zumindest nicht hören konnte. Sah Thor zu ihm, hob Loki motivierend den Daumen hoch (er hatte das heute bei einer verfickten Ratte beobachtet, die von Ally gefragt wurde, ob der Eintopf schmeckte – hoffentlich hatte es bedeutet: Ja, wahnsinnig gut). Thor sah ihn komisch an, schob die Brauen weiter zusammen und Loki versuchte ein klitzekleines Lächeln, ohne gleich in Lachen auszubrechen. Man konnte über Thors Tanzstil sagen was er wollte, seinen Körper beherrschte er ziemlich gut. Unwillkürlich musste Loki an andere körperliche Betätigungen denken und nachdem er das Lied zum fünften Mal gestartet hatte, war ihm nicht mehr sehr nach Lachen zumute. Denn Thor war verflucht gut und wurde schnell immer besser. So gut, dass es Loki ganz heiß wurde und er es nicht wagte die Illusion aufzulösen, denn dann würde er ziemlich ungeschützt hier sitzen und Thor sehen lassen müssen, was er von seiner göttlichen Performance wirklich hielt.

 

„Und jetzt in Uniform!“, befahl er rau, wusste aber, dass er sich das nicht antun sollte.  
„Nein!“  
„Wie, nein?“  
„Es war davon die Rede, dass du es tust, nicht ich.“ Thor klang erstaunlich ruhig und zog sich leider sein Hemd wieder an, was er vorher ausgezogen hatte, um mit seinen Muskeln anzugeben (wie immer eben).  
„Leider bin ich jetzt zu müde und gehe ins Bett!“  
„Du bist nicht müde, nur feige. Sag mir Loki, wie willst du das morgen machen?“ Thor war manchmal so ein Idiot und Loki schloss einen Moment konsterniert die Augen.  
„Ich nehme Tony Stark mit, der kann so was sicher, weil er doch alles kann.“  
„Was? Hast du ihn gefragt? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Tony mitkommt und überhaupt ist ihm die Uniform doch viel zu groß …“ Perplex sah sein Bruder ihn an. Er zuckte nur die Schulter, ließ die Stange verschwinden und sagte gelangweilt.  
„Mit meiner Magie würde Tonlylein auch sicher mein komplexes Hirn passen. Aber lass ihn mal weiter glauben er wäre clever. Übrigens hat er mich heute in der Küche belästigt und wollte nachzählen, wie viele stinkende Ratten ich schon getötete habe. Dabei habe ich ihn gleich um einen Gefallen gebeten und er hat ja gesagt.“  
„Hat er wirklich?“  
„Gute Nacht, Thor. Und nerv mich nicht, wenn der Boiler wieder Geräusche macht, nur weil du mich nackt sehen willst.“  
„Aber ….“ Loki schnippte empört und Thor stand hinter einer schalldichten Glasmauer und rief irgendwas zu ihm, was sich bestimmt um das Benutzen von Magie drehte.

Scheiß drauf, Loki hatte für heute genug. So ein Ratten-Tag war mehr als anstrengend. Wenn ihm das jemand vorher gesagt hätte, wäre er niemals auf so eine idiotische Idee gekommen. Zu spät.  
E baute sich ein magisches Iglu, um seinen Bruder ganz sicher außerhalb zu halten und wartete auf Arme und Beine, die gegen das Fenster klatschen würden. Nichts dergleichen geschah und er fragte sich, ob er sich das gestern nur eingebildet hatte oder ob er womöglich wirklich selbst dafür verantwortlich gewesen war. Weit nach Mitternacht schlich er dann doch zu Thor ins Zimmer. Sein Bruder schlief ganz friedlich wie eines dieser niederen Kreaturen und Loki kroch unter Benutzung seiner Magie, die es ihm erlaubte unbemerkt zu bleiben zu ihm unter die Decke und drückte sich von hinten an ihn. Thors warmer Körper beruhigte ihn dann so weit, dass er auch schlafen konnte. Wenn sein Bruder wüsste, wie oft er das früher schon getan hatte, er würde vermutlich kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprechen und ihn wegen Nötigung anzeigen. Selbstverständlich verschwand er lange, bevor sein Bruder aufwachte. Es musste ja nicht peinlicher werden, als es schon war.  
______________________________________________________

 

* (Pony/Ginuwine).


	10. Chapter 10

Auch der folgende Morgen war reichlich seltsam. Keiner machte Frühstück, sondern wartete darauf, dass der andere aufstand, was dazu führte, dass beide gegen Mittag immer noch stur im Bett lagen. So ohne seinen wohltätigen Einsatz in der Obdachlosenküche fühlte sich Loki seltsam nutzlos. Nicht, dass ihn die vollen Bäuche der Ratten etwas bedeuten mochten, doch er hätte gern gesehen, ob es dem kleinen Jungen gut ging. Es war lächerlich, sich um so ein dummes Menschenkind Gedanken zu machen, doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Lange und ausführlich duschte er dann und fühlte sich endlich in der Lage Thor zu begegnen.  
„Kommt Tony wirklich mit?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Bist du dämlich, oder was?“  
„Loki!“, fauchte ihn sein Bruder empört an.

 

Es war klar, dass Loki nur einen Scherz gemacht hat und ihn den ganzen Abend ausschließlich verarscht hatte. Solche Abende gab es in der asgardianischen, güldenen Vergangenheit durchaus oft und immer hatte Loki seinen Spaß dabei gehabt. Doch diesmal war es anders, denn schließlich war es nicht Thor der heute vor „runzligen, gierigen Muschis“ wie Loki es nett ausdrückte, tanzen sollte, sondern sein sensibler Bruder.  
„Also willst du tatsächlich tanzen?“  
„Natürlich! Ich habe gestern aufmerksam zugesehen oder willst du mir etwa absprechen, dass ich lernfähig bin?“ Thor reichte ihm ein fertig geschmiertes und mit Bananenscheiben belegtes Nutellabrot und Loki biss hinein, ohne sich zu bedanken.  
„Nein. Aber du musst das nicht tun. Ich meine, wer ist schon Alison?“, fragte Thor ganz vernünftig und ernst. Loki sah ihn etwas irritiert an. Es waren eher so seine Gedanken, die sein Bruder da äußerte.  
„Keine Sorge. Ich schaffe das schon. Es gibt gratis Essen für dich und ich habe eine gute Tat vollbracht, was will man mehr? Hat sich Stark schon wegen dem kuriosen Gliedmaßenschauer gemeldet?“  
„Wegen was …?“  
„Den Armen und Beinen und halben Schädeln im Regen?“  
„Ach so, nein. Er hat doch dich verdächtig.“  
„Und er hatte ziemlich Spaß daran es mir zu unterstellen und dann hat er gefragt, ob wir Drogen genommen haben.“ Thor lachte vergnügt und in diesem seltsamen Moment war Loki wie gelähmt. Er starrte seinen Bruder unverhohlen und ohne jeglichen magischen Schutzschild an. Alles in ihm schien zu zittern, weil es sich so sehr nach ihm sehnte. Doch niemals war dieses Verlangen derart vordergründig gewesen wie gerade. So großzügig auf seine Magie zu verzichten, war wohl alles in allem keine allzu brillante Idee.  
„Ich muss mich mental vorbereiten“, murmelte Loki jäh und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein.

 

Thor sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Er hatte durchaus diese seltsame Stimmung Lokis registriert. Das tat er immer. Leider wusste er nicht immer damit umzugehen. Hätte Loki es gewollt, wenn er ihn umarmt hätte? Wollte er geliebt werden oder hatte er nur Lust auf einen belanglosen Streit oder gar einen Kampf? Loki zu durchschauen, war weitaus schwerer als irgendeine Welt zu retten. Andererseits könnte er im Moment nur bedingt auf seinen Bruder Rücksicht nehmen und deshalb rief er nun laut:  
„Ich habe übrigens für morgen Lory, Dory und Katy eingeladen, wir müssen also noch einkaufen, bevor wir zu Alisons Hutzelparty gehen, Loki!“  
„Was?!“ Loki erschien, weiß im Gesicht und sichtlich überrumpelt.  
„Na ja, ich dachte, jetzt wo du gern kochst und …“  
„Kommt Banner auch?“ Lokis Stimme klang dünn und hilflos.  
„Nein, der musste leider nach New Orleans, ist aber am Montag wieder da.“  
„Dann verschieben wir es!“  
„Geht nicht. Sie haben alle schon zugesagt.“  
Loki kam argwöhnisch näher und mit ihm waberte eine unheilvoll düstere Aura durch den Raum.  
„Du hast Lory und Dory also schon kennengelernt?“  
„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich habe eine Einladung unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Aber mit Katy habe ich telefoniert, persönlich.“  
„Und woher weißt du, dass die Dragqueens nicht absagen wollen?“, fragte Loki siegessicher nach.  
„Deshalb!“ Thor holte aus seinem Zimmer ein riesiges Rosenherz, in dessen Mitte ein fettes „Ja, wir kommen!“ prangte. Bestürzt hob Loki die Brauen und seufzte dann so leidend, dass er Thor fast leid tat.  
„Ich helfe dir auch mit dem Kochen“, bot er an, obwohl er davon ausgehen musste, nicht allzu hilfreich zu sein. Loki allerdings sah so abgespannt aus, dass er näher trat, sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen packte und wieder seinen Politikerspruch murmelte:  
„Wir schaffen das, Loki!“  
Dann küsste er ihn, ohne auf seine Erlaubnis zu warten. Das hatte er schon mal getan und dieser Moment war perfekt gewesen, auch wenn sein Bruder dann weg musste. Heute blieb er stehen, ließ zu, dass er seine Unterlippe sanft in seinen Mund saugte und atmete nur schnell.  
„Thor …“, flüsterte Loki rau und wollte sich losmachen, doch das konnte er jetzt nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er Loki endlich mal so fügsam in seinen Armen hielt.  
„Nein, lass es mich tun. Lass mich dich küssen …“ Er küsste ihn wieder und sah, wie Loki die Augen schloss. Er wirkte wehrlos, doch es war ihm gerade egal. Lokis Lippen waren weich und sein Mund so nachgiebig, dass kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm aufkam, als er seine Zunge verlangend zwischen seine Lippen schob. Der Körper seines Bruders in seinen Armen, erschien leicht und unwirklich, doch es war keine Illusion, denn meistens konnte man die nicht berühren. Zumindest nicht langfristig. Deshalb ließ Thor seine eine Hand Lokis Rücken nach oben streichen, während die andere nach unten auf sein Hinterteil wanderte. Sein Bruder in seinen Armen fühlte sich wunderbar an und noch viel faszinierender und ein wenig befremdlich, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. So oft hatte er schon mit Weibern zusammen gelegen, doch ihm war nie klar, was Loki für ihn war. Er war etwas so Besonderes und Einmaliges, dass er fast Furcht davor hatte, ihn zu lieben. Nicht nur Ehrfurcht fühlte Thor, sondern auch Demut, denn Loki war ihm gleich und ebenbürtig, in absolut jeder Hinsicht, auch wenn er viel zerbrechlicher und labiler wirkte. Er war es nicht.  
Loki küsste ihn endlich zurück, auch wenn seine Küsse derart unschuldig und verschreckt waren, dass Thor fast vor Rührung die Tränen kamen. Seine Männlichkeit schwoll an und mit der Hand, die auf Lokis Hinterteil lag, presste er ihn enger an sich, um ihn besser spüren zu können, und um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese Situation erregte. Mit Lokis Gewalt hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Sein Bruder stieß ihn plötzlich hart von sich, benutzte sogar Magie dafür und funkelte ihn reichlich aufwühlt und ziemlich vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Wir … müssen einkaufen!“, sagte Loki belegt. Seine Augen waren dunkel, seine bleichen Wangen hatten einen rötlichen Schimmer und er sah alles andere als gelassen aus. Er atmete schnell und wenn Thor nicht alles täuschte, war zwischen seinen Beinen das Verlangen ebenso hart, wie zwischen seinen eigenen.  
„Loki, ich …“  
„Nein! Nicht jetzt!“ Er hob abwehrend die Hand, holte sich magisch das Kochbuch heran und blätterte es in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch. Thor sah ihm verdutzt zu. Langsam sollte er es aufgeben seinen komplizierten Bruder verstehen zu wollen.  
„So, los, habe alles im Kopf!“, befahl Loki nun ziemlich ungehalten und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Können wir darüber reden?“  
„Nein, später. Oder nie. Jetzt sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“

 

Wieder häufte Loki diverse Dinge in den Einkaufswagen. Thor fragte diesmal gar nicht nach, war nur froh, dass er auf Magie verzichtete und einkaufte wie ein normaler Mensch. Gut, wie ein irrer und manischer verrückter Mensch, würde die Sache eher treffen. Hoffentlich gab es nachher bei den Muschis reichlich Wein. Jemand schob Thor den Wagen ins Hinterteil und weil er Loki gerade aus den Augen verloren hatte, fuhr er argwöhnisch herum.  
„Oh, tut mir unglaublich leid, Mister!“ Eine wahnsinnig hübsche, zierliche Blondine lächelte ihn an. In ihrem Wagen saß vorn ein höchstens 2jähriges Mädchen, was vor sich hin krakeelte und die Finger im Mund hatte.  
„Ich war kurz abgelenkt und hatte vergessen nach vorn zu sehen. Was ich hätte tun sollen, denn sonst wäre mir ein grandioser Knackarsch entgangen“, murmelte sie den letzten Satz sehr leise, dass ihn wohl kein gewöhnlicher Mensch verstanden hätte. Thor hörte ihn und grinste breit.  
„Schon gut. Kein Problem. Mein Hintern hält eine Menge aus!“, entgegnete er stolz. Die Frau errötete heftig und sah grinsend in die Tiefkühltruhe.  
„Normalerweise gucke ich in die Gesichter, glauben sie mir das bitte, Mister, ja?“  
„Das tue ich. Wollen sie damit sagen, dass mein Arsch besser aussieht wie mein Gesicht?“, fragte er ein wenig irritiert nach. Die Frau lachte leise und legte etwas in ihren Einkaufswagen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass sie so misstrauisch sind, doch ich kann versichern, ihr Gesicht kann mit dem Hinterteil ziemlich gut mithalten.“ Thor lächelte erleichtert und zuckte dann zusammen, als er Loki brüllen hörte:  
„Wo bist du?“, schrie Loki halb auf normale und menschliche Weise, halb mit Magie. Die Magie sorgte dafür, dass einige Dinge aus den Regalen flogen und Thor konnte gerade noch einige Pizzapackungen davon abhalten der hübschen Blondine an den Kopf zu knallen.  
Schon erschien Loki und Thor begriff, dass sein Bruder heute extrem empfindlich war. Es war der verfluchte Kuss! Es war alles seine Schuld, denn er hätte ihm nicht den Abend mit Katy, Lory und Dory aufdrängen sollen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sein zart besaiteter Bruder heute noch vor lüsternen Granteln tanzen musste, die ihm sicher in den Schritt grabschen würden.   
„Loki … ich …“  
„WO BIST DU?“ Loki hatte eine Menge Dinge in den Armen und hatte offensichtlich zurecht erwartete, dass sein Bruder ihm mit dem Einkaufswagen folgte, anstatt mit …  
„Du lässt mich warten, für … das da?“, sagte er angewidert und deutete auf die Frau. Die wendete erschrocken ihren Wagen, das Kind kreischte wie am Spieß und Thor rief ihr ein aufrichtiges „Tut mir leid!“ hinterher.

 

„Es tut mir leid!“, sagte Thor dann noch mal zu Loki, doch der funkelte ihn nur aufgebracht an.   
„Wie immer eine ausgefeilte Entschuldigung“, knurrte er nur dumpf gegen seine Lebensmittel, die er lieblos in den Wagen warf.  
In diesem Moment dachte Thor zum ersten Mal wirklich darüber nach, was wäre, wenn er mit seiner Annahme grundfalsch liegen würde. Was war, wenn Loki niemals den Wunsch hegte, ihm auf diese intime Weise näher zu kommen? Er hätte doch schon hunderte von Jahren Zeit gehabt und nie war derartiges passiert. Und es war nicht so, dass sich Loki nicht nehmen konnte, was er begehrte. Was war, wenn Loki einfach nur verabscheute, was er tat und ihm unterstellte aber zu einfühlsam war es ihm zu sagen, weil er ihre Beziehung nicht zerstören wollte? Thor wurde bei dieser blamablen Erkenntnis rot.  
„Kein Grund rot zu werden. Beeile dich, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen vorbereiten. Vor allem, wenn ich keine Magie nutzen will.“  
„Hast du aber gerade …“, brummte Thor und trotte ihm gehorsam nach.  
„Kleine, nervliche Übersprunghandlung, Bruder. Jetzt, wo ich diesen verfluchten Basmatireis gefunden habe, geht es mir gleich besser. Vielleicht sind Menschlein doch nicht so dämlich. Ich meine, wer findet schon ohne Gehirn durch so Labyrinth von Speis und Trank? Selbst mein Freund der Minotaurus würde sich hier drin verlaufen.“  
„Du hast keinen Freund, der ein Minotaurus ist, Loki“, sagte Thor unbedacht und bekam einen giftigen Blick.  
„Allegorische Personifikation. Noch nie davon gehört?“  
„Nein. Ich frage mich, warum du so gereizt bist? Wegen dem Essen morgen? Okay, sagen wir es ab. Ich mache das. Wegen deinem Tanzauftritt? Ich bin sicher, du wirst fantastisch sein, denn das bist du immer“ Loki grinste plötzlich listig und meine dahingesagt:  
„Ja, bin ich wirklich. Nein, sage das Essen nicht ab. Jetzt wo ich 0,0040/5000stel meines Lebens damit verbracht habe die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, koche ich es auch und du wirst mir helfen. Darauf freue ich mich übrigens besonders.“ Thor ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.  
„Warum bist du dann so zickig? Weil ich dich geküsst habe, ohne dich zu fragen?“  
Loki verengte die Augen und musterte ihn eindringlich. Gebieterisch deutete er auf die Schlange vor der Kasse und Thor schob den Wagen gehorsam dorthin. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht und das bestätigte seine Annahme, dass er seinem Bruder auf eine ungebührliche Weise zu nahe getreten war, die er nicht guthieß. Er müsste aufhören Loki zu begehren, als wäre er ein hübsches Weibsstück. Es war nicht einfach, erst recht nicht, weil er so reizvoll war, seit er beschlossen hatte gut sein zu wollen. Es gab seinem Verlangen eine Art richtigen Sinn, auch wenn Thor tief in sich wusste, dass er Loki schon immer auf diese Weise mochte, egal ob er Unheil anrichtete oder einfach nur gut aussah. Aber es gab eine optimale Möglichkeit aus dieser Misere herauszukommen. Katy kam zum Essen und er könnte mehr daraus entstehen lassen, weil er sie mochte. Gut, sie erinnerte ihn auch irgendwie an seine erste Erdenliebe Jane, doch das war es nicht allein. Es war vor allem eine gute Möglichkeit Loki zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte und dass er sich ihm nicht weiter auf diese Weise nähern würde.

 

Wenn er Lokis Gedanken gewusst hätte, hätte Thor vermutlich tief und erheitert gelacht. Lokis alleiniges Problem war seine Verwirrung in jeder Hinsicht.  
Er sollte ohne Banners Hilfe ein Essen hinbekommen, möglichst ohne Magie.   
Er musste Thor dazu bringen, vor den sexgierigen Weibern einen Pole/Stripdance zu machen.   
Er war eifersüchtig auf diese Katy und sogar diese blonde Schnepfe von eben im Supermarkt.  
Er hatte das Gefühl alles andere als Gutes zu tun und er konnte den Geruch von Allys Eintopf nicht mehr ertragen. Und er sorgte sich ein bisschen um dieses kleine Erdentierchen mit Namen Nikolai.  
Und da waren dann noch die Berührungen seines Bruders. Sie waren viel zu zögerlich, zu zweifelnd und zu furchtsam. Das war nicht Thor, den er kannte. Thor, der mitunter schon mal ein Weib an den Haaren hinter sich ins Schlafzimmer zerrte, wenn er zu viel Blutfußtrunk intus hatte und sie bespringen wollt. Mit ihm ging er im Moment um, als wäre er krank oder psychisch labil, dabei war er Loki, verdammt noch mal. Eine mächtigere Kreatur wie ihn gab es gar nicht. Sein Bruder behandelte ihn gerade wie ein rohes Ei, seit er von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. Loki verstand nicht warum, war aber gerade von allem genervt.  
Zu Hause bereitete er schnell ein paar Dinge vor, während Thor schweigsam aber wie hypnotisiert den schleimigen Stimmen der Verkäufer in den Werbekanälen lauschte.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Wetter wurde gegen Abend wieder regnerischer und Loki war froh, dass Alisons Party in einem Gemeindehaus stattfand. Er wählte ihr Erscheinen extra so, dass sie zu spät dran waren, um gleich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste zu haben. Als sie eintraten, wäre Loki am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Nicht, weil er befürchtete tanzen zu müssen, denn das würde er nicht, sondern weil er den Geruch des Eintopfes in der Nase hatte, was aber nur eine unerklärliche Illusion war. Der kleine Raum war gut gefüllt und roch eigentlich nach einer Mischung aus Parfüm, sterbender Haut und Essen. Über zwei Drittel der Gäste waren Frauen in Allys Alter, der Rest waren Männer im selben Alter oder älter. Die Damen standen meist in Grüppchen zusammen, tranken Sekt und bunte Cocktails und aßen von Papptellern. Die alten Herren standen meist einzeln an den Wänden und starrten stumpfsinnig vor sich hin. Im Hintergrund hörte man eine merkwürdige Bingobongo-Musik, deren Ursprung Loki nicht recht orten konnte.  
„Siehst du, Bruder, so sieht man aus, wenn man zu etwas gezwungen wird und keine Lust darauf hat!“, sagte Loki, während er auf so einen armen Kerl mit Bier in der Hand deutete, hatte aber ein zweideutiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Thor war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Kuss oder das Dinner für Dory und Lory meinte. Er schwieg besser, denn Loki war wieder viel besser gelaunt. Es wäre unklug mit pampigen Antworten sein Glück herauszufordern.  
Ally hatte sie entdeckt und kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu.

 

„Meine Geschenke! Mädels kommt alle her“, rief sie enthusiastisch, packte Loki mit beiden Händen am Schal und zerrte ihn mit sich weiter in den Raum. Thor verschränkte die Arme und blieb besser erst mal stehen um abzuwarten, was geschehen würde.  
Alison hatte sich so aufgeputzt und hübsch gemacht, dass sie Loki fast schon verdächtigte Magie benutzt zu haben. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihre Haare waren gewaschen und so scharf frisiert, dass er sie beinah gefragt hätte, ob sie auch bei Giovanni gewesen war. Sie tätschelte angstfrei sein Gesicht und gab ganz eindeutig mit ihm an. Loki schwankte zwischen Abscheu und dem guten Gefühl etwas Nettes zu tun, auch wenn sie immer noch grässlichen Mundgeruch hatte. Auch die anderen Ladies begannen ihn nun abzuklopfen, als wäre er ein Attentäter und hätte einen Dolch unter seiner Jacke – was lächerlich war, denn er konnte so etwas mit Magie verbergen, wenn auch nicht immer sinnvoll einsetzen, erinnerte er sich an den erfolglosen Mordversuch an Thanos, der dummerweise mit seinem eigenen Tod geendet hatte.  
„Und du wirst für unser Geburtstagskind Alison strippen? So richtig, an so einer Stange und mit ausziehen?“, fragte ihn eine heiserer Stimme, zu der der Name Beatrice gehörte.  
„Aber nein. Mein Bruder wird das tun, denn der kann das viel besser als ich! Außerdem sieht er besser aus, hat mehr Muskeln und …“ Weiter musste er gar nichts sagen, denn die Muschis wandten sich schon gemeinschaftlich von ihm ab und pilgerten geschlossen zu Thor hinüber.

 

Thor hatte Loki mit einem erleichterten Gefühl beobachtet. Sein Bruder konnte sich durchaus benehmen und den Anschein vermitteln, er wäre umgänglich und anständig. Außerdem sah er einfach nur scharf aus. Er trug zwar wieder seinen schwarzen Anzug, ein immerhin weißes Hemd, doch hatte sich dazu überreden lassen den blauen Schal umzulegen. Als ihn Thor da so stehen sah, begriff, dass es nichts Schöneres und Anziehenderes als Loki gab, war er unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Darauf zu ihm zu gehören.   
Wenn Loki es durchzog und sich ändern wollte, dann würde das bedeuten, dass sie für immer zusammen sein könnten. Ob sie zusammen schliefen, oder einfach nur wie bisher zusammen waren, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Hauptsache er war in seiner Nähe. Loki war ein wichtiger, unverzichtbarer Teil von ihm und so würde es immer sein.

 

Die Köpfe der alten Damen flogen plötzlich herum und alle sahen ihn an. Thor verengte argwöhnisch die Augen, sah Lokis scheinheilig nettes Lächeln, was so falsch war, wie es nur sein konnte und begriff, was er vorhatte.  
„Oh nein!“, sagte er erschüttert, als die geballte Ladung welkes Fleisch auf ihn zurollte. Mit Magie hinderte sein Bruder ihn am Weglaufen und Loki hatte sogar recht damit, denn es wäre unendlich beschämend vor alten, schwachen Menschenweibchen wegzulaufen. Jetzt stand Loki großzügig grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete wie Alison und Freundinnen sich auf Thor stürzten. Auch er wurde bewundert und überall betastet. Die Damenwelt war sichtlich zufrieden. Alison kam auf Loki zu und meinte:  
„Ich hatte fast gehofft, dass du ihn dazu überreden kannst. Nichts gegen dich, verfickter Loki, aber dein Bruder … hmmmmmm …“  
„Ja, ich weiß, er ist ziemlich heiß!“, sagte Loki gutgelaunt.  
„Oh ja. Wo ist die Stange?“  
„Nur keine Eile. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Kann er sich irgendwo umziehen?“ Ally deutete zu einer Tür und war ganz aufgeregt. Sie ballte ständig ihre Hände zu kleinen Fäusten und unter ihrem pinken Rouge glühten ihre Wangen.  
„Vielleicht sollten die Menschlein, die schwache Herzen haben, besser den Raum verlassen …“, empfahl Loki behutsam und war zum ersten Mal wirklich stolz auf sein Mitgefühl. Sie nickte eifrig und Thor kam wutentbrannt auf ihn zugelaufen.  
„Hier entlang, zum Umziehen!“, sagte Loki schnell und verschwand vor ihm durch die Tür.

 

Sie standen in einer Art Aktenaufbewahrungsraum und Thor knallte seinen Bruder ohne Vorwarnung mit dem Rücken an die Tür.  
„Wirklich, Loki? Hast du sie noch alle?! Ich mache das nicht!“  
„Doch wirst du. Denn die Ladies mögen dich und du kannst es gut.“  
„Gut?“  
„Na ja, sehr gut …“, sagte Loki belegt, nahm Thors Hände von seinem Jackett und glättete es penibel.  
„Sehr gut?“  
„Meine Güte, sexy, Thor! Du bist heiß, wenn du das tust! Ich bekomme das niemals so hin, also tu es. Wenn nicht für die verfickten Muschis, dann wenigstens für mich …“ Loki zog eine hohe Karte aus dem Ärmel und sein Bruder begann zu zaudern.  
„Du hast mich herein gelegt. Du hattest niemals vor es selbst zu tun, oder? Das ist keine Wohltätigkeit, Loki, indem du andere die Drecksarbeit tun lässt!“  
„Drecksarbeit sieht aber nicht so verführerisch aus, Bruderherz.“ Thor blitzte ihn immer noch aufgebracht an und seine Brauen waren bedrohlich gerunzelt. Er kratzte sich am Bart und schnaubt verächtlich.  
„Vergiss es! Tu es selbst. Sieh zu, wie du da wieder raus kommst und wage es nicht Ally zu verletzen. Sie mag dich und freut sich wie verrückt auf dieses Highlight ihres Geburtstages. Wenn du nur ein wenig Anstand und Ehre im Leib hast, Loki, dann tanze für sie. Du kannst es, denn solche Dinge kannst du immer. Benutze eben deine Magie, eine Illusion, dann fühlt es sich weniger echt an.“ Loki schwieg und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Tür. Sein Bruder war von ihm zurückgetreten und hatte seine Hände empört in den Hüften. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und die feuchte Bezeugung seiner Enttäuschung kam ganz von allein, als sich Loki vorstellte von ihm getrennt zu sein.  
„Oh nein, tu das nicht, Loki!“  
„Ich tue nichts. Ich überlege, wie ich das schaffen soll, ohne mich zu übergeben und vor Ekel alle um mich herum aus Versehen zu töten. Das kannst du doch sicher verstehen … ich meine, ich und diese Ratten haben keine gute Historie und ich …“  
„Du weinst!“, unterbrach ihn Thor einfach.  
„Tue ich nicht!“ Empört wischte sich Loki über seine Augen und bemerkte zu seiner heimlichen Freude, wie sein Bruder wieder näher kam und weniger entrüstet aussah.  
„Und ich möchte auch keine Magie benutzen, außer vielleicht für die Stange und die Musik …“, murmelte er und schlug betreten die Augen nieder, als Thor ihm zärtlich mit seinem Daumen die Träne von der Wange wischte.  
„Gut, ich tue es, weil ich wohl ein unverbesserlicher Idiot bin. Doch wehe … wehe, Loki, du filmst das!“  
„Werde ich nicht!“  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Thor!“, sagte er ernsthaft, denn er würde es ganz sicher nicht filmen müssen, denn all die Runzelweiber hatten eigene Handys. Dann würde er mal Thor sehen wollen, wie er sie den Damen aus der Hand riss und wütend mit dem Fuß darauf stampft. Nur Sekunden nach Thors Auftritt würde sein Tanz auf YouTube zu sehen sein, wenn er es nicht verhinderte. Vielleicht würde er das, je nachdem wie gut Thor war.  
„Du hättest mich auch einfach von Anfang an darum bitten können …“, murmelte Thor. Noch immer stand er dicht vor ihm und war dabei ihm liebevoll die Haare hinter die Ohren zu streichen. Nimm mich einfach jetzt und hier, dachte Loki ganz durcheinander und schob ihn dann doch von sich weg, weil es in seinem Rücken klopfte.  
„Wie lange dauert es noch, Loki?“, fragte Ally mit aufgeregter Stimme.  
„Er ist gleich fertig!“ Thor sah alles andere als glücklich aus, als er sich kurze Zeit später mit verkniffenem Gesicht in die Polizistenuniform quetschte.

 

Die Gäste hatten einen kleinen Halbkreis mit Stühlen umstellt und saßen schon erwartungsvoll an Ort und Stelle. Loki gab seinem Bruder noch einen festen Klaps aufs Hinterteil, was ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte. Als Antwort hob er aufmunternd beide Daumen und sagte:   
„Tu es wie gestern und die Hälfte der Weiber fällt tot um …“  
„Das wollen wir doch gar nicht!“  
„Dann mache es nur halb so gut.“  
Kaum stand Thor im Halbkreis, begann die ältlichen Damen zu johlen und zu klatschen wie Teenager. Loki musste ihnen recht geben, denn allein Thor in dieser knackigen Uniform war ein Sahnestück. Die paar armen Männer rollten genervt die Augen und waren schon vorsichtshalber zu härteren Getränken übergegangen.   
Loki ließ mit Magie die Stange erscheinen und grinste, weil es niemanden auffiel. Dazu war die Geburtstagsgesellschaft schon vermutlich zu betrunken. Auch mit Magie ließ er das Lied beginnen, zu welchem Thor getanzt hatte und ihm damit eine Erektion beschert hatte, die ziemlich aufdringlich und schmerzhaft gewesen war.  
Sein Bruder verneigte sich artig vor den kreischenden Damen und sie applaudierten jetzt schon wie verrückt. Loki rollte die Augen und ließ den Song von vorn starten, denn Thor musste sich nun schon im angepriesenen Rhythmus bewegen. Das tat er dann endlich. Das Publikum klatschte begeistert mit. Es war der Wahnsinn, denn Thor war trotz seiner Muskeln ziemlich athletisch und bewegte sich gelenkig um die Stange herum. Lokis Augen wurden immer größer, als er merkte, dass Thor Bewegungen machte, die er gestern noch nicht gemacht hatte. Hatte er etwa noch heimlich geübt? Thor umtanzte die Stange, drehte absurde Pirouetten, machte eindeutige Beckenbewegungen und zog sich dabei unter Gegröle der Damen die Uniform aus. Ally und ihre Gäste waren schon längst aufgestanden und drängten sich nahe an Thor heran, um ihm zuzusehen. Manche nahmen auch eine Hand voll Bein, steckten ihm Geldscheine zu und Loki verspürte eine absurde Eifersucht. Nicht nur, dass sein Bruder überaus sexy und ziemlich gut war, er hatte auch die bizarre Ausstrahlung einer exotischen Frucht, die man unbedingt im Mund haben wollte. Ja, es war Thor, ein mächtiges Wesen, doch das war er auch. Trotzdem würde er jetzt gern diese exotische Frucht im Mund haben. Ganz und ausfüllend. Am besten überall in ihm. Fast hätte es Loki bei seiner erotischen Tagträumerei versaut, denn das Lied war zu ende. Aber weil es so schön war und Thor noch nicht ganz ausgezogen war, ließ er es weiterlaufen. Die Weiber waren aufgeputscht und kreischten wild. Ein wenig bekam Loki nun Angst, ob sie mit heiler Haut hier wieder rauskamen, ohne, dass sie grob werden mussten. Dabei hatte er Thor Essen versprochen, doch dazu waren sie noch nicht gekommen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Loki wie ein paar Damen Thor den Slip herunter reißen wollten und befand, dass es nun genug war. Er stoppte die Musik und klatschte laut in die Hände.  
„So, meine Damen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen?“ Sie waren enttäuscht. Natürlich waren sie das. Sie murrten und schrien etwas von „Zugabe“. Alison kam auf ihn zu und Loki wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. 

 

Thor nutzte die Chance, indem sich die Muschigang bettelnd und flehend Loki zuwandte und verschwand schnell. Es lief ja besser als erwartet. Mit großer Genugtuung hatte er Lokis überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Schon gestern hatte er bemerkt, dass es seinem Bruder gefiel ihm bei solchen trivialen Dingen zuzusehen. Thor hatte sich an ein paar Begebenheiten in ihrer Kindheit erinnert. Hin und wieder gab es Momente, da sah Loki einfach zu, ohne mitmachen oder es gar selbst tun zu wollen. Wenn Thor trainierte und in der Arena mit einem Spitzen Schildbrecher rang, sah Loki mit großen Augen andächtig zu. Bis heute war sich Thor sicher gewesen, dass sein Bruder ihm Bewunderung zollte oder vielleicht neidisch war, doch gestern Abend hatte er verstanden, dass es Loki in manchen Momenten nicht so viel anders ging wie ihm. Er war einfach nur von ihm und seinem außergewöhnlichen Wesen wie geblendet. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur einem wahren Gott möglich einen anderen Gott zu erkennen und zu würdigen? Loki hatte nicht nur Bewunderung im Gesicht gehabt, sondern auch Verlangen und diese Erkenntnis verunsicherte Thor erneut. Doch er beschloss sich an seinen vernünftigen Plan zu halten, Loki nicht mehr zu bedrängen. So oft hatte man ihm Unbesonnenheit vorgeworfen, doch damit war Schluss. Es war an der Zeit ein Mann zu sein und auch wie ein solcher zu handeln und nicht wie ein Kind, was unbedingt etwas wollte und so lange nörgelte, bis es das bekam.

 

Als Thor angezogen zurückkam, erwartete ihn schon die Meute mit Mengen an Essen und Getränken. Loki trat an seine Seite:  
„Wie groß ist dein Interesse daran …“ Thor erschauerte und wurde ein bisschen hart im Schritt, weil er den Satz in Gedanken zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung, die zwei nackte Götter beinhaltete, vervollständigte, denn Loki wurde gerade von einer Dame abgelenkt, bevor er aussprechen konnte.  
„ … dass dieses Video im Internet auftaucht?“, beendete Loki kurze Zeit später den Satz mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen.  
„Du hattest mir verspochen nicht zu filmen!“  
„Habe ich auch nicht. Aber die Herren dort drüben haben es getan. Was nun?“  
„Kein Interesse.“  
„Gut.“ Loki schnippte mit den Fingern und grinste vergnügt.  
„Erledigt. Jetzt darfst du als Belohnung futtern. Hast du gut gemacht. Ich wusste, sie werden dich lieben, Thor.“  
„Sie haben mir zwischen die Beine gefasst, ganz schamlos!“, beschwerte er sich leise zischend bei ihm.  
„Ich weiß. Das fand ich auch nicht so toll. Deswegen gab es keine Zugabe.“ Loki ging weg, weil Ally ihn rief und Thor sah ihm lächelnd nach. War das etwa Eifersucht in Lokis Benehmen? Nein, Thor, Vernunft! Rief er sich zur Ordnung. 

 

Während Loki Alisons Geschenke und das Büfett ansehen und würdigen musste, wurde Thor weiterhin mit Essen vollgestopft. Die meisten Damen scharrten sich immer noch um ihn und das war mehr als natürlich. So war es selbst in Asgard gewesen und Loki machte das gar nichts aus. Es machte Loki aber viel aus, dass Ally ihm nun genau darlegte, wie dieser Salat zubereitet wurde und wie man den Teig für dieses Brot am besten gehen ließ.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir am Montag wirklich mal etwas anderes kochen?“, schlug Loki nichtsahnend vor und eigentlich auch nur, weil er etwas Zustimmendes sagen wollte. Ally sah ihn erst aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als hätte er sie nach dem Alter gefragt, dabei stand die ewige 69 überall unübersehbar im Raum.  
„Meinst du das etwa wirklich ernst, du Lümmel?“  
„Lümmel? Hat das eine negative Bedeutung? Oder meinst du Pimmel? Denn davon habe ich schon gelesen. Aber ich …“  
„Das bedeutet, dass du vorlaut bist. Also was, Loki? Ist das dein Ernst?“ Sie hatte ihn fest am Arm gepackt und sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Ja, eigentlich schon. Wenn du andere Sachen kochen kannst, warum machst du dann ständig diesen Eintopf?“  
„Weil ich bisher meistens allein dort gekocht habe und übrigens bekomme ich kein Geld dafür. Stark lässt mir anliefern, was ich ihm sage, doch das war es dann auch. Hatte ich dir die Geschichte erzählt, als Tony die Küche eröffnet hat und am ersten Tag so getan hat, als wenn er selbst mit kochen würde? Er hat die Küche aus Versehen abgefackelt und musste nicht nur eine neue bauen lassen, sondern auch die Presseleute bestechen, damit sie den Artikel nicht brachten. War das ein Spaß!“ Loki lachte, weil er sich das nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Stark war so ein dämlicher Angeber.  
„Aber jetzt helfe ich dir und deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, du lässt dir für die nächste Woche etwas Neues einfallen und lässt Stark die Liste zukommen. Weißt du was, lade ihn zum Probeessen ein, das gefällt ihm sicher.“ Ally hielt ihm ihre geschlossene Faust hin und sah ihn grinsend an. Loki verengte die Augen und sah sie prüfend an.  
„Man, schlag dagegen, Gettofaust, Bursche! Irgendwann erzählst du mir mal, aus welchem hinterletzten Kaff du kommst und auch, was du dort mit diesem heißen Kerl getrieben hast, der doch im Leben nicht dein Bruder ist. Übrigens, meine Freundinnen haben gefragt, wie die Filme heißen, wo ihr beiden mitspielt …“  
„Oh … ah … die sind … homosexuell und …“  
„Ach, das macht doch nichts. Also, wie heißen sie?“

 

„Thor?!“, rief er panisch und mit so viel Magie in der Stimme, dass der Kopf seines Bruders herum flog. Vielleicht wirkte er todesängstlich. So ganz ausgeschlossen war das nicht.  
Thor drängte sich durch die Damen, denn sein Bruder war eindeutig in Not. Er packte Loki am Arm und sah noch dessen kurzes selbstgefälliges Grinsen, bevor er zu Ally sagte:  
„Danke für das Essen, doch wir müssen jetzt los!“  
„Och, wohin denn ihr beiden Hübschen?“  
„Na, die Welt retten und solche Dinge eben …!“, erwiderte Thor glattzüngig und mit einem breiten Sunnyboygrinsen.  
„Er meint, wir müssen zum Filmset. Sie warten sicher schon lange auf uns“, fügte Loki schelmisch an.  
Irrte er sich oder weinten ein paar Damen, als sie die illustre Gruppe verließen?


	12. Chapter 12

„Du fandest mich also heiß …?“, sagte Thor leise vor sich hin, während er sich darauf konzentrierte die Paprika in exakt gleichgroße Streifen zu schneiden.  
„Es muss nicht auf den Millimeter passen, Bruder. Wenn du dich bitte ein wenig beeilen würdest …“  
„Sag es, Loki!“ Thor hob spielerisch drohend das Messer, sein Bruder seufzte resigniert und wendete die Fleischstücke in der Pfanne.  
„Ja.“  
„Das könnte netter und motivierender klingen …“  
„Wozu? Fehlt es dir neuerdings an Selbstbewusstsein, Thor?“   
Es war verdammt schwer für seinen Bruder so etwas Nettes zu sagen, dachte Thor missmutig und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig daran, dass er ihn nicht mehr bedrängen wollte, aus genau den Gründen wie eben. Warum war er nur so inkonsequent, verflucht?  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig gut fühlen, denn Katy kommt gleich …“, murmelte er auf die Paprika und glaubte jäh einen eisigen Hauch im Nacken zu spüren. Loki war unter Umständen zuzutrauen, dass er ganze Häuser einfror, wenn er sauer war. Doch dann hörte er ein belustigtes Geräusch in seinem Nacken, was beinah echt klang.  
„Na, wenn du das nötig hast. Ja, du warst sehr heiß, ich hatte einen Ständer und bin sicher, die Runzelnmuschis waren mehr als feucht. Wenn du mir jetzt nicht die gute Laune am Kochen verderben willst, schweige am besten zu diesem Thema. Erzähl mir lieber, was Stark gedenkt wegen der Gliedmaßen zu tun. Wir haben uns das doch nicht eingebildet. Wer von diesen Affen ist ausgebrochen und tobt sich da oben aus …?“   
Thor knabberte immer noch am Bild, dass sein Bruder eine Erektion hatte, was aber auch gelogen sein konnte. Solche Worte durfte man Loki niemals bedenkenlos glauben, dazu war er viel zu wortgewandt und überzeugend in seiner Rhetorik.  
„Ähm …“, begann Thor schwerfällig und hätte sich fast aus Versehen in den Finger geschnitten. Wenn Loki das Messer nicht mit Magie abgewendet hätte, wäre es auch passiert. Es wäre kein Drama gewesen, trotzdem war diese Art Hilfe dieser Tage nicht gern gesehen. Böse sah er Loki an, der zuckte nur entschuldigend die Schultern, nahm ihm die geschnittenen Paprikastreifen weg und warf sie zu dem Fleisch in die Pfanne.  
„Ich vermute, du weißt es nicht. Aber das macht nichts. Ich sehe Tonylein am Montag selbst und werde ihn fragen. Hoffentlich hat er für mich eine bessere Antwort als du, sonst fühle ich mich unter Umständen provoziert und …“ Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Was? Wir haben doch noch Zeit! Hoffentlich ist es Banner …“  
„Dass du das Wort hoffentlich mal im Zusammenhang mit unserem guten alten Hulk benutzt, hätte ich auch nie gedacht, Loki!“

 

Thor eilte schon zur Tür und kam mit zwei freundlich guckenden und nett aussehenden Männern wieder. Einer der beiden hatte einen riesigen Präsentkorb in den Armen, der andere einen kleinen Hund mit braunen Löckchen. Loki sah sich selbst von außen. Er starrte die beiden mordlüstern an, weil er das Gefühl hatte, die Situation würde ihm heute ganz definitiv entgleiten. Mühsam lächelte er und wusste, dass es kalt und abweisend aussehen würde.  
„Das sind Dory und Lory oder wie sie sich mir gerade vorgestellt haben Dave und Andy. Und das ist … du wirst es kaum glauben …“ Thor machte eine völlig übertrieben lächerliche Geste auf das Hundeviech und sagte: „… darf ich vorstellen: Hulk!“   
Thor grinste breit, Andy und Dave grinsten breit und Loki fror innerlich aus unerklärlichen Gründen ein. Irgendwie schaffte er es zu lachen und fragte sich selbst, warum er von dieser Situation so gestresst war. Die Typen schienen nett zu sein, soweit man das von Dragqueens sagen konnte und diesen Gedanken nahm Dave dann auch gleich auf:  
„Ich weiß, warum er so seltsam schaut. Er hat etwas anderes erwartet“, sagte er zu Andy und der nickte lächelnd.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr so locker drauf seid, hätten wir uns für euch in Schale geworfen.“  
„Locker drauf?“, echote Loki verständnislos.  
„Na ja, Thor hat uns eben im Flur schon unsere wichtigste Frage beantwortet, die uns schon unter den Nägeln brannte, seit ihr hier eingezogen seid. Arbeitet ihr wirklich als Pornodarsteller. Und es ist wahr … ihr müsst uns unbedingt die Filme …“  
„Tun wir?“, fragte Loki finster zu Thor.  
Thor nickte nachdrücklich. Jetzt, wo er von Katy über das Geschäft wusste, konnte er sogar mit Details glänzen. In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Katy ja auch noch kommen würde und es war ihr Wissen, mit dem er angab. Verflucht. Ihm müsste dringend etwas einfallen.   
„Wenn das so ist, zeige unseren Gästen doch schon mal unsere Pornosammlung“, bot Loki hinterhältig lächelnd an und deutete mit den Augen drohend auf den Mini-Hulk. Vermutlich würde sein Bruder ihn vermutlich mit in die Pfanne werfen, wenn er ihn nicht aus der Küche entfernte. Schnell schob Thor die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer.

 

„Er macht gern so trockene Witze. Loki braucht immer ein wenig, bis er mit den Gästen warm wird. Er ist eher der zurückhaltende Typ, doch wenn er sich einmal wohlfühlt, liegen ihm schnell ganze Welten zu Füßen“, orakelte Thor den beiden zu, mit sicherlich einem anderen Bild vor seinem inneren Augen wie Andy und Dave. Die beiden lachten, kommentierten gehorsam die Aussicht (sie wohnten nur eine Etage weiter unten und hatten in etwa dieselbe Aussicht), tätschelten Starks teure Einrichtung und dann kamen sie zur Thors Erleichterung auf Mr Gordon zu sprechen. Auch die beiden luden den alten Herrn hin und wieder zum Essen ein, weil er so nette Geschichten erzählen konnte. Sie hatten ein angenehmes und vor allem recht unverfängliches Thema gefunden.  
„An euch beiden muss er doch seine wahre Freude haben, oder? Er spricht, wenn man ihn lässt, ununterbrochen von Loki und Thor. Wie kommt ihr nur auf die fantastischen Künstlernamen? Da sehen wir mit Dory und Lory ziemlich blass aus, nicht wahr Baby?“, fragte Andy seinen kahlköpfigen Dave und bekam ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, denn Dave war etwa zwei Köpfe größer und auch um einiges korpulenter. Es war amüsant, gab Thor zu und hoffte, dass sie nicht weiterfragten. Taten sie nicht. Stattdessen fragte Andy, eindeutig der neugierigere der beiden Männer:  
„Und Loki ist dein Bruder?“  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Wir sind wie Brüder aufgewachsen aber …“  
„Adoptiert!“, schrie Loki aus der Küche und leise murmelte er vor sich hin: “Ich sollte mir ein T-Shirt“ damit bedrucken lassen!“  
„Ja, er sagt es. Mein Vater hat ihn … mitgebracht und …“  
„Gestohlen!“, schrie Loki wieder, schon wütender und Thor beschloss dringend das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, Andy und Dave, ich werde schon mal den Wein holen, dann hören wir ihn auch nicht mehr brüllen …“ Er verschwand in die Küche und zischte Loki an:  
„Was soll der Mist? Willst du es absichtlich versauen?“  
„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Mitgebracht? Also wirklich, Thor. Das klingt als wäre Odin kurz shoppen gewesen und hätte für Abends was zum Knabbern mitgebracht.“  
„Man kann sich aber auch echt anstellen.“ Aufgebracht starrten sie sich an. Jeder war aus anderen Gründen wütend, doch das änderte nichts am Moment. In den Schränken klapperten die Töpfe und das Geschirr klirrte ganz aufgeregt, weil Loki selbst vor Magie vibrierte und selbst in Thors klaren Augen sah man klitzekleine blaue Blitze. Jetzt, wo er keinen Hammer mehr brauchte, könnte er mit Blitzen alles in Schutt und Asche legen. Eigentlich war Thor nur der Gott des Blitzes, denn Loki war der Donner. Zumindest würde Loki das gern so sehen. Er bemerkte durchaus Thors Anspannung und witzigerweise war es Hulk, der dieser ziemlich brisanten Situation den Garaus machte. Er kam kläffend in die Küche gelaufen und Thor schnappte sich das Tier schnell, ehe es Loki in tiefgefrorenes Hundefleisch verwandeln und auf dem chinesischen Markt verkaufen würde.  
Tief atmete er durch und schnappte sich im Rauslaufen eine Flasche Wein. Der Abend würde ein Desaster werden, das war ganz klar. Klar war auch, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Er hatte Loki dazu gedrängt. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder mal ausnahmsweise damit recht, wenn er ihn als dämlich bezeichnete. Andererseits, Katy war so locker und cool, die würde sich schon nicht von Loki beeindrucken lassen.

 

Während Loki noch kochte, leerte Thor mit den beiden Kerlen schon mal die erste Flasche Wein. Andy und Dave waren wirklich sehr umgänglich und unterhaltsam. Sie erzählten ihm eine Reihe verrückte Geschichten aus ihrem Nachtleben und wollten natürlich auch wissen, wie so ein Drehtag bei ihnen aussah. Thor vertröstete sie mit schlechtem Gewissen auf später, in dem er sagt, dass er damit lieber warten würde, bis Loki und Katy anwesend sein würden. Als der Tisch mehr oder weniger fertig gedeckt war, das Essen fertig war, klopft es erneut. Das war bestimmt Katy und wie es sich für eine hübsche Frau geziemte, kam sie ein wenig zu spät. Erleichtert ging Thor ihr öffnen.  
Katy sah sehr hübsch aus und trug sogar ein mädchenhaftes Kleid, was in keinster Weise mit ihren düsteren Tätowierungen zu kollidieren schien. Andy und Dave begrüßten Katy gleich mit Küsschen und es stellte sich heraus, dass Dave sie sogar kannte, denn sie hatte ihm vor längerer Zeit mal ein Piercing an einer intimen Stelle (aufdringliches Zwinkern zu Thor, der froh war, dass Loki noch nicht bei ihnen war und damit ein böser Kommentar flach fiel) gemacht. Alle lachten.

 

Dann erschien Loki und es wurde still. Er hatte sich umgezogen und entgegen Thors Bitte doch ein wenig Farbe zu benutzen, alles in Schwarz an.  
Loki sah natürlich den vorwurfsvollen Blick seines Bruders und sagte ganz lässig:  
„Was denn? Meine Unterhose ist blau. Und du bist …?“, wandte er sich an die Frau. Sie lächelte ihn verhalten an, gab ihm die Hand:  
„Ich bin Katy.“  
„Ich bin Loki. Darf ich Glory zu dir sagen, dann passt du gut ins Team?“, fragte Loki unverschämt.  
„Äh, nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
„Gut, Glory … freut mich, dass du zustimmst. Thor hatte recht, du siehst aus wie seine Ex-Freundin, die ihn übrigens abserviert hat aber du bist hübsch, keine Angst …“  
„Loki!“, zischte Thor und wandte sich dann bemüht lächelnd zu ihren Gästen und meinte mit dunkler Stimme, durch die man gut seinen Zorn hörte:  
„Ihr werdet euch an seinen merkwürdigen Humor schon noch gewöhnen.“  
„Ach, wenn Mr Gordon ihn gut findet, dann lassen wir uns doch nicht abschrecken, nicht wahr Andy-Baby?“ Sie lachten und Glory aka Katy sagte ganz selbstsicher zu Loki.  
„Du siehst Loki wirklich ziemlich ähnlich. Ihr habt das Cosplay aber ganz schön perfektioniert, oder?“ Sie meinte es ernst und Loki ließ es sich nicht nehmen schnippisch zu antworten:  
„Sicher, willst du auch mein Zepter sehen?“ Allerdings knurrte ihn Thor böse an:  
„Lass es!“ Aber Katy sagte nur lachend:  
„Ach, lass Loki doch, er meint doch nur seinen Penis. Nicht jetzt, Hübscher. Vielleicht nach dem Essen, falls du mich nicht damit vergiften willst und ich danach noch Lust habe …“ Thor schob Katy nun fast panisch zu Andy und Dave, die sie gehorsam in ihre Mitte nahmen. Loki erschien ihm einen Moment lang wie ein Eiszapfen, doch dann lächelte er und sagte anerkennend:  
„Nicht auf den Mund gefallen, die freche Muschi.“

 

So einigermaßen verlief das Essen harmonisch, denn die beiden Dragqueens hatten nicht nur gute Antennen für Spannungen, sondern waren auch in der Lage mit kleinen Späßen die Wogen zu glätten. Nur Loki sagte nicht allzu viel und darüber war Thor froh. Leider kam das Gespräch erneut auf Tattoos und Thor musste Mjölnir präsentieren. Es gab „Aaaahhs und Ooooohhhs“ und Katy errötete sogar ein wenig.  
„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir dein Zepter auch tätowieren. Obwohl es natürlich ein wenig schwierig werden könnte. Doch wenn man vielleicht am Fuß anfängt und …“ Loki zögerte diesmal keine Sekunde. Sein Zepter erschien in seiner Hand und Thor war in jenem Moment froh, dass er selbst gut darauf geachtet hatte, dass alle schon eine Menge Wein und andere Alkoholika intus hatten.  
„Ein Wahnsinnstrick!“, gab Katy mit geröteten Wangen zu. Und zu Lokis Genugtuung bewunderten sie seine Waffe alle ordentlich (was ihnen das Leben rettete, doch diese Tatsache wusste allein Loki).  
Da das Essen beendet war und alle noch am Leben waren (der ein oder andere Gast hatte sogar gewagt das Wort schmackhaft in den Mund zu nehmen – es war nicht Katy, so viel sei verraten), hatte sich die Sitzrunde ein wenig aufgelöst.

 

Thor erinnerte sich vage an sein Vorhaben Katy näher zu kommen, um Loki verstehen zu geben, dass er verstanden hatte. Er zog sie im Vorbeilaufen einfach auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest. Sie kicherte und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. Loki sah ihn seltsam an und goss jedem Wein nach, außer sich selbst. Wenn er glaubte, dass Thor nicht aufgefallen war, dass er selbst nichts getrunken hatte, dann irrte er sich. Aber Thor schwieg und lauschte den beiden Kerlen, die schon wieder absurde Geschichten über sich erzählten. Vermutlich konnte man davon auch nur die Hälfte glauben. Aber alle außer Loki amüsierten sich. Katy kuschelte sich in seine Arme und Thor fand es schön sie zu halten. Sie war wirklich nett und wenn es Loki nicht gäben, dessen eisige Aura heute unüberfühlbar war, dann würde er nicht nein zu ihr sagen.  
„So, und jetzt erzählt doch mal von euerm Alltag als Darsteller in Pornofilmen?“, fragte Andy wieder neugierig. Thor wurde leicht übel, Loki wurde noch eisiger und Katy sah ihn verwundert an. Peinlich berührt räusperte sich Thor und sagte dann mit rauer Stimme:  
„Na ja, die Wahrheit ist, dass wir das nicht sind. Tony Stark, der uns die Wohnung beschafft hat, hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt, in dem er das Gerücht verbreitet hat, wir wären es, weil er uns ein wenig ärgern wollte. Das ist alles. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum uns das jeder glauben will.“  
„Ich schon. Ihr seht eben so heiß aus, als würdet ihr es tatsächlich tun. Also warum tut ihr es nicht? Ihr würdet sicher gut Geld verdienen und wir würden uns ganz sicher jeden Film mit euch beiden in fünffacher Ausführung kaufen, nicht wahr Andy-Baby?“, sagte Dave enthusiastisch. Katy allerdings kletterte nun von seinem Schoss und blinzelte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Loki. Lokis finsteres Schweigen war unangenehm und Thor blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu sprechen, wenn es sein Bruder nicht tat und die Situation mit einem Spaß bereinigen konnte. Wozu war er eigentlich gut, dachte Thor in diesem Moment bissig.

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht, Thor-Baby?“, sagte Loki dann überraschend doch etwas. Seine Stimme war dunkel, weich und angenehm wie Samt. Sofort spürte Thor die direkte Reaktion zwischen seinen Beinen, kniff aber argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen.  
„Was?“  
„Na, wenn es sowieso jeder denkt, dann sollten wir das tun, oder? Besser, als dass ich Ratten Suppe koche und du den ganzen Tag mit zwielichtigen Gestalten wie Banner, Stark oder Rogers abhängst. Wie wär’s?“  
„Aber …“  
„Aber was? Kneifst du? Oder willst du Katy die Illusion lassen, dass du es ihr besorgen könntest?“  
„Das kann ich. Das weißt du! Frag Jane. Katy, fragt Jane Foster. Du findest sie bestimmt auf … auf …“  
„Tinder!“, warf Loki plötzlich gut gelaunt ein. Katy wurde rot, die beiden Männer kicherten und Thor sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Erinnerst du dich an dein Vorhaben, Bruder?“, fauchte Thor nun und sah wirklich verärgert aus.

„Oh, ihr beiden Streithähne solltet mal zu unserer Show kommen und …“ Loki wollte eine eindeutige Handbewegung machen, die nichts Gutes bedeutete und Thor bekam seine Hand gerade noch zu fassen.

 

„Kann ich dich einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen, Bruder!“, sagte er so hart, dass sogar Loki ihn mild erstaunt ansah. Gehorsam folgte er ihm in die Küche.  
„WAS? Loki, Was?!“, fauchte er ihn in der Küche an. Er hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Nichts. Läuft doch alles gut. Was willst du?“  
„Ich habe gesehen, was du tun wolltest. Was war mit „keine Magie und gut sein wollen“? Sind deine Ambitionen schon vorbei? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir jetzt, damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann.“  
„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, Thor!“, zischte Loki störrisch und Thor presste ihm einfach seinen Mund auf die Lippen. Es war ein wilder Kuss, den er tun musste, ehe er ihn schlagen würde. Er hatte solch eine explosive Wut auf ihn, dass er selbst Angst bekam die Kontrolle über seine Kraft und Macht zu verlieren.  
Loki hinderte ihn zwar nicht, küsste ihn aber auch nicht zurück, sondern wirkte immer noch wie ein Eiszapfen in seinen Armen.   
„Ich kann das nicht, Thor … es war eine schwachsinnige Idee und …“  
„Tu es für mich. Nur heute, noch eine Stunde lang. Bitte?!“, flüsterte er heiß in Lokis Gesicht. Dessen Wimpern flattern kurz, dann wurde sein Blick dunkler und sein Körper wieder weicher in seinen Armen.  
„In Ordnung. Dann lass mich jetzt los, ehe ich dir weh tun muss, Bruder.“ Thor ließ ihn langsam und ein wenig misstrauisch los. Er grinste überheblich, denn Loki könnte ihm nicht so einfach weh tun und beide wussten das nur zu gut. Ohne schlechtes Gewissen bemühte Loki nun Magie und zauberte ein köstlich aussehendes Eisdessert.

 

„Kann man das auch essen?“, fragte Thor skeptisch.  
„Natürlich. Gift- und Nussfrei. Leider mit vielen Kalorien!“ Die gehässige Spitze ging wohl gegen Katy.  
„Eine Stunde?“  
„Eine Stunde, Loki!“  
„Und dann gehst du mit Glory, um sie zu penetrieren? Gut, ich strenge mich an, dir zuliebe.“ Loki setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und ehe Thor ihn aufhalten konnte marschierte er mit drei der Eisbecher nach draußen, während er die anderen beiden nehmen und folgen musste.  
Loki war ab sofort lustig und unterhaltsam, denn das konnte er ziemlich gut. Lory und Dory waren begeistert und ihre Augen hingen dauerhaft an Lokis Lippen. Thor schaute ein wenig besorgt zu Katy. Die beobachtete Loki ungläubig, setzte sich dann wieder neben Thor und fragte ihn flüsternd, ob bei Loki auch die Diagnose Bipolare Störung lautete. Ziemlich hilflos sah er Katy an, bis sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass ihre ältere Schwester auch so war, wenn sie einen manischen Schub hatte. Allerdings kommt dass nicht innerhalb von ein paar Minuten und … Thor legte ihr besser die Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihr tief und beschwörend in die Augen, denn der wusste, dass Loki sie hören konnte. Es würde nichts bringen noch mehr Öl in sein Feuer der Verachtung zu gießen. Jetzt galt es nur noch alle lebend aus Lokis Umfeld zu bekommen. Katy beruhigte sich ein wenig und begnügte sich damit Thor anzuhimmeln. Der flirtete dreist zurück, denn er erinnerte sich wieder seines Planes, den er eben in der Küche mit seinem Kuss vermutlich wieder Lichtjahre zurückgeworfen hatte. Doch wie sonst sollte er seinen Bruder zur Vernunft bringen?

 

Eine Stunde später, Loki ließ sogar eine Glocke läuten, die vermutlich nur sein Bruder hörte, waren alle Gäste noch am Leben. Sogar Klein-Hulk, auf den Thor fast aus Versehen getreten wäre. Interessant war, dass Loki den Tod des Tiers verhindert hatte, indem er ihn magisch unsanft entfernt hatte.   
Alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Lory und Dory waren nicht einfach abzuschrecken und so musste Thor und Loki versprechen am nächsten Wochenende zu ihrer Show zu kommen. Thor sagte höflich zu, während Loki sicher war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmt schon die ein oder andere unbedeutende Welt vernichtet zu haben. Irgendwo würde es sicher Welten geben, die nur darauf warteten von ihm gegeißelt und beherrscht zu werden.

 

Katys Verabschiedung von Loki war zaghaft, wenn auch nicht unfreundlich. Sie sah ihn eher mitleidig an, dachte Loki unwillig und sagte deshalb ausgesprochen freundlich:  
„Du darfst meinen Bruder gern mitnehmen. Ich glaube, er hat es dringend nötig gefickt zu werden, denn gestern Nacht unter der Dusche …“ Thor schubste ihn hart, die beiden Dragqueens wieherten los und selbst Katy lachte.  
„Besser heute nicht. Gute Nacht ihre beiden verrückten Typen.“  
„Was? Ich bin nicht verrückt! Nur Loki ist es …!“, rief Thor ihnen hinterher, hörte aber nur Lachen.  
„Warte, Katy, ich komme mit ….“, rief er, als er wieder an seinen Plan dachte. Er griff sich seine Jacke und war schon halb zur Tür raus, als er ihn flüstern hörte:  
„Ja, lauf nur, fick sie … lass sie deinen mächtigen Hammer spüren …“ Loki klang überaus boshaft und Thor stoppte mitten auf der Treppe. Eigentlich fand er seinen genialen Plan Loki zu zeigen, dass er davon Abstand nahm ihn zu belästigen immer noch gut, doch seine Wut auf den Bruder kam plötzlich nach oben geschossen wie ein Vulkan, der ausbrach. Langsam drehte er sich um, spürte dabei wie sich seine göttliche Macht innerhalb von Augenblicken potenzierte und kurz vorm Ausbruch stand. Thor ging wieder nach oben. Lokis Anwandlung zu den Guten gehören zu wollen war eindeutig gescheitert und er selbst würde nun der Grund für dessen Versagen sein.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki hatte mit seiner Rückkehr gerechnet, wie er nun gut sah.  
Sein Bruder stand in seiner früheren asgardianischen Kampfuniform, inklusive goldenem Hörnerhelm und seinem Zepter im Wohnzimmer und sah ihn nicht nur finster, sondern nahezu beängstigend mordfixiert an. Lokis eigentlich helle Augen wirkten dunkel, seine Brauen waren zusammengeschoben und seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.  
„Ich gebe zu, mein Ansinnen gut sein zu wollen war ein großer Fehler gewesen …“, flüsterte Loki rau aber verstärkte es mit Magie so sehr, dass es tief in Thor eindrang und seine Macht nur noch mehr reizte.  
„Nicht hier, Loki!“  
„Warum nicht? Es ist mir egal. Es war mir doch immer egal.“  
„Es werden Menschen sterben, die … wir beide zu schätzen wissen …“, knurrte Thor dumpf und ging ein wenig auf ihn zu. Kleine blaue Blitze umwaberten seine Hände, so wie Loki eine Finsternis einzuhüllen schien, die einem den Atem raubte, wenn man nicht zufällig ein mächtiger Asgardian war, der sich davon nicht abschrecken ließ. 

 

Loki schwieg, wirkte absurd beleidigt und hob langsam seinen Stab. Thor wusste, wenn er ihn zu Boden stieß, würde nicht nur das gesamte Gebäude in Schutt und Asche liegen, sondern auch alle Menschen darin tot sein. Mit all seiner Kraft und Schnelligkeit warf er sich auf Loki, spürte den Aufprall seiner Macht auf der seines Bruders tief in sich selbst und befand sich jäh in so gleißendem Licht, dass er kurz die Augen zukneifen musste. Loki nutzte diesen Moment und gab ihm einen so heftigen Stoß, dass Thor einige Meter weit flog und hart aufprallte. Schon war sein Bruder auf ihm und bearbeitete ihn mit seiner grausamen Magie. Als ihn Thor von sich stieß und wieder auf die Beine kam, sah er um sich herum felsige Hügel und grüne Wiesen so weit sein Auge reichte. Menschen waren nicht zu spüren oder zu sehen. Es wehte ein frischer und nicht besonders warmer Wind und die Sonne schien sehr hell. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren, aber er begriff, dass Loki doch darauf verzichtet hatte das gesamte Haus zu zerstören. Loki hatte sie beide an diesen Ort gebracht, damit sie kämpfen konnten und das taten sie nun. Wieder prallten sie aufeinander. Die Luft roch nun nach Thors Elektrizität und Lokis Schatten ließ ihn nicht richtig treffen. Sie stießen sich wieder ab und fanden sich erneut, um aufeinander einzuschlagen.   
Wieder setzte Thor dem Bruder nach und Loki hielt ihn mit Eisbällen auf, die er mit seinen Fäusten zerstörte. Beim nächsten Zusammentreffen riss er Loki seinen Helm vom Kopf und der ließ ihn dafür ein paar Meter durch die Luft fliegen. Beim Aufprall bekam er kurz keine Luft und Loki hatte für einen Moment eindeutig dir Oberhand, doch dann trafen ihn Blitze und Thor gelang es ihn abzuschütteln. Loki lief nun rückwärts und ließ Eiswände erscheinen, durch die Thor hindurch lief, indem er sie zertrümmerte. Allerdings nicht ohne Schaden, denn das scharfe Eis riss seine Haut im Gesicht und am Körper auf. Schon längst war sein feines, menschlich gewebtes Hemd kaputt und seine Hose hing in Fetzen. Er riss sie einfach weg und ließ Loki nicht aus den Augen. Sein Bruder war auf dem Rückzug und hatte sich absichtlich seine asgardianische Montur angelegt, denn die hielt derartige Kämpfe aus. Nackt stürzte sich Thor nun wieder auf ihn und riss ihm brutal sein Hallaleder von der Brust. Dabei stieß er einen wütenden Kampfschrei aus, der seinesgleichen suchte.  
„Hast du gedacht … es schützt dich …?“, keuchte er dabei triumphierend und übersah dabei Lokis Zepter, das sich so heftig in seinen Magen bohrte, dass er kurz zur Seite kippte. Loki nun auch mit nackter Brust, sprang hoch und hockte sofort auf ihm, um ihm den Rest zu geben. Doch so einfach ließ sich Thor nicht besiegen. Mit beiden Fäusten und all seiner Macht, stieß er ihn weg und kam ihm sofort nach, um ihm auch noch seine schützende Hose runter zu reißen. Loki sagte kein Wort und sein Schweigen und sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck sagten Thor, dass es für seinen Bruder gerade wirklich um Leben und Tod ging. Er musste immer so eine verdammte Dramaqueen sein, dachte Thor zornig. Loki wehrte sich so gut er konnte, verlor aber auch seinen letzten Schutz.   
In Folge dessen standen sich die beiden einen Moment nackt und fassungslos gegenüber. Loki hatte allerdings noch immer seinen Stab und damit zielte er nun auf Thor. Der wehrte Lokis Magie mit seinen Händen ab und kam auf ihn zu, während sein Bruder rückwärts lief und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten.  
„Bleib stehen!“, knurrte er Loki zu, denn er sah, dass sein Bruder sich unweigerlich auf eine fast senkrecht nach unten gehende Felsklippe zubewegte, von dem er ganz sicher fallen würde, wenn er weiterlief.  
„Niemals!“, fauchte Loki dunkel und Thor sprang im selben Moment auf Loki zu, in dem er nach hinten fiel. Thor prallte gegen seinen Bruder und zusammen fielen sie ein ganzes Stück nach unten. Natürlich brachte sie so ein Sturz nicht um, doch der Aufprall war heftig. Vor allem für Loki, denn Thor fiel auf ihn drauf. Deswegen war Thor auch weniger benommen, als sein Bruder. Er packte ihn grob, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und fixierte seine Armgelenke mit seinen Händen, die immer noch Blitze abgaben und Lokis Haut verbrannten.  
„Du willst es so …? Kannst du haben!“, knurrte Thor unheilvoll und legte sich auf ihn. Schon während des Kampfes war eine absurde Erregung und Lust in ihm aufgestiegen. Seine Erektion war nicht zu übersehen gewesen und aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er gesehen, dass es Loki nicht anders ging. Was war mit ihnen beiden eigentlich nicht in Ordnung?

 

Loki war atem- und bewegungslos, vor Lust, vor Erschöpfung und vor Anspannung. Seine Haut veränderte sich, wurde bläulich und sein Frostriesenerbe kam zum Vorschein. Thors elektrische Macht verbrannte seine Haut an den Handgelenken trotzdem, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er diese Gefangennahme nun verhindern wollen. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht dazu in der Lage. Alles, was ihm gelang, war ein schweres und sehnsüchtiges Seufzen, als er Thors harte Lust an sich spürte. Er öffnete ganz unwillkürlich seine Lenden weiter, drückte sein Gesicht in das feuchte Gras und versuchte einfach nur zu atmen.   
Ohne allzu viel Wert auf Raffinesse oder Zärtlichkeit zu legen, drang Thor in ihn ein. Sein Bruder gab dabei ein unterdrücktes und schmerzhaft klingendes Stöhnen von sich und schob sich immer weiter in ihn hinein, ohne seine Arme dabei loszulassen. Loki versuchte sich zu befreien, doch nur, damit sich Thor endgültig und alles beherrschend auf ihn legte, was er auch tat. Selbst beim Sex war er manipulierbar, dachte Loki unkonzentriert und wimmerte dann lustvoll, als sich sein Bruder begann zu bewegen.  
Inzwischen hatte Thor seine Handgelenke losgelassen, hatte eine Hand in seine Haare geschoben und seinen Kopf herum gerissen, um ihn heiß und grob zu küssen. Thors Speichel lief in seinen Mund und Loki konnte nur wie gelähmt geschehen lassen, was geschah, denn sein eigenes Verlangen, was nicht nur hart zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte, sondern auch schnell und heftig in seinem gesamten Blut und seinem Herz Unheil stiftete, machte ihn ganz benommen. Hilflos musste er gedanklich daneben stehen, als sich seine Magie in seinem Inneren zu einem hektisch pochenden Ball formte.   
Thor zwang ihn nun dazu sich zu knien, um tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. Dabei schlug er seine Zähne in seine Schulter und brummte wie ein Hallabock bei der Brunft. Loki krallte seine Hände nun in die Erde, hörte sich selbst stöhnen und merkte, wie unkontrollierte magische Wellen von ihnen ausgingen. Die Erde begann zu beben, so wie ihre Körper. Thor schrie etwas, doch er verstand es nicht, denn das Blut rauschte wie ein reißender Fluss in seinen Ohren.   
Eine Art eisige Windhose war um sie herum entstanden, in dessen stillen Zentrum sie lagen. Dieses Phänomen, welches allein aus Lokis Magie bestand, wirbelte um sie herum. Allein in der Mitte, in der sie lagen, war es ruhig. Drumherum wurde alles in diesen magischen Sturm gezogen, doch das interessierte Loki gerade überhaupt nicht.

 

„Hör auf damit, Loki!“, schrie Thor erneut, doch es war sinnlos. Loki hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sein Körper hatte nicht mehr das Aussehen der Asgardians. Seine Haut war gletschereisblau und seine Augen rot und glühend. Lokis Frostriesenleib zitterte und sendete Magie von ungeheurem Ausmaß aus. Thor, hinter dessen Augen es brannte wie Feuer, war nicht mehr in der Lage sein Tun zu unterbrechen. Zu sehr gefiel ihm, was sie taten. Der Höhepunkt seiner Lust war so nah, dass er sich nur noch bewegte, atmete, stöhnte und seine Finger so fest in Lokis Hüften drückte, dass es seinem Bruder einfach weh tun musste. Mit einem klitzekleinen Gedanken war er darüber froh das hier nicht in der Wohnung getan zu haben. Es hätte ganz sicher zivile Opfer gegeben.

Loki drückte sich ihm hemmungslos entgegen. Seine heiße Lust lief schon seit langem aus ihm raus und er schrie nur noch auf seine magische Weise lautlos sein Verlangen, seinen Schmerz und sein Glück in die Welt. Thor hörte es nicht, spürte aber die Auswirkungen. Die Erde bebte, neben ihnen entstand ein ganz neuer Krater, in dem einfach die Erde nach unten sackte, während Loki seine ewig dauernde Ekstase hinaus brüllte. All seine Magie strömte aus ihm heraus und als Thor seinen unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt erreicht, begann es zu donnern und zu blitzen. Dann regnete es Blut, Schafsbeine und Tierköpfe, wollige Haut und schließlich Gedärme und Innereien. Lokis und Thors Bewegungen wurde im Blutregen immer langsamer und schließlich öffnete Thor seine verkrampften Finger, um sich einen Schafsdarm von der Schulter zu streichen. Er zog sich aus Loki zurück, der wieder seine Asgardiangestalt hatte und einfach nur auf den Bauch fiel und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

 

Noch immer regnete es Blut, Teile von Schafen und es grummelte noch in der Ferne. Die Erde hatte allerdings aufgehört zu beben.  
„Waren wir das?“, fragte Thor heiser.  
Er lag bewegungslos neben Loki auf dem Rücken und hieß den nun langsam klarer werdenden Regen willkommen, der sie vom Blut der Schafe säuberte. Es war erschreckend dunkel geworden. Sie mussten Stunden gekämpft haben.  
„Sieht ganz so aus …“, flüsterte Loki und klang dabei kaum wie er selbst.  
„Bring uns zurück, Loki!“  
„Ich kann nicht …“  
„Wie? Du kannst nicht?“   
Thor hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sie beide waren vollkommen nackt, total nass und dreckig. Wie in guten alten Zeiten, dachte er wehmütig. Gut, sie waren dabei nie nackt gewesen, doch Thor gab sich selbst gegenüber endlich zu, dass es da durchaus die eine oder andere Situation gegeben hatte, wo er sich genau so etwas gewünscht hatte, weil es nur mit Loki funktionieren würde.   
Denn das waren sie. Loki, der königliche Frostriese mit asgardianischer Erziehung und Thor, der mächtige und starke Sohn Odins, eines übermächtigen Allvaters. Allerdings schien nur Loki gewusst zu haben, wie sie sich begegnen mussten, um endlich auf diese Weise zueinander zu finden. Inzwischen verstand Thor nur zu gut Lokis Verachtung für seine viel zu menschliche und zaghafte Annäherung. Sie waren nun mal keine Menschen und sollten sich auch nicht so verhalten.  
„Meine Magie … ist vollkommen erschöpft. Ich brauche eine Weile …“   
Noch immer klang Lokis Stimme so kraftlos und noch immer hatte er sich nicht bewegt. Kurzentschlossen stand Thor auf, hob seinen Bruder auf, der er es immerhin schaffte sich irgendwie an ihm festzuhalten und lief los.  
„Es wird ja wohl irgendwo ein Haus geben …“, murmelte er und drückte Loki fürsorglich an sich. Ob es Glück oder Schicksal war, er musste nicht lange laufen und aus der Dunkelheit schälten sich die Umrisse einer winzigen Holzhütte. Die letzten Meter war Thor durch tote Schafe gewatet und Loki, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, schwieg. Erst als Thor die marode Holztür aufstieß, bewegte sich sein Bruder und öffnete die Augen.

 

„Sieht nach einer Schutzhütte für den Schäfer aus, dessen Tiere wir leider getötet haben“, murmelte Thor und legte Loki vorsichtig auf einer dünnen Strohmatte ab. Er kam mit einer muffigen Wolldecke und einem riesigen Wettermantel wieder. Beides legte er über Loki und sah verwundert in dessen Lächeln.  
„Kälte macht mir nichts aus, Thor.“  
„Ich weiß …“ Er legte sich zu ihm und drückte sich ohne jegliche Scheu an seinen nassen und kühlen Körper.  
„Tut mir leid, wegen deiner Arme“, flüsterte er in Lokis Ohr und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Das macht nichts. Wenn meine Magie sich wieder erholt hat, verheilt das schnell.“ Besitzergreifend und beschützend legte Thor ihm einen Arm um den Körper und schob sein eines Bein zwischen Lokis Beine. So lagen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend da, bis Loki plötzlich leise und mit schon kräftiger Stimme sagte:  
„Island. Wir sind in Island, glaube ich.“  
„Hm“, erwiderte Thor mit desinteressierter Eloquenz, dann schwiegen sie sehr lange.

 

Nach der plötzlichen Nacht, dämmerte das erste Licht der Sonne durch die Ritzen der Holzhütte. Beide hatten nicht geschlafen, sondern waren einen Moment nur Nichts und Alles in einem.  
Erstaunlicherweise war es Loki, der ihre perfekte Harmonie, nach der er sich so gesehnt hatte, zerstörte.  
„Tun wir es nochmal …“, flüsterte er zu seinem Bruder und Thor grinste. Eigentlich hatte er nur darauf gewartet und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass auch sein Bruder das wusste.   
Er gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und schob sich dann ein wenig auf ihn. In Lokis Augen sah er, dass es diesmal anders sein würde und das war daran das Schöne. Mit ihm war alles möglich. Einfach alles.  
Behutsam küsste er seine kühlen Lippen und sah ihm dabei immer wieder ins Gesicht. Erst sahen ihn Lokis schönen Augen noch ein wenig amüsiert an, dann schlossen sie sich genüsslich, als Thor seine Zärtlichkeit ausdehnte und begann an seinem Hals zu saugen. Alles was er tat, tat er nun aufmerksam und sehr behutsam, fast als hätte er nach letzter Nacht etwas wieder gutzumachen, was natürlich Unsinn war, denn Loki wollte es genau so, auf die harte Tour.   
„Du machst mich verrückt, Loki …“, murmelte er, als mit seinen Zähnen ein wenig an seiner harten Brustwarze knabberte.  
„Willkommen im Club …“, keuchte Loki rau und schob seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter nach unten. Unter einem liebevollen Lächeln küsste er den leicht bebenden Bauch seines Bruders. Loki behielt seine asgardianische Gestalt bei, als sich Thor schließlich zwischen seine Beine kniete und die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel mit Küssen und Bissen verwöhnte. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah Loki ihm fast ehrfürchtig dabei zu. Seine Brauen bildeten malerische Bögen der Fassungslosigkeit und seine Lippen standen offen.  
„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie schön du bist, Bruder …?“, fragte Thor und ließ seine Zunge spielerisch um Lokis geschwollene Männlichkeit kreisen.  
„Zeig … es mir!“, keuchte Loki ein wenig atemlos, als er dessen Erektion jäh tief in den Mund nahm. Lokis Becken hob sich ihm entgegen und er schob seine Hände darunter, um ihn noch ein wenig zu sich heranzuziehen. Sein Bruder stöhnte dunkel auf und ein paar Gerätschaften in der Hütte fielen um. Doch mehr geschah nicht. Nichts, außer Lokis schnellem und oberflächlichem Atem, der den Raum zu füllen schien, bis Thor ihn losließ. Mit seinen Knien schob er seine Beine noch weiter auseinander. Endlich konnte er ihm in die Augen sehen, während er in ihn eindrang. Loki hatte seine Beine unwillkürlich ein wenig angewinkelt und angehoben, um es ihm einfacher zu machen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Thor seinem Bruder in die Augen, denn deren Farbe wechselte zwischen Rot und Blau. Langsam und ausgesprochen aufmerksam schob er seine Lust tiefer. Seine Armmuskeln begannen zu zittern und Thor begriff, dass es nichts mit seiner Kraftanstrengung zu tun hatte, sich abzustützen. Es war der Anblick seines Bruders, der ihn haltlos machte und erzittern ließ.   
Lokis Inneres war diesmal erstaunlich warm und seine Augen hatten wieder die blaue Farbe, die er so mochte. Dafür waren seine Wangen gerötet und seine Lippen feucht, weil sie Thor mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Aus einem bizarren Grund entkam er Lokis Blick nicht. Während er sich intensiv in ihm bewegte, sahen sie sich ununterbrochen im immer heller werdenden Raum der Hütte in die Augen. Lokis Pupillen waren nun riesig und wieder kam dieses lustvolle Wimmern tief aus seinem Innersten. Alles in Thor zog sich vor Verlangen zusammen und es kostete ihn immense Willenskraft sich nicht mit seiner natürlichen Kraft zu bewegen. Er hörte sich vor Anstrengung und Lust keuchen. Es war absurd, dass es ihn viel mehr belastete sanft und langsam zu sein, als grob und kraftvoll.  
Lokis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und im ersten Moment hätte er fast aufgehört, weil er dachte, er tue ihm weh. Doch dann verstand er, dass sein Bruder von diesem Moment ebenso gerührt war, wie er selbst. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten sahen sie sich wie sie waren.   
Narren. Verliebte Idioten, die nicht ohneeinander konnten.  
Auch Thors heiße Tränen der Erleichterung tropften wenig später auf Lokis Gesicht, während er sich bewegte. Ohne eine Ankündigung oder Vorwarnung, schloss Loki die Augen, brach den Bann und stöhnte nur noch tief und unkontrolliert. Sein Körper krampfte sich fest und machtvoll um Thor zusammen und er selbst brach während seines eigenen Rausches auf seinem Bruder zusammen. Wie fest Loki ihn dabei umarmte, merkte er erst viel später. Dann, als Loki seine Hände irgendwann von seinen Schultern nahm und sie höllisch schmerzten. Thor, nun selbst unendlich erschöpft blieb einfach liegen und schlief auf ihm ein.

 

Als er zu sich kam, lag er in seinem Bett.   
Im ersten, noch sehr benommenen Moment wähnte Thor einen Traum und zuckte leicht hoch. Doch dann sah er Loki, der ihm gegenüber lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, auf seiner Haut waren immer noch Spuren von Schafsblut und Thors Zähnen und Küssen. Und Loki schlief. Schon alleine diese Tatsache war sehr denkwürdig.  
Sie zurückzubringen, hatte vermutlich alles an Magie gekostet, zu der Loki im Moment fähig war. Jetzt lagen sie zumindest in ihrer Wohnung und konnten sich gefahrlos erholen. Thor rückte ein wenig näher zu ihm, legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Hüfte, um ihn nicht zu wecken und sah ihn dann so lange liebevoll und ausgesprochen glücklich an, bis er selbst wieder einschlief.  
So war es also Loki zu lieben. Es war wundervoll. Vor allem, wenn er ihn zurückliebte. Vor allem aber, wenn er sich lieben ließ.


	14. Chapter 14

Als Thor das nächste Mal zu sich kam (und nicht anders kann man sein Bewusstseinszustand nach diesem kräftezehrenden und sehr intensiven Erlebnis bezeichnen), lag er allein im Bett. Mit schmerzendem Körper und Schwindel im Kopf, wie nach einer langen Nacht des Besäufnisses, setzte er sich auf und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Dann zuckte er zusammen, denn Loki stand vor dem Bett und lächelte ihn wissend an:  
„Ich würde dir eine heiße Dusche und einen sehr starken Kaffee empfehlen. Igitt übrigens. Ich habe diese Prozedur schon hinter mir. Du findest mich in der Rattenfütterungsstation, denn Stark kommt heute zum Probeessen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich Ally allein seiner Impertinenz und seinem Spott ausgesetzt fühlt. Triff mich dort, wenn dir nach einem verfickten Schnitzel zumute ist, Bruderherz. Oh übrigens, glaub nicht, dass sich zwischen uns irgendetwas geändert hat.“ Lokis Projektion grinste überheblich und provozierend. Thor warf knurrend ein Kissen danach und sie verschwand. Das war so typisch für Loki. Andererseits war er fast froh, dass sich nichts geändert zu haben schien, denn er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er nun mit einem schwachen Bruder anfangen sollte. Aber selbst in Lokis Projektion war gut zu spüren gewesen, dass sich sehr wohl etwas verändert hatte. Es fehlte sein so tiefgehender Zynismus, sein Hass auf alles und jeden und vor allem seine ungerechtfertigte Verachtung seiner selbst. Thor grinste und stand endlich auf.   
Der Kampf hatte ganz schön Spuren hinterlassen. Da sie nicht natürlichen Ursprungs, sondern magisch waren, würde es länger dauern, bis sie heilen würden. Thor hatte einige fiese Schnitte im Gesicht und am Rest des Körpers, als er durch Lokis massive Eiswände gelaufen war. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie im Spiegel und lächelte angetan. Fast war es schade, dass die verheilen würden, ohne Narben als Andenken an diesen erinnerungswürdigen Moment zu hinterlassen. Er und Loki hatten sich im fast menschenleeren Island in toten Schafen geliebt. Er brach in Lachen aus und beschloss Stark zu fragen, wie er den armen Schafzüchtern eine Entschädigung zukommen lassen könnte. Sie konnten ja nichts dafür, dass sich zwei Verrückte diesen Ort aussuchen würden, um sich auf finale Weise zu begegnen. Ab jetzt würde es sicherlich einfacher werden, dachte Thor, naiv wie er zuweilen war (und um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun, hatte Loki ihn gestern auch ziemlich hart am Kopf getroffen und seine Gedanken schwelgten immer noch bei dem, was sie dort getan hatten).  
Thor duschte, zog sich an und frühstückte nichts, denn Loki hatte ihm ein verficktes Schnitzel versprochen. Was auch immer es sein würde, es wäre nicht besser als das, was sie gestern getan hatten. So sehr aber auch Thors Gehirn noch ein wenig weich war, so wusste er doch, dass solche Spielchen eher eine Rarität sein würden, was vielleicht auch für die Tierchen dieser Welt besser so sein würde. Aber das zweite Mal war auch nicht so übel gewesen, sinnierte er mit schneller schlagendem Herzen und dem halbsteifen Gehirnersatz zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Gut gelaunt begab er sich zu Lokis Arbeitsstelle. Schon allein dieser Gedanke war bizarr. Lokis Arbeitsstelle!

 

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Loki ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Alison begrüßte ihn wie einen verloren geglaubten Enkel und er hatte zu tun sich ihrer stinkenden Liebesbezeugung zu entziehen. Der Grund wurde dann auch schnell klar. Eine Freundin Allys feierte in drei Wochen irgendein Jubiläum und sie wollte Thor engagieren. Loki sagte strikt nein, Ally diskutierte mit ihm und zeigte ihm nebenher, wie man das neue Gericht zubereitete. Nach der letzten Nacht wollte Loki seinen Bruder erst recht nicht mehr mit der menschlich-primitiven Allgemeinheit teilen. Nicht für gemeinnützige Zwecke und schon gar nicht zur Freude alter Weiber, die ihn gierig begrabschten.  
Heute Morgen war es ihm extrem schwer gefallen Thor zu verlassen. Seine Magie hatte sich noch immer nicht komplett erholt. Noch nie hatte sich Loki derart verausgabt, war so leer und trotzdem so sehr erfüllt gewesen. Dieser Zustand glich einem schwerlosen Schweben, doch war nicht wie Fliegen, denn sein Bruder hielt ihn sicher in seinen Händen. Er selbst hatte keine Bilder und Wort für das, was geschehen war. Alles, was sich seit Jahrhunderten an Frust und Zorn und Sehnsucht in ihm aufgestaut hatte, war weg. Nicht spurlos, nicht für immer, doch vorübergehend. Loki hatte geahnt, dass es so sein könnte und war doch schockiert, wie sehr es ihn lähmte und wie hilflos er geschehen lassen musste. Nur weil er Thor vertraute, war das möglich gewesen und weil es sein Bruder war, der ihn besser kannte als irgendjemand sonst.  
Sie hätten heute Morgen an der Stelle weitermachen können, an der sie gestern erschöpft eingeschlafen waren, doch etwas in Loki erinnerte ihn an sein Vorhaben. Er wollte es immer noch, obwohl es gestern einen ziemlichen Rückschlag gegeben hatte. Aber Thor war zum Glück niemand der nachtragend war, erst recht nicht, wenn er sah, dass es Loki immer noch ernst damit meinte, gut zu sein, zu ihm gehören zu wollen. Aber auch Lokis Gedanken waren an dieser Stelle naiv, als er Ally zusah, wie sie den hausgemachten Kartoffelsalat zubereitete, für den er vorher schon 20kg Kartoffeln ohne Magie geschält hatte. Denn weder hatte er eine Ahnung, wie man als Paar zusammen war, noch wie man mit einem zickigen Clown mit Allüren namens Tony Stark umging, ohne ihn aus Versehen zu töten.

 

„Hallo allerseits, liebes Küchenpersonal, dass gratis für mich arbeitet, weil es eine gemeinnützige Arbeit ist und das der Sinn dahinter ist … das ging an dich, Loki“, hörte er seine übertrieben fröhliche Stimme in seinem Rücken. Loki zwang sich ein haifischähnliches Lächeln auf die Lippen und drehte sich herum.  
Alison flötete ein „Guten Morgen, Mr Stark“, während Loki immer noch verbissen grinste und Tony auf eine kurze Kopfbewegung hin zum Tisch folgte.  
„Du kannst das Lächeln jetzt einpacken hübscher Bruder von starkem Thor. Ich weiß, es ist nicht echt. Warum trägst du denn einen Schal zum Kochen? Hast du Hoffnung, dass Scouts für das New Model Cooking vorbeischauen und dich entdecken, einfach weil du lecker aussiehst? Du weißt schon, dass sie immer die Verrückten nehmen, die nichts können, damit jeder sie auslachen kann?“   
Loki schluckte, doch der Zorn wuchs schon an. Allerdings sprach Stark einen heiklen Punkt an. Thor hatte ziemliche Bissspuren überall an seinem Körper hinterlassen. Nicht nur das, Blutergüsse, blutige Schrammen und … ja, es half nichts drumherum zu denken: peinliche Knutschflecken. Deswegen hatte Loki den Schal um, um Personen wie Ally nicht zu schockieren. Auch um seine Handgelenke hatte er Mullbinden machen müssen, weil sich seine Selbstheilungskräfte nur langsam erholten. Würde er sein Hemd ausziehen, würde er aussehen wie ein strangulierter, vorher verprügelter Selbstmörder. Selbst die obdachlosen Ratten, die nur am Fressen interessiert waren, würden vor Schreck schreiend weglaufen.  
Aber Loki hatte sich auch ganz fest vorgenommen, sich von Tony Stark nicht provozieren zu lassen (zumindest heute nicht). Deshalb lächelte er weiterhin und sagte ernsthaft:  
„Ich fand, dass das Blau meine Augenfarbe besser zur Geltung bringt. Ist es nicht so?“ Stark sah ihn seltsam an, schob ein wenig skeptisch den Kopf zurück und meinte dann recht bestimmt:  
„Nein, Blau steh dir nicht. Versuchs mit dunkelgrün. Du weißt schon, der Fummel, denn du am Anfang anhattest …“  
„Meine königliche Galauniform?“  
„Wie auch immer … der Karnevalsaufzug mit dem Helm (und das sagte der Mann im Blechanzug!!), den Thor als Hintergrundbild auf seinem Telefon hat. Dieses dunkle Grün meine ich …“ Loki verengte verärgert die Augen. Diskutierte er gerade mit diesem eingebildeten Hampel ernsthaft darüber, welche Farbe ihm stand oder war er einfach nur schockiert, dass dieser Möchtegern-Napoleon von Thors Hintergrundbild wusste?  
„Ähm …“  
„Kein Grund für Verlegenheiten, Lokilein. Wenn du Interesse hast, kann ich dir die Nummer meiner Einkaufsassistentin geben und ich meine selbstverständlich nicht Pepper, sondern eine andere hinreißende … Blondine, falls du daran überhaupt Interesse hast.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Denkst du, weil du behauptet hast, wir wären schwule Pornostars, sind wir das auch?“  
„Willst du es abstreiten, Schnuckel?“  
„Nenn mich noch einmal Schnuckel oder Lokilein und dein verfickter Komma winziger Schwanz wird das nächste Schnitzel werden!“, drohte er Stark gerade zischend, der ihn dreist angrinste, bzw. an ihm vorbei, denn Ally stand hinter ihnen und gab Loki einen heftigen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf.  
„Lümmel! Mach die Fritteuse schon mal an. Entschuldigung Mr Stark, er ist noch in der Lehrzeit.“  
„Ach das macht doch nicht. Es ist immer wieder eine Freude jungen, ungeschliffenen ….äh … Kreaturen beim Wachsen zuzusehen“, sagte er spöttisch. Loki ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um das Unheil nicht in die Welt zu entlassen und tat, was Ally von ihm verlangt hatte. Wo war seine Gelassenheit hin, die er noch vor ein paar Momenten hatte?

 

Tony Stark bekam den ersten Teller. Alison häufte ihm einen Berg Kartoffelsalat neben das frittierte Schnitzelding und ihr Salat schmeckte wirklich gut, wie Loki in etwa fünfhundert Mal versichern musste und es schon automatisch sagte. Dummerweise hatte er beim letzten Mal nicht auf die Frage gehört, die lautete:  
„Du überredest deinen knackigen Bruder doch, oder?“  
„Aber ja, er ist köstlich…“, murmelte Loki abwesend und zuckte zusammen, als Ally lachte.  
„So ist das also …“, kicherte sie rau und unangenehmen Mundgeruch verströmend an sein Ohr, während sie fettig triefende Schnitzel aus der Fritteuse hob und auf ein Papiertuch legte.  
„Was?“, fragte Loki verdutzt und versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Du stehst auf ihn, stimmt’s?“ Sie deutete über die Schulter und Loki, der annahm, dass sie Tony Stark meinte, der nämlich dort saß, fuhr sie laut an:  
„Ich will sicherlich nicht diesen Wichtigtuer Tony Stark mit dem viel zu kleinen Pimmel und dem zu schwächlichen Körper eines Menschen ficken!“ Ein tiefes Lachen ertönte, ließ sein Innerstes vibrieren und er fuhr herum.  
Thor stand neben Stark und klaute ihm gerade das halbe Schnitzel vom Teller. Tony sah ihn grinsend und kauend an und Thor lachte immer noch, bevor er sich das Schnitzel in den Mund schob und schwieg.  
Loki sah verlegen weg und selbst Alison warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Eine Ratte mit Mundgeruch hatte Mitgefühl mit ihm. Er kümmerte sich um die restlichen Schnitzel und drehte seinem Bruder und dem Angeber Stark den Rücken zu. 

 

„Bring deinem Bruder einen Teller und frag Mr Stark, ob er noch was möchte?“  
„Bin ich jetzt die Bedienung, oder was?“, fauchte er Ally unwirsch an, nahm ihr aber gehorsam den Teller für Thor aus der Hand.   
„Schnitzel!“, sagte er schroff und knallte ihm den Teller vor die Nase. Der Blonde ließ sich kein bisschen beeindrucken und strahlte Loki so fröhlich an, dass Loki ein wenig von seiner Wut verlor.  
„Schmeckt gut!“, sagte Tony sogar, wobei er aber zu Ally sah, als hätte sie allein gekocht.   
„Ich sag’s ihr. Willst du noch etwas, Blechding?“, fragte er ihn, alles andere als höflich.   
„Na klar, immer her damit.“

 

Er ging in die Küche zurück und als er sich fast an der dämlichen Fritteuse die Finger verbrannt hätte, bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand die Küche betrat.  
„Hast du auch etwas für mich?“, hörte er Banners Stimme und fuhr herum. Bruce lächelte ihn ehrlich an und dummerweise fiel dessen aufmerksamer Blick gleich auf Lokis verbundene Handgelenke.  
„Aber Loki …“, begann er vorwurfsvoll und griff nach seinem Arm, den er schnell wegzog.  
„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Glaubst du ernsthaft jemand wie ich bringt sich freiwillig um? Also ehrlich …“, zischte er ihm leise zu, damit es Alison nicht hörte und sich womöglich in die Diskussion einmischen wollte.  
Bruce hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn weiterhin zweifelnd an.  
„Wenn du über irgendetwas reden möchtest ….“ Loki holte schnappatmungsmässig mehrmals tief Luft, trat dann näher zu Dr Banner und zischte ihm zu:  
„ … das Nichtliebenswerte lieben … du erinnerst dich?“  
„Oh ….“ Banner sah ihn seltsam an, „…ahhhhhh ….“, sein Blick wurde noch putziger und dann lächelte er endlich verstehend und sagte unnötigerweise „Verstehe!“  
Schon wollte Loki erleichtert Luft holen, als Bruce leise sagte:  
„Nein … eigentlich verstehe ich nicht so ganz. Was haben denn deine verletzten Handgelenke mit wahrer Liebe zu tun?“ Da Ally gerade vorbei kam, antwortete Loki nicht gleich.  
„Wer ist das, Loki?“  
„Ein Freund!“  
„Du hast Freunde? Unglaublich. Entferne ihn aus meiner Küche, oder setzte ihm eine Haube auf und lasse ihn arbeiten. Statisten kann ich nicht ausstehen.“  
„Jawohl, Ma‘m …“ Als sie weg war zischte Loki zu Banner, während er ihn umdrehte und langsam aus der Küche schob.  
„Während der Ausführung dieser wahren Liebe zwischen Thor und mir gab es kleiner, technische und magische Probleme. Keine Sorge, alles gut, alles noch dran und es gab keine Leichen (Menschen zumindest, dachte er desinteressiert).“ Bruce drehte sich grinsend um, hob den Daumen und Loki rollte nur mit den Augen. Kaum war er weg, drückte ihm Ally zwei fertigen Teller in die Hand und befahl ihm damit nach draußen zu gehen und draußen zu bleiben.  
„Zu viele hübsche Männer für meinen Geschmack …“, witzelte sie. Loki war nicht erfreut, denn irgendwie war er ganz froh gewesen, sich in der Küche verstecken zu können. Wer wusste schon, ob er seine Disziplin behielt und Stark nur weiterhin anlächeln konnte oder ob er ihm sein verficktes Zepter in den Arsch schieben würde.

 

„Na, da ist er ja endlich …“ Thors Teller waren leer, Stark bekam seinen zweiten und Bruce stürzte sich fast gierig auf seinen Teller, obwohl es noch nicht mal offiziell Mittag war.  
„Wir haben ein Problem, Freunde … dich meine ich nicht, Loki. Fühle dich nicht gleich wieder provoziert …“, sagte Tony schmallippig. Thor warf ihm einen gar nicht so unauffälligen Blick zu und Loki sah zur Seite, um sich ruhig zu halten. Bruce stopfte grinsend den Kartoffelsalat in sich hinein und blickte immer wieder neugierig von Loki zu Thor.  
„Es könnte sein, dass wir eine Aufgabe bekommen. Meine Quellen haben mir einen merkwürdigen Vorfall in Island gemeldet. Tausende von Schafen sind mehr oder weniger auf einmal gestorben. Es war ein Blutbad ungeheuren Ausmaßes und da Halloween noch weit weg ist, hört sich das für mich im ersten Moment nach einem monströsen Opferritual an. Gleichzeitig gab es wohl eigenartige Wetterphänomene und …“ Thor räusperte sich und Loki sah ihn drohend an. Sein Bruder blickte zu ihm und Loki schüttelte unauffällig warnend den Kopf. Thors Schnittwunden im Gesicht waren kaum noch zu sehen, warum also ihr Glück herausfordern?  
„Meine Messdaten haben eindeutig extraterrestrische Parameter gemessen. Das heißt, wir haben es vielleicht mit einem Angriff …“  
„Haben wir nicht!“, sagte Thor nun fest und ignorierte Lokis Knurren und auch dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf. Tony sah neugierig zu dem Blonden, während Bruce, der den Teller leer geputzt hatte, nur ganz gelassen zu Thor sagte:  
„Habt ihr es endlich geschafft dem riesigen Schatten eures übermächtigen Vaters zu entkommen … das freut mich für euch.“ Thor sah ihn verständnislos an, sah zu Loki, der wegsah und wurde dann rot.

 

„Hä? Klärt mich mal jemand auf?“, forderte Tony und vergaß vor lauter Aufregung, dass er scheinbar der einzig Unwissende am Tisch war, seine Überlegenheits-Attitüde. Er sah zu Bruce und der sah zu Loki. Loki hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen und sah zu Thor.   
„Mein Bruder und ich hatten auf Island Sex“, sagte Thor leise und dumpf. Es klang surreal und beängstigend, musste selbst Loki in diesem Moment eingestehen.  
Tony sah kurz so aus, als wenn er gar nichts verstand, rülpste dann leise und begann zu kichern.  
„Oh man, ich habe es immer gewusst, Lokilein …“   
„Was? Was soll das heißen?!“, knurrte er ihn aggressiv an. Bruce, der neben ihm saß, packte ihn beruhigend am Arm und zwang ihn dazu sitzen zu bleiben.  
„Was willst du damit sagen, du schleimiger Nerd? Los, sag schon …“  
„Loki!“, sagte nun auch Thor laut und sah ihn drohend an.  
„Das soll heißen, dass ich mir schon immer gedacht habe, dass du, finsterer Geselle, nur geliebt werden willst. Die einzige Person, die dich jemals nur annähernd interessiert hat, war und ist nun mal Thor. Also was soll’s … Sache geklärt. Dann lag ich mit meinen schwulen Pornodarstellern gar nicht mal so daneben. Meine Fresse, jemand sollte mir einen Orden verleihen, was sagst du Bruce?“  
„Ich sage, dass es da in dieser Stadt immer noch den Regen mit Gliedmaßen gab. Hat das was mit den Schafen zu tun? “ Tony sah ihn eigenartig an und brach dann in Lachen aus. Inzwischen kamen die ersten hungrigen Ratten und Loki hielt Ausschau nach Nikolai. Jetzt, wo er und Thor zum Gespött der Avengers geworden waren, war es auch egal, ob er intervenierte. Natürlich könnte er im Moment alle zu Tiefkühlkost verarbeiten, doch welchen Sinn hätte es? Stark war vorher schon ein Idiot gewesen und Banner war eine einsame Sau und hatte eigene Probleme. Das einzige, was zählte waren Thor und er. Sein Bruder hatte ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick, weil er vermutlich mit einem Ausraster rechnete und Loki notfalls aufhalten musste, doch dazu war ihm das Gespött von Iron Man zu sehr egal. Fast schon vergnügt stand Loki dann einfach auf, denn schließlich würde Ally jetzt seine Hilfe jetzt brauchen.

 

„Geht … geht es ihm gut?“, fragte Tony Thor, mit Lachtränen in den Augen, als Loki weg war.  
„Ja. Aber sag es ihm!“, forderte Thor ihn nun auf, denn beide wussten worum es ging.  
„Mach du das besser. Scheinbar hast du es ja endlich geschafft diesen aufsässigen Kerl zu zähmen. Inzwischen glaube ich ihm fast seine Absicht zu den Guten gehören zu wollen. Aus Liebe tut man eine ganze Menge Dummheiten. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.“ Starks letzter Satz klang eigenartig zerknirscht und Thor schaffte es nicht dessen eventuelle Bedeutung mit Pepper in Verbindung zu bringen.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gezähmt …“, murmelte Thor verlegen und Banner nickte zustimmend, denn jeder am Tisch wusste, dass dem niemals so sein würde. Weder Fesseln, noch Maulkorb, noch irgendwelche Gefängnisse würden ein übernatürliches Wesen wie Loki langfristig beeindrucken können. Er würde immer entkommen und Unheil anrichten, wenn es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, denn er war unberechenbar und unzurechnungsfähig. Aber Thor hatte es in der Hand etwas Besseres aus seinem Bruder zu machen und das begriff er in diesem eigenartigen Moment, in dem er sich den neugierigen Blicken zwei seiner besten Freunde ausgesetzt sah.  
„Was weißt du eigentlich davon, Bruce, mein Freund. Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist involviert?“ Ein bisschen argwöhnisch blinzelte Tony ihn nun an und Dr Banner zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Aber irgendwie glaube ich an Loki.“  
„Okay, Leute … das gibt mir jetzt den Rest. Ich muss los, die Welt retten oder einen neuen Anzug erfinden oder … keine Ahnung … nur weg hier, ehe ich mich noch frage, ob ich im falschen Film bin!“ Tony Stark verabschiedete sich und Banner sah ihm verwundert nach.  
„Was meinst du mit: Sag es ihm!?“, fragte er dann Thor, der seufzte.  
„Für diese Gliedmaßen und das Blut ist Tony verantwortlich. Alles ist nicht echt gewesen, er wollte nur sehen, wie Loki reagiert und ob er es wirklich ernst meint. Denkst du, mein Bruder meint es ernst?“  
„Das fragst du mich?“  
„Na ja … vielleicht stecke ich zu tief drin …“, erwiderte Thor dunkel und sah irritiert, wie Bruce dunkelrot anlief. Er begann zu lachen und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Teller klirrten.  
„Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Vielleicht kann ich ihn einfach nicht sehen, wie er wirklich ist …“  
„Verstehe …“, murmelte Bruce betreten und sah dann nachdenklich zu Loki, der die Obdachlosen versorgte.  
„Es ist schwer zu sagen, Thor. Er ist kein Mensch und oder keine Kreatur wie ich und ich denke, er hört, was wir jetzt gerade sagen. Falls nicht, kann ich dir nur so viel sagen, als das es weitaus unsympathischer Geschöpfe da draußen gibt, das wissen wir doch alle. Loki hat schlaue Gedanken und ist wirklich clever und noch dazu besitzt er mächtige magische Energien und einen listigen Verstand, der uns nützlich sein kann. Doch ich denke fast, dass Tony recht hat: Er will nur geliebt werden und wer könnte das besser tun, als du? Ihr seid nicht wie gewöhnliche Menschen, als müsst ihr euch auch nicht so benehmen … das hat Vorteile.“  
Thor sah ihn lange und grüblerisch an. Er mochte Bruce Banner und seinen tiefsinnigen Gedanken sehr, auch wenn er nicht immer alles verstand. Aber Bruce war eine der ehrlichsten Personen, die er kannte und er schätzte seine Meinung wirklich sehr.  
„Du solltest mal wieder zum Essen kommen“, schlug Thor vor, was seine Art war zu sagen, dass er ihm zustimmte. Bruce lächelte sanft und meinte:  
„Du meinst, zum Kochen? Na klar, gern. Sagt mir einfach Bescheid. Ich bringe dann auch etwas mit.“

 

Nur Lokis Laune sank, denn weder Nikolai, noch seine Mutter kamen zum Essen. Er fragte Ally nach dem Jungen, doch die wusste nichts.   
Noch weiter bergab ging es mit Lokis Gemütszustand, als sein Bruder ihm dann auch noch später beichtete, dass Iron Man höchstpersönlich für den nächtlichen Schauer aus Armen und anderen Körperteilen zuständig gewesen war, um ihn zu testen.  
„Alles nur, weil er sehen wollte, was ich tue? Ist er verrückt oder was?“, fragte ihn Loki dumpf und derartig ohne Humor, dass es Thor fast traurig stimmte. Um etwas Nettes beizutragen, sagte Thor:  
„Ich glaube, wir alle sind nicht so ganz richtig im Kopf oder bei klarem Verstand. Tony, Bruce, selbst Natascha oder sogar Clint … wir alle sind merkwürdig oder nenn‘ es von mir aus verrückt.“  
„Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu!“ Darauf bestand Loki zischend.  
„Ich weiß. Aber dir war doch klar, dass Stark dir nicht traut. Er musste dich doch irgendwie testen, denn es läuft in seinen Augen fast zu gut.“  
„Dieser kleine, verfickte Giftzwerg!“, knurrte Loki.  
„Loki!“  
„Fick dich!“  
„Anderes Pronomen, Bruder und ich denke drüber nach!“  
„Du lernst viel zu schnell …“, sagte Loki resigniert und folgte seinem Bruder auf die Straße.


	15. Chapter 15

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Loki!“  
„Das sagtest du schon zweimal, ich habe es gehört, ich habe entsprechend geantwortet und begehre andere Dinge, wie du weißt.“  
„Aber doch nicht hier, mitten auf der Straße!“ Thor hatte ihm seinen Arm um die Hüfte geschoben und sie liefen ganz selbstverständlich wie ein Pärchen, durch das vorabendliche Gedränge der Stadt. Es wirkte, als wenn sie dazugehörten, denn niemand schien sie explizit zu beachten. Doch sie gehörten nicht dazu und würden auch niemals dazu gehören. Loki und Thor fühlten sich nicht wie Menschen und obwohl der eine diese Ratten verachtete und der andere sie mochte, konnten sie im Moment unter ihnen existieren.  
„Dann lass mich Magie …“  
„Nein!“, zischte Thor ihm zu und zog ihn ein wenig enger zu sich heran.  
Loki hatte recht, er hatte ihm gerade mehrmals gesagt, wie unglaublich stolz er auf ihn war. Trotz Tonys provokanter und manchmal unverschämter Art, hatte sich Loki nicht hinreißen lassen seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Vielleicht lag es auch an Banner, der scheinbar einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Loki hatte und spätestens, seit Hulk Loki und ihn vermöbelt hatte, hatten beide einen unerhörten Respekt vor dem grünen Kerl. Aber Thor vermutete auch, dass sein Bruder und Bruce gedanklich auf einer Wellenlänge schwammen und sich deshalb beinah schon akzeptieren konnten. Und schließlich konnte man Hulk auch nicht mehr wirklich als gewöhnliche Ratte bezeichnen. Er war eher eine mutierte und ausgesprochen unzerstörbare Kampfmaschine.  
Allys neues Essen war allerseits sehr gut angekommen und sie hatte gestrahlt ob des Lobes. Lokis Gesichtsausdruck war aber immer düsterer geworden und Thor befürchtete, dass es daran lag, dass dieser Junge und seine Mutter nicht aufgetaucht waren.  
„Sollen wir ihn suchen? Meinetwegen mit Magie?“, hatte er ihm angeboten, doch Loki hatte dumpf abgelehnt.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es mich interessiert, ob so ein … quiekendes Ding am Leben ist? Nein!“  
Thor schwieg, denn jedes Widerwort hätte zu einem Streit geführt. Scheinbar fand sich sein Bruder für sein Mitgefühl gerade selbst zum Kotzen und er würde ihn nicht noch weiter reizen. Vielleicht kam der Junge morgen wieder und alles war in Ordnung.

 

„Du willst wirklich zu Allys Freundin gehen und dort strippen?“, fragte ihn Loki plötzlich ungläubig.  
„Ja, warum denn nicht? War doch ganz lustig und wir könnten eine gute Tat vollbringen? Es hat sogar irgendwie Spaß gemacht und dein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass ich richtig gut war.“ Loki hob die Brauen und tat so, als wüsste er nicht wovon Thor sprach.  
„Du brauchst keine so banale gute Tat tun, du rettest Welten!“, knurrte Loki ihn an. Er zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Na und? Eine gute Tat mehr, schadet doch nie.“  
„Tu nicht so! Ich brauche kein Vorbild. Wir brauchen keine Aufmerksamkeit, keine Bezahlung und du musst dir nicht von runzligen Weiberkrallen in den Schritt fassen lassen. Das ist unser unwürdig. Ich komme nicht mit!“  
„Dann gehe ich allein. Vielleicht ist es unwürdig, doch wir wollten es versuchen. Wir, Loki. Nicht du allein. Ich würde auch gern zurück nach Asgard, doch das geht nun mal nicht. Wir müssen versuchen hier zu leben. Ich gehe hin und vielleicht gibt es wieder diese leckeren Würstchen, die mit Käse gefüllt waren …“, sinnierte Thor und spürte, dass Loki mitkommen würde, auch wenn er gerade noch angeekelt vor sich hin knurrte und Würgegeräusche machte.  
„Du bist ordinär, Thor.“  
„Was bedeutet das? So etwas wie verfickt?“, fragte er ihn gut gelaunt, denn er spürte, dass Lokis Entschluss gegen alles zu sein, ins Wanken kam.  
„Das bedeutet, dass du geschmacklos wie die niederen Ratten bist.“  
Als Antwort zog Thor ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn auf offener Straße vor all den Menschen. Loki war so überrumpelt, dass er sich im ersten Moment nicht wehrte, sondern wieder auf diese ganze neue und faszinierende Weise so nachgiebig in Thors Armen wurde.  
Doch dann stieß er sich leise keuchend von ihm ab.   
„Lass das! Du hast doch gehört, dass die Ratten uns kennen. Nicht, dass sie noch Fotos von uns machen und wir uns knutschend auf peinlichen Webseiten wiederfinden. Es wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Ratten wie Tony Stark.“  
Thor grinste nur, denn die Augen seines Bruders waren dunkel und er wich seinem Blick spürbar aus.

 

Kaum waren sie in ihrer Wohnung, drückte Thor ihn gegen die Wand im Flur und begann ihn gierig zu küssen.  
„Warte kurz, lass mich uns nach …“ Aber sein Bruder packte seine Hände, hielt sie sehr fest und murmelte belegt an seinen Hals:  
„Keine Magie, Loki!“  
„Aber …“  
„Nein! Wir versuchen es wie Menschen zu tun. Es geht, wir haben es schon getan. Erinnere dich! In der Hütte …“ Natürlich erinnerte sich Loki. Sein Bruder hatte recht, sie hatten es wie Menschen getan, weil sie einfach erschöpft und ausgelaugt waren. Es war nicht übel, doch nicht zu vergleichen mit dieser Explosion ihrer Macht zuvor.  
„Ohhhhh ….“, stöhnte Loki ganz überrascht von sich selbst auf, als sein Bruder ihm ganz ungalant zwischen die Beine fasste und dann verlangend über seine Männlichkeit rieb.  
„Wenigstens kann ich uns …“, keuchte er rau, doch Thor presste ihm den Mund auf die Lippen bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. Das war wohl ein „Wage es ja nicht!“. Wie unwürdige Ratten zogen sie sich umständlich aus und Thor zerrte ihn schließlich fast grob und unter keineswegs sensiblen Küssen in sein Zimmer. Bis zum Bett schafften sie es allerdings gar nicht, denn Thor bedrängte ihn so hungrig, dass er schon vorm Bett zu Boden kam.  
Sein Bruder war seit jeher kein besonders geduldiger Mann, doch diese Gier war eine ganz neue Dimension. Loki fühlte sich geschmeichelt, erst recht, als er die blauen Blitze in Thors Augen entdeckte, als der begann an seiner Haut zu saugen. Es war besser, als es sich Loki vorgestellt hatte, denn Thors Aufmerksamkeit war sehr eindringlich, in jeder Hinsicht. Seine große, geschwollene Erektion rieb er schamlos an ihm, während er Lokis Handgelenke packte, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass sie noch nicht komplett verheilt waren. 

 

Aber Thor wusste auch genau, dass sein Bruder ebenso wenig empfindlich war wie er selbst. Loki hielt eine Menge aus und war trotzdem nun so fügsam in seinen Armen, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte.  
„Du bist williger als ein Weib …“, knurrte begeistert er in Lokis Ohr und umfasste seine Hüften fest. Seine Fingerspitzen gruben sich zwischen seine Lenden und pressten ihn noch ein wenig an sich heran. Es gefiel Loki was er tat, denn seine Körper zeigte es ihm ganz deutlich. Es wäre einfach zu denken, dass es perfekt war. Aber das war es nicht. Es war gut und wundervoll aber sie würden nur sie selbst sein, wenn sie sich auch liebten wie ein Asgardian einen Jötunn lieben konnte: Hart, machtvoll, schmerzhaft und endgültig.   
Trotzdem drehte Thor ihn nun um und lehnte sich für einen Moment nur gegen Lokis Rücken, um sein heißes Gesicht an seine wundervoll kühle Haut zu drücken, die im Moment ein wenig bläulich erschien.  
Sein Bruder keuchte schnell, während Thor dessen Erektion massierte. Noch war er nicht in ihm, noch konnte er seinem eigenen Begehren standhalten und noch konnte er Lokis unfassbare und so reizvolle Schwäche genießen. Er fand keinen anderen, passenden Gedanken. Sein Bruder war in diesem Moment hilflos, schwach und dabei so überaus anziehend, dass es ihm fast körperlich wehtat.  
Unter dunklem Stöhnen drang er schließlich unnachgiebig in ihn ein. Er selbst bestand nur noch aus Atmen. Sein einer Arm hatte sich nun fest um Lokis Bauch gelegt. Sein Bruder stützte sich mit seinen Armen am Bett ab und Thor drang tiefer in ihn vor. Er konnte Lokis Zittern fühlen, er hörte ihn gepresst atmen und er sah verschwommen auf seine helle Haut. Wie konnte er nur so lange auf dieses Vergnügen verzichten? Warum hatte er nie verstanden, was Loki für ihn war? Musste sein Bruder erst sterben, damit er es erkannte?  
Seine Bewegungen wurden fester, sein Stöhnen tiefer und länger und Loki begann wieder auf diese haltlose Weise lustvoll zu wimmern, die ihn um den Verstand brachte. Es war ein Geräusch zwischen Lust und Schmerz. Zwischen Gier und Abscheu und zwischen den Welten, wie Lokis schwieriges Wesen.

 

Loki selbst hörte sich kaum, hatte nur alle Mühe seine Magie zu bändigen. Sein Bruder füllte ihn aus, bereitete ihm Schmerzen und so unglaubliche Lust, dass er das Gefühl hatte explodieren zu müssen. Mühsam leitete er seine Magie in seine Männlichkeit um, um keinen Schaden anzurichten. Es war nicht einfach und ihr Liebesspiel in Island war um einiges beeindruckend und letztlich auch befreiender gewesen.  
Völlig überraschend entstieg ein raues, langes Heulen aus seiner Kehle und seine aufgestaute Lust lief unaufhaltbar aus ihm heraus. Er bebte, in der Küche klirrte Glas und zerbrach und sein Bruder packte ihn fester, um ihn zu stoppen. Aber Loki war nicht zu stoppen, die Magie pulsierte zusammen mit seiner Lust aus ihm heraus. Er drückte sein Gesicht ins Bett und schrie. Thors Kleiderschrank flog ihnen um die Ohren und Thor keuchte in seinen Nacken, ohne sich oder ihn aufhalten zu können.  
Fest und tief stieß er in ihn, bis er mit einem heiseren Brüllen explodierte. Es roch nach Ozon und Loki weinte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch es war so. Er schluchzte haltlos in Thors Bettdecke, bis der ihn packte, aufs Bett warf und sich auf ihn legte.

 

„Schon gut … es ist nichts passiert … nur ein paar Teller und ein Schrank …“, flüsterte er beruhigend und küsste Lokis Gesicht. Irgendwie war er nicht besonders von seinem Ausbruch überrascht und auch nicht besorgt. Es war eben Loki.   
Thor bekam keine Erklärung und Loki hätte ihm auch keine geben können, außer, dass ihm sein Vorhaben wohl mehr abverlangte, als er selbst wahrhaben wollte.

 

Wenig später, draußen war es schon dunkel und es hatte zu regnen begonnen, saß Thor auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief, auf der Armlehne stand eine Schüssel mit Chips und Lokis Kopf lag auf seinen Knien, während sein Körper den Rest des Sofas einnahm.   
Thors eine Hand streichelte abwesend über Lokis nackte Brust. Hin und wieder lachte er tief oder aß von den Chips. Loki stöhnte hin und wieder überdrüssig und meinte dann verächtlich:  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass dieser Alex Moran der einzig verfickte Typ in der ganzen Serie ist, der überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gehirn hat und es auch benutzt?“   
„Von mir aus. Aber sieh dir mal Thads Körper an! Mir war gar nicht klar, dass Menschen auch so aussehen können. Wenn ich nicht zufällig Thor wäre, würde ich wohl auch Football spielen. Ich wäre verdammt gut …“ Dabei zupfte er ein wenig in Lokis Haaren herum.  
„Ja, wärest du. Alle auf dem Feld würden wohl … sag mal, du krümelst mir doch nicht etwa diese fettigen Chips in meine Haare?!“, fauchte Loki halbernst und Thor musste wieder lachen, denn dieses dämliche Maskottchen der Footballer hatte schon wieder Mist gebaut.   
„Sei ruhig, oder ich ficke dich wieder, Loki-Baby!“, sagte Thor neckend und lachte dann wieder laut.

 

Loki selbst schwankte zwischen Amüsement und Ärger. Seit Ewigkeiten schien er nun schon mit seinem Bruder diese dämliche Serie anzusehen, die Thor so mochte. Da waren die Motorsägen und Häcksler ja besser gewesen! Gerade als er auf Thors Drohung eingehen wollte, sich von ihm ficken zu lassen, klopfte es hart und laut an der Tür.  
Loki wusste augenblicklich, dass es Ärger bedeutete.  
„Erwartest du jemand, Thor? Jane? Mr Gordon? Ironic Man?“  
„Nein. Lass mich nachsehen und zieh dir etwas an.“  
„Ich denk nicht dran!“, sagte Loki trotzig und folgte seinem ebenso halbnackten Bruder zur Tür, weil er neugierig war. Vielleicht geschah etwas Aufregendes, etwas, was Unheil bringen würde. Etwas, was dafür sorgte, dass er sich wieder wie ein Frostriese benehmen konnte und nicht wie eine verweichlichte Ratte, die nur Ficken im Kopf hatte. Obwohl, man konnte noch nicht mal behaupten, dass man es im Kopf hatte, denn es war eher ein ständiges, körperliches Verlangen, was ihn fest im Griff hatte, seit sie es in Island zum ersten Mal getan hatten.

„Oh …“, war alles, was er hervorbrachte, als er sah wer vor ihrer Tür stand.  
Thor war ausnahmsweise mal eloquenter als er selbst, umarmte den großen Kerl, klopfte ihm hart auf den Rücken und sagte:  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Heimdall, alter Freund!“


	16. Chapter 16

Heimdall trug eine Sonnenbrille, obwohl es draußen stockdunkel war. Loki war nicht ganz sicher, ob es ein beängstigender oder lustiger Anblick war. Grotesk war es sicherlich.  
Thor bat seinen alten Freund herein und war scheinbar begeistert ihn wiederzusehen. Natürlich war er das, dachte Loki angefressen, denn sein Bruder dachte nie allzu weit. Hatte Thor so weit gedacht, wo sie nun zusammen schliefen? Nein!  
„Wo treibst du dich rum? Wie geht es dir? Gibt … es Probleme?“, stellte Thor endlich die entscheidende Frage, während sich Loki wenigstens Kleidung angelegt hatte. So gern hatte er Heimdall nicht, um ihn seinen fast nackten, faszinierenden Körper bewundern zu lassen.  
Der große schwarze Kerl grinste erstmals nur und nahm seine Brille dann mit einer wenig eleganten Geste ab. Seine Augen waren immer noch so weiß und unansehnlich und Loki verstand die Brille, denn die Ratten konnten sehr neugierig und aufdringlich sein, wenn es um das Leid anderer Personen ging. Ihn persönlich störte es aber und so wandte er ein wenig Magie an, um Heimdalls Augen zu einer angenehm braunen Farbe zu verhelfen. Thor sah ihn schockiert an, doch da Heimdall nichts zu bemerken schien, schwieg er besser dazu und bot seinem Freund gastfreundlich Speis und Trank an.  
„Speisen, die du hoffentlich selbst aus dem Kühlschrank – das ist das Gerät hier, Thor – nehmen kannst. Glaubt nicht, ich koche um die Zeit für euch“, sagte Loki zickig, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab. Thor schaffte es sogar wirklich Heimdall ein Sandwich zu machen und gab ihm dieses Erdenbier zu trinken, auf das er selbst so scharf war.  
„Pfff ….“, machte Loki verächtlich, als die beiden Freunde, ihre Flaschen zusammenstießen ließen.  
„Könnte ich eine Nacht bei euch übernachten? Oder vielleicht auch zwei?“, begann Heimdall nun mit seiner tiefe Stimme. Er klang kein bisschen bettelnd, musste Loki ziemlich missmutig feststellen. Unwillkürlich verdrehte er die Augen. Er hatte es ja geahnt.  
„Aber klar, du kannst mein Bett nehmen und ich schlafe …“  
„Er wird auf dem Sofa schlafen!“, fuhr er Thor besser dazwischen. Sein Bruder blickte ihn zwar ein wenig irritiert an, sagte dann aber gehorsam:  
„Ähm, ja, ich schlafe auf dem Sofa. Jetzt erzähl uns doch wo du gesteckt hast.“  
„Danke für eure Aufnahme, Dass ihr beide einmal zusammen wohnen werdet, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Wenn Odin das wüsste …“  
„Es ist eher ein Experiment. Dazu später vielleicht mehr. Ich habe das Gefühl, du weichst unseren Fragen aus“, brachte es Loki auf den Punkt.  
„Na ja, ich war hier und da, habe ein paar Dinge gemacht und dann bekam ich gestern einen Anruf. Eine nette Frau fragte mich, ob ich in einem Film mitspielen möchte. Film!“  
Thor und Loki sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen verwundert an.  
„Ja, und?“  
„Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe morgen das Casting. Es klang vielversprechend und abwechslungsreich. Ich sehe es mir an“, sagte Heimdall auf seine typisch monotone Art, die nichts von seiner eventuellen Erregung verriet, mit vollem Mund.  
„Nach was hat es sich denn genauer angehört?“, fragte Thor neugierig nach und Loki musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Konnte es etwa sein, dass sein Bruder sich ebenso langsam begann zu langweilen? So wie er? Seine Frage klang nämlich ziemlich sensationslüstern und begierig auf Action.  
„Sie sprach von hohen körperlichen Anforderungen, einer entsprechenden Größe und einem selbstbewussten Auftreten. Wenn dem so wäre, könnte ich mit Action und viel Spaß rechnen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in dieser Welt Spaß bedeutet, mein Job als Hafenarbeiter war alles andere als spaßig. Aber ich werde es mir auf alle Fälle ansehen, denn man braucht hier Geld, um zu leben. Alles ganz schön rückständig hier und von der veralteten Technologie spreche ich dabei noch nicht mal. Überall muss man zu Fuß hin oder man muss für Fortbewegungsmittel bezahlen.“ Mühsam verkniff sich Loki sein Grinsen, weil er sich sicher war, dass dieser verfluchte Stark mit diesem rätselhaften Anruf zu tun haben könnte. Wer mischte sich schon sonst ständig und dauernd in die Angelegenheiten anderer Personen ein? Thor allerdings verstand nichts und er würde seinem Bruder zumindest nicht heute seine Naivität rauben.   
„Na dann, gehe ich jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!“, sagte Loki und ignorierte Thors hilfesuchenden Blick. Sollte er sich doch selbst um seinen nicht eingeladenen Gast kümmern.  
Er schloss sich in sein Zimmer ein und tat das, was er schon den ganzen Tag tun wollte. Er ging Nikolai suchen. Viel später kam er sehr frustriert und ohne ein Ergebnis zurück. Es war, als wäre der Junge wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Dabei wollte er nur sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Er hätte doch noch nicht mal mit ihm gesprochen.

 

Sein Bruder warf sich unruhig auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa hin und her und aus seinem Zimmer ertönte Heimdalls Schnarchen.   
„Super Idee ihn hier einzuquartieren, oder?“ flüsterte Loki hämisch und rechnete nicht damit seinen Bruder zu wecken. Aber Thor erwachte und setzte sich auf.  
„Wo warst du?“  
„Ich habe versucht den Jungen zu finden …“ Thor fragte nicht, ob er Erfolg damit gehabt hatte, denn er konnte es ihm vermutlich sehen.   
„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt lege ich mich in mein schönes, großes Bett und denke an dich, Bruderherz!“, sagte Loki gewissenlos, lächelte aber zweideutig.  
„Es sei denn … du kniest und bettelst, dann würde ich darüber nachdenken, dich in mein Zimmer einzuladen und ich würde dir anbieten dich morgens rechtzeitig zu wecken, damit Heimdall denkt, du hast die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Und?“  
Thor grummelte etwas Undeutliches in seinen Bart und Loki glaubte die Worte „ … du wirst gierig …“ gehört zu haben, blickte dann aber mit schneller schlagendem Herz zu Thor, der vom Sofa auf die Knie rutschte und ihn mit nicht ganz ernst zu nehmenden Tonfall flüsternd anflehte:  
„Lass mich in deinem Bett schlafen, oh großer Loki und ich werde dir immer und ewig huldigen!“  
„Na gut …“, sagte Loki leichthin kichernd und winkte ihn mit sich zu kommen.

 

Thor folgte ihm und wusste sehr genau, dass es immer so sein würde. Loki war ein unberechenbarer Verrückter, dem er verfallen war und es wohl auch immer sein würde, einfach weil er Loki war. Und jemanden zu erklären wer oder was Loki war, war nicht möglich, denn Loki war eine ganze eigene sehr verlockende Welt, die zehnte, die komplexeste und allerschönste Welt von allen.   
Lokiheim.

 

„Er wird das mit seinen Augen merken“, murmelte er wenig später an Lokis Hals. Sie lagen nebeneinander, allerdings hatte sein Bruder darauf bestanden, dass sie halbangezogen blieben, was bedeutete, dass sie beide wenigstens Shorts trugen.  
„Wird er nicht. Ich habe extra darauf geachtete, dass sich Heimdall weiterhin sieht, wie er sich kennt, wenn der Kerl sich überhaupt schon jemals im Spiegel angesehen hätte. Denn hätte er das, dann hätte er gesehen, dass die Rattennester auf seinem Kopf widerwärtig sind und ….“  
Thor legte ihm schnell die Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Er kann uns hören …“  
„Nein, kann er nicht, denn er schläft und schnarcht lautstark, wie du hörst.“  
„Ich verstehe, dass du dich aufregst, dass er hier ist, aber er ist ein Asgardian und ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach wegschicken.“ Thor begann ein wenig abwesend über Lokis Bauch zu streichln und merkte dessen Erzittern erst später.  
„Dann geh mit ihm morgen zu diesem Casting und sieh zu, dass er die Rolle bekommt, sonst wohnte er die nächsten 500 Jahre bei uns.“ Lokis Stimme klang trotz seiner gebieterischen Worte erheitert, doch Thor begriff den Zusammenhang nicht, denn seine Sinne konzentrierten sich plötzlich wie von selbst darauf die Haut seines Bruders unter seinen Finger wahrzunehmen. Sie war ein wenig kühl, wie immer, doch nun spürte er das Beben. Loki mochte seine Berührungen und als seine Fingerspitzen seine Brustwarzen erreichten und sie unter seinem Streicheln hart wurde, vernahm er ein dumpfes Aufstöhnen.  
„Hör auf damit, Thor. Nicht, solange dein Freund nebenan schläft.“  
„Wir könnten ganz leise sein?“  
„Nein!“ Loki schob seine Hand weg, allerdings so zögerlich, dass Thor lächelte.  
„Wir müssen nicht gleich Apokalypsen auslösen, nur weil wir uns lieben wollen …“, murmelte er rau und leckte über Lokis Hals, der sein Kopf empört zur Seite drehte.  
„Hast du … eine Vorstellung, was geschieht, wenn … Heimdall … erfährt, dass du … mich …“, keuchte Loki leise atemlos, als Thor seine Hand weiter nach unten geschoben hatte und nun die Form seiner steifen Männlichkeit unter der Hose nachzog.  
„Hm …..“, machte Thor, vollkommen uninteressiert, was geschehen konnte.  
„Er hat immer so große Stücke auf dich gehalten … dich bewundert und wer weiß, vielleicht war er sogar … in dich … hmmmmmmmmmmm ….“, brummte Loki dunkel und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Thor seine Hand wissend, unter den Bund seiner Shorts schob, um seine harte Lust zu umfassen.  
„Was?“  
„Verliebt ….“, keuchte Loki in einer Mischung aus Aggression und Verlangen.  
„Unsinn, es ist Heimdall …“, murrte Thor nur, richtete sich auf und zog seinem Bruder erbarmungslos die Hose nach unten. Loki versuchte wieder ihn aufzuhalten, doch seine Körpersprache war noch zaghafter geworden. Letztlich ließ er es geschehen und stöhnte erwartungsvoll, als Thor begann seinen Bauch zu küssen. 

 

Loki hatte alle Hände voll zu tun leise zu sein und seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Was Thor tat, war wundervoll. Leider musste er gleichzeitig darauf achten, dass Heimdall nicht erwachte und all das brachte ihn ziemlich durcheinander und an den Rand seiner Aufmerksamkeitsgrenze. Ein leises, verlangendes Wimmern entfloh ihm und er drückte sich besser selbst das Kissen aufs Gesicht. Thor hatte kein Einsehen. Sein Mund war warm und man konnte über ihn sagen was man wollte, er lernte unglaublich schnell. Manche Dinge verstand Thor nicht von Anfang an und durchschaute sie nicht so schnell wie Loki das konnte, doch die Aufnahmefähigkeit des Blonden war beachtlich und seine Umsetzung rasant und eines Königs mehr als würdig. Loki zitterte nur noch unkontrolliert unter seiner Zärtlichkeit, stöhnte dunkel in das Kissen und bändigte mühsam seine Macht. Thors Finger schoben sich dann auch noch zwischen seine Lenden und drangen langsam in ihn ein. Aus Versehen zerriss Loki das Kissen und die Daunen wirbelten um sie herum. Es sah aus, als wenn der Fuchs durch einen Hühnerstall gefegt war. Weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, verpasste sich Loki selbst einen magischen Maulkorb, mit dem er ab sofort wenigstens lautlos war, denn er brauchte nun auch seine Hände. Sie krallten sich in das Laken und hielten ihn damit davon ab schlimme Sachen zu verursachen. 

 

Thor hatte schon längst beschlossen es zum Ende zu bringen. Zwar hatte er andere Gedanken, als er damit begonnen hatte ihn zu liebkosen, doch Lokis Haltlosigkeit gefiel ihm so gut, dass er ihm ganz großzügig das Ende gestattete. Sein Bruder hatte sicherlich recht damit, dass es weniger klug wäre Heimdall von ihrer intimen Beziehung wissen zu lassen, denn er wäre maßlos enttäuscht von Thor. Aber das hier wollte er auch nicht missen und wenn es nur ein oder zwei Nächte war, die Heimdall hier unterkommen wollte, dann wäre das schon irgendwie machbar.  
Loki wandte sich wie eine Schlange in seinen Händen. Sein wundervoller Körper zuckte und krampfte sich so zusammen, dass Thor große Mühe hatte ihn zu halten. Auch er verstand, wie befreiend ihr Zusammenprallen in Island gewesen war. Das waren ihre wahren Persönlichkeiten gewesen, befreit von Zwängen, Moral und Druck. Hier mussten sie sich leider gewissen Gegebenheiten beugen und das Bestmögliche daraus machen. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen (außer dem Muskelzittern, was Thor zu hören glaubte), explodierte Loki schließlich heiß und salzig in seinem Mund. Er ließ ihn nicht los und wunderte sich wiedermal darüber wie lange Lokis Ekstase andauernd konnte, während er immer nur lächerliche zwei-drei Minuten zur Verfügung hatte.   
Aber auch des Bruders Rausch endete. Kraftlos entfernte er seinen Maulkorb und als sich Thor auf ihn legte, ihn lächelnd betrachtete und ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn strich, bemerkte er wieder diesen verräterischen Glanz in seinen Augen. Anstatt irgendetwas Sinnloses zu sagen, küsste er ihn, bis er so müde wurde, dass er von ihm runter rutschte und einschlief. Thor merkte nicht, dass Loki wach blieb und ihn so lange liebevoll ansah, bis es Zeit wurde ihn zu wecken und aufs Sofa zu schicken.

 

Wie wäre es in ihrer alten Heimat gelaufen?  
Gar nicht?  
Noch heimlicher und anstrengender?  
Das waren Gedanken, die Loki durch den Kopf gingen. Einfach war es hier auch nicht, doch immerhin gab es ein „Thorki“, wie er ihre Beziehung heimlich für sich selbst benannt hatte. Banner wusste davon, Stark auch, Katy, Gordon, Andy und Dave, sogar Alison – es war fast beschämend lächerlich. Nur Heimdall würde ihnen die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er davon erführe, denn ehemalige Wächter des Bifrösts fühlte sich nicht nur einem alten, inzwischen verstorbenen Mann immer noch verpflichtet, sondern auch der surrealen und toten Moral von Asgard und einem Anstand, den es auf dieser verfickten Erde sowieso nicht gab. Aber Thor würde unter Heimdalls Verachtung zu leiden haben und das dürfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sich alles zum Guten zu wenden schien und er selbst war dafür verantwortlich, dachte Loki mit einer ganz neuen Selbstachtung. Aber so machtvoll Loki auch war, in die Zukunft konnte selbst er nicht schauen.  
Murrend und schlecht gelaunt schlich Thor im ersten Morgengrauen zum Sofa und Loki ahnte schon in diesem Augenblick, dass der Tag seltsam werden könnte.


	17. Chapter 17

Weil er weg sein wollte, wenn Heimdall und sein Bruder aufstehen würden, überlegte Loki ernsthaft Magie anzuwenden, um ein Frühstück für die beiden zu machen. Andererseits, vielleicht gefiel es dem großen Wächter so gut, dass er dann gar nicht mehr ging. Loki ließ die gedachten Freundlichkeiten weg und wollte sich gerade zu seiner Arbeitsstelle teleportieren, als er Geräusche hörte.  
Er hätte den Grund nicht erklären können, doch er blieb in der Küche stehen und wartete, bis Heimdall herein kam. Der große Kerl war nackt, sein Gemächt war … erstaunlich groß und er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Loki …“, sagte er verschlafen und drängte sich unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbei. Gut, dachte Loki ein wenig verstört, ihr Verhältnis war jetzt nicht so das Beste. Sie hatten versucht sich gegenseitig zu töten, aber was war das schon, wenn gemeinsame Feinde wie Hela auftauchten, die gleich mal ganz Asgard zerstörten. Offenbar sah Heimdall das auch so, denn er schien ihm im Moment nichts nachzutragen oder aber war ein viel besserer Blender, Schauspieler und Lügner als er selbst.  
Argwöhnisch sah Loki ihm zu, wie er in den Kühlschrank blickte.  
„Esst ihr die Pizza noch?“, fragte der Wächter, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Loki legte den Kopf schief, denn auf eine fast abartige Weise schien Heimdall in diese primitive Welt viel besser zu passen als er und Thor.  
„Nein, bedien‘ dich nur.“  
„Ist was passiert?“, brummte Heimdall schon mit vollem Mund und machte sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit Kaffee, dass es Loki tatsächlich für bedenkliche Augenblicke die Sprache verschlug.  
„Inwiefern?“ Nein, seine wahre Eloquenz sah ganz anders aus. Wo war sie nur gerade?  
„Du wolltest mich noch gar nicht töten und wirkst …“ Heimdall sah ihn plötzlich intensiv an und Loki ärgerte sich ihm eine Augenfarbe verpasst zu haben. Heimlich änderte er sie wieder in Gold und feixte innerlich. Damit würde er die Rolle in dem Film sicherlich bekommen und ausziehen. Hoffentlich war es kein schwarz-weiß Film.  
„… glücklicher als sonst“, vollendete Heimdall seinen Satz fast gelangweilt. Oh, wie gern hätte Loki jetzt gesagt, dass es daher kommt, dass „sein“ toller, verehrter Freund Thor ihn fickte und endlich so liebte, wie es vorgesehen war, doch er schwieg fast verbissen und sagte nur:  
„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich obdachlose Ratten mit Futter versorge und mich deshalb gut fühle?“  
„Vielleicht auch daran, dass du es sein musst, Loki? Denn wo willst du sonst hin? Was willst du sonst tun? Du hast dich doch schon an allem probiert und schau an, wo du gelandet bist? In einer Wohnung, zusammen mit deinem Bruder.“ War das ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Heimdalls Lippen? Loki stockte der Atem vor Fassungslosigkeit über diese beinah obszöne Frechheit aus seinem Mund.  
„Denkst du, ich würde dich hier nicht töten? Ich kann das auch hier, jederzeit. Du bist kein Wächter mehr, Heimdall.“  
„Das hat dich doch noch nie aufgehalten, Bruder von Thor. Was ich sagen will … ist dir die Welt nicht ein wenig zu klein?“ Unwillkürlich fiel Lokis Blick auf Heimdalls mächtigen Schwanz. Er schluckte bestürzt und murmelte dann viel weniger selbstsicher, als er beabsichtig hatte:  
„Es kommt doch nicht auf die Größe an, du Narr!“  
„Das sagst du! Ich habe da in den letzten Wochen ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Willst du wissen, welch absurden Spitznamen mir die Frauen verpasst haben?“  
„Nein, danke! Ich muss jetzt ganz dringend los!“ Schnell verschwand er, ehe er sich noch übergeben musste, bei diesen Bildern in seinem Kopf.

 

„Du bist blass, Jungchen. Wirst doch nicht schwanger sein?“, Ally tätschelte seine Wange und grinste ihn neckend an. Loki antwortete nicht, denn seine Gedanken kreisten an diesem Tag um zwei Themen. Wie bekomme ich Heimdall so schnell wie möglich los, am besten für immer (tot) und was ist mit Nikolai passiert? Ally erzählte ihm später am Tag, dass viele der Ratten eines Tages einfach nicht mehr zum Essen kamen, weil sie in den seltensten Fällen einen Weg raus aus ihrem Elend gefunden hatten oder weil sie tot waren oder so in einer Drogenspirale steckten, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an Essen hatten. Der Junge hätte der Mutter schon längst weggenommen werden müssen, sagte sie auf sein Nachfragen hin, wusste aber auch nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er noch bei der Mutter war. Oder auch nicht, dachte Loki extrem beunruhigt.

 

Als Thor später in den Kühlschrank sah, war seine Pizza weg, auf die er spekuliert hatte. Er machte sich Toast, während Heimdall ewig unter der Dusche stand. Als sein Freund aus dem Bad kam, wäre ihm fast das Brot aus der Hand gefallen, denn Heimdall hatte seine goldenen Augen wieder, woran sicherlich sein Bruder schuld hatte. Außerdem aber, hatte der Wächter seine Haare bis auf wenige Millimeter abrasiert, roch gut und sah ziemlich scharf in Thors geborgten Klamotten aus, die dem großen Kerl gut passten.  
„Gut?“  
„Ziemlich“, gab Thor vollkommen neidlos zu.  
„Ich habe Loki noch getroffen und …“  
„Oh oh …“, sagte Thor eher zu sich selbst, weil er schlimmes ahnte. Er blickte seinem Freund nicht mehr in die Augen, als der weitersprach.  
„Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so explosiv … was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Gibt es einen heimlichen Vertrag mit ihm? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Loki mit seinem Blut unterschreiben lassen.“ Es war selbst Thor nicht ganz klar wie ernst sein Freund diese Worte meinte.  
„Es … gibt keinen Vertrag oder so was“, begann er zögerlich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was er Heimdall erzählen könnte, „es ist eher eine Art Versuch ein anderes Leben zu leben.“ Heimdall sah ihn fragend mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Loki will zu den Guten gehören.“ Sein Freund lachte nicht und zeigte auch keinerlei Überraschung.  
„Es ist Loki“, sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile und das erklärte für Thor und ihn alles. Aber nicht für Loki und schon gar nicht für jeden anderen.  
„Er … hat sich für mich geopfert. Er … ist nicht so, wie er sich selbst sieht und sich am liebsten hat. Das wissen wir beide. Bevor er erfuhr, wer er ist, war er … wir waren Freunde, Brüder und er hatte nichts Arges im Sinn, auch wenn ich nicht abstreiten will, dass er hin und wieder schwierig, unberechenbar und empfindlich war. Aber weißt du was, es läuft richtig gut.“  
„Wirklich?“ Trotz seiner kritischen Frage war keine Verachtung in Heimdalls Tonfall und Thor rechnete ihm das hoch an.  
„Es gibt Abweichungen und Rückfälle, doch alles in allem ist er auf einem guten Weg. Ich habe ihn im Auge und er strengt sich wirklich an.“  
„Ich vertraue dir!“ Heimdall schlug ihm auf die Schulter und Thor lächelte bemüht, denn die Wahrheit war, dass er sich auf eine nicht erklärbare Art schon wieder von Loki ausgetrickst fühlte. Es war eben Loki, wie sein Freund sagte.

 

Zusammen begaben sie sich dann zu diesem ominösen Casting im Süden der Stadt.  
Eine Menge Männer standen in dem großen Warteraum herum. Dabei waren ordentliche Typen wie Heimdall und Thor, aber auch Starks und Banners (zumindest wären wohl so Lokis Worte gewesen, dachte Thor erheitert und musste mal wieder feststellen, dass sein wundervoller Bruder in absolut keine Kategorie passte).   
„Denkst du gerade an sie?“, fragte ihn Heimdall und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. Thor hatte ein wenig abwesend vor sich hingestarrt. Sie saßen auf Stühlen und warteten, dass sie aufgerufen wurden. Auf Heimdalls Bitte hin, würde Thor mit nach drinnen kommen, nicht „ … dass es sich um einen von Lokis Scherzen handelte“, hatte sein Kumpel ernsthaft gesagt.  
„An wen?“  
„Na an diese Erdenfrau, Jane?“  
„Sag einfach Frau. Nein, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“  
„Oh …“  
„HEIMDALL!“, brüllte eine tiefe männliche Stimme aus dem Raum. Ein paar der anwesenden Männer lachten und Thor und sein Freund standen auf. Erst jetzt nahm der Schwarze seine Sonnenbrille ab.

 

„Wer ist … oh nein, schweigt! Ich antworte mir immer selbst, denn dann weiß ich, dass ich recht habe!“   
Vor Thor und Heimdall an einem länglichen Tisch saßen drei Personen. Ein dicker, großer Kerl mit struppigem Vollbart thronte in der Mitte, daneben saß ein Lauch mit mausgrauem Haar und auf der anderen Seite eine vollkommen überschminkte Frau. Weiterhin standen im Raum ein paar leichtbekleidete Mädchen herum, die kicherten und tuschelten und zwei Cateringtypen füllten das Büfett an der nördlichen Wand auf. Ein weiterer Kerl nestelte an seiner Kamera, welche auf einem Stativ stand und auf Thor und Heimdall gerichtet war.  
„Ich wette … du bist Heimdall!“, Der dicke Kerl, offenbar der König des Raumes zeigte zielsicher auf Heimdall und grinste breit. Es lag sicher an dessen Augenfarbe, dachte Thor mit einem Anflug von Neid. Sein Freund nickte nur stoisch und zeigte keine Unsicherheit.  
„Und du bist dann … nein, schweig!“, sagte der Dicke nun zu Thor, der schon den Mund öffnen wollte, um seinen Namen zu sagen.  
„Odin!“  
„Nein, Thor.“ Alles brüllte. Wirklich jeder im Raum brach in Lachen aus und Thor sah verunsichert zu Heimdall.  
„Genial“, japste der Dicke begeistert.  
An Heimdall gewandt, fragte der korpulente Typ dann:  
„Wo hast du vorher gearbeitet und welche Filme hast du schon gedreht?“ Ein wenig hilflos sah Heimdall zu Thor und stammelte dann dumpf:  
„Ich war Wächter des Bifrösts und …“  
„Er meint, er hat am Hafen gearbeitet, Kisten geschleppt und so was …“, fuhr ihm Thor dazwischen.  
„Ah, na ja, für diese Art Job braucht man zum Glück nicht viel Gehirn!“, grinste die überschminkte Frau überheblich und sah gierig zwischen Thors Beine.  
„Gut, die unwichtigen Biographien und Lebensläufe sind damit geklärt, jetzt zeigt euch mal“, forderte der Dicke sie nun auf.  
„Zeigen?“  
„Eure Körper! Los, Shirts runter, Hosen runter. Keine falsche Scham, ihr wisst doch für welche Art Film ihr hier seid, oder?“ Thor, in manchen Dingen leider nicht mehr so naiv wie Heimdall, errötete, als er begriff. Heimdall zog sich indessen ungeniert aus.  
„Der kleine Thor wird doch nicht etwas schüchtern sein?“, hauchte die überschminkte Frau an des Königs rechter Seite rauchig und Thor erkannte endlich, dass es ein Kerl war. Er war verwirrt und begann mehr als zögerlich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.  
„Aber Heimdall will den Job, ich bin nur hier, weil …“  
„La di da di da … Hosen runter, Sexy!“, flötete der Mausgraue an des Königs linker Seite nun mit hoher Stimme und zeigte theatralisch mit seinem dürren Finger gebieterisch zwischen Thors Beine.  
Nebenher zog Heimdall seine Hose aus und im Raum wurde es sehr still. Noch mehr verunsichert, kratzte sich Thor nun verlegen am Hals, bis sein Freund ihn auffordernd ansah und er sein Hemd auszog. Noch immer war es sehr still, bis sich der König räusperte. Mit großen Augen blickten alle Anwesenden ehrfurchtsvoll von Heimdalls beeindruckender Männlichkeit zu Thors eindrucksvollem Oberkörper.  
„Und jetzt einmal drehen!“, befahl der Dicke mit rauer Stimme. Thor zog seine Hose nach unten und drehte sich unter fragenden Blicken zu Heimdall herum. Einen Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden und Thor hört es flüstern: „Mjölnir! Der Wahnsinn! Thors Hammer!“   
„Okay, das reicht vorerst. Imponierend, wirklich.“ Der König hatte sich wieder gefasst und schlug leicht auf den Tisch.  
„Ihr macht euren gewählten Namen (an dieser Stelle verdrehte Thor die Augen) wirklich alle Ehre, aber ihr müsste euch noch eben beweisen. Da drüben liegen Kondom, ich würde zumindest einem von euch die XXXL empfehlen. Nehmt, so viel ihr braucht und dann Abmarsch in den Nebenraum, Jungs.“  
„Aber ich bin nur hier, um …“, begann Thor erneut mit steigendem Unwohlsein. Heimdall sah ihn fast schon flehend an.  
„Um was? Händchen zu halten? In Ordnung, machen wir „Schwänzchen halten“ draus, dann geht das vorerst in Ordnung. Vielleicht gefällt es dir aber auch, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an, Thor. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder und … übrigens, dass Tattoo ist der Wahnsinn!“ Der König lächelte wohlwollend und Thor fühlte sich für bizarre Momente an Odin erinnert. Fast hätte er sich spontan verneigt.  
„Dein Schwanz auch, großer schwarzer Kerl!“, brüllte ihnen Mausgrau-Lauch noch nach, dann führte eine dralle Blondine sie aus dem Raum durch einen Gang. 

 

Heimdall nahm sich zwei Hände voll von den Kondomen, während Thor nicht mal einen Blick riskierte.  
„Verfickt!“, sagte Thor bestürzt und imitierte damit ganz bewusst Loki. Sie waren offenbar bei einem leibhaftigen Pornodreh gelandet.   
„Was denn?“, fragte Heimdall. War er wirklich so naiv oder war es ihm egal? Irritiert sah Thor seinen Freund an, doch da betraten sie schon einen weiteren Raum. Darin standen ein paar Möbel, die wie zufällig abgestellt aussahen. Es sollte wie ein Wohnzimmer wirken, sah aber eher wie eine Rumpelkammer von Frigga aus, dachte Thor beunruhigt. Auf dem Sofa, auf dem ein hässlich bunter Überwurf war, räkelten sich zwei vollbusige Schönheiten und die lächelten ihnen aufmunternd zu. Ihre Führerin stellte sie vor.

 

„Belinda und Mary-Ann.“  
„Hallo Jungs!“, sagten die beiden Frauen vollkommen synchron. Sie waren hübsch, wirkten nett und umgänglich und sehr leicht bekleidet, denn sie trugen nur Unterwäsche. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Typ mit der Kamera und ihnen wurde von ihrer Betreuerin erklärt, dass sie gefilmt wurden, um zu sehen, welche Wirkung sie vor der Kamera hatten.  
Heimdall sah sie gleichmütig an und fragte dann ganz ernsthaft:  
„Was genau sollen wir jetzt mit den Frauen machen?“   
Thor wurde rot, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und war in seiner Beunruhigung kurz davon Loki um Hilfe zu rufen. Nicht, dass es jemals besonders gut funktioniert hätte seinen Bruder gedanklich um seine Anwesenheit zu bitten, doch einen Versuch war es wohl wert.  
Alle außer Thor und Heimdall lachten leise, bis sie begriffen, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war.  
„Du sollst sie penetrieren, ficken, du weißt schon? In welches Loch ist dabei egal, nur lass dir nicht allzu viel Zeit, da draußen stehen noch eine Menge Bewerber“, sagte der Kameramann erheitert.  
„Das ist alles? Dafür bekommt man hier Geld?“  
„Natürlich, Großer …“, sagte die dralle Blonde und sah Heimdall merkwürdig an. Ehe sie noch auf die Idee kommen würde, dass er vielleicht aus einer Anstalt ausgebrochen war, sagte Thor schnell:  
„Er kommt nicht von hier und hat recht lange an einem ziemlich einsamen Ort gelebt.“  
„Aha …“, sagte sie und zuckte die Schultern. Sein Freund warf ihm allerdings einen scharfen Blick zu.  
„Na dann …“ Heimdall reichte Thor die Kondome, von denen er sich eines dieser XXXL Dinger nahm.   
„Kommst du?“, fragte er über seine Schulter und schon auf dem Weg zu den Frauen, die ihn sichtlich wohlwollend betrachteten und ihn schließlich zwischen sich auf das billige Sofa zogen.  
„Ähm … nein … Ich trage wohl nur Mjölnir bei.“ Er zeigte dem Kameramann sein Rückentattoo, der nickte begeistert und hob seinen Daumen.  
„Wegen Jane?“, hörte er Heimdall dumpf, denn Belinda machte sich schon an seiner Männlichkeit zu schaffen.  
„Nein.“  
„Du warst doch … sonst kein Kostverächter … mein Freund?“, keuchte Heimdall zwischen den Küssen und Thor fragte sich genervt, warum sein sonst so wortkarger Freund gerade zu diesem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt beschlossen hatte gesprächig zu werden und ihm peinliche Fragen zu stellen.  
„Es macht Spaß … du wirst ….“ Heimdall stöhnte auf, als Mary-Ann sich auf seinen Schoß schwang. „es bereuen und … man bekommt dafür sogar … Geld!“  
Ja, und jeder wird dich sehen können, dachte Thor gereizt und wusste doch, dass das nicht der Grund war, das hier zu tun. Der Kameramann diktierte ihn ein wenig vor das Sofa und filmte seinen Rücken.  
Mehr geschah nicht und als Heimdall keine weiteren Fragen stellte, sondern nur noch schmatzende Geräusche und weibliches Lustwehklagen erklang, trat Thor unauffällig immer weiter zurück, bis er mit klopfendem Herzen an der Wand stand. Hiervon könnte und dürfte er Loki auf keinem Fall etwas erzählen, denn er wäre nicht amüsiert und würde ihm keinesfalls glauben nur zugesehen zu haben. Das war die eine Sache. Die andere war seine Lust auf Loki, die beim Zusehen rasant gewachsen war und sich als dicke Beule in seiner Hose bemerkbar macht. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben seinen Bruder zwischen die Finger zu bekommen. Vielleicht auch noch zwischen Streit und Kampf. Er würde ihn bewusstlos ficken. Ehe er noch die Beherrschung verlor, verließ er den Raum, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Wir melden uns bei euch!“, sagte der dicke König später und warf einen letzten wohlwollenden Blick zwischen Heimdalls Schenkel. Der Lauch hob feist grinsend beide Daumen und der geschminkte Typ, der auf Frau machte, sagte: „Meine Stimme habt ihr!“

 

Vor der Tür holte Thor tief Luft und betrachtete einen ziemlich gutgelaunten und befriedigten Heimdall aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Das können wir Loki nicht sagen!“, sagte Thor bestimmt.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Er würde es nicht verstehen und … es nicht in Ordnung finden.“ Heimdall sah ihn seltsam an und blickte auch nicht weg.  
„Verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Ich sagte dir, dass er es mit der guten Seite versuchen will und Loki übertreibt dabei gern. Seine Ansprüche an sich selbst sind dabei hoch und die Messlatte für alle anderen ist noch höher. Es könnte moralisch betrachtet kompliziert werden, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah er seinen Freund an, dabei wusste Thor genau, dass es nur um sich selbst ging. Wenn Loki erfahren würde, dass er nur bei diesem Pornodreh dabei gewesen war, würde sich ihr momentanes so schönes Verhältnis wieder ändern. Endlich hielt er Loki in seinen Händen, hatte endlich seine Verletzlichkeit zu fassen bekommen und endlich ließ sich sein Bruder von ihm lieben. Mit nichts, dürfte er das zerstören. Denn er war sich sicher, würde er Loki verlieren, dann war es diesmal für immer.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“ Heimdall verstand es nicht, doch war gewillt es ihm recht zu machen.  
„Wir sagen, wir waren bei einem Casting für einen Horrorfilm. Am besten lässt du mich sprechen und stimmst mir in allem zu. Abgemacht?“  
„Von mir aus.“ Heimdall schlug ein und grinste breit.

Später machte sich Thor allein auf den Weg, um Loki abzuholen. Dabei hatte er eine ziemlich ungute Vorahnung, die sich dann auch bestätigte, als er ihn sah.


	18. Chapter 18

Als Loki wenig später auf ihn zukam, war sein Gesicht so finster, dass Thor einen Moment lang glaubte, er hatte einen Rückfall und all die Obdachlosen, inklusive Ally wären tot. Aber dem war nicht so.  
Als Loki noch den Müll rausbrachte, nahm ihn Alison zur Seite und sagte, dass sie sich ein wenig Sorgen um Loki machte. Er würde sich darum kümmern, versprach er der Frau freundlich, allerdings schwieg Loki ziemlich beharrlich, als er versuchte den Grund für seine schlechte Laune herauszubekommen.  
„Ist es wegen Heimdall? Vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass das Casting gut lief. Sie waren begeistert von … seiner Größe und seiner Ausstrahlung …“ Thor machte eine dramatische Pause, um Loki seine wirklich steile Vorlage nutzen zu lassen, doch sein Bruder sagte nur desinteressiert: „Hm“  
„ … und ich denke, er wird die Rolle bekommen.“  
„Rolle?“, echote Loki teilnahmslos, während sie zu Fuß durch die Stadt liefen. Thor hatte sich ein wenig darüber gewundert, diese seltsame Tatsache jedoch besser nicht angesprochen.  
„Er wird vermutlich der verrückte Keulenmörder in einem Horrorfilm sein!“, sagte Thor vorsichtig. Als Loki ihn zweifelnd ansah, glaubte er fast, dass sein Bruder ihn durchschaut hatte, doch dann sagte er nur:  
„Ja, passt zu ihm. Zu mehr als einer Keule reicht es wohl in Midgard nicht. In dieser Welt sagt man dazu wohl Neandertaler.“ Selbst seine sonst so bissigen Worte klangen gerade lahm und Thor zerrte ihn jäh unsanft in einen Hauseingang, drückte ihn an die Wand und packte Lokis Gesicht mit seinen Händen.  
„Sag mir jetzt was los ist? Ist es wegen Heimdall? Ich rufe Stark an und bitte ihn auch Heimdall eine Wohnung zu beschaffen.“  
„Das ist es nicht. Auch wenn es besorgniserregend ist, dass er wie ein Parasit in unserer Küche herumlungert“, flüsterte Loki und drehte den Kopf weg, als Thor ihn küssen wollte.  
„Was ist dann?“, raunte ihm Thor ins Ohr und drückte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. Eigentlich war die Situation ganz und gar nicht erotisch oder dazu geschaffen zu kokettieren, doch Lokis Körper unter seinen Händen war unfassbar reizvoll und eine wahre Herausforderung an seine Disziplin.

 

Loki wandte sich unter einem ganz persönlichen Unwohlsein hin und her. Im Laufe des Tages war seine Selbstverachtung immer schlimmer geworden und gipfelte schließlich sogar darin, dass er Allys aufmunternden Klaps auf sein Hinterteil unkommentiert gelassen hatte. So weit war es schon mit ihm gekommen. Und alles nur, weil sich um diesen verfluchten Jungen Nikolai sorgte. Es war widerlich Mitleid für eine von diesen Ratten zu empfinden. Es war seiner unwürdig nur darüber nachzudenken. Futter zu verteilen, war die eine Sache. Sie war nützlich und allein zu dem Zweck gedacht, dass Thor es bemerkte. Es hatte funktioniert, denn des Bruders Leben drehte sich im Moment ausschließlich um ihn. Nikolai war nicht eingeplant und Loki hatte keine Ahnung, warum sich dieser kleine Bengel so schnell und nachhaltig in sein Herz geschlichen hatte.  
„Sag es mir, ich will dir helfen“, flüsterte Thor rau an seinem Hals und küsste ihn dann da. Sein Bart kitzelte ein wenig, sein starker Körper an seinem fühlte sich wundervoll an und Loki wusste mehr als gut, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.  
„Nikolai“, sagte er nur und sein Bruder sah ihn prüfend an. In Thors blauen Augen lag ein zärtliches Lächeln und auch seine folgenden Worte klangen so angetan, dass es Loki schon wieder ganz übel wurde, weil er eben genau diese wohlwollende Reaktion nicht wollte.  
„Dann suchen wir ihn jetzt. Brauchst du meine Hilfe?“ Brauchte Loki nicht, denn er konnte auch ohne ihn und viel leichter überall hinkommen, doch es war eine weitere Möglichkeit Thor für sich zu beanspruchen. 

 

Die nächsten Stunden stellten sie die Stadt auf den Kopf und suchten den Jungen überall. Sie sahen sogar in den Abwasserkanälen nach, schauten in Obdachlosenwohnheimen und sogar in den Krankenhäusern nach. Alle möglichen Einrichtungen sahen sie sich an und fragten nach dem Jungen, doch er war einfach weg. Letztlich fanden sie sich auf einem Dach eines der höchsten Häuser wieder, weil Loki der Meinung war von hier oben einen besseren Überblick zu haben.   
Jetzt standen sie am Rand des Hauses und blickten schweigsam in die Dunkelheit. Ein scharfer, kalter Wind pfiff hier oben, doch sie beide waren ziemlich immun gegen die Kälte. Loki hatte seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte irgendetwas zu spüren und Thor beobachtete ihn besorgt. Sein Bruder war immer stiller geworden und hatte nun schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen. Aber es musste gesagt werden:  
„Vielleicht ist der Junge tot“, merkte Thor schwerfällig an.  
„Ist er nicht!“, konterte Loki sofort und so scharf, dass Thor nicht widersprach.   
„Dann lass uns nach Hause und …“  
„Nein!“  
„Soll ich Tony Stark anrufen und ihn um Hilfe …“  
„Nein!“  
„Was zum Odin willst du dann?“, fauchte Thor verärgert. Loki riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn bösartig an. Er wich seinem Blick nicht aus, merkte aber sehr genau, was Loki in ihm provozierte.  
„Nicht hier, Loki! Tu das nicht hier! Nicht jetzt!“, sagte er warnend und sah erleichtert, wie Loki Luft holte und seine Augen wieder schloss, wie um sich selbst zu bezähmen. Aber die Erregung, die Lokis Provokation in ihm verursacht hatte, blieb. Er ging näher, legte seine Hände um seine Hüften und drängte Loki so weit vom Rand des Gebäudes zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der großen Klimaanlage in der Mitte des Gebäudes stand.  
Dann küsste er ihn, obwohl er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war. Lokis Lippen waren kalt und sein ganzes Wesen schien wie in einer eisigen Erstarrung zu sein. Doch umso länger er ihn küsste, umso wärmer wurde er. Aber dann bewegte er seine Hände und Thor bekam sie im letzten Moment zu packen. Er legte sie um seine Hüften und flüsterte:  
„Wie Menschen … Loki … bitte!“  
„Ich … kann nicht. Ich bringe uns weg und …“  
„Nein. Nicht heute!“, befahl Thor strikt, denn er hatte Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn sie es nochmal auf diese Art taten wie in Island. Viele Tiere mussten sterben, nur weil sie sich geliebt hatten.   
„Wenigstens in eine von Starks kapitalistischen Fabriken?“  
„Nein, mein schöner Bruder. Ich will dich hier und du wirst kein Unheil anrichten. Versprich es!“ Thor hatte seine Hände schon unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut geschoben. Unter seiner Handfläche merkte er Lokis Herzschlag und er drückte sich enger an ihn. Ein ersticktes Geräusch kam aus Lokis Kehle, als er seinen Mund unter sein Kinn drückte. 

 

Loki war wie von Sinnen. Seine innere, immense Anspannung schrie nach Erlösung, doch sein Bruder hatte recht. Wenn er nicht alles zerstören wollte, musste er sich beschränken.  
„Aber die Schafe sind doch sowieso schon tot …“, keuchte er und zuckte zusammen, als Thor ihm fest über seine Erektion strich, während er seinen Hals mit Küssen und Bissen bedeckte.  
„Aber du konntest uns kaum zurückbringen, falls du dich erinnerst …“ Thor hatte auch da recht, verdammt. Hätte er ahnen können wie schwer es auf dieser verfluchten Welt sein würde sich wahrhaft zu lieben? Ihre Macht und ihre Kraft waren viel zu stark, um hier nichts zu zerstören. Sicher, es ging auf die langweilige Art und die war besser als gar nichts.  
„Gut, ich … verspreche es …“, murmelte Loki dunkel, als ihm sein Bruder schon die Hose nach unten zog und seinen warmen Mund wieder auf diese erschreckend selbstverständliche Art über seine steife Männlichkeit stülpte.

 

Thor wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass es an ihm lag Loki zu besänftigen. Er tat es gern und er wusste wie, doch tief in sich ahnte er, dass es nicht der Kern ihrer Beziehung war. Diesmal brachte er es nicht zu Ende, sondern stand wieder auf und zog sich selbst seine Hose nach unten. Hart und drängend rieb er sich am Körper seines Bruders, saugte an seiner Zunge und erschauerte unter Lokis kühlen Händen und dessen Finger, die sich fest in sein Hinterteil gruben. Inzwischen war Lokis Mund warm, sein Atem heiß und schnell, als er sich wieder an seinem Hals festsaugt. Es war sein Bruder, der sich schließlich herumdrehte und sich ihm anbot. Nein, anbot, war der falsche Ausdruck, musste Thor unkonzentriert feststellen, als er seine Glied zwischen seinen Pobacken rieb.  
Loki forderte und wenn er nicht tat, was er wollte, würde heute die Hölle losbrechen. Ein ganz klein wenig fühlte er sich von ihm manipuliert, andererseits war das nie anderes gewesen und schließlich liebte er seinen Bruder und würde fast alles für ihn tun. Wollte Loki nun von ihm geliebt werden, dann tat er es gern. Langsam und unter schnellen Atemzügen drang er in ihn ein. Loki stöhnte dabei dumpf und ein paar Momente lang hatte Thor die Befürchtung die Situation würde doch noch eskalieren. Die Atmosphäre um sie herum begann zu vibrierend, als würde Loki mit seiner Macht wieder die Luft in Bewegung versetzen.  
„Loki … hör auf!“, keuchte er lustvoll aber hoffentlich mit warnendem Unterton. Sein Bruder gab ein weinerliches Geräusch von sich, was sein Herz zusammenkrampfen ließ, öffnete dann aber seine Lenden ein wenig weiter und das Vibrieren ließ nach. Unter Keuchen und ständigem Erschauern bewegte er sich in ihm. Thor war Lokis Stöhnen und er war sein Herzschlag, der laut in ihm selbst widerhallte. Wie auch Loki das machte, er war nicht nur in ihm, er war er. Er spürte alles, was Loki spürte und das neben seiner eigenen Lust und seinem Verlangen mit ihm vereint zu sein. Schnell baute sich die Spannung auf. Zu schnell. Thor hielt inne, drückte Loki ein wenig weiter an die Wand und lehnte sich gegen ihn, ohne sich zu bewegen. Am liebsten hätte er ihm nun bedeutungslose Worte wie ein „Ich liebe dich!“ ins Ohr geraunt, doch er befürchtete, dass Loki das nicht gutheißen würde.  
Lokis Keuchen war ebenso schnell wie seins. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und bebte leicht in seinen Armen. Umso länger er bewegungslos blieb, umso mehr begann sein wundervoller Bruder zu zittern. Als Thor endlich die richtigen Worte fand und sie rau aussprach:  
„Du gehörst zu mir!“  
Sein Bruder stöhnte tief, sehnsüchtig und so absolut wie er auch oft in seinen Entscheidungen war. Sein Körper reagierte auf ebensolche Weise. Er verkrampfte sich rhythmisch und so fest, dass Thors Männlichkeit tief in ihm massiert wurde. Unwillkürlich und beinah willenlos stieß Thor in ihn, packte dabei so fest seine Hände, dass er Loki aufschreien hörte und ergoss sich dann unter unartikuliertem tiefen Stöhnen in ihm. Lokis Arme zitterten, weil er gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte und eine heftige Windhose riss sie fast von den Beinen. Thor drückte sich an Loki und ihn an die Wand, bis der Spuk vorbei war.  
„Fast nichts passiert …“, keuchte Loki danach atemlos und mit viel weicherer und erlöster Stimme. Thor war erleichtert. Erst recht, als er ihm kurze Zeit später ins Gesicht sah. Loki war wieder er selbst. Er brachte sie problemlos zurück und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie in der Küche erst einmal auf den nackten Heimdall trafen, der sich dort mit sanft hin und her schwingendem Geschlecht ein Sandwich schmierte.

 

„Ist es eigentlich zu viel verlangt, wenn du dir etwas anziehst?“, fauchte Loki ihn sofort aggressiv an. Thor hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Heimdall schien verwirrt und blickte doch tatsächlich fragend auf seine lange Männlichkeit, die zwischen seinen Schenkeln baumelte.  
„Aber in Asgard …“  
„Loki hat recht, mein Freund. Hier ist es nicht so üblich, dass man nackt herum läuft“, unterbrach Thor ihn besser schnell, weil er sich noch gut erinnern konnte, dass viele Asgardianer gern nackt herumliefen und diese Art Purismus weniger verpönt war als in rückständigen Welten wie der Erde. Heimdall schob verdutzt den Kopf zurück, ging dann aber aus dem Raum und kam in einem Bademantel wieder zurück.  
„Besser?“, fragte er ausdruckslos in Lokis Richtung, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Küchenzeile stand und ihn finster betrachtete.  
„Hast du die Rolle?“ Thor sah genau wie schwer es seinem Freund fiel und nun nicht auffällig hilfesuchend in seine Richtung zu schauen.  
„Ich hoffe es. Bekomme die nächsten Tage eine Nachricht.“  
„Welche Art Film ist es?“, fragte Loki nach. Irgendwie hatte Thor damit gerechnet. Die Stimmung seines Bruders hatte sich gebessert und bis auf seinen kleinen Einbruch eben, erschien er wieder gefasster, wenn auch erschöpft.  
„Ein … ähm, Horrorfilm?“  
„Ist das jetzt eine Frage?“, fragte Loki spöttisch.  
„Nein.“  
„Für welche Rolle hast du denn vorgesprochen?“, fragte Loki und Thor hörte beunruhigt das Vergnügen in seiner Stimme. Er wollte schon für Heimdall antworten, als ihn Loki mit einer Geste zum Schweigen brachte. Heimdall sah Loki direkt und angstfrei an und sagte dann spröde:  
„Ich … musste meine Keule schwingen.“ Loki brach in Lachen aus und Thors Anspannung war noch nicht vorüber. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein Freund das Richtige gesagt, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich etwas anderes gemeint hatte. Aber Loki schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und sagte nur:  
„Du ziehst aus, wenn du die Zusage bekommst!“ Es war eine reine Feststellung und Heimdall sah Loki mit verengten Augen nach, als der die Küche verließ. Erleichtert holte Thor Luft und nickte Heimdall dankbar zu. Loki war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und Thor sah sich mit Heimdall durch eine Menge TV-Sendungen, bis sein Kumpel ohne schlechtes Gewissen in seinem Zimmer verschwand und sich Thor grummelnd auf die viel zu kleine und schmale Couch legte. Irgendwie hatte er die dumpfe Ahnung, dass ihn Loki heute nicht in seinem Bett schlafen lassen würde. 

 

In dieser Nacht schlief Thor nicht. Einmal lauschte er angestrengt, ob Loki ihn vielleicht doch noch zu sich rief oder wieder heimlich verschwand, um weiter nach dem Jungen zu suchen. Zum anderen dachte er über diese seltsame Situation nach.   
Loki wollte zu den Guten gehören und es war ja nicht so, dass er dahin früher nicht gehört hatte. Aber sein Bruder hatte ebenso wie er schwerwiegende Krisen durchlaufen müssen und nun endlich schien sich die Lage für beide zu beruhigen. Sie hatten wieder zusammengefunden, wenn auch nicht mehr ausschließlich als Brüder. Eine grundschlechte Person war Loki niemals gewesen. Aber er war instabil und niemand, nicht mal er, wusste, wie manche Geschehnisse auf Loki wirkten. Was auch die Sache mit Nikolai zeigte. Tony Stark hatte Loki dort arbeiten lassen, weil er wohl beabsichtigt hatte, dass sein Bruder Mitgefühl für die Menschen aufbringen würde, bzw. sollte. Das war so nicht geschehen. Aber aus irgendeinem rätselhaften Grund hatte Loki dieses Kind in sein Herz geschlossen. So sehr, dass es ihn emotional schwer beschäftigte. Morgen würde er Stark um Hilfe bitten und Loki nichts davon sagen.  
Thor wusste aber auch, trotz aller guten Ansätze, dass sein Bruder vermutlich niemals nur auf der guten Seite stehen würde, so wie er selbst. Dazu war sein Charakter zu zwiespältig, zu komplex und zu rastlos und umtriebig, um sich nur mit der Hälfte zufriedenzugeben. Er müsste sich wohl oder übel darauf einstellen, dass dieses Wunder nur ein Gastspiel sein würde und Loki eines Tages wieder die Seite wechseln würde. Wenn er nichts unternahm. In Thors Verstand entstand in diesem Moment eine Idee, die erst viel später im Gespräch mit Stark dreidimensional wurde.  
Loki tat all das nur, um bei ihm zu sein und er wusste das inzwischen sehr genau. Dann lag es jetzt auch an ihm, seinen Bruder bei sich zu behalten. Notfalls mit ausgefallenen Mitteln.


	19. Chapter 19

Der nächste Tag brachte insofern gute Nachrichten, als das Heimdall angerufen wurde. Er hatte die Hauptrolle bekommen und der „König“ ließ anfragen, ob sie die Aufnahmen von Thors Rückentattoo verwenden durften. Da Loki schon bei seinen Obdachlosen war, sagte Thor zu, solange man sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen bekommen würde. Dann rief er Tony an und der hatte glücklicherweise für Heimdall eine Bleibe ein paar Straßen weiter. Insofern war die heikle Wohnlage vorerst bereinigt, auch wenn sich Thor von seinem Bruder noch lange würde anhören müssen, dass die Schamlosigkeit seines Freundes schon einer Körperverletzung gleichgekommen war.  
Einmal fragte Thor im Spaß, ob Loki nur neidisch auf Heimdalls herrlichen Schwanz war oder darauf, dass er ihn nicht zu spüren bekommen hatte. Loki zögerte keine Sekunde und brach ihm mit diesem Hieb die Nase. Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Thor war gutgelaunt und da er Loki inzwischen gut allein bei Alison lassen konnte (denn die resolute Lady hatte Loki fest im Griff, da sie vollkommen furchtlos war und einfach gar nicht wusste, mit welchem Verrückten sie es zu tun hatte – oder aber es war ihr egal), besprach er sich mit Tony.

 

„Was hältst du von meiner Idee?“, fragte er enthusiastisch, als er Stark seinen Plan erläutert hatte. Tony hatte auffällig schweigend und ernst gelauscht und seufzte jetzt leise.  
„Du bist also der Meinung, dass es notwendig sein wird?“   
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir sollten auf Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, oder?“  
„Natürlich. Aber ich frage mich, warum? Wenn dein Bruder beschließt, dass er keine Lust mehr darauf hat den Samariter zu spielen, dann lass ihn ziehen. Wir erledigen ihn schon. Wir haben es schon mal geschafft und werden es wieder schaffen und ja ….“ Thor wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Stark hob abwehrend die Hand.  
„Ich weiß, was er dir bedeutet, gerade auch jetzt, in diesem Zustand, der mich überaus besorgt, wenn ich das mal zugeben darf. Aber es ist Loki und er ist kein normaler Bösewicht, wie wir wissen. Wenn wir ihn nicht kontrollieren, ist er in der Lage uns in Fetzen zu reißen, denn er ist nicht nur mächtig in seiner Magieanwendung und all unseren menschlichen Superhelden überlegen, sondern er ist überaus clever und leider nicht ganz berechenbar. Selbst für dich nicht.“  
„Aber in so einem Fall würde ja dann mein Plan greifen …“, insistierte Thor nun energisch.  
„Ja, doch dafür muss er sehr ausgefeilt sein. Gut, ich werde mich um ein Behältnis kümmern. Ich habe so etwas ähnliches schon mal für Hulk konzipiert, um ihn klein zu halten. Hat nicht funktioniert, doch nun habe ich einen neuen Anreiz und inzwischen eine weiterentwickelte Technologie an der Hand. Du kannst dich umschauen, aber bringe erst etwas mit, wenn ich dir mein Okay geben, denn sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem.“  
Thor lächelte begeistert darüber, dass Tony seine Idee wirklich aufgriff und umsetzen wollte.  
„Wunderbar. Ich danke dir.“  
„Ach noch was …“, hielt der Milliardär ihn auf, als er schon zur Tür gehen wollte.  
„Ich dachte, du stehst auf diese … Jane?“  
„Und ich dachte, du stehst auf Steve?“, konterte Thor mal ausnahmsweise spitzzüngig. Tony lachte, doch es klang seltsam hohl. Na, dachte Thor vergnügt, hatte er da einen offenen Nerv getroffen? Banner hatte ihm mal eine Redensart der Erde nahegebracht: „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich“ und daran musste er nun im Zusammenhang mit Stark und Rogers denken. Obwohl das Unsinn war, denn Tony liebte doch Pepper. Andererseits war es schon auffällig wie die beiden bei jeder Gelegenheit übereinander herzogen, jeder auf seine Art.  
Andererseits, dachte Thor später und nicht mehr so erheitert, hinterging er Loki gerade, um ihn auf der richtigen (seiner) Seite zu halten. War das der beste Weg? Und was würde geschehen, wenn sein Bruder es herausfinden würde? Besser nicht daran denken und die Situation genießen, solange sie so nett war.

 

Weniger nett war allerdings Loki, der heute fast aus Versehen eine der Ratten geköpft hatte. Ein Mann mittleren Alters hatte ihm ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, weil er unter einem klinischen Tourette-Syndrom, einem „Tick“ litt (wie Ally später Thor erklärte). Loki war nach ein paar Momenten sauer geworden und hatte den Mann angefaucht, dass er vor ihm knien sollte. Das tat der Mann natürlich nicht und schimpfte weiter. In diesem Zusammenhang muss unbedingt erwähnt werden, dass eine Menge anderer Ratten um das Geschehen Drumherum standen und lauschten, eine Menge Ratten, die ganz freiwillig vor Loki gekniet hätten, denn er hatte sich inzwischen schon einen Ruf erworben, der ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar war. Seine Anhänger schwankten zwischen Ehrfurcht, Respekt aber auch Zuneigung. Viele fühlten sich auf perverse Art zu Loki hingezogen und dabei benutzte er noch nicht mal Magie.  
Der Mann mit dem Tick kniete nicht und Loki ließ ein Tablett auf ihn zufliegen, was ihn sicher geköpft hätte, wenn Bruce nicht im selben Moment gekommen wäre, um nach Loki zu sehen. Er gab dem sicheren Mordopfer einen leichten Schubs und das tödliche Tablett knallte nur an die Wand.

 

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, fragte Bruce ganz liebenswürdig den bleichen Loki, nachdem ein Raunen durch die Menge gegangen war.  
„Wozu? Er lebt, dank dir“, knurrte Loki ihn unfreundlich an, bekam aber dann von Ally einen auffordernden Schubs in den Rücken, dass er sich nicht widersetzen konnte.   
Er folgte Banner zu einem freien Tisch und setzte sich.  
„Und? Wie läuft es, garstiger Weltenzerstörer?“  
„Wundervoll, wie du gerade gesehen hast. Manche Ratten sind ein wenig schwierig und … sag mal, hat dich der Zwerg zu mir geschickt?“  
„Zwerg?“ Bruce hob demonstrativ die Brauen.  
„Na der, der immer Phallussymbole nötig hat, weil sein Werkzeug zu klein ist.“  
„So klein ist es übrigens nicht aber nein, Tony schickt mich nicht. Ich habe Hunger und dachte, ich könnte mir bei dir einen Teller Eintopf erschleichen, weil du und ich ja Freunde sind.“ Loki sah ihn immer noch reichlich und ehrlich schockiert an und Bruce wusste, dass es nicht wegen seiner neckenden Annahme war, dass sie Freunde waren.  
„Du scherzt?“  
„Nein, Loki.“ Noch immer verdutzt sah er ihn an, dann stand er einfach auf. Wieder kam er mit einer Schüssel Suppe (einer sehr schmackhaften Kürbissuppe mit Einlage!). Bruce zeigte eine unfassbare Distanz zwischen seinen Händen und Loki kniff die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich lachte Banner und begann zu löffeln. Erleichtert und doch ein wenig verstört, setzte sich Loki zu ihm.  
„Aber im Ernst, er sagt, er wäre nicht so klein, wie du denkst!“, sagte Bruce zwischen den Löffeln ernsthaft.  
„Du und Stark unterhaltet euch also darüber, ob ich denke, dass sein Schwanz klein ist? Wieso?“  
„Weil du immer penisneidisch darauf anspielst – sagt er!“  
Jetzt lachte Loki. Nicht laut und erheitert, doch ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Stark müsste sich mal Heimdall ansehen, ich denke, danach sind die Fronten geklärt.“  
„Oh, du bringst den asgardianischen Hengst ins Spiel. Ist das deine höchste Karte, Loki?“ Bruce grinste und Loki konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er zurückgrinste.  
„Ich hätte schwören können, dass Heimdall gestern ein Casting für einen Pornofilm hatte, doch angeblich war es nur ein Horrorfilm, wo er die Hauptrolle als Keulenschwinger erhalten hatte. Das waren übrigens seine und Thors Worte. Abgesprochen, wie ich mir vorstellen könnte.“ Banner wieherte los.  
„Es würde ihm entsprechen, denn obwohl ich Monstrosität gewohnt bin, du hättest mal den Streichelzoo meines Vaters sehen sollen und ich meine meinen Adoptivvater, so war ich doch etwas verstört, denn Heimdall hat die Angewohnheit nackt durch die Wohnung zu laufen. Selbst mein Bruder, der gut …“ Loki brach ab und wurde ernst, als ihm klar wurde, über was er mit Banner sprach, doch der löffelte unbeeindruckt weiter und nickte nur, immer noch grinsend.  
„Ich habe es ernst gemeint, Loki. Ich freue mich, dass ihr zusammengefunden habt. Ich kann es dir ansehen und Thor ist quasi ein offenes Buch.“ Ein wenig abwesend sah er Banner an und nickte dann.  
„Es ist nur …“, begann er leise und verstummte dann.   
„Was? Du kannst es mir sagen, Loki.“  
„Es ist nur, dass ich befürchte, dass es nicht für immer so sein kann.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Weil meine Natur mich irgendwann einholen wird. Und die ist Chaos, Zerstörung und Tod.“  
„Unsinn.“  
„Das sagst du? Du, der alles platt macht, wenn er wütend ist?“ Lange sah Bruce ihn an.  
„Du hast vielleicht recht. Deshalb genieße die Zeit, die dir bleibt und denk darüber nach, dass du der Herr über deine Natur bist Loki. Du bist kein Tier und keine unkontrollierbare Kreatur wie ich, du hast die Wahl und vor allem die Macht zu sein, wer du sein willst.“  
Loki antwortete nicht sofort, sah Bruce Banner aber auf diese Weise dankbar und ehrlich an, dass es keine Lüge sein konnte.  
„Ich muss jetzt aufräumen …“, sagte er dann nur leise und nahm das sanfte und aufmunternde Lächeln des einsamen Wissenschaftlers mit in Allys Küche.

 

Zu Hause erinnerte ihn Thor an den Samstag, denn da waren sie zur Dragqueen-Show von Dave und Andy eingeladen. Loki sah wenig begeistert aus, sagte aber nicht kategorisch ab, was vielleicht an Heimdalls Auszug lag. Viele Dinge hatte er ja nicht, die er mitnahm und Thor brachte ihn zu seiner neuen Bleibe, während Loki lieber die „Wohnung putzen“ wollte, wie er sagte.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich einfach nur in die Badewanne legte. So etwas gab es in Asgard nicht und er fragte sich eine Weile ernsthaft, warum niemand so etwas Tolles erfunden hatte. Während sein Körper fast schwerelos im warmen Wasser schwamm, versuchte er sich auf Nikolai zu konzentrieren, um herauszufinden, ob er noch am Leben war. Das hatte er bisher nur einmal im Zusammenhang mit Thor getan, doch bei dem Jungen funktionierte es nicht. Er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen und verdammte seine Menschlichkeit, die das verhinderte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum ihm etwas an diesem Kind lag. Er hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun und außer, dass Nikolai ihn ein wenig an sich selbst erinnerte, gab es da keine Berührungspunkte.

 

Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde, schlief Loki im warmen Wasser ein und erwachte erst, als ihn sein Bruder an der Schulter berührte.  
„Muss das Wasser kalt sein? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wozu dieses Ding (er meinte, die Badewanne) da ist.“  
„Ich weiß, du duschst lieber und masturbierst dabei. Ich höre alles!“ Thor wurde rot, grinste aber unanständig und begann sich auszuziehen.  
„Was wird das?“, fragte Loki alarmiert.  
„Wir sind wieder allein …“  
„Und? Heißt das automatisch, du bekommst Sex? Nein.“  
„Nein? Warum nicht?“ Thor war irritiert und ließ seine Hose an.  
„Weil ich nachdenken muss …“ gedankenvoll sah er seinen Bruder an und setzte sich dann neben die Badewanne.  
„Worüber? Teile deine Gedanken mit mir, Loki! Geht es immer noch um Nikolai?“  
„Ja, auch. Er kann nicht spurlos verschwunden sein und ich verstehe nicht, warum er mir so viel bedeutet. Er ist nur ein … kleiner Junge und hat nur ein paar Wort mit mir gewechselt und …“  
„Du hast ihn glücklich gemacht und er erinnert dich an dich selbst?“, sagte Thor leise.  
„Vielleicht … ja …“  
„Hast du dich früher oft allein gefühlt?“ Loki schwieg lange, wich Thors einfühlsamen Blick aber nicht aus. Zwischen ihnen war eine überaus intime Atmosphäre entstanden, die so gar nichts mit körperlicher Hingezogenheit zu tun hatte, sondern nur mit dem unumstößlichen Wunsch einander nahe sein zu können.  
„Nein, aber oft falsch- und unverstandenen und jetzt weiß ich, dass es daran lag, dass ich kein Asgardian bin.“  
„Aber du warst und bist mein Bruder!“, sagte Thor mit fester Stimme und Loki schätzte seine Hingabe in diesem Moment sehr und belohnte ihn mit einem seiner aufrichtigsten Lächelns.  
„Nein, war ich nie und bin ich nicht. Aber das ist gut, denn sonst wären wir nicht, was wir jetzt sind.“  
„Was sind wir denn?“ Thor richtete sich für einen Augenblick auf und betrachtete Loki neugierig. Der sah ihn aus schläfrigen Augen fast müßig an und flüsterte:  
„Keine Ahnung …“  
„Liebende?“, fragte Thor behutsam.  
„Das sind nur Worte, Thor. Glaubst du wirklich, dass midgardianische, imitierte Laute wiedergeben können was wir sind?“ Thor hatte seine Arme auf den Rand der Wanne gelegt und sein Kinn auf seine Arme gestützt. Loki mit nassen Haaren und nackt im Wasser war unwiderstehlich, liebreizend und anziehend.  
„Nein. Aber tote Schafe können es?“ Das brachte Loki zum Lächeln und Thor, der einen Fuß in der Tür hatte, flüsterte liebevoll:  
„Lass mich dich lieben, wie du es verdienst, schöner Jötunn und komm mir nicht mit Ausreden. Heimdall ist weg!“  
Loki wurde ein wenig verlegen, was man an seinem versteckten Lächeln sah, was in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte.  
„Das macht alles nicht einfacher, Thor!“  
„Aber angenehmer …“ Er hielt Loki die Hand hin und nach einem intensiven Augenkontakt griff er danach. 

 

Sie liebten sich in Lokis Bett und erst sah es auch so aus, als wenn alles recht problemlos ablaufen würde. Loki entspannte sich schnell und bereitwillig in seinen Armen, während Thor erbarmungslos in ihn eindrang und dabei vor Lust und Ergriffenheit kaum Luft bekam. Mit Loki zu schlafen, war eine Unfassbarkeit. Wie ein Kampf und ein Tod zur selben Zeit. Es verlangte ihm alles ab, was er hatte. Nicht nur, weil er seinen Bruder im Auge behalten musste, sondern auch, weil er sich fast in ihm verlor und kaum noch wusste, wer Thor war. Es war, als stahl Loki ihm währenddessen immer mehr von seiner Identität.  
Loki war fügsam und untypisch demütig, was aber letztlich seinem Wunsch entsprach zu ihm zu gehören und wenn er dafür Gutes tun müsste, dann würde er es tun. Aber dieser Ausbruch in Island, das war der wahre Loki. Das waren seine unglaubliche Macht und sein Charisma. Und auch wenn sich Thor für seine Gedanken schämte, so war es doch das, woran er gerade dachte, als er hungrig in ihn stieß und ihn zum Schreien brachte. Diesmal flog das Geschirr aus den Schränken, ebenso die Bücher, die höchstens Loki mal in die Hand nahm. Die Wand bekam Risse und Lokis Schreie wurden lautlos. Die Fensterscheiben zerbarsten und Scherben flogen gegen Thors nackte Brust, als er mit einem langgezogenen Knurren in ihm kam und Loki dabei die Hand vor den Mund presste, um seine Magie zu unterbrechen. Loki allerdings, stand noch immer unter großer Anspannung. Die Spannung seines Körpers war mehr als fühlbar und Thor zog sich aus ihm zurück. Kurzerhand drehte er ihn herum und nahm seine pulsierende und wunderschöne Männlichkeit tief in den Mund. Nur wenige Momente später zuckte der Leib seines Bruders unter seinen Liebkosungen. Sein Sperma spritzte in seinen Rachen und die Vibration seines Stöhnens setzte sich in Thors Blut fort. Er selbst stöhnte erschüttert und merkte bestürzt wie Lokis Hände an seinen Armen Eis und Frost erzeugten.  
„Loki!“, rief er schockiert und sein Bruder sah ihn aus roten Augen an, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. Er ließ ihn los und das Eis verschwand. Befriedigt ließ er sich anschließend nach hinten fallen und Thor schob sich auf ihn.  
„Tut mir leid …“, keuchte er atemlos, während Thor ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Nichts passiert … hoffe ich. Ich sehe mir später die Wand besser mal an, ehe das Haus um uns herum doch noch zusammen stürzt.“ Loki antwortete ihm nicht und schlief dann recht unerwartet in seinen Armen ein.

 

Diesmal war es Thor, der nicht schlief, denn zu viele Gedanken beschäftigten ihn. Sein Bruder musste wissen, was mit Nikolai geschehen war. Ob tot oder lebendig, erst dann würde Loki wieder ruhig werden. Außerdem besorgte ihn Lokis geballte Macht, die sich immer wieder ihr Ventil suchen wollte. Sie könnten doch nicht jedes Mal die Stadt verlassen, um sich zu lieben?! Aber es schien seinem Bruder sehr schwer zu fallen sich selbst zu bändigen. Seine eigene Kraft war vielleicht besser zu handhaben als Lokis geistige Überlegenheit. Wie lange konnte das gut gehen? Vielleicht waren sie nicht dafür geschaffen in dieser Welt zu leben? Nicht für immer, zumindest.   
Liebevoll betrachtete er seinen schlafenden Bruder. Selbst im Schlaf wirkte er so verletzlich und gleichzeitig gefährlich, dass sich Thors Herz vor Sehnsucht schon wieder zusammenzog.


	20. Chapter 20

Der Rest der Woche war schwierig.  
Bruce Banner aß ganz zufällig jeden Tag bei Loki sein Mittag und wer glaubte, dass Loki das nicht durchschaute, war ein Narr. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Hulk ihn notfalls von Gewalttätigkeiten abhalten sollte, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Allerdings wusste Loki nicht, dass Thor Bruce um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatte und es nicht Tony Stark war, der seinem Kontrollzwang nachgab. Letztlich funktionierte es. Banners sanfte, zurückhaltende Natur und seine klugen Worte, hielten Loki am Boden und irgendwie begann er den zurückhaltenden Wissenschaftler fast schon zu respektieren.   
Seit er mit Alison die Obdachlosen bekochte und fütterte, war deren Zahl ständig gestiegen, als gäbe es hier nicht nur kostenloses Essen, sondern auch ein Gratisgeschenk (was es aber nicht gab). Bruce sah fasziniert zu, wie Loki Anhänger um sich scharte, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde. Er fand es einerseits bedenklich, andererseits musste er zugeben, dass Loki eine unfassbare Anziehungskraft hatte, wenn er es nicht darauf anlegte jemanden zu verführen. Aber die Anzahl seiner „Fans“ war inzwischen so umfassend, dass er wohl mit Stark ein ernstes Wort reden musste.  
Loki selbst war oft tief in Gedanken versunken und antwortete meist automatisch auf Ansprachen mit: „Ja, danke. Fick dich auch!“ oder aber „Gern geschehen. Dafür wirst du auf grausame Art sterben!“ Außer bei Ally und Bruce hörte er kaum zu, sondern versuchte herauszufinden, in welche seltsame Kreatur er sich gerade verwandelte. Er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben Nikolai zu finden und suchte ihn oft nach seiner Arbeit, anstatt mit Thor zu essen oder zu ficken, obwohl ihm das Zweiter ziemlich gut gefiel (bis auf die Beschränkungen unter der er zu leiden hatte). Loki war beinah besessen davon den Jungen gesund und munter wiederzufinden, doch selbst Stark konnte keine Erfolge vermelden.

 

„Vermutlich liegt seine Leiche im Fluss“, hatte Tony zu Thor gesagt und der schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
„Lass das Loki nur nicht hören. Er legt dich gleich dazu!“  
„Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen. Mein neuer Anzug hat einen eingebauten Penisverstärker und …“  
„Nein! Lass es, Tony!“ Thor hatte keine Lust auf Scherze, sondern machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Bruder und dessen Obsession, was den Jungen betraf.  
„Wie weit bist du mit dem Würfel?“  
„Sieht gut aus. Gib mir noch ein paar Tage oder vielleicht eine Woche und du kannst loslegen.“  
„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten.“ Thor fühlte absurde Erleichterung, als würde er jeden Tag auf einem Pulverfass sitzen und vielleicht war es auch so.

 

Weniger gut war Lokis Anblick, als er ihn später abholte.  
„Wollen wir essen gehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Willst du kochen? Wir könnten Bruce fragen, ob er vorbei kommt und vielleicht sogar Mr Gordon rüber holen? Ich habe ihn gestern im Treppenhaus getroffen und er schien sehr daran interessiert wieder eingeladen zu werden, auch wenn er es nicht ausdrücklich gesagt hat.“  
„Nein“  
„Loki?!“  
„Fick dich!“  
„Das geht nicht und das weißt du auch. Okay, vielleicht könnte es Tony Stark, wenn er eine seiner Erfindungen … „ Loki reagierte gar nicht auf seinen wirklich guten Witz, der vielleicht doch nicht so gut war.  
„Also gut, suchen wir ihn“, brummte Thor nun resigniert.  
„Nein!“   
Das war neu. Meistens lief es auf die Suche hinaus und wenn Thor Glück hatte, konnte er Loki danach runterbringen, indem er ihn liebte und ihn anschließend so lange streichelte, bis er einschlief. Loki war seltsam geworden. Einerseits so empfindsam in seinem Fühlen und leidenschaftlich in seiner Lust. Dann aber gab es Momente, da sah man sehr deutlich die Düsternis in seinen Augen, die ein Erbe seines Volkes war. Kälte und Dunkelheit machten Loki ebenso aus wie das Feuer seines Verlangens und die Wärme seiner Zuneigung, die er nur so rar verschenkte. Ausgerechnet so ein Menschenkind, mit dem er gerade mal zwei Worte gewechselt hatte, war das absurde Ziel seines Mitgefühls? Stark hatte vermutlich recht. Nicht mal für ihn war Loki berechenbar.  
„Okay, du bist schwierig heute …“  
„Ich war nie anders“, konterte Loki mürrisch und lief mit großen Schritten neben ihm her. Inzwischen benutzte er seine Magie kaum noch, eigentlich nur noch zur Fortbewegung und selbst das ließ er heute sein. 

 

„Wir haben morgen Abend etwas vor“, erinnerte Thor seinen Bruder nun, um ihn ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, ehe er noch weiter in seine finsteren Gedankengänge abrutschte. Es wirkte ein bisschen, denn Loki verdrehte nun demonstrativ genervt die Augen.  
„Sie werden nicht lustig sein“, maulte er und Thor grinste.  
„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es nicht allein darum geht, Bruder.“  
„Seit wann kennst du dich mit Dragqueens aus?“  
„Seit ich mich mit Dave und Andy unterhalten habe. Hast du ihnen eigentlich nicht zugehört, als sie bei uns zum Essen waren?“  
„Nö. Ich war damit beschäftigt den besten und natürlich grausamsten Tod für dieses Weib zu planen, welches du eingeladen hast.“  
„Katy ist nett und ich wusste ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wie sehr du es willst …“ Thor blieb stehen und packte Loki am Arm, damit er auch stehen blieb. Sein Bruder sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Es ging nie ums „Wie sehr“, sondern um die richtige Art … wie … wir uns … begegnen“, flüsterte Loki immer rauer, als ihn sein Bruder näher zog, seine Arme besitzergreifend um seine Taille legte und sein Gesicht ganz nahe an seines brachte. 

Für Momente war Loki wie erstarrt, denn das, was er in Thors Augen sah, war pure Macht. Als Thor seinen Mund auf seinen presste, versuchte er es noch zu verhindern, doch es war nicht möglich. 

 

Er machte sie mit einer nachlässigen Fingerbewegung nackt und sie fanden sich in einem unbenutzten Parkhaus irgendwo wieder. Thor sah sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, sondern packte seine Arme und stürzte ihm brüllend wie ein Tiger hinterher, als es Loki wagte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Wie in Island prallten sie gegeneinander wie Meteoriten auf die Erde. Es tat weh, es ließ sie glühen und Thors Brüllen wurde aggressiver, während Loki eher keuchte und den Boden zu ihren Füßen vereiste, bis sie durchbrachen, in dem Augenblick, als Thor ihn wieder zu fassen bekommen hatte und brutal zu Boden riss. Loki schrie lautlos und die komplette Statik des alten Parkhauses kam ins Wanken. Wieder versuchte er sich unter seinem Bruder hervor zu winden und provozierte Thors Kraft. Der warf sich erneut mit aller Energie auf ihn, stöhnte ihm dabei ins Ohr und sie brachen auch noch durch das letzte Parkdeck bis ganz nach unten.  
Ohne Ankündigung drängte sich Thor in ihn. Nur ein unartikuliertes Grunzen entwich ihm. Anschließend stöhnte er lustvoll dunkel, als er sich tiefer schob. Loki schrie lautlos aber mit solcher Kraft, dass Steine aus der Konstruktion brachen. Seine Lust war so allumfassend, dass er seine magische Macht nicht mehr zu fassen bekam und sie ihm wieder auf diese beunruhigende Art unkontrolliert entströmte. Thors Hand hatte sich in seine Haare geschoben und er riss nun seinen Kopf zurück, damit er ihm keuchend und nass seine Zunge zwischen die Zähne schieben konnte. Unaufhörlich liefen Loki eisige Tränen aus den Augen. Sein Leib bebte, weil sein Verlangen endlich auf die einzig richtige Art befriedigt wurde. Thors Männlichkeit in ihm war mehr als mächtig und ausfüllend. Sie tat weh und das fühlte sich gut an, denn es war die einzige Art zu wissen, dass es real war und nicht nur einer seiner Tagträume. Die andere Hand seines Bruders hatte sich von hinten um seinen Hals gelegt und vor Glück über diese schmerzhafte, lustvolle und befriedigenden Situation wäre Loki am liebsten gerade wieder für ihn gestorben. Nur, damit dieser Zustand niemals aufhörte.  
Thor stieß fest und tief in ihn und stöhnte dabei rau. Lokis Schmerzgrenze war erreicht. Seine Hände verwandelten nun auch den Boden auf dem sie lagen in pures Eis und ebenso den Rest des Gebäudes um sie herum. Alles in ihm zog sich zu einem finalen Schrei zusammen. Seine Muskeln zitterten und auch sein Geist war so haltlos, dass er nicht mal wusste, wie sein Name war. Zwischen Weinen, Stöhnen und Schreien entwich ihm eine letzte Magiewelle, bevor heiße Lust das Eis unter seinen Knien auftaute. Ein letztes Mal schob sich Thor tief in ihn, presste ihm so fest seinen Arm gegen den Hals, dass er keine Luft bekam und gab ein dunkles, unterteiltes Stöhnen von sich, dass sich eher wie Sterben anhörte. Minuten schienen sie in diesem Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen zu sein, dann entließ Loki einen leisen, hörbaren und sehr menschlichen Schrei. Der zu Eis gewordene Stein barst augenblicklich und das komplette Gebäude stürzte zusammen. Loki, vollkommen leer, war nicht mehr in der Lage sie wegzubringen und Thor legte sich instinktiv mit seinem Körper auf ihn, um ihn zu beschützen. Ein paar Eissteine brachten ihn nicht gleich um, auch wenn er sicher ein paar Blessuren davon tragen würde.   
Loki hatte es mal wieder geschafft Zerstörung und Chaos zu verursachen, dachte Thor und legte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. Sein Bruder unter ihm war wie leblos.

 

Als alles vorüber war, grub Thor sie aus. Ihm ging es gut, doch Loki war nicht bei Sinnen. Er atmete flach und kam auch nicht zu sich, als er ihn hochhob. War das der Preis für dieses Vergnügen? Ein Vergnügen war es sicherlich, denn Loki hatte durchaus recht, dass sie nur auf diese alleinige Art ihrer Herkunft entsprechen konnten. Aber sein Bruder nahm das viel zu ernst und reagierte viel zu extrem.  
Thor trat aus den Trümmern des ehemaligen Parkhauses und sah sich in einem alten, nicht mehr benutzen Industriehafen. Na immerhin hatte Loki wenigstens einigermaßen dafür gesorgt, dass nicht mehr als … gut, zwei Drittel des alten Hafengeländes lagen in Trümmern und Thor hörte Polizeisirenen. Er musste hier weg. Loki zu tragen war keine große Sache, dass sie beide nackt waren schon. Glücklicherweise waren die wenigen Passanten, die sich überhaupt in diese Gegend verirrt hatten, von dem Einsturz der Gebäude so verschreckt, dass die Straße leer war, als er sie betrat. In einiger Entfernung sah er einen vollgepackten Einkaufswagen eines Penners und steuerte drauf zu. Wie er gehofft hatte, fand er ein paar löchrige und stinkende Decken.  
Liebevoll wickelte er Loki darin ein und musste lächeln, weil sein Bruder ihn für diesen ekelhaften Fauxpas wohl mehr als die Nase brechen wird. Aber es half ja nichts. Er selbst zog einen widerwärtigen, speckigen und müffelnden Daunenmantel über. Hoffentlich lauerten nicht irgendwo Paparazzi, denn seit Thor ein Avenger war, musste man durchaus damit rechnen erkannte und abgelichtet zu werden.   
Er bekam ein paar schräge Blicke auf dem Heimweg ab, doch keiner sprach sie an. Allerdings kam Loki immer noch nicht zu sich und Thor begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Dass Loki täglich seine wahre Macht unterdrücken musste, war vermutlich nicht gerade förderlich für einen ausgeglichenen Charakter. Er selbst hatte es in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht ein wenig leichter, doch aus diesem Grund hatte er sich ja mit seiner Idee an Stark gewandt. Hoffentlich bekam der das Behältnis bald fertig, damit sich Thor in den neun Welten auf die Suche nach einem ultimativen Gegner für Loki machen konnte.

 

Im Hausflur traf er Mr Gordon, der erschüttert war.  
„Was ist denn passiert, um Gottes Willen?“  
„Wir hatten nur Sex und mein Bruder hat sich zu sehr verausgabt“, sagte Thor im ersten Moment wahrheitsgemäß und ärgerte sich dann darüber diese unüberlegte Aussage gemacht zu haben.  
„Oh … ist das so ein Götterding?“ Mr Gordon folgte ihm neugierig und uneingeladen in die Wohnung.  
Vorsichtig legte Thor seinen Bruder in sein Bett, nahm die stinkende Decke weg und zog das Laken über seinen schönen Körper. Loki sah aus, als wenn er schlief, doch das war nicht so. Mr Gordon starrte Loki mit offenem Mund an und flüsterte dann heiser:  
„Er weiß gar nicht wie schön er ist, oder?“  
„Meistens weiß er das leider, Mr Gordon“, sagte Thor und deutete mit den Augen zu Tür. Der Alte begriff nicht und sah wieder wie hypnotisiert zu Loki.  
Ein Telefon klingelte und reichlich verwirrt sahen sich beide an, bis Thor begriff, dass es seines war, was im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch lag. Er ließ den Alten mit Loki allein, der wie paralysiert auf seinen bewusstlosen Bruder gaffte.  
Am anderen Ende war Tony, der den Würfel schon überraschend schnell fertig hatte. Thor sollte gleich vorbei kommen, um es sich anzusehen. Es war ein unpassender Zeitpunkt, doch wenn derartiges wie eben noch mal geschah, dann gab es bald gar keinen Zeitpunkt mehr.  
„Ich müsste jetzt mal kurz weg und …“  
„Klar, geh nur. Ich passe auf ihn auf!“  
„Sie können nicht auf ihn aufpassen. Nichts für Ungut aber Loki ist ein …“  
„Gott? Ich weiß. Keine Sorge. Wenn er zu sich kommt, werde ich ihn schon beschäftigen. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm.“  
„Sollten sie aber. Er ist kein netter … ach, was sage ich, das wissen sie ja viel besser als ich“, winkte Thor ab und zog sich frische Sachen über. Als er wieder in Lokis Zimmer kam, hatte sich der alte Mann einen Stuhl geholt und vor das Bett gestellt. Er saß darauf und sah Loki liebevoll an.  
„Er ist doch nur ein missverstandener kleiner Junge, der betrogen und belogen wurde. Wenn man mit ihm Mitleid hat …“  
„Dann zerfleischt er einen. Das ist nicht der beste Weg, Mr Gordon. Auch wenn sie eine lustige Einstellung zum Tod haben, so sollten sie das ihm gegenüber besser nicht erwähnen.“  
„Ich wollte sagen, wenn man mit ihm Mitleid hat, tut man ihm keinen Gefallen. Denn Loki weiß, dass es kein Zurück geben wird. Ich komme schon mit ihm klar. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge!“  
Thor sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch letztlich ging er, denn selbst wenn Loki zu sich kam, wäre er erschöpft und schwach. Ein viel wichtiger Grund aber war, dass er seinem Bruder vertraute. Es war ein seltsames aber durchaus gutes Gefühl. Mr Gordon würde noch am Leben sein, das Haus stehen und Loki wäre wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zufrieden und mit sich und seiner Natur im Reinen.  
„In Ordnung. Aber sie rufen mich an, wenn es Probleme gibt!“  
„Werde ich, mein Sohn, werde ich.“  
Erst als Thor schon fast bei Stark war, fragte er sich, ob der alte Mann überhaupt ein Telefon hatte und wenn ja, ob er seine Nummer hatte.

 

Mr Gordon machte Tee (diesmal echten) und setzte sich dann wieder zu Loki. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, dann begann sich Loki zu bewegen und öffnete die Augen. Verwundert sah er in Mr Gordons fast zahnloses Grinsen.  
„Willkommen zurück, Gott des Unheils, des Chaos‘, der Zerstörung und des ultimativen Todes!“, sagte er begeistert und reichte Loki eine Tasse mit heißem Tee. Ein wenig verstört nahm er sie und sah den Alten aus verengten Augen an.  
„Mein Bruder …“  
„Musste mal eben weg. Ich sagte, ich passe auf dich auf.“ Ein verächtliches Lachen kam aus Lokis Mund und er nippte unter dem aufmerksamen Blick Gordons am Tee.  
„Das ist übrigens echter Tee!“, grinste der Mann und gab damit zu, dass er ihm das erste Mal, als ihm Loki „Tee gemacht“ hatte, nur einen Gefallen getan hatte, indem er so getan hatte als ob. Das wiederrum brachte Loki zum Lächeln.  
„Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir einschleimen, Nachbar. Wenn ich töte, mache ich keine Ausnahmen. Sie sollten das auch nicht persönlich nehmen, es liegt eher an dieser … menschlichen Rasse.“  
„Kein Problem, ich nehme es nicht persönlich und es wäre mir eine Ehre durch die Hand eines Jötunn zu sterben.“  
„Pfffff, Hand … eher durch meine geistigen Fähigkeiten“, korrigierte Loki ihn und grinste überlegen. Gordon lächelte angetan zurück und Loki musste zugeben, dass diese Situation mehr als absurd war. Wie das letzte Mal fühlte er sich unendlich matt und auf eine gute Art befriedigt. Seine magischen Kräfte waren nahezu erschöpft und es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich erholt hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz könnte er den alten Mann trotzdem mit einer laschen Handbewegung töten, was gerade nicht in seiner Absicht lag.  
„Du solltest dich erholen, mein Junge und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich dich dabei ein wenig unterhalten, denn du siehst sehr schwach aus.“ Ja, Gordon hatte vermutlich sogar recht. Loki legte sich wieder hin.  
„Wohin musste Thor?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Hat er mir nicht gesagt. Jemand hat angerufen und er musste dringend weg, sagte aber, dass er nicht lange weg wäre.“   
Jemand? Katy? Banner oder vermutlich eher Stark. Irgendwas heckte dieser impertinente Schwätzer doch aus. Seit ihm Thor gebeichtet hatte, dass Stark für den Gliedmaßenregen verantwortlich gewesen war, traute er diesem Kerl noch weniger über den Weg.   
„Dann weißt du mal, wie es allen anderen in Bezug auf dich geht“, hatte Thor schlau angemerkt und Loki hatte ihn giftig angefaucht:  
„So ein Schwachsinn. Ich bin für diese niederen Trampel ein Gott, während Tony Stark nur ein Möchtegernheiliger ist, der einen Anzug braucht, um toll zu sein.“ Sein Bruder hatte die Augen gerollt und ihn geküsst, um diese sinnlose Debatte zu beenden.

 

„Soll ich dir die Geschichte erzählen, wie Loki überhaupt erst auf die Idee kam Sleipnir zu erschaffen?“, fragte Gordon ihn nun und tätschelte seine Hand. Loki zog sie weg und sagte dumpf, weil er schon wieder in seinen misstrauischen Überlegungen bezüglich Thor und Stark verstrickt war:  
„Ist es eine abartige, perverse Geschichte?“  
„Oh ja!“  
„Nein, kein Interesse!“ Was interessierten ihn schon sonderbare Legenden und erfundene Geschichten über einen Gott namens Loki, den sowieso keiner kannte. Zumindest nicht so wie er war, wenn er von seinem Bruder geliebt wurde und danach schwach, verletzlich und sehr befriedigt war.  
„Du solltest sie dir aber anhören“, sagte Mr Gordon mit tiefer und bestimmter Stimme und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hörte Loki in Gedanken Odins Stimme, die ein „mein Sohn“ anfügte. Er sah den alten Mann mit gerunzelten Brauen an, der ihn immer noch zahnlos anlächelte und fragte sich, ob es ernsthaft möglich war, dass Odin unsterblich war. Nicht nur unsterblich, sondern ihm vielleicht auch gerade in Gestalt des alten Mr Gordon gegenüber saß.  
„Nein, ich will sie wirklich nicht hören!“, setzte Loki seine vor tausenden von Jahren begonnene Rebellion fort und Gordons Lächeln wurde breiter.   
„Fein. Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu, mein Junge …“   
Loki seufzte resigniert und schloss die Augen. Unwillkürlich lauschte er den Worten des Alten und wurde Wort für Wort tiefer in die Geschichte gezogen.  
„Zu der Zeit als Loki noch nicht wusste, was sein wahres Erbe war, trieb er sich häufig an einem Ort herum, an dem er sich nicht aufhalten durfte. Es war ein verbotener Ort, der so verschwiegen war, dass nur sehr wenige über ihn Bescheid wussten …“


	21. Chapter 21

„ … und dann kann ich die Kreatur modifizieren, damit sie Schwachstellen hat, die nur wir kennen. So können wir sie im Notfall ausschalten, falls unsere tickende Zeitbombe namens Loki den Drang hat sich doch lieber mit dem Bösen zu verbinden, als es zu bekämpfen“, erklärte Tony Thor. Der sah zweifelnd auf den kleinen Würfel. Er war aus Vibranium und Stark hatte sich den Scherz gestattet und die üblichen Zahlen auf ihm eingravieren zu lassen. So sah er aus wie ein normaler kleiner Spielwürfel, nur eben aus Vibranium und mit gefährlichem Inhalt.  
„Was ist los, mein blonder Freund? Du siehst ein wenig angegriffen aus …“ In der Tat hatte Thor ein paar Schrammen im Gesicht, die zwar schon verheilten, doch weil er so schnell zu Tony musste, konnte er sie noch sehen. Es hatte auch wenig Sinn Iron Man etwas vorzulügen, denn wie oberflächlich das Genie sich hin du wieder auch gab, er war ein cleverer Kerl, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen würde.  
„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Bruder.“  
„Oh, du hast noch einen Bruder? Einen, der gewalttätig, brutal und herrschsüchtig ist? Warum hast du nie von ihm erzählt?“  
„Sehr witzig …“  
„Es geht also jetzt schon los? Lokilein verliert seine Contenance?“   
„Nein, es … war nicht, weil er genug vom Gutsein hat …“, wandte sich Thor mit steigendem Unwohlsein unter Tonys scharfem Blick. Sein Freund sah ihn ausnahmsweise sehr ernst und nachdenklich an. Freund. Ja, Tony war doch sein Freund und er wusste, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen könnte. Warum also war es notwendig zu lügen?  
„Loki und ich … wir hatten mal wieder Sex, doch diese menschliche Art ist nicht so sein Ding. Er hat andere Vorstellungen davon und …“  
„Oh, der alte Industriehafen … seid ihr etwa dafür verantwortlich?“, fragte Tony mit großen Augen dazwischen.  
„Ich befürchte ja. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe ihn nicht davon abhalten wollen …“  
Tony lachte erheitert.  
„Kein Thema, mein Großer. Die Stadt hatte sowieso kein Geld das Gelände zu bereinigen. Das habt ihr kostenlos übernommen. Es gab keine Toten, keine Verletzten und auch keine tausenden von toten Schafen, falls dich das beruhigt. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr mal darüber sprechen …“  
„Das bringt nichts. Er kann nicht anders und er braucht das, weil es seine Natur ist. Aber ich weiß, dass die Erde nicht für diese Art Ereignis geschaffen ist.“  
„Verstehe. Dann ist es vielleicht gar nicht so übel, wenn die unbändige Energie deines Bruders ein wenig umgeleitet wird. Geh und such dir eine nette, bösartige Kreatur, sperre sie in den Würfel, bring sie mir und ich verändere sie. Sie wird einsatzbereit sein und sobald du den Würfel rollst, denk daran, es muss die DREI sein, die fällt, dann öffnet sich die Versieglung. Wir werden dann alle sehen, wie Lokis Ambitionen wirklich aussehen. Thor?“  
„Ich glaube an Loki!“, sagte Thor fest, weil er wusste, dass Tony ihn noch mal darauf hinweisen wollte, dass es anders kommen könnte, wie Thor sich das wünschte.  
„Das ist gut und ich würde mich wirklich gern irren, doch es ist … Loki.“  
Lange sahen sie sich an. Tony hatte recht Loki niemals zu trauen, doch Thor wollte es. Er wollte es so sehr, wie er ihn liebte. Wenn er Loki nicht glaubte, wer sonst? Es gab niemanden, der das sonst tun würde, denn nicht mal Loki glaubte an sich selbst.  
„Wir sehen uns …“, verabschiedeten sie sich und Thor verließ Stark mit einem unguten Gefühl die Wahrheit nicht sehen zu wollen. 

 

Unterwegs kaufte er bei einem Chinesen eine ganze Menge Leckereien und war beruhigt, dass ihr Wohnhaus noch stand.  
Mr Gordon war noch am Leben. Er saß zwar in merkwürdiger Haltung bei Loki vorm Bett auf dem Stuhl und im ersten Moment dachte Thor, dass ein Bruder ihm alle Knochen gebrochen hatte, doch der alte Mann lebte und schlief nur auf verrenkte Art und ganz friedlich. Er röchelte, schnarchte und wachte dann auf, als Thor ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Auch Loki erwachte und darüber war Thor mehr als froh. Er sah schon wieder viel besser aus, warf Gordon aber einen sehr seltsamen Blick zu. Weil das Essen viel zu viel war, bekam auch der Nachbar seinen Teil ab und war darüber so glücklich, dass er Thor spontan umarmte.  
Zu Loki sagte er geheimnisvoll:  
„Ich weiß, dass du verstanden hast, was ich dir damit sagen will, mein Junge …“ Dann verabschiedete er sich lächelnd, während Loki ihm grüblerisch nachsah.

 

„Was meint er?“, fragte Thor, kaum dass der Mann weg war und schob Loki dabei wieder zurück zum Bett.   
„Denkst du, dass Odin doch noch irgendwo am Leben ist?“, fragte ihn Loki und klang dabei ungewöhnlich zweifelnd.  
„Hm, denke nicht, nein.“  
„Vielleicht in einer anderen Gestalt?“  
„Du meinst Mr Gordon … könnte unser Vater … nein, das ist Unsinn.“ Thor sah Loki genauer an, nicht dass er Folgeschäden davon getragen hatte, denn immerhin war ein ganzes Parkhaus auf sie gestürzt, auch wenn er versucht hatte ihn zu schützen, so hatte Loki doch auch etwas abbekommen.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, als wäre ich debil. Ich meine es ernst!“, fauchte Loki, legte sich aber folgsam unter die Decke, während sich Thor auszog und sich neben ihn legte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Mr Gordon ist nur ein alter verrückter Mann!“  
„Das war Odin auch! Seltsam ist, dass er sehr viele eigenartige Details unserer Welt kennt, die er als gewöhnliches Erdentier nicht wissen kann.“ Loki erzählte seinem Bruder nun die skurrile Geschichte, die ihm Mr Gordon vorhin erzählt hatte. Thor lauschte schweigend, streichelte dabei seinen Bruder und schlief leider ein, bevor Loki das Ende erzählt hatte. Später sprachen sie nicht mehr davon und Thor vergaß, was Loki angesprochen hatte.  
Loki hingegen betrachtete ihren alten Nachbarn nun mit neuen Augen und war sich nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte, dass vielleicht Odin, ihr Vater, in neuer Gestalt nebenan wohnte, bei ihnen Essen schnorrte und sie stalkte wie ein kranker Irrer.

 

Es war Samstag und der Tag war sehr merkwürdig. Loki und Thor frühstückten gemeinsam und unterhielten sich dabei über Dory und Lory, zu deren Show sie heute Abend gehen würden. Eigentlich war es so, dass Thor versuchte Loki auf den Abend vorzubereiten, da er zurecht vermutete, dass sein Bruder sich derart langweilen würde, dass er vielleicht auf die Idee kommen würde Unsinn zu veranstalten.  
„Die politischen Sprüche sind doch eher dein Fall“, sagte Loki amüsiert, als Thor ihm erläuterte, dass die beiden Dragqueens auch politisch relevante Themen ansprechen würden. Nun sah er Loki ziemlich verständnislos an, bis der sagte:  
„Wir schaffen das!“  
„Das weiß ich doch, Loki. Ich vertraue dir!“ Sein Bruder verdrehte allerdings nur die Augen, weil Thor nicht begriff, dass er ihm nur seinen eigenen Spruch gesagt hatte.  
„Wie auch immer, wir machen uns hübsch, sitzen in der ersten Reihe, denn das ist eine große Ehre und auch du wirst so tun, als wärest du unglaublich begeistert“, legte Thor dann entschlossen fest.  
„Gibt es eine Belohnung?“  
„Meinst du so etwas, wie Sex in Island?“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“  
Thor verengte verstimmt die Augen, während Loki listig schmunzelte.  
„Du weißt, das sollten wir …“  
„Schon gut, war nur ein Versuch … ich gehe mir jetzt einen Anzug besorgen.“  
„Du hast doch einen“, warf Thor verwirrt ein.  
„Ich will einen ganz speziellen.“  
„Du … hast du keine Albernheit vor, oder?“  
„Aber nein. Was wäre wenn doch …?“, fragte er beiläufig, während er das Geschirr per Hand wie ein primitives Menschlein abräumte. Dabei sah er Thor immer wieder aus halb geschlossenen Augen an und um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.   
Thor schluckte. Sein verfluchter Bruder wusste genau welchen Knopf er bei ihm drücken musste. Im Gegensatz zu Loki hatte er auch gar nichts gegen die sanftere Art der Liebe, wie es die Menschen taten. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm deshalb gut, weil er dann Lokis andere Seite zu sehen bekam. Die liebebedürftige, verletzliche Seite. Er konnte sehen, wie sehr sein Bruder seine Zärtlichkeit genießen konnte und vor allem konnte er sich selbst viel besser wahrnehmen. Wenn er Loki doch nur diese Seite ihrer Liebe schmackhaft machen könnte.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, sonst muss ich dich küssen“, brummte er halb unwillig, halb auffordernd.  
Einerseits war es einfacher geworden Loki in den Armen zu halten, doch gleichzeitig hatte Thor jedes weitere Mal das Gefühl immer noch ein Stück auf ein eisiges Feld hinausgezogen und geschubst zu werden.  
„Du willst mich nicht nur küssen, Bruder“, konterte Loki kaltblütig und wandte sich ab. Er begann Thor zu ignorieren und zu übersehen, während er in der Küche aufräumte.   
„Tu das nicht, Loki!“, flüsterte Thor ganz heiser, weil er begriff, dass Loki ihn so provozieren wollte, dass sie es auf ihre wahre Art taten, doch nicht heute.   
„Huch, du bist ja noch da? Solltest du nicht Stark die Eier kraulen? Ich dachte ihr hättet einen Termin und …“ Viel weiter kam er nicht, denn Thor sprang auf, griff unsanft in Lokis Haare und schob ihn grob in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
„Warum musst du es immer übertreiben?“, zischte er Loki an und küsste ihn dann so heftig, dass er mit ihm zusammen auf sein Bett fiel. Sein Bruder stöhnte auf, als er auf ihm zum Liegen kam, legte aber sofort seine Hände um seinen Körper.  
„Keine Magie! Wage es nicht!“, keuchte Thor zwischen den Küssen und schmeckte Blut. Enttäuscht gab Loki ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich, aber sie blieben im Bett und zogen sich aus wie Menschen. Unter Küssen und vielleicht auch ein wenig härteren Berührungen, kamen sie letztlich erregt aufeinander zu liegen. Thor wollte schon wieder beginnen ihn zu verwöhnen, weil er es einfach mochte, wenn der Bruder in seinen Händen zu beben begann wie ein kleiner Vogel, doch Loki sah ihn derart unverschämt an, dass er flüsterte:  
„Mach es bei mir, Loki. Los!“ Sein Bruder legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und Thor konnte sehen, dass er ihn mit dieser frechen Forderung überrascht hatte.

 

Loki war wirklich ein bisschen überrascht. Eigentlich war Thor berechenbar in allem was er tat oder vorhatte und oft auch bei seinen Worten. Aber ihre ganz neuartige Beziehung veränderte auch seinen Bruder. Noch immer versuchte Thor das Richtige zu tun, anständig zu sein und eben dieser weise König zu sein, den Odin immer gefordert hatte. Doch außerdem geschahen merkwürdige Dinge, die Loki im ersten Moment nicht so aufgefallen waren. Eine Art Umkehreffekt schien einzusetzen, denn Loki hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, umso mehr er versuchte gut zu sein, umso mehr gab Thor seiner finsteren Seite nach. Besonders feinfühlig war er nie gewesen und Loki war grundsätzlich eher ein Anhänger von Gewalt und Brutalität und die gab ihm sein Bruder nun, auch wenn ihm das nicht so bewusst wurde. Thor begann zu fordern und sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte. Hatte er sich anfangs noch in Zurückhaltung geübt, so hatte er die längst abgelegt.  
So drückte er nun Lokis Kopf nach unten, bis der seine steife Männlichkeit mit seinen blutenden Lippen berührte. Dunkel stöhnte Thor auf und schob sich ihm dann entgegen. Während Loki ihn liebkoste, versuchte er herauszufinden, wie er Thors Wandlung fand. Ihm allein stand Kälte und Dunkelheit zu, sein Bruder hatte darin allerhöchstens als glänzender Ritter etwas zu suchen, der ihn rettete. Er wollte keinen rücksichtslosen und grausamen Bruder, auch wenn es ihm gerade gefiel, wenn er so war. Aber hieße das, dass er niemals gut sein könnte, weil Thor dann so werden würde, wie er früher? Es waren verwirrende Gedanken und Thor unterbrach sie, indem er in seine Haare griff und ihn unmissverständlich nach oben auf sich drauf zog. Wieder küsste er ihn so heftig, dass Lokis Lippe an einer anderen Stelle einriss und seine Lust verlangend zwischen seinen Beinen zu pulsieren begann. Unwillkürlich rieb er damit über Thors warmen Bauch und kam zu dem Moment, an dem er wirklich mit aller Willenskraft Herr über seine Magie bleiben musste. Sein Bruder half ihm dabei, indem er weiterhin seinen Mund verschloss und gleichzeitig seine Arme wieder schmerzhaft packte.  
Loki keuchte haltlos, spürte seine Männlichkeit an der seines Bruders und seine Kraft, die ihn gnadenlos festhielt und zähmte. Jähe beförderte Thor ihn auf den Bauch und drang in ihn ein. Halb vor lustvollem Schmerz, halb aus Verlangen so schnell wie möglich vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein, wimmerte Loki haltlos in das Laken. Mit seinen Knien drückte sein Bruder seine Beine noch mehr auseinander, legte sich dann ganz auf ihn und umfasste wieder seine Handgelenke. Loki brauchte jeden Funken Willen, um seine Macht bei sich zu behalten und selbst Thors elektrische Entladungen verbrannten erneut die Haut an seinen Armen. Loki dachte nun nicht mehr, fühlte nur noch Thors Energie und ergab sich vollkommen und sehr demütig seinem impulsiven Temperament.  
Irgendwann ließ Thor seine Arme los und presste ihm nur noch die flache Hand vor den Mund. Vielleicht schrie er? Loki hörte und wusste nichts. Im Grunde war er nicht anwesend. Er war alles, Thor und er als eine völlig neue Kreatur. Er dachte nicht, sondern fühlte nur. Schmerz, Lust, Macht, Gewalt und Liebe. Er schwebte in einem Strudel von Schwingungen, die ihn ganz benommen machten. Schon längst lief seine Ekstase feucht und brennend aus ihm heraus. Er lag schon auf einem nassen Laken, während Thor mit einem tiefen und sehr lang andauerndem Keuchen in ihm kam und immer weiter in ihn stieß, bis er einfach schwer auf ihm liegen blieb.

 

Lange lag Thor da, nahm Lokis erschöpftes Atmen wahr und auch sein Beben, was nur sehr langsam abklang. Wie auch immer dieser verrückte Jötunn es tat, er brachte Thor selbst mit dieser normalen Art des Sexes fast an den Rand einer mittemäßigen Erschöpfung. Er rutschte schließlich von Loki runter und der drehte sich zu ihm. Sein Gesicht war wundervoll entspannt und Thor konnte nicht aufhören ihn einfach nur anzusehen. In seinen Augen sah er Frieden und doch auch das Eis, was ihn immer irgendwie umgab. Ihm zu sagen wie schön er war oder dass er ihn abgöttisch liebte, wäre zwecklos, denn es hatte keine Bedeutung für Loki. Deshalb legte Thor nur seine Hand liebevoll an seine erstaunlich warme Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seine eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich muss jetzt meinen Anzug besorgen, wir wollen doch einen standesgemäßen Auftritt, Bruderherz“, flüsterte Loki liebevoll lächelnd und war weg, bevor Thor fragen konnte, was mit „Standesgemäß“ gemeint war. Er würde doch nicht in seiner asgardianischen Uniform auftauchen, oder? Sie würden zum Gespött der Leute werden. Noch immer ziemlich müde, blieb Thor im Bett liegen und vermisste Loki jetzt schon. 

 

Erst kurz, bevor sie los mussten, kam Loki wieder. Thor blieb der Mund offen stehen und er blinzelte ungläubig. Loki trug einen perfekt sitzenden Anzug in schwarz. Das war daran allerdings nicht das Besondere. Besonders war, dass der komplette Anzug aus der Haut der Black Rat Snake bestand. So war er nicht ausschließlich schwarz, sondern man sah die Reflektionen des Lichtes auf der Haut von wer weiß wie vielen Schlangen.  
„Wie viele Schlangen …“ mussten dafür sterben, wollte Thor neugierig wissen, doch Loki unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.  
„Sprechen wir nicht darüber. Sprechen wir lieber darüber, ob du ernsthaft in diesen Lumpen (kein anderer als Loki schaffte es derart angewidert über sein Thor-Outfit zu sprechen) gehen willst? Willst du uns lächerlich machen, Bruder?“, fragte er scharf.  
„Nein, aber ich dachte, wenn du standesgemäß sagst, dann …“  
„ … meine ich längst vergangenen Plunder? Ich weiß, du findest mich in dieser albernen Kampfmontur heiß aber ein neues Leben hat Vorteile, Bruder. Man kann sich ändern und damit meine ich nicht nur die Einstellung zu Gut und Böse, sondern auch den Stil der Kleidung. Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu Haien?“  
„Haie?“   
„Wiederhole nicht immer alles, ich weiß selbst, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Also? Haie? Sie haben eine ausgesprochen widerstandsfähige und sehr spezielle Haut. Die Farbe würde außerdem gut zu meinen Augen passen.“  
„Du meinst, zu meiner Augenfarbe, Loki“, verbesserte ihn Thor mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Nein, meine ich nicht. Was jetzt? Willst du einen ebenso schicken Anzug wie ich?“ Thor war sprachlos und nickte nur, weil er wusste, dass er nicht wirklich ein Mitspracherecht hatte.  
„Gut, dann warte hier …“ Loki verschwand allerdings nicht gleich wieder, sondern betrachtete ihn genau, als würde er mit den Augen Maß nehmen. Er drehte ihn sogar um und gab ihm anschließend einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil. Als sich Thor umdrehte, war sein Bruder schon wieder weg.  
Nur wenig später kam er wieder und überreichte Thor einen Anzug in „Haigraublau“ wie es Loki ausdrückte. Er passte absolut perfekt und fühlte sich merkwürdig aber nicht schlecht an. Fast wie das asgardianische Edelmetall Odendal, aus dem ausschließlich die königlichen Helme gemacht waren. Ein wenig kühl, glatt, doch gleichzeitig rau und sehr fest.  
„Bin ich damit unverwundbar?“, witzelte Thor amüsiert, weil er sich selbst erstaunlich gut fand, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.  
„Nein, aber du passt zu meiner Augenfarbe“, zwinkerte Loki neckisch und brachte sie dann endlich zur Örtlichkeit, in der Dave und Andy gleich auftreten würden.


	22. Chapter 22

Der kleine Club nannte sich „Lampion“ und der Name wurde ganz subtil von zwei roten Lampions unterstrichen, die sanft im leichten Wind neben dem Namen über der Tür hin und her baumelten. Sie waren ein wenig spät dran und gingen die Stufen nach unten. Es war ein Kellerclub und er war schon recht voll. Sie wühlten sich bis zur Bühne durch, wobei Thor die Spitze übernahm und Loki fest an der Hand gepackt hinter sich herzog. Nicht, weil er Angst hatte, seinem Bruder könnte etwas zustoßen (Odin bewahre!), sondern weil er befürchtete, dass sich Loki schon vorher verdrücken würde. Ihre reservierten Stühle waren noch frei und kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, begann die Show auch schon. Es wurde geklatscht und gejohlt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Loki zu Thor. Er gab ihm etwa zehn Minuten, dann würde er verschwinden und sich eine Etage weiter oben betrinken und sich vielleicht den einen oder anderen Spaß gönnen. Dory und Lory kamen auf die Bühne und begrüßten das Publikum. Dann entdeckten sie Thor und Loki und konnten es nicht lassen mit ihren exklusiven Gästen anzugeben. Immerhin vermieden sie es die Namen zu nennen, trotzdem streifte Thors ausgezeichnete Ohren so manches Flüstern, welches den Namen „Loki“ enthielt.   
Verwundert sah er sich um, entdeckte aber nichts Auffälliges und auch als er zu seinem Bruder sah, entdeckte er nichts als gespielt heitere Langeweile. Loki sah nämlich mit auffällig starrem Lächeln zu Dave und Andy und hob sogar kurz die Hand. Wieder sah Thor irritiert durch das Publikum, was hauptsächlich aus Männern, bzw. Männern in Frauenkleidern bestand. Auch ein paar wenige Damen waren unter den Gästen und niemand reizte Thors Instinkte.  
Woher zum Odin kannte man seinen Bruder? Immer noch? Oder hatten sie ihn nie vergessen? Er war verwirrt.  
Dann allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Dory und Lory gefordert und schnell vergaß er seinen argwöhnischen Gedanken. Immer wenn er zu Loki sah, lächelte der. Mehrmals griff er nach seiner Hand, doch er entzog sie ihm jedes Mal mit einem warnenden Blick. Nach fünf Versuchen ließ Thor es bleiben, versprach sich selbst jedoch seinem Bruder den Hintern dafür zu versohlen.   
Loki wartete genau diesen fünften Versuch ab (Thor war ja mitunter so durchschaubar) und erschuf dann eine Projektion seiner selbst. Sie könnte mit Thor flüstern und ihn ansehen, nur anfassen war nicht drin. Als das geschafft war, teleportierte er sich zur Bar und bestellte sich ein sehr großes Glas vom teuersten und stärksten Wasauchimmer. Gegen die asgardianischen „Göttertränen“ war das zwar ein Witz, doch es wirkte zumindest in dem Sinne, als dass es in seinem Magen warm wurde.

 

Interessanterweise war er nicht allein an der Bar. In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe standen zwei recht attraktive und vor allem teuer gekleidete Männer. Mit schnellem Blick hatte Loki sie abgeschätzt, musste den Schnitt ihrer Anzüge bewundern und feixte dann in sich hinein, als die beiden dasselbe bei ihm taten.  
„Neidisch?“, fragte er lässig und drehte sich den beiden zu. Einer lächelte verlegen, der andere verzog eher ertappt den Mund.  
„Ziemlich außergewöhnlicher Stoff“, sagte der Mann, der gelächelt hatte anerkennend.  
„Kein Stoff. Haut. Schlangenhaut“, sagte Loki und stellte fest, dass sie ihm nicht recht glaubten. Zu gern hätten sie die Schlangenhaut nun berührt, doch sie trauten sich nicht. Er betrachtete sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen abwartend und amüsiert.  
„Nur zu, ich bin auch für einen Dreier zu haben.“ Er sagte es wie beiläufig und beobachtete die beiden Kerle genau, während er sich ein weiteres Glas von dem Wasauchimmer gönnte.  
„Ähm, wir … sind nur für die Show hier und …“, begann der neidische Typ zickig.  
„Ach ja, deswegen steht ihr an der Bar und versucht mich abzuschleppen“, konterte Loki genüsslich und sah wenigstens einen der beiden Männer erröten.  
„Und wozu bist du da?“, sagte der andere patzig.  
„Ach, ich wurde gezwungen, von meinem Bruder, der mich fickt. Aber ich nutze die Gelegenheit gern, um nach Opfern zu suchen.“  
„Opfern?“ Die Stimme des einigermaßen zugänglichen Typs war hoch und ängstlich. Zu erwarten – wie langweilig. Seit wann war Bösesein so vorhersehbar, fragte sich Loki ernsthaft in jenem Moment.  
„Na du weißt schon … um sie später zu fesseln, zu vergewaltigen und anschließend zu töten und mit dem Blut an die Wand zu schreiben: Hat dir dein Vater nichts beigebracht?“  
„Hä?“, sagte der eine Kerl und der andere zog ihn panisch von Loki weg. Der sah ihnen grinsend nach, bestellte ein weiteres Glas und fragte, was genau eigentlich sein Vaterproblem war. Dabei kam er wieder zu Mr Gordon und er versank für die nächsten Minuten in nachdenkliches Vorsichhinstarren. Odin war tot. Er musste tot sein, sonst wäre das mit Hela und Asgard niemals geschehen. Ihn hier auf der primitiven Erde in Gestalt eines ominösen alten Mannes zu erwarten, war totaler Unsinn. Oder?

 

„Wie konntest du es wagen …“, zischte ihm Thor unerwartet ins Ohr. Die Bar füllte sich plötzlich und es wurde laut.  
„Schon zu Ende?“  
„Nein. Pause! Und du hast dich einfach davon gestohlen, du Mistkerl“, knurrte Thor verärgert und hatte seine eine Hand hart um seinen Oberarm gelegt.  
„Ich war da. Zumindest für die beiden Spinner auf der Bühne.“  
„Sie sind nett, Loki. Sie haben sich so gefreut, dass wir gekommen sind und … ah, da sind sie ja …“ Dave und Andy, bzw. Dory und Lory kamen in jenem Augenblick auf sie zu stolziert wie Gockel. Mühsam vermied Loki es die Augen überdrüssig zu verdrehen. Leider musste er auch noch diese perverse Art der hingehauchten Begrüßungsküsschen über sich ergehen lassen und war kurz davor eine nette kleine Schlangenparty zu veranstalten, um ein wenig Aufregung in diesen öden Schuppen zu bringen. Thor sah ihn allerdings so warnend an, dass er gehorsam sagte, dass er total begeistert von der Show war und kaum den zweiten Teil erwarten konnte. 

 

Thor beobachtete nicht nur Loki gut, sondern aus einem eifersüchtigen Impuls heraus auch alle anderen Personen, die um sie herum standen. Jetzt, wo er das tat, fiel es ihm immer mehr auf. Die Menschen fühlten sich auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise zu seinem Bruder hingezogen. Als Loki damals auf seine grausame Art die Erde unterwerfen wollte, hatten sie furchtbare Angst vor ihm und verabscheuten ihn zutiefst, obwohl er auch damals schon unfassbar schön war. Doch nun, wo es Loki nicht mehr darauf anlegte, von diesen primitiven Kreaturen verehrt und geliebt zu werden, lagen sie ihm beinah zu Füßen. Sie bewunderten ihn, still und heimlich. Doch war die Frage, ob es so bleiben würde. Immer wieder streiften neugierige und bewunderten Blicke Loki, der er nicht zu bemerken schien und das war daran das Seltsame. Loki liebte Aufmerksamkeit über alles. Konnte es sein, dass er sich damit zufrieden gab sie von Thor zu bekommen? Auch Thor geriet ständig in seinen Bann. Immer wieder sah er ihn einfach nur an und fühlte eher, als das er es dachte, wie unglaublich entzückend sein Bruder war. Allein sein Anblick, sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, seine dunklen Haare, seine tiefen Augen und seine schlanke und doch so kraftvolle Gestalt ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen und die Männlichkeit anschwellen.  
Thor bewunderte auch Lokis Fähigkeit nett und fast höflich auf Andys und Daves Geschwätz einzugehen. Zum Glück mussten die aber wieder auf die Bühne zurück. Diesmal packte Thor Lokis Hand und ließ ihn auch nicht mehr los, als sie Platz genommen hatten. Loki versuchte erfolglos ihm die Hand zu entziehen und Thor zischte ihm schließlich drohend zu:  
„Hör auf dich dagegen zu wehren! Sonst …“ Schwerfällig schluckte Thor sein aufkeimendes Verlangen nach unten.  
„Sonst was? Fickst du mich sonst? Hier, vor allen? Ich wäre dabei …“, grinste Loki und versuchte wieder seine Hand aus seiner zu ziehen.  
„Das hättest du wohl gern, du perverser Bastard. Wenn du dich jetzt nicht dazu entschließt ruhig und leibhaftig hier sitzen zu bleiben und den beiden zuzuhören, dann …“ Sag es nicht, hörte Thor noch die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Weil er aber war, wer er war … manchmal unbesonnen und impulsiv, sagte er leise, während er sich zu Loki beugte:  
„ … dann werde ich dich aufgeben, Loki!“   
Sein Bruder legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn durchdringend an und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich immer weiter zusammen, als könne er nicht glauben, was er eben vernommen hatte. Thor taten seine unreflektierten Worte längst leid.  
„Für diesen Mist willst du mir dein Vertrauen entziehen?“, sagte Loki plötzlich laut, ließ sich nicht mehr von ihm festhalten, sondern nutzte seine Macht und Magie, um aufzustehen und im selben Moment den Raum zu verlassen, als Dory und Lory zum zweiten Akt die Bühne betraten.

 

Tief und lange holte Thor Luft und schloss seine Augen, um Dory und Lorys enttäuschten Blick auf Lokis leeren Platz nicht merken zu müssen. Er hätte wenigstens eine Projektion dalassen können, dachte er empört, wusste aber, dass es allein sein Fehler war. Loki zu erpressen und unter Druck zu setzen, hatte noch nie den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt und gerade jetzt, wo er emotional so aufgewühlt wegen dem Menschenkind war, war seine aufgebrachte Reaktion sogar fast verständlich. Doch wer verstand ihn? Wer konnte nachvollziehen, dass er selbst immerzu wie auf der scharfen Kante eine Rasierklinge spazierte, wenn er mit Loki zu tun hatte? Sicherlich, seinem Bruder war es nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich ihn zu verletzen, doch auch er war nicht unendlich belastbar. Thor waren Dave und Andy ganz plötzlich egal und er stand auf um Loki zu suchen.

 

Erstaunlicherweise fand er ihn gleich an der Bar wieder, in einem besorgniserregenden Gespräch mit einem großen, brummigen Kerl in einem Kilt.  
„Loki?“  
„Stell dich hinten an, Bruder!“  
„Also, wie oft kannst du … das auf diese Art tun?“, fragte Loki den großen Kerl nun vollkommen sachlich.  
„Nun ja. Zehn bis fünfzehn Mal. Wenn du mich vorher richtig reizt, vielleicht sogar noch ein paarmal mehr“, gab der breite Typ an und griff sich demonstrativ ans Gemächt.  
„Loki, können wir eben …“  
„Nein! Anstellen, sagte ich!“, fauchte Loki ihm zu. Seine Augen waren dunkel, verhangen und verhießen ganz und gar nichts Gutes.  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich eben zu dir gesagt habe und …“, begann Thor trotzig, denn er würde sich von seinem Bruder doch nicht den Mund verbieten lassen. Skrupellos machte Loki eine nachlässige Handbewegung und er flog gegen die Wand.  
„Also was ist jetzt? War das reizvoll genug, du hässlicher, klobiger Kerl?“, fragte Loki den Mann nun ungeduldig. Der lächelte unerwartet und nickte eifrig.

„So, jetzt reicht es mir!“ Thor packte Loki an den Haaren und zerrte ihn unnachgiebig und trotz seiner Proteste Richtung Ausgang.  
„Hey, was ist jetzt? Willst du jetzt, dass ich die Baumstämme auf dich werfe oder nicht?“, brüllte der große Typ ihnen verwirrt hinterher.  
„Später vielleicht!“, schrie Loki schmerzerfüllt zurück, als ihn Thor schon die Stufen nach oben schleifte.  
„Warte, du beschädigst deinen Anzug!“, versuchte Loki zu entkommen. Mit Gewalt war das nicht unbedingt möglich, ohne die halbe Stadt zu zerstören, mit Worten vielleicht. Aber auch Thor lernte in dieser Welt dazu und sagte nur:  
„Ich dachte, der Anzug wäre aus widerstandsfähiger Haihaut? Sieh, ihm geschieht nichts. Dir dafür schon, du arroganter, nervtötender Frostriese!“ Noch immer nicht hatte er Loki losgelassen und zerrte ihn weiter in eine der kleinen, düsteren Nebengassen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du genau das willst, Loki. Aber ich dachte, wir wären uns einig und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du guten Willen zeigst und es versuchst. Warum tust du das?“, schrie er ihn dort an, nachdem er ihn hart gegen die Wand gestoßen hatte. Loki drehte sich nur um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken lässig an die Hauswand und betrachtete den wütenden Bruder aufmerksam.  
„Gehört es zum Gutsein dazu, wenn man sich selbst Dinge antut, die einem den Magen umdrehen, wenn man nur daran denkt? Ist Gutsein, wenn man gegen seine eigene Bedürfnisse handelt, Thor? Oder lass es mich anders sagen: Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, um was es geht? Oder bist du einfach nur, was du bist, weil du bist, was du bist? Weil du Odins Sohn bist? Und weil ich es nicht bin, sondern das Kind eines Monsters? Habe ich deshalb eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge? Ja. Kannst du sie nachvollziehen? Nein, weil du nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen bist. Schön für dich und ich schätze deinen Willen an mich zu glauben wirklich sehr, lieber Bruder. Doch musst du mich schon selbst entscheiden lassen, was für mich zu Gut und was zu Böse zählt. Zwei skurrilen Gestalten namens Dory und Lory enthusiastisch zu huldigen gehört für mich nicht zur Kategorie Gut, so leid es mir tut. Ich bin allein hier, um meinen Anzug auszuführen und zu promoten und weil ich dir einen Gefallen tun wollte. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass wir es als Belohnung irgendwo in Alaska tun können, wo es niemanden auffällt, wenn wir die die Natur ein wenig umgestalten.“   
Loki hatte leise und so sachlich gesprochen, dass sich Thors Ärger weitestgehend gelegt hatte. Irgendwie hatte sein Bruder natürlich recht, wenn auch nicht in allen Punkten.  
„Es geht doch ums Anpassen, Loki“, sagte er deshalb nur leise und trat näher.  
„Das weiß ich. Es fällt mir schwer. Es fiel mir schon immer schwer und erst recht, als ich nicht wusste, wer ich bin …“ Damit spielte Loki auf seine Kindheit und Jugend an, die immer schwieriger war als seine, denn unbewusst hatte er nie zu ihnen, den Asgardianern gepasst.  
„Ich weiß …“, murmelte Thor behutsam und schob seine Finger diesmal liebevoll in seinen Nacken.  
„Tust du nicht …“  
„Aber ich versuche es zu verstehen und was ich eben da drin gesagt habe, habe ich nicht so gemeint …“   
Sein schöner Bruder schloss die Augen und Thor verstand es als seine Erlaubnis ihn zu küssen. Sein Mund war kühl und hart, doch wurde nach und nach wärmer und weicher. Schließlich schoben sich Lokis Hände auch um seine Hüften und zogen ihn enger heran. Thor war erleichtert, dass Loki mal ausnahmsweise nicht nachtragend und auf Rache aus war. Stattdessen seufzte Loki leise und begehrlich in seinen Mund und machte ihn damit endgültig hart.  
Hände schoben sich weiter nach hinten und dann nach unten, um sein Hinterteil. Er drückte ihn damit dann noch feste an sich und auch Thor merkte nun, wie erregt sein Bruder schon war.  
„Ich will dich … jetzt … hier!“, keuchte er ihm ins Gesicht und Loki riss sich jäh los, um ein wenig weiter in diese finstere und unübersichtliche Gasse hineinzustolpern, um von der größeren Straße wegzukommen. Thor folgte ihm mit der steigenden Erregung einer Jagd, weil er des Bruders Flucht als das erkannte, was es war. Ein Spiel, was er brauchte, um es zu einem Kampf zu machen, bei dem es um den Tod ging. Nicht um Leben oder Tod, sondern allein um den Tod.  
Er folgte ihm, packte ihn und Loki entwand sich wieder unter einem heiseren Keuchen. Schließlich sprang ihn Thor wie ein Tier von hinten an, knallte hart gegen den Anderen und drückte ihn augenblicklich mit seinem starken Körper gegen die raue Hauswand. Sein Bruder stöhnte dumpf und sehnsuchtsvoll auf, als er seine Hände unter sein Hemd auf seinen Bauch schob. Wie immer war Lokis Haut wundervoll kühl und glatt und wieder wurde sich Thor diese Unfassbarkeit ihres Zusammentreffens bewusst. Mit einem sexuellen Akt hatte das nichts zu tun, auch wenn es darauf hinaus lief. Es war etwas Anderes, etwas Magisches und Unerklärliches, was hier stattfand.  
„Keine Magie!“, forderte er besser nochmal rau und schob seine Hände dann tiefer. Er fühlte Loki ergeben nicken und öffnete ihm seine Hose, um mit seinen Fingern Lokis angeschwollene Männlichkeit zu umfassen. Sein Bruder gab ein tiefes und langes Stöhnen von sich und drückte ihm sein Hinterteil entgegen. Aber Thor wollte es nicht so schnell enden lassen. Es endete immer so schnell, so abrupt und hinterließ immer noch viel mehr Verlangen als gestillt wurde. Aber für immer und ewig in Loki zu sein, war auch keine Option, deshalb müssten sie sich leider mit Kuchenkrümeln zufrieden geben.  
Mit heißen und von Lokis Lust feuchten Fingern zerrte er ihm schließlich doch die Hose nach unten. Nicht eine Sekunde dachte Thor darüber nach, wie es mit Jane oder irgendeiner anderen Frau war oder je sein würde. Sein Bruder stahl ihm nicht nur seine Lust, sondern auch in jenen Momenten seinen Verstand und sein Ich. Alles was er wollte, war in ihm sein, ihn fühlen und endlich verstehen können. Hastig zog er dann auch seine Hose nach unten und drang wieder auf diese beherrschende Art erbarmungslos in ihn ein, die Loki den Atem stocken ließ.

 

Verzweifelt presste Loki sein Gesicht an die raue Steinwand und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Keine Magie, keine Magie, keine Magie! Echote es wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er versuchte sich auf Thors Macht in ihm zu konzentrieren und es funktionierte einigermaßen. Sein Bruder brachte ihn mit tiefen und harten Stößen zum Weinen, zum Schreien und zu einem glücklichen Keuchen. Aber da er nicht wusste, wohin mit seiner Energie, die gerade über ihn zusammenstürzte wie ein magischer Tsunami, krallte er seine Hände in die Steinwand, die unter seinen Fingern zu bröckeln begann. Thor merkte es und hielt inne.  
„Loki …!“, keuchte er selbst rau und mit verdächtig weinerlicher Stimme. Mit dem letzten Akt an Willenskraft stoppte sich Loki und als er ihn wieder tief und hart in sich spürte, spritzte sein Samen unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus. Loki weinte haltlos, weil seine Kraft sich selbst zu bezwingen am Ende war. Dabei hörte er nicht wie selbst sein Bruder einmal hilflos ob seiner Ergriffenheit aufschluchzte, als er in ihm ejakulierte. Sofort packte er Loki, umschlang ihn sehr fest mit beiden Armen und hielt ihn so lange fest, bis beide aufgehört hatten unkontrolliert zu zittern.

 

„Besser?“, fragte Thor nach einer Weile müde, als sie sich die Hosen wieder hochzogen.  
„Ich habe zumindest nicht mehr so sehr das Bedürfnis, dass ein Kerl im Rock Baumstämme nach mir wirft, auch wenn er mir versprach, es wäre eine sportliche Disziplin und es gäbe sogar Wettkämpfe darin. Und ich dachte schon in Asgard wären sie alle außer mir verrückt“, witzelte Loki gut gelaunt. Mit einem fetten Grinsen folgte Thor ihm aus der wirklich dunklen Gasse und bekam ihn nicht mehr zu fassen, als Loki über etwas am Boden stolperte. Er fiel nicht, sondern machte einen magischen, großen Sprung und blieb stehen.  
„Was … zum Odin …?“ Loki hockte sich hin und besah sich etwas. Als Thor näher kam, sah er, dass es ein menschlicher Körper war, der in einer Decke lag. Nur der Kopf, bzw. das Gesicht war zu sehen. Es war das einer Frau und sie war tot, wie beide sofort wussten. Aus einem Impuls heraus wendete Thor seinen Blick nach rechts und erstarrte. Auch Loki hatte es bemerkt. Dort saß bewegungslos eine kleine Gestalt und sah teilnahmslos auf das Geschehen.


	23. Chapter 23

„Nikolai?“, fragte Loki und seine Stimme klang entsetzlich fassungslos. Der Junge sah ihn dumpf an, ließ sich aber widerstandslos von Loki hochheben. Er drückte ihn an sich wie einen wertvollen Schatz und fragte ihn in einem exklusiven, liebevollen Tonfall, den Thor noch niemals an ihm vernommen hatte:  
„Was ist denn passiert?“  
Nikolai antwortete ihm nicht, legte aber seine kleinen Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich stumm an ihn.  
„Wir müssen die örtlichen Gesetzeshüter rufen“, sagte Thor ganz vorsichtig und sehr leise.  
„Mach du das. Sag, dass du sie gefunden hast und ich bringe das Kind weg.“  
„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so mitnehmen, Loki. Das funktioniert hier so nicht“, mahnte er an, bekam auch sofort einen bösen Blick.  
„Dann melde es erst morgen früh. Nicht heute Nacht, Bruder!“ Es war keine Bitte und keine Frage. Thor wusste genau, wenn er nun in Lokis Pläne grätschte, würde er alles in Frage stellen, was sie bis hierhin aufgebaut hatten. Die Frau war ganz sicher tot und morgen würde sie immer noch tot sein und hier liegen, da hatte Loki recht. Was machte da schon eine Nacht? Und wenn er sich für den Jungen verantwortlich fühlte, dann sollte er das Positive daran sehen.  
„Gut“, sagte er matt und Loki brachte sie alle drei mit Magie nach Hause. Ob es der Junge spürte, war fraglich, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Dass es nicht so war, merkte Loki, als er ihn behutsam in sein Bett legen wollte, damit er warm wurde. Aber Nikolai klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest und wollte ihn auch nicht loslassen, als Loki leise und freundlich auf ihn einsprach. Immer wieder schüttelte Nikolai den Kopf und auch als Loki ihm Süßigkeiten zauberte, schüttelte er weiter den Kopf.  
Thor beobachtete das Schauspiel besorgt. Das Kind war verstört und es gab auch auf der Erde Institutionen, die sich um so etwas kümmern würden. Er müsste nur Tony fragen und der würde sich um alles kümmern. Morgen. Loki könnte das Kind nicht einfach behalten wie eine zugelaufene Katze, auch wenn Nikolai ein absurdes Zutrauen in Bezug auf seinen zwielichtigen Bruder zeigte. Thor sah aber auch die unverstellte und nicht versteckte Wahrhaftigkeit in Lokis Verhalten und das gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Es machte seinen Bruder noch reizvoller und attraktiver.

 

Schließlich setzte sich Loki auf das Sofa, machte den Fernseher an und Nikolai, der immer noch wie ein Affe an seinem Hals hing, schlief endlich auf seiner Brust ein. Thor setzte sich neben sie.  
„Und jetzt, Loki?“  
„Ich würde sagen, unser Pensum an körperlicher Annäherung ist für heute verbraucht. Es könnte kompliziert werden.“  
„Er kann nicht hier bleiben. Das geht nicht, es ist ein Menschenkind und es gibt hier Gesetze für solche Fälle. Gleich morgen werde ich Tony anrufen und der wird sich darum kümmern, dass es ihm gut geht. Du wirst ihm dieses eine Mal vertrauen müssen, Bruder.“  
„Ich habe selten so viel Schwachsinn aus deinem Mund gehört, Thor. Gut, dass ich gar nicht zugehört habe.“  
„Du kannst das Kind nicht behalten!“, sagte Thor nun eine Spur schärfer.  
„Ich weiß … will ich auch gar nicht. Ich will nur wissen, dass es ihm gut geht.“  
„Das wird es. Was liegt dir an ihm … erkläre es mir?“, nutzte Thor diesen einzigartigen Moment. Der Junge schlief nun friedlich und lag dabei auf Lokis Brust, der absurd beschützend die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Es war ein kurioses Bild, welches sich in Thors Gedächtnis brannte, denn nichts hiervon hatte mit Loki zu tun. Selbst seine brennende, allesverschlingende Leidenschaft beim Sex, war Loki. Das hier nicht. Aber was war das? Wer war das?  
„Vielleicht ist Nik meine verlorene Kindheit …“, sinnierte Loki aber Thor merkte, dass es auch nur vage Vermutungen waren.  
„Die du nicht gehabt hättest, wenn Odin dich nicht gefunden und mitgenommen hätte.“  
„Vielleicht, weil das Kind hilflos und unverdorben ist, so wie ich es auch einmal war, bevor mich ein Asgardianer zu einem Lügner und Blender erzogen hat?“ Nun seufzte Thor. Einerseits hatte Loki aus seiner Sicht recht, aber so einfach war es nicht. Jetzt eine Grundsatzdiskussion zu beginnen, wäre allerdings kontraproduktiv.  
„Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr froh, dass er am Leben ist“, sagte Thor nun schlau und es funktionierte. Lokis düstere Gedanken ließen sich umlenken, das sah er an seinem erleichterten Lächeln, mit dem er auf Nikolai sah.  
„Ich habe es immer gewusst. Aber wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass seine verhurte Crackmutter in einer düsteren Gasse krepiert, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Dabei haben wir überall nachgesehen.“ Inzwischen holte Thor eine Decke und legte sie über Loki und den Jungen auf seiner Brust. Dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihm und sie sahen sich bis es hell wurde jede erdenkliche Sendung über „caber toss“ an. Es ging um die schottische Sportart des Baumstammwerfens, an der Loki überaus interessiert war und beinah enthusiastisch jeden der Sportler und dessen Wurf kommentierte.   
Thor schlief irgendwann dabei ein, hörte mit einem Ohr aber immer noch Lokis Worte:  
„Endlich mal ein wahrhaftiger Sport … Wahnsinn!“

 

Am nächsten Morgen frühstücken sie alle drei zusammen. Dieser simple Satz konnte längst nicht die Komplexität des Geschehens wiedergeben. Thor hatte das Frühstück ganz allein bewerkstelligt und war recht zufrieden mit sich. Loki sagte in der Tat zwei lobende und hörbar ernst gemeinte Worte:  
„Gut gemacht!“  
Und der Junge gähnte, reckte sich und lächelte Thor dann an. Auch Nikolai sprach schließlich und was er zu sagen hatte, gefiel weder Loki noch Thor besonders gut.  
„Kennst du Captain America, von den Avengers? Er ist der Coolste von allen!“ Kein Wort über seine tote Mutter, nichts über das, was ihm passiert war. Seine braunen Augen sahen neugierig von Thor zu Loki und wieder zurück. Thor war ein wenig sprachlos, doch sein Bruder sagte ziemlich gefasst:  
„Klar, kennen wir Captain America. Möchtest du ihn kennenlernen?“  
„Ich bin wahrhaft enttäuscht!“, hörte Thor Lokis Stimme in seinem Kopf und schmunzelte vergnügt, während sein hübscher Bruder ein Gesicht zog, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Na immerhin ist Iron Man nicht sein Liebling, nicht wahr Bruder?“ sagte Thor erleichtert. Nun zog Nik eine Schnute und meinte nur:  
„Nö, der ist doof. Der hat mit Loki gestritten. Den mag ich nicht, auch wenn er coole Erfindungen macht.“  
„Ja, er ist ziemlich klein und eingebildet. Aber …“ Loki hielt sein Lächeln nicht zurück „… er wird sich um dich kümmern, denn das was deiner Mutter passiert ist, ist sehr schlimm.“ Nikolais Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder starr und er mümmelte schweigend an seinem Toast herum.  
„Zeigt er mir seinen Anzug?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und Thor nickte eifrig.  
„Da bin ich ganz sicher! Ich rufe ihn jetzt mal an!“ Das tat er dann auch. Er ging nach draußen und nahm Lokis tendenziell aufgewühlten Gesichtsausdruck mit. Auch wenn er abstritt Nikolai behalten zu wollen, so hätte er aus einem nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Grund nichts dagegen, wenn der Junge noch eine Weile hier bleiben würde. Aber Thor wusste ebenso gut wie Loki, dass das nicht ging.

 

„Ein Kind? Ernsthaft?“. Fragte Tony auch ungläubig nach. Thor erläuterte ihm alles und schließlich sagte sein Freund:  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich sogar an den Jungen. Um die tote Mutter kümmere ich mich und wegen dem Jungen müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten und rufe wieder an. Thor? Lass deinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen!“  
„Er tut ihm doch nichts!“, sagte Thor nun ernsthaft aufgebracht.  
„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Ist ein schickes Motto und ich kenne so ein-zwei Genies, inklusive mir und meinem bösen Zwilling, die damit gut über die Runden kommen.“ Thor legte einfach auf und verstand für einen Augenblick Lokis Abneigung Stark gegenüber.  
Als er zurück in die Küche kam, revidierte er Starks Mahnung allerdings sehr schnell. Loki und Nikolai waren dabei sich mit Fruit Loops zu bewerfen, wobei jede Farbe eine andere Punktzahl hatte und Loki gerade rief:  
„7 Punkte für Pink!“  
Nikolai griff sich lachend eine ganze Hand Weizenringe und warf sie komplett nach Loki.  
„100 Punkte!“, kreischte er laut.  
„Der kleine Erdenwurm ist erstaunlich schlau!“ kommentierte sein Bruder gut gelaunt.

 

Später waren sie auf dem Weg zu einem Termin, den Tony mit dem Jugendamt organisiert hatte. Die Polizei hatte sich um die Leiche der Frau gekümmert, die, wie von Loki vermutet, an einer Überdosis gestorben war, während ihr Kind vermutlich die ganze Zeit daneben saß. Nikolai war wieder schweigsam und Loki musste ihn die ganze Zeit tragen, obwohl sich Thor angeboten hatte. Die junge Dame war sehr nett, wirkte kompetent und trotzdem drückte Nik die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht an Lokis Hals. Als der Junge dann mit ihr gehen musste, begann er zu weinen.  
Sie versprachen ihm, dass sie ihn besuchen würden und es war Loki, der zuerst den Ort verließ. Besorgt sah Thor ihm nach, weil er zu verstehen glaubte, wie schwer es Loki fiel das Kind zurückzugeben. Aber er sollte sich irren. Sein Bruder war erstaunlich heiter.  
„Wissen ist immer wertvoller als Nichtwissen, Thor!“, sagte er mit übertrieben lehrerhaftem Tonfall zu ihm.  
„Was soll das bedeuten?“  
„Das heißt, dass ich nun weiß, dass er lebt und es ihm gut geht. Wir sehen ab und zu mal nach ihm und wenn es ihm nicht gut geht, nehmen wir ihn einfach wieder mit.“  
„Er wird in eine Pflegefamilie kommen, sagt Tony und …“  
„Und? Ist das ein verficktes Hindernis? Nein. Geht es ihm da nicht entsprechen gut und so wie ich es mir vorstelle, hole ich ihn da raus.“ Thor seufzte, schwieg aber. Das war ja nur der Konjunktiv und nicht die Gegenwart. Die Gegenwart sah nämlich im Moment fast gruslig entspannt aus. Loki schien endlich wieder einigermaßen befreit zu sein und … zerstörte Thors hoffnungsfrohe Träumerei aber auch sofort wieder, indem er ein bisschen näher kam und mit verschwörerischer Stimme sagte:  
„Kommt dir Mr Gordon wirklich nicht ein klein bisschen merkwürdig vor?“  
„Nein!“  
„Was glaubst du, woher er so viel über uns weiß? Warst du mal in seiner Wohnung? Wohnt er überhaupt neben uns? Warte, ich sehe mal nach …“ Thor packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn damit weiterhin neben ihm herzulaufen.  
„Jetzt nicht, Loki. Gönne uns mal einen halben Tag ohne Chaos, ja? Schaffen wir das?“ Grummelnd sah Loki ihn an, dann in den herbstlichen Himmel.  
„Gut, was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er demonstrativ gelangweilt.  
„Lass uns … einfach etwas unternehmen, so wie Menschen das an einem Sonntag tun? Wir gehen ins … Kino und essen dann etwas und dann …“  
„Liebst du mich in Alaska? Gut, bin dabei.“  
„In Ordnung!“, sagte Thor leichthin und merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein Bruder abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, warum nicht. Du hast ja recht, da gibt es kaum Menschen und wenn du ein nettes Plätzchen findest, an dem wir nicht kaputt machen können und dir Magie für den Rückweg aufhebst, stimme ich ausnahmsweise mal zu.“  
„Ausnahmsweise? Ist das wieder so ein Belohnungsding?“, fragte Loki nun nach, als wenn er dem Angebot nicht recht traute.  
„Es ist keine Belohnung“, sagte Thor unwirsch und wich notgedrungen Lokis Blick aus. Leider war sein Bruder sehr clever und deshalb sagte er nach einem Moment des Insichgehens lächelnd:  
„Ah, verstehe. Du findest die richtige Art also auch viel besser als diesen banalen Menschensex, richtig? Lassen wir Kino und Essen weg und …“  
„Nein!“  
„Weshalb? Wenn du doch auch selbst darauf scharf bist …“, fauchte Loki ihn mitten auf der Straße ungehalten an. Seit wann war Thor denn derart kompliziert?  
„Weil es nicht darum geht. Nicht allein um die Bedürfnisbefriedigung. Sondern um mehr … ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass es da mehr gibt, als dass du schreiend und zitternd in meinen Armen liegst?“ Zwei ältere Damen machten beim Vorbeilaufen schockierende Geräusche. Weder Thor noch Loki beachteten sie.  
„Meinst du mit mehr, dass ich koche und abwasche? Oder meinst du, dass ich im Augenblick der einzige von uns beiden bin, der etwas Gemeinnütziges zum Wohl der kleinen Ratten tut?“ Aus verengten Augen starrte Thor ihn nun starrsinnig an und Loki begriff wieder einmal, dass auch sein sonst so anständiger Bruder sich veränderte.  
„Ich meine das, was zwischen uns noch geschieht. Ich meine, dass du endlich mal mit mir über dich und deine Ängste sprichst.“  
„Ängste? Von welchen nicht existenten Ängsten sprichst du? Du meinst die, dass ich bei einer peinlichen Show zweier Dragqueens vor Langeweile sterbe?“ Thor schnaufte und packte ihn wieder auf seine spezielle Art sehr fest am Oberarm, um ihn wenig von der Straße wegzuziehen.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Loki! Du willst mich nur provozieren, dass ich hier mitten in der Stadt ausraste und du willst, dass ich Chaos anrichte, weil du dich selbst beschränkt hast. Halt mich nicht für blöd, denn meistens tue ich nur so.“  
„Was?“, lachte Loki verächtlich los, doch Thor drückte ihm augenblicklich die Hand auf den Mund und starrte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist …“, flüsterte er Loki dann heiser ins Gesicht und ohne nur eine Sekunde den Blick aus seinen Augen zu nehmen „mich so nah an dich heranzulassen. Mich in dir zu spüren, ist die eine Sache. Die ist einfach, stimmt’s, Loki? Aber dich zu öffnen und mich sehen zu lassen, wer du wirklich bist, das ist verdammt schwer …“ Langsam nahm er seine Hand von Lokis Mund und der holte erst mal Luft bevor er sagte:  
„Es ist ebenso schwer, lieber Bruder, wie der verständlicher Wunsch deine eigene Finsternis zu unterdrücken und zu verstecken. Wir sind wer wir sind, Thor und wenn wir beide es nicht erkennen, wer sonst? Kino würde mir jetzt doch passen. Wollen wir?“

 

Fassungslos sah Thor ihm nach. Würde er diesen Kerl jemals verstehen? Warum konnte Loki jeden, außer sich selbst durchschauen, analysieren und manipulieren. Warum wusste er nie, wer er selbst war? Er lief ihm nach, holte ihn ein und griff nach seiner Hand. Loki ließ sie ihm, schwieg aber ebenso nachdenklich wie er selbst.  
War nur er in der Lage Loki eine Persönlichkeit jenseits von Gut und Böse zu geben? Ging das auf Kosten seiner eigenen Identität, die nach und nach von Lokis Finsternis vergiftet wurde?  
Das waren Thor düstere Gedanken.  
Für Loki hingegen war alles recht klar. Thor lief an seiner Seite, hielt seine Hand, bemühte sich um ihn und liebte ihn auf genau diese Art, die er an ihm mochte; besitzergreifend, exklusiv und fürsorglich. Er hatte also alles richtig gemacht. Thors finstere Tendenz war da, aber noch längst nicht bedenklich. Es war immer noch sein gutherziger, mutiger, wenn auch manchmal unreflektierter Bruder. Vielleicht brauchten sie nur ein wenig mehr Zeit. Im Grunde aber drehten sich Lokis Gedanken schon um ein neues Problem. War Mr Gordon ihr Vater Odin? Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, den er nicht immer für schlau hielt, merkte er nicht, dass er damit nur der Frage nach seinem eigenen Wesen auswich.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki saß schon im Kinosaal (es lief einer dieser apokalyptischen Endzeithriller, der Loki euphorisch stimmte, Thor allerdings nur ahnungsvoll die Augen rollen ließ), während er noch auf des Bruders Wunsch Popcorn und Cola besorgte, weil Loki ihn auf sein Ziel, eines Tages wie ein Hulk auszusehen, aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Die Stimmung hatte sich wieder entspannt und dementsprechend unwillig ging Thor an sein Telefon. Als er Starks Namen sah, holte er tief und ahnungsvoll Luft.  
„Tony?“  
„Warum zum Teufel seid ihr nicht zu dem Termin mit der Lady vom Jugendamt erschienen? Lass mich raten, dein Bruder hat das Kind doch zu Frühstücksschinken verarbeitet?“, knurrte Stark alles andere als vergnügt ins Telefon.  
„Was?“  
„Was was? Ihr ward nicht da. Das Kind war nicht da. Also was was?“  
„Aber … wir haben doch mit einer Frau gesprochen und sie hat das Kind auch mitgenommen. Sie war nett und kompetent und …“ Thor wurde übel. Wem zum Odin hatten sie das Kind gegeben, wenn es nicht die Betreuerin vom Amt gewesen war?  
„Du kommst vorbei! Sofort!“, legte Stark fest und Thor blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzusagen. Er schmiss die Cola und die Popcorn in den Müll und machte sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs schrieb er Loki eine Nachricht, dass ein dringendes „A-Problem“ aufgetreten war. Wenn er es ihm gesagt hätte, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass irgendeine … unbekannte Kreatur den Jungen nun hatte, würde Loki toben und sofort zu seiner wahren Gestalt mutieren. Niemand brauchte gerade einen Gott des Chaos außer Rand und Band. Vielleicht wäre die Sache ganz einfach lösbar. Wozu Aufregung verbreiten? Tief in sich ahnte Thor allerdings, dass der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich das Schwarze Loch auftun würde, immer näher rückte. Der Punkt, an dem Loki wieder bösartig war und er ihn wieder besiegen müsste.  
Lokis Nachricht war zweideutig:  
„War ja klar, wenn es um Alaska geht, kneifst du wieder. Beeile dich trotzdem!“  
Seine Worte klangen erstaunlich versöhnlich und gelassen. Hoffentlich waren sie das auch.

 

Loki genehmigte sich unterdessen selbst erschaffene Popcorn und Cola, während er ununterbrochen lächelnd den Film ansah, der für die Menschengattung gar nicht so übel war, auch wenn das Ausmaß von Chaos und Zerstörung definitiv noch potenzierbar wäre.

 

„War es die?“ Stark zeigte ihm auf dem Monitor das Bild einer ältlichen Frau und Thor schüttelte sofort den Kopf.   
„Wer war es? Hat sie einen Namen genannt?“  
„Ja, ich glaube schon. Irgendwas von Sophia Simpel oder so ähnlich.“ Tony stöhnte und rieb sich mehrmals über sein Gesicht.  
„Hat Loki etwas damit zu tun?“  
„Inwiefern? Denkst du, er hat seine Gestalt … oh … nein, das kann ich nicht … glauben …“, flüsterte Thor rau und hätte sich fast übergeben, weil er eine Sekunde lang geglaubt hatte, was Tony seinem Bruder da unterstellte. Nämlich, dass sich Loki in Gestalt dieser Sophie Simpel den kleinen Nikolai erbeutet hatte und jetzt, keine Ahnung was, mit ihm tat oder vorhatte. War er deshalb so schnell von diesem Treffen mit der Jugendamtdame wegzubringen gewesen?  
„Du kannst es nicht glauben oder du willst nicht, Thor?“  
„Was soll er mit einem Kind? Loki hat andere Interessen und …“  
„… und die wären, jetzt wo er jeden Tag gehorsam kocht und das Essen fast ohne Zwischenfälle an die Obdachlosen verteilt?“  
„Na ja, normal sein. Wir … wir waren gestern bei einer Show von Freunden. Dragqueens und eben, als du anriefst, waren wir im Kino, wollten danach essen gehen und dann in … ähm, egal.“  
„Wie fand dein Bruder denn die Show der Dragqueens?“, fragte Tony leider sehr ausgefuchst und ahnungsvoll nach.  
„Schrecklich. Aber der Film im Kino hat ihn wirklich interessiert.“  
„Um was ging es in dem Film?“  
Thor schnaubte wütend und sah Tony böse an, obwohl der nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte.  
„Um Zerstörung und Apokalypse, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst.“  
„Oh, welch eine Überraschung … nicht wahr?“  
„Was soll er mit dem Kind? Wo soll er es unterbringen, wenn niemand davon wissen soll? Das ist doch lächerlich, Tony. Es ist ein Kind und wenn er es nicht töten will, kann er es nicht für alle Zeiten verschwinden lassen, nur um es für sich zu behalten.“  
„Isst er sie?“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“, fauchte Thor erregt und war selbst kurz davor auf Iron Man loszugehen.  
„Okay, beruhigen wir uns, Großer. Ich versuche jetzt auf ein paar anderen Wegen herauszubekommen, ob der Junge irgendwo aus Versehen und ohne, dass Loki damit etwas zu tun hat, gelandet ist. Machen wir nicht die Pferde wild. Du gehst zu ihm zurück und versuchst unauffällig – du weißt hoffentlich wie man das macht – aus deinem Bruder etwas herauszubekommen. Hat er damit nichts zu tun, umso besser. Dann verschweigen wir ihm aber besser das Verschwinden des Kindes und sehen zu, dass wir es so schnell es geht wiederbekommen.“  
„Was sag ich ihm? Ich sagte, ich bin wegen einem A-Problem weg?“  
„Vielleicht nutzt du die Gelegenheit gleich, um den Würfel zu füllen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl dieser Notfallplan ist nicht mehr in so weiter Ferne.“  
„In Ordnung. Aber was sage ich Loki? Es muss glaubwürdig sein!“, drängte Thor und es war wirklich wichtig, denn eine billige Ausrede würde Loki ihm niemals glauben. Auch Stark seufzte nun und sah sehr ernst drein.  
„Gut, sag ihm, dass ich dich zu mir bestellt habe, weil ich ein persönliches Problem habe. Es geht um Steve Rogers und darum, dass ich dich um Rat gefragt habe.“   
„Inwiefern?“  
„Ja, genau so, Blondie. Du musste es ihm deine Unwissenheit genau so glaubwürdig vermitteln wie mir gerade!“  
„Was?“  
„Schon wieder „was?“! Ach Thor. Gut, dann spezifischer. Sag Loki, dass ich dich gefragt habe, wie ich es am besten anstellen kann Rogers meine Gefühle zu beichten, ohne, dass es allzu peinlich für mich wird.“  
Mit offenem Mund starrte er Tony an, der hob schnell die Hand.  
„Nein, Thor, kein weiteres Was! Ich habe mir meine Bisexualität endlich eingestanden und Steve ist der Einzige, der ein Outing wert ist und Pepper ist zum Glück sehr tolerant und geht vielleicht endlich mal auf ein Angebot eines Dreiers ein.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Thor mit rauer Stimme.  
„Kein Was? Sehr gut, Thor. Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber du willst doch, dass Loki dir glaubt. Genau so einen Mist wird er dir glauben, weil er immer denkt, er durchschaut alles und jeden. Und dieser Schwachsinn wird seinen Generalverdacht wundervoll bestätigen und sein Misstrauen dämpfen. Nichts anderes wollen wir. Fokus, mein großer, starker Freund!“  
„Das wird nie funktionieren!“  
„Versuch es. Wenn nicht, nun ja … dann gibt es ja immer noch dich. Wenn es allerdings funktionieren sollte, solltest du dich trotz deines Widerwillen damit vertraut machen, dass dein hübscher Bruder vielleicht doch etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat.“  
Wunderbar aufgebracht machte sich Thor gleich auf die Suche nach einem stinkigen Monster, welches er Loki vor die Füße werfen könnte, wenn er in Gefahr lief einen Rückfall zu erleiden. Inzwischen wünschte es sich Thor fast, denn Lokis Boshaftigkeit war für alle weitaus besser einzuschätzen als sein Bedürfnis gut sein zu wollen, was überaus seltsame Blüten trug.

 

Irgendwo tief in Utgard fand er schließlich, was er suchte. Es in den Würfel zu sperren war keine einfache Sache und er trug ordentliche Blessuren davon. Unbesiegbar war die riesige Kreatur sicherlich nicht, doch wenn Stark ordentlich daran herum schraubte, dass es für Loki so wirkte, als wäre es unbesiegbar, dann würde es durchaus ein Kampf werden können, der sich lohnt. Ein Kampf, den er mit seinem Bruder bestreiten müsste, der hoffentlich auf seiner Seite kämpfen würde.   
Dieser hässliche Trollriese hatte aber wohl hoffentlich nicht so viel Gehirn, um sich mit Loki zu verbünden. Es ging allein um die Wahl einer Seite, sagte sich Thor starrköpfig, weil er sich weigerte zu glauben, dass Loki seine Entscheidung rückgängig machen würde, wenn er eine Gelegenheit bekam. Soweit waren sie nun schon gekommen. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er ihn wieder verlor.


	25. Chapter 25

Als Thor später nach Hause kam, fand er seinen schönen Bruder brav schlafend im Bett vor. Er legte sich zu ihm, schob seine Arme um seinen Körper und schlief selbst sofort ein.

 

„Um was ging es gestern?“, weckte ihn Loki am nächsten Morgen. Er war schon angezogen, was Thor ärgerte und brachte ihm Kaffee ans Bett, was ihn wieder besänftigte.  
„Ach, um eine eigentlich peinliche Angelegenheit. Nichts, was dich interessieren könnte.“  
Loki der zuerst wirklich desinteressiert wirkte, setzte sich nun zu ihm und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Jetzt interessiert es mich. Also was?“  
„Versprich mir, dass du es für dich behältst!“, forderte Thor und tat so, als bemerkte leider zu spät seinen Fehler.  
„Das meinst du jetzt nicht so, oder? Ich gebe dir sicher keine lächerlichen Versprechen über meine Integrität ab, Bruder. Erzähl es mir einfach, weil du weißt, dass ich es auch so herausbekommen kann, es vielleicht dabei aber weniger komfortabel zugehen könnte.“  
„Meinetwegen …“, stöhnte Thor demonstrativ einknickend.  
„Tony wollte einen Rat bezüglich Steve Rogers von mir. Das war alles.“  
Loki sah ihn aus verengten Augen an und strich sich abwesend die Haare hinter die Ohren. Thor beobachtete ihn dabei und diese gedankenverlorene Geste seines Bruders machte ihn ganz kribblig.  
„Ging es wieder um verunglückte Schamhaarfrisuren?“  
„So ähnlich.“  
„So ähnlich? Muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?“, fauchte Loki nun ungehalten und Thor erzählte ihm diese Lüge, wobei er verlegen in seine Kaffeetasse sah. Als er endete, seufzte Loki erst mal nur. Er hat es nicht geglaubt, dachte Thor beunruhigt und sein Körper bereitete sich ganz instinktiv auf einen Kampf vor, doch sein Bruder sagte dann ganz überraschend:  
„Dass der unverschämte Zwerg das mal kapiert, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Jeder sieht es, nur er nicht!“ Aus großen Augen sah er Loki an. Was meinte er? Sprach er noch von Rogers oder von sich selbst.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja, jeder sieht doch, dass Stark scharf auf diesen Rogers ist. Bin ich etwa der Einzige, der das sieht?“  
„Ähm … aber er … liebt doch Pepper …“, warf Thor vorsichtig ein. Loki zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ist wohl sein Problem. Mich würde eher interessieren, was du ihm geraten hast? Ich meine, ihr hattet Stunden Zeit und du hast sicher ein oder zwei Sätze zustanden gebracht, Bruder?“ Oh weh, darüber hatte Thor keine Sekunde lang nachgedacht.  
„Musst du nicht los? Alison wartete sicher auf dich …“  
„Oh Thor, so billig bekommst du mich nicht los. Sag es mir!“ Intensiv sah Loki ihn nun an und sein Blick drang tief in ihn ein. Er war sich jäh sicher, dass Loki seine und Starks Lüge durchschaut hatte, denn was zum Odin sollte er ihm nun antworten?  
„Ich …“ Er räusperte sich umständlich und sagte dann leise „Ich konnte ihm keinen Rat geben und ich glaube, den wollte er auch nicht von mir. Tony wollte nur einen Zuhörer und wollte vielleicht auch nur mit jemanden sprechen, der … der …“  
„Es auch gern kompliziert mag?“, fragte Loki neugierig nach und Thor zuckte zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht wollte er mir auch nur sein neustes Spielzeug vorstellen, welches seinen Anzug durch eine …“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht mehr. Außerdem muss ich jetzt doch los. Bis später, Bruder!“, Loki küsste ihn schnell und war schon weg, bevor Thor herausfinden konnte, ob er ihm nun geglaubt hatte oder nicht. 

 

Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, saß er am Tisch und holte den Würfel aus der Tasche. Er schüttelte ihn kurz und vorsichtig, doch nichts geschah. Er fühlte sich an wie vorher und kurz war er davor sein Glück herauszufordern, um zu sehen, ob die Drei erscheinen würde, wenn er ihn über den Tisch rollte. Es war wohl besser ihn so schnell wie möglich zu Stark zu bringen, ehe Loki schneller als ihm lieb war vor einer existenziellen Entscheidung stehen würde. Noch immer war sich Thor nicht klar darüber, ob er Tonys Notfallplan gutheißen würde. Was war, wenn sein Bruder inzwischen Spaß am Gutsein hatte und es auf seine Weise nutzen konnte? Er hatte selbst gemerkt, wie beliebt er inzwischen bei diesen zweifelhaften Gestalten war. Wenn er seine Popularität richtig einsetzen würde, dann könnte er ganz sicher gute Dinge tun. Nur warum hatte Thor den Eindruck, dass Loki das anders sah, bzw. im Moment gar nicht sah?

 

Loki, der schon längst neben Ally Gemüse schnippeln sollte, war nur nebenan bei Mr Gordon. Weil er sich inzwischen anständig fühlte, brachte er eine Menge Essen mit und ergatterte so ein fast zahnloses, dankbar breites Lächeln des alten Mannes.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Er schläft noch. Nachdem ich ihm die ganze Nacht Geschichten über Loki und Thor und Asgard erzählen musste. Er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Aber …“  
„Aber was?“ Loki sah den Mann mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Seit er ihm diese eigenartige Geschichte über ihn selbst erzählt hatte, war er der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass Mr Gordon sein wiedergeborenen Adoptivvater Odin sein musste. Aus einem noch verrückteren Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, vertraute er dem Greis. So sehr, dass er ihm sogar das Kind aufs Auge drückte. Natürlich war Loki klar, dass er den Jungen nicht behalten konnte und er auch ganz und gar nicht in seine Pläne passte, doch ihn einfach so einer unbekannten Mitarbeiterin eines undurchsichtigen Amtes zu überlassen, kam einfach nicht in Frage. Er selbst würde ein Mitspracherecht haben wollten, damit Nik nicht den Rest seines Lebens frustriert darüber sein würde, ein falsches Leben zu leben, so wie er selbst.  
„Na ja, ich bin kein passender Umgang für einen kleinen Jungen. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, der in seinem Leben nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hat, mein Junge!“  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Loki ihn und war sich sicher, dass es Odin sein musste, der endlich seine Entscheidung bereute ihn aus Jötunheim weggebracht zu haben. Wer sagt, dass er wirklich gestorben wäre? Vielleicht war sein richtiger Vater Fárbauti nur mal eben schnell Zigaretten holen und hatte ihn nur kurz abgelegt, um schneller zu sein. Zumindest würden sie es sich auf der Erde so erklären. Wer wusste schon genau, ob er wirklich ausgesetzt gewesen war?   
„Sie machen das schon. Falls der Junge sich langweilt, lassen sie ihn die Avengers Filme ansehen. Er mag besonders gern …“  
„Iron Man!“, fiel ihm der Alte dreist grinsend ins Wort. Loki zog empört die Nase hoch.  
„Nein, der Junge hat … nun ja, Geschmack ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt, nennen wir es eine kindische Faszination für Captain America, die ich sogar verstehen kann, denn kein anderer hat so einen tollen Schild.“  
„Oh, Rogers … der ist auch in Ordnung.“  
„Wer ist das nicht?“, sagte Loki patzig in Gedanken an all die tollen Avengers.  
„Clint ist ein wenig merkwürdig, meiner Meinung nach und …“  
„Wer ist Clint?“  
„Na dieser Hawkeye, mit Bogen und Pfeil, er ist …“  
„Okay, tun sie mir den großen Gefallen und unterhalten sich mit dem Jungen darüber, ich muss jetzt mit einer müffelnden Lady kochen und danach das Essen an hungrige Ratten verteilen. Sie rufen mich an, wenn etwas ist und gehen sie bloß nicht nach nebenan zu meinem Bruder, denn sonst müsste ich sie grausam töten!“  
Loki war schon weg, als der alte Mann murmelte:  
„Aber ich habe doch gar kein Telefon … Jungchen …“

 

Thor brachte Stark den Würfel und der war ratlos. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin der Junge verschwunden war und Thor konnte leider seinen Verdacht, Loki hätte etwas damit zu tun, nicht aus der Welt schaffen. Zumal er noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.  
„Er war nicht sonderbar drauf und hat keinen komischen Eindruck gemacht. Nun, nicht mehr als sonst und ich denke, er hat mir sogar die Geschichte mit dir und Steve abgenommen. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?“  
„Nein, gar nicht. Schlecht ist, dass in ein paar Tagen unser monatliches A-Treffen ist, wie du weißt. Und ich wette, dass Steve inzwischen davon weiß und niemand anders als dein Bruder wird dafür verantwortlich sein. Dummerweise habe ich selbst nicht an diesen Termin gedacht, als ich dir den verrückten Vorschlag machte.“  
„Rede doch mit Steve. Der versteht deine Notlüge sicher“, sagte Thor ahnungslos und Tony starrte ihn nur wenig amüsiert an, ohne zuzustimmen.  
„Lass uns lieber überlegen, was mit dem Kind geschehen ist“, forderte er ausweichend und Thor musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Also war es wahr, Tony hatte in der Tat ein seltsames Interesse an Steve und keiner, außer Loki hatte es gemerkt.  
„Wenn Loki Nikolai hat, wird er ihm nichts tun. Ich vermute, dass er nur selbst eine passende Familie für das Kind aussuchen will, weil er selbst nicht so viel Glück damit hatte“, sagte Thor dann und ahnte nicht mal wie recht er damit hatte. Aber selbst Tony sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte dann leicht.  
„Ich glaube dir, weil du der Einzige bist, der ihn wirklich kennt. Aber wir können nicht einfach zulassen, dass kleine Kinder verschwinden, auch wenn dein Bruder nichts Schlimmes mit ihm vorhat. Finde raus, wo er ist und biete ihm vielleicht deine Hilfe an, damit wir Bescheid wissen. Schaffst du das?“  
„Habe ich eine Wahl?“ Tony klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Nein. Ich kümmere mich um unseren Würfeltroll und … meinst du, Steve ist eher der romantische Typ?“ Thor schnaubte abweisend und ging lieber, eher ihn Tony noch mit seinen seltsamen Gedanken ganz durcheinander brachte. Besser, er sah mal nach, wie es Heimdall so ging. Auf dem Weg zum Set des Pornodrehs, kam er an einem Plakat vorbei, was ihn auf eine Idee brachte. Vielleicht würde das Loki ein wenig ablenken und gleichzeitig könnte er sehen inwieweit sich die fragwürdige Beliebtheit seines Bruders schon ausgebreitet hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Fast parallel mit Thors Erscheinen am Set von Heimdalls Film, betrat Bruce Banner Tonys Reich, um mit ihm über Lokis bizarre und stetig steigende Fangemeinde zu sprechen.  
„Und du sagst, er merkt es nicht, dass er inzwischen viele perverse Fans hat?“, fragte Tony mit gerunzelten Brauen nach.  
„Nein. Ich sagte, er scheint es nicht zu merken. Seit er dieses Ding mit seinem Bruder am Laufen hat, scheinen seine Gedanken irgendwie ständig abwesend zu sein.“  
„Du denkst, er plant etwas viel Größeres und benutzt Thor nur als … Ablenkung für uns?“  
„Auch das sagte ich nicht, Tony. Ich weiß, du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen aber vielleicht ist es mal ausnahmsweise wirklich das, nach dem es aussieht. Eine ziemlich verrückte Liebesgeschichte, in der Brüder eine Hauptrolle spielen, die keine sind.“  
„Hm … Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wenn ich richtig liege, hat Loki sich diesen kleinen Jungen unter den Nagel gerissen.“ Banner sah ihn nun irritiert an.  
„Wozu? Was soll er mit einem Kind?“  
„Frag mich etwas Einfacheres. Thor sagte etwas von Mitgefühl aber so ganz unter uns … es ist verdammt noch mal Loki, der Gott der Zerstörung und des Chaos. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er gute Absichten hat?“  
„Und wenn wir ihm einfach eine Chance geben oder ist deine Angst, dass er vielleicht irgendwann dazu gehören könnte so groß?“ Nur Bruce war in der Lage diesen heiklen Punkt so sanft und fast nett anzusprechen. Grimmig sah Tony ihn an, schwieg aber überraschend lange.  
„Loki wird niemals ein Avenger sein!“, sagte er dann fest und meinte es genauso.  
„Das will er doch gar nicht sein. Ein Zerstörer will er aber vielleicht auch nicht mehr sein. Vielleicht sehen wir ihn einfach als Loki? Als den ein wenig skurrilen Bruder eines tollen Kerls mit Namen Thor.“  
„Dein Optimismus in allen Ehren, Bruce, doch bevor ich nicht weiß, was mit dem Jungen geschehen ist, ist Loki für mich der Erzfeind Nummer Eins, falls nicht gerade Thanos 2.0 hier aufkreuzt.“ Bruce seufzte resigniert und nickte dann.  
„Ich rede mit ihm. Übrigens kocht er inzwischen ziemlich gut. Das könnte das Geheimnis seiner steigenden Anhängerschaft sein und wenn …“  
„Denkst du, Steve ist eher der Blumen- oder Schokoladen-Date-Typ?“, unterbrach ihn Tony gedankenverloren. Er hörte Banner gar nicht mehr zu und der sah seinen Freund reichlich verunsichert an.  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht recht. Ich denke aber, er legt sicherlich viel Wert auf Etikette und Umgangsformen.“ Banner klang ziemlich verwirrt.  
„Hm, also Rosen. Es müssen Rosen sein …“, redete Tony mit sich selbst und reagierte gar nicht auf Banners Nachfragen. Der ging schließlich, ohne, dass Stark es zu merken schien.

 

Als Banner später in die Suppenküche kam, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Suppe gab es inzwischen nur noch einmal die Woche. Heute gab es Kartoffelpüree, Erbsengemüse und fleischartige Lappen, die nach Fleisch schmeckten, doch Bruce konnte später beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, ob es Rind, Schwein oder Geflügel war. Erst recht nicht von welcher Ecke des Tieres es stammte. Das aber war nicht der Punkt, der seinen Atem zum Stocken brachte.  
Vielmehr blieb er schockiert am Eingang stehen, hatte seine Augen auf Loki, der an der Ausgabe stand und ausgesprochen freundlich und liebevoll in die Hände klatschte. Fast gemeinschaftlich ließen sich die zahlreich anwesenden Hungernden auf die Knie nieder und robbten mit ihrem Tablett in der Hand ordnungsgemäß in eine Reihe, um sich ihr Essen abzuholen. Alison kam auf Bruce zu und verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen.  
„Anfangs fand ich es ja toll, dass Loki ein Show Star ist, doch inzwischen kostet mich dieses Theater mindestens eine halbe Stunde meines Tages. Aber immerhin putzen sie mit ihren Knien gleich den Boden mit. Darauf hat mich Loki hingewiesen und siehe da, es funktioniert. Er sagte etwas von „zwei in einem“ oder so. Fakt ist, sie lieben diesen Spinner!“, sagte sie zärtlich und blickte Loki voreingenommen an.   
„So gut schmeckt das Essen nun auch nicht …“, murmelte Bruce vor sich hin und bekam einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Noch koche ich! Er tut nur, was ich sage … gut, bis auf dieses Theater hier. Aber das tun sie freiwillig.“  
„Aber er genießt es …“, merkte Banner beunruhigt an.  
„Natürlich tut er das. Er ist ein eitler Kerl und wer findet es schon nicht gut, wenn er beliebt ist.“  
„Hat er … etwas Komisches getan?“, fragte Banner die alte Dame und wich ein wenig aus, denn ihr Mundgeruch war immer noch unerträglich. Vielleicht sollte Loki sich mal darum kümmern.  
„Komisches? Inwiefern? Er redete dummes Zeug, von dem er behauptet es wären schlaue Sachen, die ich nur nicht verstehe. Er stellt sich nicht mehr so dämlich wie am ersten Tag an und tut eigentlich nur, was ich ihm auftrage, auch wenn er die nervige Angewohnheit hat alles zu kommentieren.“  
„Verfickter Bruce! Komm rüber und hol dir dein Essen ab!“, rief ihm Loki nun fröhlich zu und winkte ihn heran.  
„Ich knie mich aber nicht!“, rief Bruce zurück und bekam ein gönnerhaftes Nicken. Wie es schien benutzte Loki keine Magie, doch allzu gut kannte er sich damit nicht aus und vielleicht übersah er etwas. Wusste Thor von diesen Zuständen hier? Warum hörte Tony ihm nicht richtig zu und stellte stattdessen beängstigende Fragen zu Rogers. Will er Steve etwa zu einem Date einladen? War das absurd? Und was war mit Pepper? Bruce Kopf schwirrte und er nahm von Loki sein Essen entgegen.

 

„Lass es dir schmecken, grüner Mann. Ich komme gleich zu dir, wenn alle hungrigen Rattenmäuler gestopft sind“, versprach ihm der Schwarzhaarige und hatte dabei leuchtende Augen. Loki hatte allen Grund für eine perfekte Laune. Der Junge war am Leben, ihm ging es gut und es würde ihm auch weiterhin gutgehen, wenn er die perfekte Familie für ihn gefunden hatte. Bis dahin könnte er bei Gordon bleiben, der natürlich niemand anderes als Odin war. Und man konnte über Odin sagen was man wollte, er war ein sehr fürsorglicher Vater gewesen, der nicht zugelassen hätte, dass seinen Söhnen etwas geschehen wäre, wenn er es hätte verhindern können. Ebenso würde er nun über Nik wachen. Trotzdem drängte die Zeit.  
Dass er inzwischen einen Rattenzirkus hatte, war Loki schon aufgefallen, allerdings dachte er nicht unbedingt über dieses stupide Verhalten dieser primitiven Kreaturen nach, sondern nutzte es nur, um seine Laune zu heben. Eines Tages hatte ihn wieder eine stinkende, fette Frau angeblökt, dass er ihr gefälligst ein zweites Stück Fleisch auf den Teller legen sollte. Ganz liebenswürdig hatte Loki zu ihr gesagt (denn inzwischen wusste er, wie wichtig Umgangsformen waren und dass man sich damit von den untersten Widerwärtigkeiten abheben konnte): „Knie dich und du bekommst ein verficktes, zweites Stück Fleisch!“ Die Fette hatte ihn ungläubig angestarrt, er hatte ihren Blick so lange festgehalten, bis sie sich tatsächlich auf ihre Knie ließ und demütig ihren Teller hob und den Blick senkte. Aus einem Grund, den nicht mal er selbst nachvollziehen konnte, hatte sich das herumgesprochen und Loki erheiterte das. Aber er nahm es nicht ernst, weil er die Menschen grundsätzlich niemals ernst nahm.

 

„Was geschieht hier?“, fragte ihn Bruce alarmiert, als Loki endlich zu seinem Tisch kam.  
„Ach das … nimm es nicht so ernst. Ist nur kulturloses Herdenverhalten in Reinform.“ Zweifelnd sah Banner ihn an und kaute verdächtig lange am Fleisch herum. Da sie viel zu wenig Fleisch bestellt hatten, hatte Loki die Reste der Haie genommen, aus denen Thors Anzug hergestellt wurde.   
„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt den Jungen gefunden?“, fragte er, nachdem er sein Haischnitzel aufgefuttert hatte.  
„Hm.“  
„Geht es ihm gut?“  
„Ich hoffe doch. Wenn nicht, würde ich glatt meine Entscheidung für die gute Seite revidieren. Kann man Stark in dieser Hinsicht trauen?“ Loki hoffte mit seiner gezielten Gegenfrage Bruce in Bedrängnis zu bringen, doch der stocherte sich nur mit einem Zahnstocher zwischen den Zähnen herum und gab ihm eine sehr eigenartige Antwort, die selbst Loki nicht sofort durschaute.  
„Pepper hätte gern Kinder.“  
„Und deswegen soll ich Stark vertrauen?“ Loki verstand allerdings im zweiten Gedanke, dass Bruce sich gut vorstellen könnte, dass Pepper eine gute Mutter für Nikolai wäre, doch Bruce sah ihn derart lauernd an, dass er ihm nicht den Gefallen tun würde und zugeben würde, dass er verstand, was er beabsichtigte.  
„Nein, doch das Thema ist ihnen nicht fremd aber …“  
„Nein, grünes Ding! Ich will wirklich nicht weiter über das Sexleben von Tony Stark sprechen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Und wenn, dann lass uns darüber sprechen, dass die Wahrheit die ist, dass er es sich gern mal von dem großartigen und edlen Cap‘ besorgen lassen will, wenn ich seine Blick richtig gedeutet habe!“ Loki war der Meinung etwas Ungeheuerliches von sich gegeben zu haben, wurde aber immer enttäuschter, als er in Banners gelangweiltes Gesicht sah.  
„Du weißt es schon …“, schlussfolgerte Loki verstimmt.  
„Wie kannst du das sehen, Loki? Wie, wenn du so blind dir gegenüber bist?“  
„Blind? Was soll das heißen? Ich wusste immer, was ich will!“, fauchte er Bruce an, dessen Augen dunkler wurden. Seine Brauen schoben sich drohend zusammen und Lokis Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, denn nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die beschämende und zum Glück kurze Sequenz in seinem Leben, in der Hulk ihn vermöbelt hatte.  
„Du läufst einem blödsinnigen Ideal hinterher und du weißt es …“, flüsterte Banner dunkel.  
„Geht es dir noch gut? Ich versuche mich anzupassen, gut zu sein und du sagst, es ist ein blödsinniges Ideal? Hallo? Spreche ich noch mit dem moralisch gefestigten Bruce Banner?“  
„Der ist gerade nicht zu Hause. Du sprichst mit einem Freund, Loki. Jemand, der sieht, dass du das nicht bist und du dich selbst verkaufst. Wofür? Für die Liebe? Weil du glaubst, dass er nur so bei dir bleiben wird?“ Verstört blinzelte ihn Loki kurz an und sein wahres Ich war für flüchtige Momente zu sehen.  
Bruce musste es ihm sagen, auch wenn er sah wie bleich Loki wurde und wie sich der Hass und die Wut in seinen schönen Augen zu sammeln begannen. Es war nichts anderes, als was er verstand. Es würde niemals einen guten Loki geben, ebenso wenig wie einen ausschließlich bösen Loki. Er war beides und nichts davon und Thor würde ihn immer lieben, weil es für diesen blonden Kerl unwichtig war, denn er kannte einen anderen Loki, den hier auf der Erde keiner kannte. Wenn Loki allerdings auf der bösen Seite stehen würde, würde es diese absurde Wohnsituation und das Ausleben ihrer Liebe nicht geben. Loki wollte all das nicht verlieren und Bruce verstand das sogar.  
Trotzdem war es auf eine beängstigende Weise nicht richtig.

 

„Hallo Jungs!“, unterbrach Thor den aggressiven Augenkontakt der beiden Männer und das war gut so, denn Loki haderte in diesem heiklen Augenblick ernsthaft mit seiner Entscheidung. Trotzdem schaffte er es sogar recht freundlich zu sagen:  
„Na, Bruder, willst du auch ein Haischnitzel? Von deinem Anzug war noch etwas übrig.“  
Um Loki nicht noch mehr in Bedrängnis zu bringen, sprach Bruce dann auch ganz gezielt bei Thor das Thema Tony und Steve an. Der war ebenso verunsichert wie er selbst und sie beschlossen, dass es wohl einer von Tony Starks Witzen war, die manchmal sehr unlustig sein konnten und vielleicht höchsten von einem Kerl wie Loki verstanden und honoriert wurden.  
Loki, der alles gehört hatte, brachte seinem Bruder Essen und meinte:  
„Aber es ist kein Witz.“  
„Warte, du meinst Tony ist auf diese Weise wirklich an Rogers interessiert? Das glaube ich nicht. Da geht es doch um etwas anderes …“, sagte Thor ungläubig.  
„Ach ja? Um was? Schwanzvergleich? In gewisser Weise hast du recht, Bruderherz.“  
„Aber Pepper …“  
„Was hat nur jeder mit dieser Frau. Habt ihr euch Tony Stark mal angesehen? Was bitte soll eine tolle Frau wie Pepper mit diesem Kerl? Könnte es sein, dass er sie sich nur zu Prestigezwecken hält?“ Kauend und dabei zweifelnd sah Thor ihn an und Bruce runzelte wieder auf diese nachdenkliche Art die Brauen und kratzte sich am Hals. Keiner merkte, wie leicht es Loki fiel Unfrieden unter den ach so tollen Avenger-Freunden zu säen, indem er einfach alles in Frage stellte.  
„Du willst damit also sagen, er ist mit Pepper nur zusammen, um … homophoben Anfeindungen aus dem Weg zu gehen?“, fragte Banner vorsichtig nach.  
„Und um sein Ansehen nicht zu unterminieren. Verständlich, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine, wer nimmt schon einen Iron Man in einem regenbogenfarbenen Anzug ernst?! Selbst die Ratten habe ihre Vorstellung von Helden.“ Mit einem dezenten Unwohlsein dachte Bruce an das Schaupiel von eben und schwieg besser.  
„Aber Steve ist nicht schwul!“ sagte Thor naiv, wie er leider zuweilen war. Loki verdrehte ermüdet die Augen und ging dann Alison helfen, die schon durch den ganzen Laden nach ihm brüllte.  
„Oder? Steve ist doch nicht schwul, oder?“, fragte Thor nun verunsichert in Banners Richtung. Der zuckte besser nur die Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier geschah. Aber es war nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes, das sagte ihm sein feines Gefühl.


	27. Chapter 27

„Und, wollen wir uns einen netten Abend gönnen? Wir könnten um die Häuser ziehen und etwas trinken?“, schlug Thor auf dem Heimweg vor. Das Thema bisexueller Tony Stark war bis zu keinem verwertbaren Ergebnis diskutiert worden und selbst Bruce schwieg es letzten Endes tot. Vorerst.  
„Wir?“, fragte sein schlauer Bruder leider nach und Thor musste es ihm beichten.  
„Nun, Heimdall würde sich uns gern anschließen. Er kennt hier niemanden, außer uns und auch, wenn du und er …“  
„Laut Mr Gordon wird er mich am Ende von allem töten!“, trug Loki liebenswürdig lächelnd bei und Thor blieb stehen. Inzwischen fühlte es sich wie eine gute Selbstverständlichkeit an mit Loki nach Hause zu laufen. Surreal aber schön und sehr gewöhnlich.  
„Was sagst du da?“  
„Sagen die Legenden der Ratten. Aber keine Sorge, ich gebe einen verfickten Scheiß drauf. Aber geht ruhig feiern.“  
„Und was machst du?“   
Wieder hatte Thor besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Lokis Hüfte und zog ihn weiter zu sich heran. Er konnte nichts gegen diesen Drang tun, ihn nah bei sich zu wissen. Nicht nur, weil er ihn überwachen musste, sondern weil er ihn beschützen wollte, was an sich schon eine ziemlich paradoxe Sache war. Trotz allem fühlte sich Lokis Körper unter seinen Fingern leider immer reizvoll an und als er heute Heimdall beim Sex mit tollen Frauen zugesehen hatte und dabei nur an seinen Bruder denken musste und wie anders es zwischen ihnen lief, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er irgendwie süchtig nach ihrer Art Beziehung war. Einerseits hätte er gern den finsteren, mordlüsternen und frustrierten und trotzdem besser einschätzbaren Bruder zurück, der aus Hass mal ganze Welten zerstören konnte, andererseits war dieser momentane Zustand zwischen Lust, Frieden und Wohlgefühl wunderbar.  
„Mr Gordon hat mir eine weitere Geschichte in Aussicht gestellt. Eine, in der ich es Odin heimzahle. Du musst zugeben, dass ist ein großer Anreiz oder?“  
„Du bist nicht beleidigt, wenn ich mit Heimdall etwas trinken gehe?“, fragte er besser ein zweites Mal skeptisch nach.  
„Nein, gar nicht. Grüß` ihn nur nicht von mir. Nicht, dass er noch denkt, ich mag ihn. Tue ich nicht. Sein Schwanz ist abartig groß!“  
Thor musste lachen und dann küsste er ihn wieder auf diese spontane Art, die Loki immer so überrumpelte und dafür sorgte, dass er ganz willig und weich in seinen Armen lag.

 

Während Thor mit seinem Kumpel um die Häuser zog wie früher zu Asgards besten Zeiten, saß Loki bei Mr Gordon. Er und Nikolai lauschten gebannt seinen Worten und mit einem Nebengedanken dachte Loki wieder, wenn das nicht Odin war, wer sonst? Skrupellos zauberte er Leckereien und es muss gesagt werden, dass nicht nur das Kind begeistert war. Später spielte Loki mit Nik auf der Konsole die Lego-Avengers und amüsierte sich dabei köstlich. Wenn es nur nach seiner kindlichen Seele ginge, dann könnte es wohl ewig so bleiben. Aber auch Loki war erwachsen geworden und dieser vernünftige Loki wusste, dass es nicht immer so bleiben konnte. Das Kind brauchte eine menschliche Mutter- und eine Vaterfigur. Nichts gegen Pepper, aber Tony mit den Herzchen in den Augen, wenn er diesen Rogers traf … undenkbar.  
Überaus befriedigt lag Loki später in seinem Bett und wartete auf seinen Bruder.

 

Thor kam erst gegen Morgen nach Hause und kam nicht in sein Bett.  
Ein wenig verärgert ging Loki nach nebenan.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er kühl seinen Bruder, der auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett lag.  
„Nein. Ich bin nur … nicht ganz nüchtern und … wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Heißt, du wolltest nicht auf grobe Art über mich herfallen, hoffe ich.“  
„Hoffst du richtig. Geh in dein Bett, Loki, denn ich bin wirklich ziemlich betrunken …“   
Das war Thor in der Tat, denn der Abend mit Heimdall war toll. Sie hatten über alte Zeiten gesprochen und niemand hatte das brisante Wort „Loki“ in den Mund genommen. Dass er ihm nicht entkommen konnte, bekam er nun direkt zu spüren.  
Loki riss ihm unwirsch die Decke weg und legte sich nackt auf ihn.  
„Wir sollten das besser verschieben, weil ich … ziemlich … geil bin“, flüsterte Thor heiser und drehte wenigstens anstandshalber den Kopf zur Seite, als sein Bruder ihn küssen wollte.  
„Umso besser …“, war Lokis trockener Kommentar, spreizte die Beine und rieb sich dabei ziemlich schamlos an seinem Körper. Keiner sprach mehr. Thor wurde unverschämt hart und sein Atem ging sehr schnell, als er seine heißen Hände an Lokis kühle Haut legte. Aber es war sein Bruder, der dafür sorgte, dass er in ihn eindrang. Obwohl Thor dieses eine Mal nicht ausdrücklich darauf bestand keine Magie zu benutzen, verzichtete Loki ganz freiwillig. Aufstöhnend drückte er den Kopf nach hinten, als er seine pulsierende Lust in seinem wunderbaren Bruder spürte. Wie jedes Mal war es ein Ereignis, dass er niemals in Worte fassen konnte, geschweige denn sich ihm freiwillig entziehen konnte. Loki war innen kühl und hitzig zur selben Zeit. Thor hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen und spürte Lokis heißen Atem an seinem Hals und hörte sein entzücktes Keuchen, als er ihn immer tiefer in sich schob.  
Es war göttlich. Thor fand keine andere Bezeichnung für seine Lust, sein Verlangen und seine Sehnsucht ihn zu spüren. Loki erinnerte ihn an das, was er war und immer sein würde. Laut und unartikuliert stöhnte er, als sich sein Bruder begann auf ihm zu bewegen. Diesmal lag er wie hilflos unter ihm und ließ geschehen, was sich Loki in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.   
Und wieder war ihr Zusammensein anders als die anderen Male. Seine Gedanken verschwammen, sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und seine Hände verkrampften sich auf bestimmt schmerzhafte Weise in Lokis Körper. Wie hatte er nur jemals denken können in all den hunderten von Jahren das wahre Wesen der Liebe erforscht zu haben? Dabei gab es sogar einen beschämenden Ausrutscher mit Fandral, der ihm nun wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch der Vergleich war fast schon ein Sakrileg, denn Loki liebte ihn und befriedigte ihn mit seinem eigenen Verlangen. Wie auch immer das funktionierte, Thor war es egal. Sein Mund stand offen und er atmete schnell und stöhnte laut, während er nichts anderes als seinen Bruder wahrnahm. Im ersten Licht des Morgens sah er Loki an. Dessen Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen standen offen und sein heißer Atem strich immer wieder über Thors Haut, die sowieso schon zu glühen schien.  
Plötzlich hörte Loki auf sich zu bewegen, setzte sich ganz auf ihn und bog seinen Körper nach hinten. Damit drang Thor noch tiefer in ihn vor und verlor seine Kontrolle.   
„Nicht …“, stammelte er noch, um ihn davon abzuhalten ihn auf diese Weise zu reizen, denn dann wäre es vorbei, doch es war zu spät. Unter dunklen Seufzern zuckte er und schob sich während seines Höhepunktes noch ein wenig weiter in ihn hinein. Loki keuchte leise und überaus entzückt. Als Thor schwerfällig seine Augen wieder öffnete – sein Körper vibrierte immer noch untrüglich – sah er, wie Loki seine eigene steife Männlichkeit in der Hand hatte und mit diesem selbstvergessene Gesichtsausdruck massierte, die ihn so unfassbar anziehend machte. Thor bekam keine Luft und starrte seinen Bruder nur wie gelähmt an. Als heiße Lust auf seine Brust spritzte, als sich Lokis Augenbrauen zu Bögen der Hingabe und Lust verzogen, als kleine, abgehackte Geräusche der Ekstase aus seinem Mund kamen, begann Thor erneut zu zittern, denn er begriff in diesem Moment, dass er ihn immer begehren und lieben würde. Egal auf welche Seite Loki stehen würde, er würde ihn immer wollen, denn nichts und niemand konnte schöner sein. War es nicht nur natürlich, das Allerschönste haben zu wollen? Lokis Körper zog sich wieder um ihn herum zusammen und verschaffte ihm damit einen zweiten Höhepunkt, wie er ihn noch niemals hatte. Vielleicht lag es an seinem nicht mehr nüchternen Zustand oder daran, dass Loki seine Magie auf andere Weise als für die Zerstörung einsetzte, doch er kam ein zweites Mal. Dabei setzte er sich hin, drückte Loki so fest an und auf sich, dass es ihm einfach weh tun musste und stöhnte haltlos an seinen wundervoll kühlen Körper.  
Nachdem es vorbei war, zog er Loki mit runter und sein Bruder kam auf ihm zu liegen. Thor ließ ihn nicht los und ohne über irgendwas zu sprechen, schliefen sie noch mal ein.  
Thor mit dem ständig wiederkehrenden Gedanken: Ich liebe dich, Loki.   
Und Loki mit den seltsamen Gedanken: So übel ist Menschensex gar nicht, wenn Thor ihn ausübt.

 

„Sag es mir!“, sagte Thor einfühlsam, als sie zusammen frühstückten. Loki war spät dran, wollte ihn aber nicht allein frühstücken lassen.  
„Hm? Willst du jetzt ernsthaft diese banalen drei Worte von mir hören?“ Loki sah belustigt aus, doch Thor blieb ernst.  
„Sag mir, was du mit dem Jungen getan hast, Loki. Lass nicht zu, dass mein Herz von Argwohn erobert wird …“ Loki verengte die Augen und sah ihn schweigend eine Weile an.  
„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich ihn habe? Das Gemüse oder dieser Metallkopf?“  
„Ist das nicht egal?“  
„Ihm geht es gut.“  
„Also doch! Warum? Warum tust du das, Loki?“  
„Weil ich dem verfickten Tony Stark nicht vertraue, deshalb. Er wollte irgend so eine unbedeutende Rattenfrau schicken, um sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Macht man das hier so? Weißt du was? Da lerne ich Odins Tat fast zu schätzen.“  
„Loki …“, versuchte Thor einzugreifen und zu verhindern, dass sich Loki in Rage redete.  
„Nein!“, rief er laut und leider mit Magie, dass das Küchenfenster zerbrach und ein frischer Wind in den Raum kam.  
„Ich muss jetzt weg“, kündigte er noch an und war weg, bevor ihn Thor zu fassen bekam.  
Also stimmte es. Loki hatte das Kind. Nur wo hatte er es versteckt? Davon abgesehen, konnte er seinen Bruder und diese beängstigend anmutenden Entscheidung verstehen. Er müsste mit Tony sprechen und ihm sagen, dass Loki die neue Familie für das Kind selbst aussuchen möchte. Dann würden alle zufrieden sein. Nur wo verdammt war Nikolai? Für einen absurden Moment verdächtigte Thor sogar, dass Banner Loki geholfen hatte. Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte er zusammen.

 

„Tony?“  
Stark stand vor der Tür, hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen und grinste ihn fast anzüglich an.  
„Ich wollte mal sehen, ob mein Haus noch steht und …“  
„Du hast Loki verpasst. Es klingt furchterregend, ich weiß, doch er ist schon arbeiten.“ Eher pflichtbewusst als vergnügt lachte Stark und trat ein.  
„Ich wollte gar nicht zu Loki, sondern zu dir. Machst du mir einen Kaffee Latte mit Rumaroma. Aroma! Keinen echten Rum. Um die Zeit verzichte ich noch auf Downer.“ Thor wandte sich der Kaffeemaschine zu und war froh, dass sie sein Bruder ihm erst heute Morgen wieder mal erklärt hatte. Er musste nur die Milchpackung darunter stellen und auf einen Knopf drücken. Allerdings sah er keinen Knopf für Rumaroma.  
„Worum geht es?“, fragte er beiläufig und hatte nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Vermutlich um Nikolai. Doch da hätte er gute Nachrichten zu verbreiten, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wo Loki das Kind versteckt hielt. Dummerweise vertraute Nik seinem paranoiden Bruder und würde mit seinen kindlichem Gemüt niemals Verdacht schöpfen, selbst wenn er in Asgards Kerkern sitzen würde.   
„Um Steve und mich …“  
„Rum … Rumaroma …“, murmelte Thor vollkommen überfordert mit diesem Thema. Warum zum Odin kam Stark mit diesem dämlichen Thema ausgerechnet zu ihm?! War er jetzt Doctor Love?  
„Ich muss mal eben nebenan, Mr Gordon fragen, ob er noch Rumaroma hat.“ Thor hatte keine Ahnung wie das aussehen sollte, er wollte nur weg in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund danach ein anderes Thema ansprechen würde.

 

Leicht panisch verließ er die Wohnung und läutete bei Mr Gordon Sturm. Er hörte ihn heran schlurfen und rufen:  
„Ja, wer ist da?“  
„Ich bin es, Thor. Ihr netter und großer Nachbar!“ Die Tür öffnete sich und der alte Mann sah ihn ein wenig eigenartig an.  
„Haben sie Rumaroma?“ Gordons Blick wurde beinah konfus und Thor flüsterte gehetzt:  
„Rum tut es notfalls auch …“  
„Ah ja, warte einen Moment, ich sehe nach.“ Er lehnte die Tür an und Thor wunderte sich ein wenig über die dezente Unfreundlichkeit des alten Mannes. Immerhin könnte er Loki nun stolz berichten, dass Gordon tatsächlich nebenan wohnte und bestimmt nicht der wiedergeborene Odin oder sonst so ein verrücktes Hirngespinst seines Bruders war. Vielleicht fühlte er sich nur nicht wohl. Alte Menschen litten nun mal hin und wieder unter Wehwehchen. Als Thor ein Geräusch hörte, drückte er die Tür auf, um dem Greis notfalls hilfsbereit zur Seite zu springen. Allerdings sah er direkt in Niks aufgerissene Augen.

 

„Nikolai?“ Wie gelähmt sah der Junge ihn an, drehte sich dann um und rannte weg. Natürlich war es zu spät. Thor trat schnell in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich, gerade als Gordon ihm mit einer Flasche Rum entgegen kam.  
„Oh nein, jetzt weißt du es wohl …“, murmelte er bekümmert und drückte Thor den Rum in die Hand.  
„Loki hat das Kind hierher gebracht? Ist er … verrückt?“  
„Nein, nur besorgt und ich verstehe es. Es ist wichtig, dass das Kind eine optimale Umgebung hat, denn …“  
„Hat er ihnen etwa auch von seiner eigenen, ganz schrecklichen Familie erzählt. Wissen sie was? Mein Vater und sein Adoptivvater war sicher nicht einfach, doch er hat immer versucht gerecht zu sein. Seine Adoptivmutter Frigga hat Loki geliebt? Hat er das auch erwähnt? Sie hat diesen kleinen missgünstigen Arsch geliebt, so wie ich auch. Wie schrecklich war seine Familie also? Besser als keine zu haben oder zu sterben, oder?“ Jetzt war es Thor, der sich in Rage geredet hatte und einigermaßen erschrocken zu Mr Gordon sah, der ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurückgewichen war.  
„Schon gut, ich wollte ihnen keine Angst machen, Mr Gordon. Doch man sollte die Worte meines manipulativen Bruders immer mehrmals überdenken, bevor man sich ein Urteil bildet. Sein Wunsch für das Kind eine gute Familie zu finden ist ehrenwert, doch ihn zu verstecken, ja zu entführen, ist schlecht. Ich nehme das Kind jetzt mit, denn nebenan ist Tony Stark … Iron Man …“, schrie er so laut, damit Nikolai es hören würde, „… und der hat versprochen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und das wird er auch, weil er das nämlich gut kann. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, das dürfen sie nicht denken. Ich werde mich selbst um Loki kümmern, machen sie sich darum keine Gedanken.“  
Bei der Erwähnung von Iron Man hatte Nik neugierig den Kopf um die Ecke gestreckt und kam nun auf Thors Winken näher.   
„Kann ich auch Captain America treffen?“, fragte er vorsichtig und griff dann nach Thors Hand, als der nickte.  
„Loki …“, begann Mr Gordon rau und trat ein wenig näher an Thor heran und hob seinen Kopf. Thor beugte sich zu ihm und vernahm seine emotionalen Worte, ohne, dass Nik sie hört:  
„Sag deinem Bruder, dass du ihn liebst. Versprich es mir!“ Verdutzt sah Thor den alten Mann an und nickte dann zustimmen, obwohl er sicher war, dass sich Loki nichts aus solchen primitiven Liebesbekundungen machte, wenn er sie nicht nach dem Umgestalten von einem Kontinent sagen würde.  
„Er muss es hören …“, flüsterte Gordon rau aber so eindringlich, dass Thor eine Gänsehaut bekam.

 

„In Asgard hat das Rumaroma aber eine seltsame Form!“, sagte Tony erstaunt, als er Nikolai sah, den Thor mitbrachte.   
„Kein Rumaroma, nur Rum und dafür das vermisste Kind. Loki wollte nur selbst die Familie für ihn aussuchen. Schaffen wir das oder wird dafür Krieg ausbrechen?“ Tony sah ihn aufmerksam an und nickte dann.  
„Das bekommen wir hin. Wird keine große Sache sein, doch warum kann dein Bruder nicht einfach sagen, dass er sein Einverständnis geben will. Warum diese … kindische Show? Bring ihm doch mal bei, wie man in dieser Welt Konversation betreibt, die keine Opfer fordert. Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.“  
„Es ist eben Loki. Tut mir leid, ich habe keine andere Erklärung“, brummte Thor nur.  
„Schon gut. Wir machen das schon. So, mein Kleiner, kennst du die Avengers?“, wandte sich Tony an das Kind und kniete sich vor ihn.  
„Ja! Captain America mag ich am liebsten von allen!“  
„Jaaaaaaaa. Ich auch. Warum magst du ihn? Wegen dem Schild, wette ich …“  
„Ähm nein ….“  
„Nein? Weswegen dann …? Weil er am besten von allen aussieht, oder?“  
„Weil er allein ist und niemanden hat.“  
„Aber so stimmt das ja nicht. Bucky ist sein Freund und er hat doch uns alle. Den Rest der Avengers, die seine Freunde sind.“  
Thor hörte nicht mehr zu, war aber froh, dass sie das Kind gefunden hatten. Alles würde sich zum Guten wenden, auch wenn ihm Gordons seltsamer Wunsch sehr im Magen lag. Irgendwie musste er Loki in diesem Moment fast recht geben. Der Alte hatte was von Odin.  
Schließlich nahm Tony das Kind mit und Thor würde es nun obliegen seinem Bruder diesen Umstand beizubringen.

 

Es war beileibe kein einfaches Unterfangen Loki diese Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen, als er ihn am Nachmittag wieder ordnungsgemäß abholte. Allerdings war er nicht so ganz überrascht und auch weniger aufgebracht, als Thor befürchtet hatte.  
„Ich darf mir die Ratten also ansehen, die den Jungen zu sich nehmen wollen?“, fragte Loki nach dem ersten Anfall von Wut nach, die Thor unterband, in dem er ihn fest umarmte und auch nicht losließ, als er fauchte wie eine Katze, die man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.  
„Tony hat es versprochen. Legst du dein Veto ein, kümmert er sich um ein anderes Paar. Aber du solltest schon fair bleiben und dir bewusst machen, dass auch Nikolai zu deinen „Ratten“ gehört und wir …“  
„Ich will ihn doch gar nicht behalten, auch wenn es nett ist auf dieser Welt Kind zu sein. Er kann uns doch aber bestimmt besuchen, oder?“  
„Bestimmt!“, sagte Thor schnell, auch wenn er sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher war. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, jetzt, wo Loki erreicht hatte, was er wollte, nämlich selbst die neuen Eltern für den Jungen auszusuchen, wanderte dessen aktiver Geist schon zu neuen Aufgaben. Aufgaben, die Thor leider nicht überblickte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nette Dinge waren, über die Loki nachdachte.  
„Dann ist es in Ordnung. Lass Mr Minipimmel sein Werk verrichten und wir sehen weiter. Nikolai wirkte doch okay, oder?“  
„Ja, sehr. Tony versprach ihm, dass er Steve treffen könnte und ich denke, das hat ihm gut gefallen und überzeugt.“  
Interessanterweise erwiderte Loki nichts, sondern schmunzelte nur zweideutig, wobei seine Mundwinkel Geschichten erzählten, die Thor nicht verstand.  
„Was hast du vor, schöner Bruder?“, fragte Thor so schmeichlerisch wie möglich, denn auf Huldigungen aller Art reagierte Loki immer noch am vorhersehbarsten.  
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst …“, bekam er allerdings nur eine ausweichende Antwort und endlich begriff Thor den kompletten Zusammenhang.  
„Warte mal, bis du dafür verantwortlich, dass Stark heute Morgen vor meiner Tür stand?“  
„Na ja, es könnte sein, dass er etwas von einer Geiselnahme und einem Brand in unserem Haus gehört haben könnte“, gab Loki zu.  
„Warum … kannst du nicht einfach sagen: Hallo Tony, gib mir ein Mitspracherecht an der Auswahl der Pflegefamilie, denn der Junge bedeutet mir etwas. Warum muss es auf so ein verzwicktes Spiel hinauslaufen?“ Sein Bruder sah ihn seltsam an und seufzte dann auch noch übertrieben.  
„Weil Stark ein dämlicher Idiot ist und ich Loki, Prinz von Asgard und Jötunheim bin, deshalb. Denkst du, ich lasse mich freiwillig auf diese primitive Stufe dieser Ratten herab? Nein!“  
„In Ordnung. Aber wir sind uns jetzt einig, dass Stark tun darf, was er muss und du ihm nicht wieder Salz ins Essen kippst, ja?!“  
„Nicht, was Nikolai betrifft, richtig.“  
„Loki?!“  
„Was denn? Darf ich Geheimnisse haben?“ Jetzt war es Thor, der leise seufzte und seinen Bruder an sich zog und ihn küssen wollte.  
„Alaska?“, fragte Loki hoffnungsvoll zwischen kleinen, anständigen Küssen.  
„Nein, ich habe etwas viel besseres. Allerdings erst morgen.“  
„Besser als Sex in Alaska? Kann ich mir kaum etwas vorstellen. Oh nein, doch … Wir könnten es in Asgard tun und es damit zerstören. Das wäre sehr nachhaltig und würde in die Geschichte der Neun Welten eingehen. So im Nachhinein bin ich leider ein wenig neidisch auf die Tatsache, dass es Hela getan hat und nicht ich, verdammt, obwohl ja eigentlich …“   
„Sei still, Bruder!“ forderte Thor und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki wollte zu Hause kochen und Thor sollte den alten Mann zum Essen rüber holen.  
„Nicht, dass er sich jetzt einsam fühlt, wo Nik weg ist“, sagte er und der Blonde sah ihn seltsam an. Mit einem liebevollem Lächeln sah er Thor nach, wie er nach drüben ging. Alles lief, wie er sich das vorstellte. Stark würde nicht einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheide, was Nikolai betraf. Nichts anderes wollte er. Nun müsste er Thor nur noch begreiflich machen, wer Mr Gordon wirklich war. Wenn das geschafft war, müsste er es irgendwie schaffen, dass Tony Steve Rogers seine Gefühle gestehen würde. Wenn das geschafft war … könnte er es beenden. Dann hatte er alles an guten Dingen getan, zu denen er sich in der Lage fühlte. Genug war genug. Obwohl Thor ständig bei ihm war, ihn liebte und ihn anbetete, war dieses Leben nichts für ihn. Weder ein guter Loki, noch ein böser Loki waren sein wahrer Charakter. Es war etwas dazwischen, etwas von allem. Nur hatte er noch nicht den richtigen Weg gefunden alles zu sein. Nur Thors Liebe zu verlieren, war keine Option.  
Aber was würde schon die Liebe eines Mannes mit schwarzen, selbstsüchtigen Gedanken, zu dem Thor mutierte, für eine Bedeutung haben? Keine.

 

Ohne die Benutzung von Magie stellte Loki einen einfachen Nudelauflauf her, den er von Ally gelernt hatte und der im Ofen war, als Thor mit Mr Gordon wiederkam. Die Wangen des alten Mannes waren schon gerötet und die trüben Augen hatten sogar einen verdächtigen Glanz. Loki platzierte den Mann höflich am Tisch, goss ihm Wein ein und ignorierte Thors fragende Blicke. Leider konnte er es nicht lassen eine Frage zu stellen:  
„Warum so feierlich, Bruder?“  
„Ist es nicht schön so nette und uralte Nachbarn zu haben?“, sagte Loki, grinste Gordon allerdings verschwörerisch an.  
„Na, so alt bin ich ja nun auch noch nicht. 83 ist ein hohes Alter aber mein Vater wurde …“  
„Papperlapapp, Sie sind alt, sehr alt. Was sagt ihrer bizarre Bibliothek darüber, Mr Gordon?“ Der Alte grinste zahnlos und Thor sah Loki verwirrt an.  
„Du weist beängstigende Züge von einem Suchtverhalten auf, mein Junge.“ Dabei tätschelte er liebevoll Lokis Hand und der zog sie unter erstaunten Blicken seines Bruders nicht zurück.  
„Erzählen sie uns doch eine ihrer netten kleinen Begebenheiten, damit auch mein Bruder hier versteht um was es geht. Das Essen dauert noch einen Moment und in dieser Zeit könnten sie uns erfreuen.“  
Gordon räusperte sich umständlich und wirkte ausgesprochen glücklich darüber etwas aus seinem heidnischen Götterschatz wiedergeben zu können.  
„Wollt ihr wissen, warum Odin und Frigga nur zwei eigene Kinder haben? Wollt ihr wissen, warum es nur Hela und Thor gibt und weshalb Odin dieses halbtote Frostriesenbaby überhaupt mitgebracht hat?“ Thor sah ihn schockiert und mit eindeutigem Blick, der von Unwohlsein sprach an, doch Loki nickte vergnügt. Auch er kannte diese Geschichte noch nicht.   
„Warum nicht?“  
Der alte Mann hob bedeutungsvoll mehrmals die Brauen in Richtung Thor und sagte dann lächelnd:  
„Aber so ganz jugendfrei und frei von Anzüglichkeiten ist die Geschichte nicht …“ Thor stöhnte ahnungsvoll und Loki grinste spitzbübisch. Sein schöner Bruder wirkte überaus gut gelaunt. Fast zu gut. Wenn das mal kein Unheil bedeutete.  
„Frigga wünschte sich sehnlichst ein drittes Kind und Odin war geneigt es ihr zu gestatten. Fast jede Nacht lag er bei ihr und tat, was sie wollte. Mal in Fesseln, mal schwang er die Peitsche, mal schrie er und mal ließ er sie schreien, mal pfählte er sie, mal ritt sie ihn wie ein Pferd, doch Odin hatte ein kleines Problem, umso mehr Zeit verging und Frigga nicht schwanger wurde. Odins Leben neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Auf der Erde gibt es inzwischen Mittel, die derartige Schwierigkeiten beheben können. Es sind kleine blaue Pillen, die die Männlichkeit anschwellen lassen. Was aber nicht zwangsweise bedeutet, dass man zeugungsfähig ist. Odins alternde Männlichkeit jedoch streikte immer öfter, umso mehr Frigga ihn ins Bett zerrte. Frigga war eine schöne Frau, sehr begehrenswert und begabt, was gewisse Zauber betraf. Winkte sie ihn mit ihrem Finger, wäre Odin inzwischen am liebsten umgedreht und hätte die entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen, so sehr graute ihm vor seinem Versagen. Seine Männlichkeit meuterte, Frigga versuchte anteilnehmend zu sein und eines Tages legte sie ihm sogar zwei hübsche Damen ins Bett, die riesige Brüste hatten. Es waren nur Projektionen und der Allvater wusste das und doch war er sauer. Es kam zum Streit und Frigga sagte schließlich:  
„Ich will doch nur ein Baby, damit unser starker Junge nicht allein aufwächst.“  
„Ich beschaffe ihm einen Ringelpaduar, den er sich schon lange wünscht, dann hat er etwas zum Spielen und zum Kämpfen.“  
„Kein Tier, Odin. Ein intelligentes Geschöpf, was mit ihm spricht.“  
„Er spricht mit uns und allen in Asgard. Wozu braucht er noch jemanden? Es ist Thor.“  
„Nur weil er nicht viel spricht, ist er kein Idiot!“, brummte Frigga verstimmt und Odin rollte seine Augen.  
„Und wie sollen Brüste da helfen?“  
„Na ja …“ Frigga kam näher, lächelte verführerisch und griff ihrem Gatten direkt zwischen die Beine und rieb über sein schwächelndes Stück Manneskraft.   
„Vielleicht tut sich hier dann wieder etwas?“, sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und rieb weiter über Odins Schritt.

 

Loki lachte inzwischen Tränen, während Thor mit rotem Gesicht und ziemlich unwirsch ins Zimmer rief:  
„Ich glaube, es riecht nach verbranntem Essen, Loki!“  
„Riecht es nicht. Du findest diese Erzählung nur peinlich. Mach dir nichts draus, würde mir auch so gehen, wenn Odin und Frigga meine richtigen Eltern wären.“ Mr Gordon sah indes prüfend zu Thor.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich besser eine andere Geschichte wählen sollen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Odins Sohn so zart besaitet ist. Vor allem nicht, nachdem mir Loki erzählt hat, was ihr alles so treibt. Stichpunkt: Island!“ Gordon nickt ausgesprochen ernst und gewichtig.  
„Was?“ Thor sprang erregt auf und nun wurde Loki rot und sah böse zu Gordon. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und trank sein drittes Glas Wein mit einem Zug aus. Im ersten Moment sah es wieder so aus, als wenn er es hinter sich werfen wollte, doch dann stellte er es nur hart auf dem Tisch ab und Loki goss unverzüglich nach.  
„Nur angedeutet, Bruder. Setz dich wieder. Ich will den Rest der Geschichte hören. Los, mach schon!“, befahl Loki barsch. Sein Bruder schnaufte, setzte sich aber wieder hin.  
„Auch die vollbusigen Weiber brachten Odins Gemächt nicht zum Stehen und Frigga war verzweifelt. Sie suchte nach Mittelchen und hörte sich nach anderen Möglichkeiten um, doch es schien aussichtslos. Der Allvater war einfach schon zu alt. Dann passierte die Sache in Jötunheim.   
Als Odin dieses kleine Bündel dort liegen sah, wollte er es aus einem ersten Impuls heraus liegen lassen, denn dieses Ding war schließlich ein Jötunn und kein Asgardian. Das winzige Ding weinte nicht, es schrie nicht, sondern war ganz still und Odin konnte fühlen, dass sich dieses Geschöpf, so klein und unfertig es war, mit seinem Sterben abgefunden hatte. Aber es war ein Baby und Frigga wünschte sich sehnlichst ein weiteres Baby, einen Gefährten für Thor. Aber er zögerte noch, denn es war ein Jötunn und das würde er immer sein. Doch Odin liebte sein schönes Weib Frigga so sehr und wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. Deshalb hob er das Wesen auf und gab ihm gleichzeitig eine Asgardianische Gestalt, damit es nicht auffiel. Nur Frigga würde über das wahre Wesen des Kindes Bescheid wissen dürfen. So nahm er es schließlich mit. Ob er es rettete oder eines besseren Schicksals beraubte, wird niemand je wissen. Es waren rein egoistische Gründe, die ihn den Frostriesen als seinen Sohn annehmen ließen. Gründe der Liebe. Denn Odin liebte Frigga und wollte nichts mehr als das Lächeln auf ihren schönen Lippen sehen, als er ihr das kleine Geschöpf in die Arme drückte. Sie war erfreut, gerührt und schwor ihm das Kind wie ihr eigenes aufzuziehen. Und so kam Loki nach Asgard und wurde Thors Bruder, bevor der Junge die geistige Reife hatte, es zu verstehen.“

„Das heißt also, du bist nur am Leben, weil mein Vater Erektionsprobleme hatte?“, fragte Thor humorlos, nachdem Mr Gordon geendet hatte. Loki lachte vergnügt.  
„Ja, ich wusste doch immer, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Ich bin am Leben aus den falschen Gründen und nur, weil Odin nicht mehr ficken konnte … oh man, das kann man wirklich keinem erzählen.“  
„Du siehst das falsch, Loki. Odin hat es aus Liebe getan!“, warf Gordon schlau ein aber Loki runzelte nur die Stirn.  
„Aus egoistischer Zuneigung zu seiner Frau, nicht aus Liebe zu dem Kind, was er mitgenommen hat. Aber was soll’s … Das Essen ist fertig.“  
Später erzählte Mr Gordon noch einige Geschichten und auch wenn Thor weiterhin dieses latente Unwohlsein verspürte und die Geschichten des alten Mannes immer wirrer wurden, so musste er zugeben, dass der Abend wirklich nett war. Lokis Augen glänzten und er hielt sich mit Sticheleien und boshaften Spitzen auffällig zurück. Das Merkwürdigste aber war, dass er Mr Gordon umarmte, als er sich von ihm verabschiedet. Zu Thor flüsterte er zischend:  
„Das solltest du auch tun, Bruder!“, Thor tat es ihm zuliebe.

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte er Loki, kaum dass der alte Mann weg war.  
„Natürlich. Ich hoffe, du hast es verstanden. Du hast deinen Vater umarmt.“  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Fängst du schon wieder an? Es sind nur absurde Geschichten, die er erzählt, Loki.“  
„Dann sag mir, woher er so viel darüber wissen kann?“  
„Dann sag du mir, ob Odin derart selbstkritisch über sich selbst sprechen würde?“, entgegnete Thor hart.  
„Ich wäre geneigt dir zuzustimmen, doch es gibt Momente, da muss man sich einfach ändern. Von Grund auf. Vielleicht musste auch unser Vater das, als er starb. Es ist Odin, ich weiß es. Ich kann es fühlen und er versteckt es noch nicht mal. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es ihm bewusst ist, bzw. ob man es ihm überhaupt bewusst machen kann. Fakt ist, er ist unser Vater, er ist alt und hat wohl endlich seine geistige Reife erreicht, die es ihm möglich macht seine Tat zu bereuen oder zumindest ehrlich zu reflektieren. Und du …“

 

„Ich liebe dich, Loki!“, sagte Thor ohne Zusammenhang. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser vor lauter Emotionen, die in ihm durcheinander schwappten. Lokis Mund blieb offen stehen und er sah ihn aus großen Augen fassungslos an.  
Behutsam kam Thor näher, legte seine Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn heran.  
„Mir ist egal, wo du herkommst, wer du bist und auch wer du sein willst, Loki. Ich liebe dich. Etwas in dir und an dir, was du selbst niemals sehen kannst. Lass es bitte zu!“, flüsterte Thor heiß auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn dann ganz sanft, weil Loki in seinen Armen einen so zerbrechlichen Eindruck machte, dass er Angst bekam, er würde einfach verschwinden. Nach dem ersten Schreck legte Loki dann seine Hände um sein Gesicht und gestattete ihm die Küsse zu intensivieren. So einfach war es also? Eine aufrichtige Bitte, banale drei Worte und Loki gehörte ihm.  
Auch Loki dachte es ähnlich. So einfach war er einzufangen? Es musste nur Thor sein, der sein Netz auswarf, ihn aufrichtig bat und ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte und schon küssten sie sich. Und schon ließ er sich von seinem Bruder in sein Zimmer ziehen und schon rissen sie sich eilig die Kleider vom Körper, um stöhnend und erregt aufeinander zu fallen.

Wieder war ihr Zusammensein ganz anders als die anderen Mal. Beide waren ungewohnt schweigsam, als wollten sie die Feierlichkeit des Augenblicks weder durch lautes Stöhnen, noch durch geflüsterte Worte zerstören. Zuerst hatte Loki noch leise in seinen Mund gestöhnt, als er schwer und warm auf ihm lag. Jetzt, wo er bäuchlings und mit gespreizten Schenkeln vor ihm lag, hatte sein Bruder beide Arme über seinen Kopf gelegt und es war nichts von ihm zu hören, als Thor seinen Rücken mit Händen und Lippen berührte. Nur das leichte Vibrieren übertrug sich in seinen eigenen Körper wie von Zauberhand. Aber Magie benutzte Loki nicht, dass konnte er gut spüren.   
Überaus einfühlsam drückte er sich in ihn und legte sich schließlich mit seinem kompletten Körper auf ihn. Loki gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich, als Thor seine Lippen in seinen Nacken presste. Schließlich schob er seine Arme unter des Bruders Schultern durch und bewegte sich intensiv und bedächtig in ihm. Loki atmete schnell, gab hin und wieder dieses lustvolle Wimmern von sich, doch tat sonst gar nichts, außer seine Schenkel gehorsam zu öffnen. In einem lichten Augenblick verstand Thor, dass sein Bruder das hier alles vielleicht mehr brauchte und wollte, als er selbst. Loki musste geliebt werden und das auch wissen. Ständig und immer. Gordon hatte recht gehabt. Vielleicht war Mr Gordon doch Odin, denn niemand sonst war so weise, um das zu erkennen, denn schließlich ging es um Loki.  
„Ich liebe dich, Loki!“, flüsterte er ihm deshalb wieder zu und der Körper seines Bruders begann unnatürlich unter ihm zu beben. Thor sagte es wieder und wieder, bis er selbst den Halt verlor und nur noch langezogen stöhnend auf ihm zusammenbrach. Er blieb einfach liegen, denn Loki zu lieben war anstrengender als mit ihm zu kämpfen oder ihn zu verabscheuen.  
Als er sich schließlich von ihm runter rollte und Loki sich ihm zuwandte, sah er sein Frostriesenerbe. Seine Augen waren rot, seine Haut blau und für Thor war er in diesem Moment ein Heiligtum, denn Loki war nicht wie er und würde es niemals sein. Er küsste ihn liebevoll, strich über seine kühle Haut bis zwischen seine Beine und umfasste die immer noch harte und pulsierende Erektion. Ohne seine Lippen zu verlassen, rieb er darüber. Loki beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit aus halb geschlossenen Augen. So lange, bis er sich ein wenig zusammenkrümmte, seine Augen genüsslich schloss, seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und mit einem tiefen Knurren seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Heiße Lust tropfte ewig lang auf Thors Hand, der wieder absurd ergriffen zittern musste, als würde er frieren. Und in der Tat war es im Zimmer eisig kalt geworden. Wie kalt, merkte er erst, als Loki die Augen wieder öffnete. Seine Gestalt änderte sich wieder und sie lagen in einem vereisten Bett. Das komplette Zimmer war mit einer Eisschicht überzogen und nun fror Thor wirklich.  
Allerdings grinste Loki nur, machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung und überall begann es zu tropfen.  
„Gut, dass wir zwei Betten haben. Wir sollten umziehen, Bruder“, befahl er Thor erschöpft. Sie taten das, drückten sich im warmen, trockenen Bett eng aneinander und zumindest Thor schlief kurze Zeit später ein, weil ihn sein Bruder auf eine so wundervoll warme und einschläfernde Weise streichelte, dass er sich kaum wehren konnte und schließlich in Morpheus Umarmung fiel.


	29. Chapter 29

In friedlichem Einvernehmen frühstückten sie zusammen und es musste dringend erwähnt werden, dass es Thor war, der seit ein paar Tagen das Frühstückmachen übernahm. Heute hatte er Rührei gemacht und es schmeckte. Er kochte nicht mit Lokis Enthusiasmus und dessen fokussierter Leidenschaft, doch es gelangen ihm die einfachen Sachen mit einer Leichtigkeit, die niemand hinterfragte.  
„Was ist eine Comic-Convention, zu der du mich schleppen willst?“, fragte Loki kritisch und häufte sich nebenher einen weiteren Berg Ei auf den Teller.  
„Ich habe gelesen, da treffen sich eine Menge verrückter Gestalten, viele in Kostümen, mit welchen sie ihre fiktionalen Lieblingscharaktere imitieren.“  
„Oh, heißt das, wir treffen unter Umständen Captain America und ich kann ihm endlich mal zwischen die Beine fassen, ohne, dass er mich danach mit seinem Schild enthauptet?“ Thor lachte laut.  
„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen, denn wenn du Pech hast, triffst du echten Steve und die Rübe ist ab.“  
„Hm, das ist ein gutes Argument. Vor allem, wenn er seine alberne Maske aufhat und ich ihn nicht gleich erkenne. Wie gemein. Sag mal, ist er in der Stadt?“ Argwöhnisch sah Thor ihn aus verengten Augen an.  
„Loki?“  
„Was denn? Ich dachte da an ein nettes Essen, zudem wir Pimmel-Stark und …“  
„Loki!“, knurrte Thor nun warnend und Loki hielt ein. Es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um nicht anschließend Lügen zu erzählen, denn tatsächlich hatte er ein nettes Dinner vor. Allerdings allein für Mr Minipimmel und Mr Scheibentoast mit dem unbedeutenden Vornamen.  
„Schon gut, war nur eine Idee.“  
„Am Ende der Woche ist allerdings wirklich ein Treffen der Avengers und ich denke, dass Steve schon vorher hier sein wird. Aber tu mir den Gefallen und halte dich da raus, Loki!“ Der zuckte nur desinteressiert die Schultern und entschuldigte sich gleich, weil er zur Arbeit musste. Thor sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Einmal blieben der Abwasch und das Aufräumen schon wieder an ihm hängen und in diesem offensichtlichen Zusammenhang glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr an Zufälle. Zum anderen besorgte ihn Lokis Interesse an Rogers ein wenig. Erst ging es um Mr Gordon, der Odin sein soll – und so ganz abwegig war der Gedanke gar nicht mehr – jetzt Lokis obsessive Idee, was Stark und Rogers betraf. Was zum Odin hatte das noch mit Gutseinwollen zu tun? Im Grunde tat Loki das, was er immer tat. Manipulieren, Unheil stiften, lügen, betrügen und blenden. War der Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse allein zweckgerichtet? Oder gar nur am Endergebnis ablesbar?  
Seine Gedanken glitten zu heute Nachmittag ab. Er hofft, dass er seinen Bruder mit diesem Ausflug ein wenig ablenken könnte, würde ihn aber gut im Auge behalten. Allerdings sollte Loki so langsam an verrückte Ratten gewöhnt sein. Ob sie eine Verkleidung bräuchten? Loki würde sich definitiv weigern und vermutlich würde er auch nicht mit ihm gehen, wenn er sich in Schale warf, was mindestens den roten Umhang einschließen würde. 

 

Loki war aufgekratzt, als er ihn abholte, was daran lag, dass ihn wohl eine der Obdachlosen über das Thema Comic-Con ausführlich informiert hatte. Betreffende Ratte wäre wohl früher öfter mal, bevor sie sich dem Zauber einer vollen Flasche Alkohol ergeben hatte, als verkleidete Sailor Moon dort aufgeschlagen.  
„Wir brauchen also Kostüme!“, legte Loki energisch fest und überraschte ihn damit ziemlich.  
„Schau nicht so schockiert, Thor, das steht allein mir zu, wenn Stark mir wieder Massenmorde in die Schuhe schiebt. Also, als was wollen wir gehen? Wie wäre es, wenn du als Hulk gehst und ich als Odin? Schließlich habe ich ihn schon perfektioniert und …“  
„Nein, Loki!“  
„Nein? Warum nicht? Es wird ein Spaß und ist das nicht der Grund, warum du mit mir dorthin gehen willst? Um mich abzulenken, mich zu beruhigen und zu mich zu beschäftigen? Was nebenbei bemerkt einfacher gehen würde, wenn du mir erlauben würdest diese Welt in meine beweglichen Architekten-Hände nehmen zu dürfen. Wobei ich den Auslöser derartiger Veränderung ganz und gar nicht schmälern möchte. Alaska?“, überrumpelte Loki ihn mit dieser Frage und brachte sie ungefragt wieder auf dieses nette Hochhausdach.  
„Lass das Loki!“, murmelte Thor und fühlte sich im Moment ein wenig in die Ecke gedrängt, im wortwörtlichen Sinne, denn Loki hatte ihn mit seinem Körper immer weiter nach hinten gedrängt, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand der Klimaanlage stand. In Lokis Augen war eine ungute Mischung aus Erregung, Euphorie und einem finsteren Abgrund. Thor seufzte unwillkürlich leise, weil er der festen Meinung gewesen war, dass sie die erste und schwerste Stufe zum Gutsein erklommen hatten. Lokis schöne Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache und er kannte sogar den Grund. Sein Bruder hatte alle Ziele erreicht, die er wollte, jetzt begann er sich zu langweilen. Um ihn davon abzuhalten unberechenbares Unheil zu stiften und Katastrophen zu verursachen, würde es nur eine einzige Lösung geben, bei der es Thor flau im Magen wurde. Natürlich hatte er letztlich noch die Würfel-Kreatur als As im Ärmel, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie so kontrollierbar sein würde, wie Tony versprach. Die einzige Lösung war er selbst.   
Sein Bruder drückte sich an ihn und begann ihn heute hungrig zu küssen. Beinah gierig saugte er an seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und wenig später an seinem Hals. Dabei ließ ihm Lokis Leib, den er gegen seinen gepresst hatte, kaum Luft zum reagieren. Er spürte seine undefinierbare Macht und seine ebenbürtige Stärke an sich und wusste in diesem Moment nur allzu gut, dass das die Ewigkeit war.  
„Gut, dann eben Verkleidungen. Aber wir gehen als wir selbst, Loki!“, brummte er undeutlich zwischen den Küssen.  
Sofort trat Loki zurück und verzog begeistert den Mund zu einem Grinsen.   
„Warum nicht gleich so?“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sie trugen ihre Kleidung, mit der sie das erste Mal in dieser Welt in Erscheinung getreten waren.  
„Worum geht es dir wirklich, Loki?“, fragte Thor besorgt und konnte seine Augen kaum von seinem Bruder nehmen. Kleider machten definitiv Leute, denn den Mann, den er sah, das war sein Bruder. Es war nicht der Loki, der kochte und versuchte nett zu sein aber auch nicht der, der ihn in sich eindringen ließ und in seinen Armen bebte wie ein frisch geborenes Lamm. Das hier war Loki, Prinz von Asgard und kein anderer.

Loki sah es an Thors Augen und es freute ihn, dass seine Absicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte. Die Bewunderung in den Augen des Bruders war nicht zu übersehen. Es war aber nicht allein Begeisterung, die in seinem Blick lag, sondern auch eine unbestimmte Melancholie. Genau so sollte es sein. Thor sollte wissen, dass es nicht nur diesen Loki gab, der erniedrigende Dinge tat, um gut zu sein, nur damit er in seiner Nähe sein konnte. Es gab die andere Seite, die, die sich durch seine Kleidung ausdrückte, die seinen Neid, seine Rachsucht und seine Herrschsucht widerspiegelte.  
„Jetzt darfst du verliebt gucken, Bruder“, witzelte Loki vergnügt und sah ihn verlegen schlucken und den Blick ertappt abwenden.  
„Ach komm schon, Thor, ein wenig mehr Verzückung, wenn ich bitten darf. Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?“  
„Nein, es ist nur … ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist …“  
„Weil …?“  
„Weil … weil du unverschämt gut aussiehst und ich nicht sicher bin, was passiert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?“  
„Nö!“, sagte Loki kühl und brachte sie augenblicklich vor den Eingang der Messerhalle, obwohl Thor ihn vorher gern nochmal geküsst hätte, oder ihm wenigstens gesagt hätte, dass er sich zurückhalten soll. 

 

Von Zurückhaltung konnte dann auch absolut keine Rede sein, als Loki durch den Eingang stolzierte und Thor das Bezahlen überließ. Das Positive war, dass viele Besucher verkleidet waren und sie theoretisch nicht auffielen. Das Negative war, Loki fiel trotzdem auf und Thor konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Gut, seine Kleidung war nicht nachgeschneidert und wirkte überaus echt in all ihren Details. Aber es war Lokis königlicher Gang, seine würdevolle Ausstrahlung und seltsames Getuschel, Gerüchte, die er sogar vielleicht selbst in Umlauf gebracht haben könnte.  
„Das ist Loki …“, hörte es Thor überall ehrfurchtsvoll flüstern und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich immer mehr zusammen. Als sein Bruder merkte, dass er ihm nicht folgte wie ein Hund, sondern stehen geblieben war, sah sich Loki empört um und hob fragend die Brauen. In diesem Augenblick wusste Thor, dass nichts Zufall war. Loki wusste sehr genau um seine Ausstrahlung und auch um seine absurde Beliebtheit, die Thor nicht verborgen geblieben war. Nun drang von überall ein Flüstern an seine Ohren und das machte ihn wütend, denn sein Bruder hatte ihn im Glauben gelassen die Unschuld vom Lande zu sein.  
Die Wahrheit sah aber anders aus. Lokis Augen strahlten manisch, sein Lächeln war obszön breit und Thor konnte seine Genugtuung beinah am eigenen Leib spüren. Schon immer hatte er es gemocht angebetet zu werden, doch Thor hatte gehofft, dass es reichen würde, wenn er allein es tat.

 

Zwei Mädchen in undefinierbaren Fantasykostümen trauten sich dann endlich zu Loki und Thor ging nun doch näher, denn man wusste nie, was geschehen würde.  
„Wollte ihr ein Foto mit mir oder ein Autogramm?“, fragte Loki übertrieben herablassend.  
Die Mädchen bejahten mit roten Wangen und Lokis schnöde Antwort war:  
„Dann stellt euch hinten an!“ Die Mädchen sahen sich perplex um und jemand rief:  
„Sag mal: Ich bin Loki! Prinz von Asgard!“ Sein Bruder lachte daraufhin, dass sich das unüberhörbare Dröhnen in Thors Brust fortsetzte.  
„Hör auf mit dem Mist!“, fauchte er Loki an und wollte ihn barsch am Arm weiterziehen, doch sein Bruder widersetzte sich.  
„Loki! Sag, du bist Loki, Prinz von Asgard!“, brüllte nun wieder ein anderer Typ und ein paar weitere Besucher stimmten zustimmend, nein, eher deutlich fordernd mit ein.  
„Du wirst doch nicht etwa Neid verspüren, Thor. Das steht dir nicht und übrigens macht die steile Falte zwischen deinen Brauen Falten. Lass das und lass vor allem mein Arm los, oder ich muss dir weh tun!“, entgegnete Loki recht liebenswürdig. Thor ließ ihn nicht los und starrte ihn nur böse an.  
„Meine Güte, sie wollen nur hören, dass ich es sage. Lass es mich sagen und wir gehen weiter …“  
„Nur diesen Satz. Keine Magie!“   
„Ja, Vater …“, maulte Loki verstimmt und Thor ließ widerwillig seinen Arm los.

 

Loki räusperte sich und machte eine theatralische Geste. Es funktionierte. Selbst Thor erinnerte sich an den anderen Loki, den echten Loki und landete damit wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.   
„Ich bin Loki, Prinz von Asgard!“, rief Loki dann mit gewichtiger Stimme und stieß sein Zepter nur ganz leicht auf den Boden. Doch es wirkte auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise. Eine seltsame Stille entstand, niemand sprach, sondern alle glotzten ihn nur eigenartig an.   
„Sagt meinen Namen!“ rief Loki genüsslich. Die Menge gehorchte und schrie seinen Namen im Chor:  
„LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!“  
Das brachte Loki zu einem schadenfrohen Lachen und der unerklärliche Zauber war gebrochen, vorerst.

 

Thor allerdings hatte die ungute Ahnung, dass es der Anfang vom Ende war. Loki gab seiner finsteren Seite schon wieder nach und hatte sichtlich Spaß daran. Für ihn gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Wenn er wollte, dass Loki auf der guten Seite stehen würde, dann könnte er ihn nicht weiter lieben. Denn nur dann hätte sein Bruder einen Anreiz gut sein zu wollen, weil er nur in seiner Nähe sein konnte, wenn es so war.  
Würde er ihn auf diese hemmungslose Art weiterlieben, würde er ihn so akzeptieren wie er nun mal war. Das aber hieße, dass er selbst nicht mehr zu den Guten gehören würde. Und das war inakzeptabel. Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde er darauf vorbereitet ein guter, gerechter und weiser König zu sein. Mit einem intriganten und mitunter grausamen Bruder an seiner Seite, dem es nichts ausmachte Leben zu opfern, war das nicht möglich.   
Nur was würde er auslösen, wenn er Loki seine Liebe wieder entzog und diese von Anfang an unheilvolle Situation beendete? Tief in Gedanken versunken, zuckte er zusammen, als Loki ihm am Arm packte.  
„Schau dir das an: Der Blechmann und das lebendige Sternenbanner machen Fotos und geben Autogramme!“  
Selbst Loki klang ausnahmsweise schockiert, als er auf Tony Stark und Steve Rogers zeigte, die an einem Tisch saßen und von Fans umringt wurden, die von einigen Bodyguards in Schach gehalten wurden.

 

„Da bekommt das Wort Beliebtheit eine ganze neue Bedeutung“, murmelte Loki giftig und durchaus hörbar beeindruckt.  
„Wusstest du davon?“ Thor konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.  
„Nimm es nicht persönlich, dass sie dich nicht mitmachen lassen. Der Sandkasten ist für drei Helden viel zu klein, lieber Bruder. An meiner Seite wirkst du sowieso viel eindrucksvoller. Und ich allein weiß, dass es sogar so ist. Die beiden sind doch nur Statisten und deiner nicht würdig …“  
„Halt einfach deine Klappe!“, zischte Thor ihn an und war kurz davor ernsthaft die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Seine Entscheidung die Sache zu beenden, indem er Loki seine Liebe wieder entziehen musste, lag ihm schwer im Magen und dann tauchten dann auch noch Stark und Rogers wie aus dem Nichts auf, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben. Dabei hatte er Stark noch gefragt, ob Steve vorher anwesend sein würde. Hätte er nicht sagen können: Oh ja, wir sind Gast bei einer Comic-Con, willst du auch kommen? War das eine Verschwörung? Gegen ihn? Gegen ihn und seinen Bruder? Hatte vielleicht sogar Loki etwas damit zu tun? Verstimmt sah er ihn von der Seite an, doch er begriff, dass auch sein Bruder hier nicht ernsthaft mit Iron Man und Captain America gerechnet hatte. Doch Lokis Augen blitzten auf, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und Thors Glied versteifte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig. Gleichzeitig schärfte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Nein!“, sagte er noch rau und versuchte Loki am Arm festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Sein Bruder drängte sich schon mit sicherlich nicht den allerbesten Absichten durch die Fans, bis zur Mauer der Bodyguards.   
„Aus dem Weg! Ich bin Loki, Prinz von Asgard!“, rief er laut, als sie ihn nicht durchlassen wollten. Die Menge schwieg jäh schockiert, Thor hatte ihn eingeholt und sagte dann liebenswürdig:   
„Wir gehören zum Team, Loki und Thor, noch nie gehört?“ Der eine fette Kerl nickte zustimmend und trat dann zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen und gleichzeitig den denkwürdigen Blick auf die Gesichter von Stark und Rogers freizugeben. Beide waren reichlich blass und sahen nicht nur ein bisschen ertappt aus.  
„Na so was … der großartige kleine Iron Man und …“  
„Überlege dir genau, was du sagst, düsterer Kerl!“, knurrte Steve drohend in Lokis Richtung.  
„Düster? Ich?“ Loki sah sich suchend um und grinste dann fröhlich.  
„Ich bin sicher, du hast schon von meiner Wandlung zu einem Wohltäter gehört, oder?“ Steve kniff nur schweigsam die Augen zusammen. Er sah verdammt gut aus und hatte seine alberne Maske gar nicht auf.  
„Also, da waren meine gemeinnützigen Kochkünste und meine Nerven, die von der Dummheit von zahnlosen, stinkenden und versoffenen Ratten malträtiert wurden. Da war meine geplante Stripteaseeinlage, die mein lieber Bruder auf mein Anraten hin, denn ich wollte für die Damen nur das Beste, übernommen hat. Da war …“  
„Lass es gut sein, oh großer Loki!“, unterbrach ihn Tony uncharmant und sah auffordernd zu Thor, doch der hatte in diesem Moment die Nase von allem und vor allem seiner schrecklichen Entscheidung voll und sagte nur lahm:  
„Was soll ich machen? Es ist Loki! Lasst ihn reden. So lange er redet, tut er nichts Schlimmeres.“  
Lokis entrüstete Antwort war sein Zepter im Magen, was ihn in die Zuschauermenge warf, die begeistert aufjohlte, weil sie glaubte, die Show würde nun beginnen. Wütend rappelte Thor sich hoch und fixierte seinen Bruder mit einem empörten Blick, doch Steve war aufgestanden und trat zwischen die beiden Brüder.  
„Nicht hier!“, befahl er scharf.  
„Der Scheriff übernimmt jetzt, Bruder!“, feixte Loki vollkommen unangebracht.  
„Oder ihr setzt euch einfach zu uns und schreibt ein paar Autogramme mit uns und macht Fotos. Wie wär das?“ Wirklich erstaunt über diesen akzeptablen und fast schon netten Vorschlag sahen alle zu Tony, der nur die Schultern zuckte und lächelte. Loki verstand vielleicht als Einziger, dass Stark das tat, um bei Rogers einen gute Eindruck zu schinden. Der Cap‘ warf Stark einen fragenden aber tendenziell wohlgesonnen Blick zu und dann einen eher drohenden zu Loki.  
„Von mir aus. Aber wenn er sich nicht benimmt …“  
„Erschlägst du mich mit deiner Flagge, verstanden“, vollendete Loki Steves Satz und war der erste, der am Tisch saß. Genau in der Mitte mit bestem Blick auf die Fans. Tony organisierte noch zwei Stühle und dann wurde es fast gemütlich. Zumindest so lange, bis sich Lokis Anhänger unter die Leute mischten. So erfuhr man, dass es diverse Fanpages gab, dass man Loki auch tatsächlich als Gott des Schabernacks und des Unheils huldigte und man munkelte sogar von Opfertieren. Neben Loki saß Thor. Die Lage hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass es Loki sogar forcierte unter dem Tisch sein Bein gegen das seines Bruders zu drücken. In Thor war allerdings noch immer das Unwohlsein über seine notwendige Entscheidung und seine Gedanken war mehr als abwesend.  
Loki hingegen hatte in der Tat einen großen Spaß. Nicht allein an all den verrückten Fans und irren Anhängern. Sein Spaß bestand daran Steve und Tony gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Das gelang allein mit Worten ziemlich gut. Das Sahnestück aber waren die Blicke, die immer wieder über den Tisch flogen. Tony versuchte sich ständig für irgendwelche sehr banalen Dinge zu entschuldigen und Steves Blick wich viel zu oft verlegen aus, als das da nichts war. Er hatte es doch immer gewusst. Von wegen Pepper! Alles ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver, denn eines musste man Tony Stark lassen, er war ein Schlawiner und neben Bruce der cleverste Kerl im Team. Vor allem aber war er gewieft, was Umgangsformen und charmante Spielereien mit seinen Mitmenschen betraf und das würde Loki nun ausnutzen. Jetzt, wo Thor endlich verstanden hatte, dass Mr Gordon, der ihnen nie seinen Vornamen verraten wollte (er begann mit einem I) Odin war, könnte er sich ruhigen Gewissens seiner neuen Leidenschaft „Stony“ widmen.

 

Mit großer und nicht nachlassender Begeisterung posierte Loki mit den Fans, lächelte breit auf den Fotos und drängte sich ungefragt auf die Fotos der anderen Helden. Niemand wagte ihm zu widersprechen, doch Thor behielt ihn scharf im Auge. Im Moment zumindest schien Loki kein Unheil zu planen, sondern nur diese skurrile und unerwartete Situation zu genießen und gnadenlos auszunutzen. Es war auffällig, dass zwei Drittel aller Fans an Loki interessiert waren und Steve wirkte als einziger wirklich überrascht davon. Seine Stirnfalten wurden immer tiefer, umso länger er sich dieses Spektakel ansah. Loki hingegen wirkte wie das blühende Leben und Thor begriff vielleicht zum allerersten Mal mit aller Macht wie sehr sein Bruder die Bewunderung anderer brauchte. Ob es nun Asgardianer, Frostriesen oder seine verabscheuten Ratten war, schien keine größere Rolle zu spielen. Nur er dürfte seinen Zauber und seine charismatische Ausstrahlung nicht allein für sich beanspruchen, indem er von Loki forderte ausschließlich gut zu sein und ihn damit einsperrte. Seine Entscheidung seinen Bruder freizugeben, war also unumstößlich, auch wenn damit vermutlich die wundervollste Zeit seines Lebens enden würde. Loki, vertrauensvoll und verletzlich in seinen Armen.   
Nach einer Stunde endete alles, obwohl Loki protestierte. Steve verließ mit einer billigen Ausrede fast fluchtartig den Ort und Tony sah ihm eigenartig nach. Doch dann wandte er sich an Loki und Thor:  
„Ich habe da noch einen Termin für dich, Loki, wenn du immer noch an dem Jungen und seinem neuen Zuhause Interesse hast?“ Stark wirkte geschafft und lustlos, doch er zwang sich ein überlegenes Lächeln auf die Lippen, allein für Loki, um ihm den Sieg nicht zu gönnen. Loki hatte selbstverständlich Lust. Seine Augen glänzten immer noch, auf seinen Wangen war ein seltenes Rot und er lächelte auf eine Weise, die einer Aufrichtigkeit ziemlich nahe kam.  
„Selbstverständlich, kleiner, ironischer Mann.“


	30. Chapter 30

Stark fuhr mit ihnen zu einem Paar, das Nikolai gern adoptieren würde. Sie wohnten in einem hübschen Einfamilienhaus mit gepflegtem Vorgarten. Thor fand es ziemlich spießig, doch lauschte überrascht Lokis Begeisterung, als er die perfekt angelegten Beete honorierte. Selbst Stark runzelte bedenklich die Stirn. Inzwischen hatten sie sich umgezogen und so sahen sie wie gewöhnliche Männer aus, als sie an der Tür klingelten. Selbstverständlich wusste das Paar wer Tony Stark war und auch um was es ging, als sie die Drei ins Haus baten. Der Mann und die Frau wirkten sympathisch und nicht aufgesetzt freundlich. Thor mochte die beiden sofort, hätte den Grund allerdings nicht genau benennen können. Sein Bruder hingegen hätte ihn benennen können, denn die Frau erinnerte ihn sehr stark an Frigga. Sie war wunderschön, hatte ein einnehmendes Lächeln und die grazilen Bewegungen einer Göttin. Darüber hinaus strahlte sie die Ruhe und Gelassenheit einer Löwenmutter aus. Ihr Mann war allerdings eher der unscheinbare Typ, der in der Beziehung allerhöchstens ein Mitspracherecht hatte, aber sehr geduldig und freundlich erschien. Die beiden betrieben in der Stadt ein kleines Bistro, was auch ziemlich gut lief, sodass sie viel Zeit für Nikolai hätten. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie zusammen bei dem Pärchen und tranken Tee. Loki ließ sich das Rezept für den Kuchen geben, Stark stellte mehrmals die gleichen Fragen und wirkte ein wenig unkonzentriert. Vermutlich war er mit den Gedanken beim Cap‘ dachte Loki vergnügt. Da ließe sich selbstverständlich etwas arrangieren. Thor hingegen erwies sich im Gespräch als so erwachsen und besonnen, dass ihn Loki mehrmals von der Seite ganz verwundert ansehen musste. Es war auch sein Bruder, der die entscheidende Frage stellt:  
„Kann der Junge uns besuchen, wenn er möchte?“ Der Mann bejahte sofort, „Frigga“ hingegen musterte Loki, sah dann zu Tony (der aus dem Fenster sah und gelangweilt wirkte) und schließlich zu Thor. Ein Lächeln erschien und dann sagte sie freundlich:  
„Jederzeit, wenn der Junge das möchte.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich höflich und Thor entließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die sich da aufgrund seiner Anspannung gesammelt hatte. Er und Tony sahen zu Loki und es war nicht allzu überraschend, dass beide wohl dachte: Sag ja! Loki wusste das und wackelte provozierend unschlüssig den Kopf. So einfach wollte er es allen nicht machen.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht. Der Typ wirkte schwächlich.“  
„Ja, sie hat eindeutig das Sagen, was aber nicht schlimm ist, wenn du dich mal an Frigga erinnern willst?!“, merkte Thor an und Tony nickte vorsichtshalber gewichtig, auch wenn er Frigga nie kennengelernt hatte. Loki schloss die Augen, wie um Nachzudenken, doch innerlich feixte er.  
„Sie sind nett und robust und Nik darf uns sehen. Das ist doch alles, was du wolltest? Sie können ihn ernähren, sind fürsorglich und fast schon pedantisch und dem Kind wird es sicherlich an nichts fehlen. Alles ist besser als einen drogensüchtige Mutter, oder?“  
„Du hast recht. Probieren wir es“, sagte Loki schließlich und es war Tony der ausdrucksstark ein Geräusch der Erleichterung von sich gab und sogar einen kleinen Tanz aufführte. Daraufhin verabschiedete er sich ziemlich schnell und Loki brachte seinen Bruder und sich nach Hause.

 

Mission erledigt. Natürlich würde er alles weiterhin gut überwachen, bis er sich sicher war, dass Nik sich eingelebt hatte und es ihm gut ging.   
Seltsam war, dass Thor schon den ganzen Tag in sich gekehrt war. Doch noch würde er ihn nicht fragen, denn es gab eine weitere Mission, die es zu erledigen galt.  
„Ich muss noch mal weg. Warte nicht auf mich“, sagte er zu Thor. Natürlich hob der fragend seine Brauen.  
„Nein, ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Bruder. Du wirst mir schon vertrauen müssen.“ Thor schwieg ganz unerwartet und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein.  
„Mach nur keinen Unsinn!“, rief er ihm dann doch nach und Loki hörte es sogar noch.

 

Wenig später stand Loki als der leibhaftige Tony Stark vor dem Hotelzimmer von Steve Rogers. Er räusperte sich und klopfte dann an die Tür. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, dann öffnete Steve ihm. Er trug nur Jeans und T-Shirt und sah ordentlich verpennt aus.  
„Der starke Mann mit dem Schild braucht Schlaf? Lass das mal deine Feinde nicht wissen?“, sagte Loki in Tonys ewig neckendem Tonfall und trat auf Steves Kopfbewegung hin ins Zimmer.  
„Hat Loki doch noch Ärger gemacht? Du hättest mich anrufen können und ich wäre sofort …“  
„Nein. Er war brav. Wenn man ihm gibt, was er will, ist er fast handzahm. Ich bin wegen dir hier.“  
„Na das hoffe ich doch. Nicht, dass du dich im Hotelzimmer geirrt hast“, erwiderte Rogers und wurde sofort rot. Auch Loki feixte fast laut.  
„Das war anders gemeint. Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint, habe, Tony, ja?“  
„Aber natürlich, Steve …“, sagte er gönnerhaft, ging an die Minibar und nahm einen teuer aussehenden Scotch heraus.  
„Wegen was bist du jetzt hier?“, fragte ihn Steve dann eine ganze Ecke leiser und verlegener. Er wich seinem Blick aus und Loki machte sich einen Spaß daraus seine Augen ganz eindeutig über Rogers sexy Körper wandern zu lassen und zwar so intensiv, dass der es einfach bemerkten musste.  
„Na ja, bevor wir in ein paar Tagen den ganzen Haufen treffen, wollte ich vorher lieber sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist. Wir hören ja nicht viel von dir, was übrigens sehr schade ist, Steve.“  
„Ach ja? Schade? Inwiefern?“ Rogers kratzte sich am Bart und trank sein Glas aus.  
„Der ein oder andere würde dich vielleicht gern öfter sehen oder zumindest hören, wie es dir geht.“  
„Bucky?“  
„Bucky?“  
„Bucky!“  
„Nein, verflucht!“, fauchte Loki, weil sich Rogers dämlicher anstellte, als er eingerechnet hatte. Der Captain hob verdutzt die Brauen und ‚Tony‘ lachte leise und hoffentlich entschuldigend.  
„Ich meinte vielleicht eher meine großartige Wenigkeit, falls dir das reicht?“ Nun sah Steve ihn ein wenig misstrauisch an, obwohl schon ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln sichtlich durch seinen Blick huschte.  
„Warum sagst du das dann nicht so?“   
‚Tony‘ seufzte demonstrativ und Loki schaffte es sogar zu erröten, als er sich vorstellte, wie Thor ihn vor all seinen Freunden ficken würde. Das wäre eine Show, die ihm gefallen würde!  
„Weil es nicht so passiv-romantisch klingt, vielleicht. Du magst doch solche Dinge, wie Romantik, Umfangsformen und das ganze Blablaba, oder?“  
„Blablabla?“, echote Steve fragend und ebenso gemächlich denkend, wie sein Bruder hin und wieder.  
„Anstandsregeln und so etwas eben …“  
„Geht es dir gut, Tony?“ Nein, tat es nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn er hiervon wüsste. Loki allerdings nutzte diese Frage, um sich mit zitternder Hand über die Stirn zu reiben, verlegen zu lächeln und zu stammeln.  
„Aber ja, aber ja. Es ist nur alles nicht immer so einfach, wie es scheint. So locker und genial meine Sprüche auch erscheinen mögen, dahinter steht ein empfindsames Herz, was …“ Er strauchelte ein wenig und Steve packte ihn sofort fürsorglich am Ellenbogen und führte ihn zu einem Sessel, in den er ihn drückte. Rogers selbst hockte sich dann vor den Sessel und sah ihm von unten aufmerksam in die Augen. Steve Rogers war ein attraktiver Mann und hatte ein so offenes und ehrliches Gesicht, dass es Loki fast weh tat ihn anzusehen. Vielleicht war er auf diesen Kerl neidischer als auf alle Avengers zusammen. Aber nur ganz vielleicht und äußern würde er das niemals.  
„Hast du etwa … Herzprobleme?“, fragte ihn Rogers dann auch noch besorgt und Loki musste sich auf seine Zunge beißen, um keine Dummheiten zu begehen. Mühsam presste er sich ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf die Lippen und schüttelte gefühlte Ewigkeiten den Kopf, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vor allem, um nicht seinem heftigen Lachdrang nachzugeben.  
„Nein, ich meinte das eher metaphorisch, mein Freund.“ Steve hatte nun liebevoll seine warme Hand auf seine gelegt und im ersten Moment hätte sie Loki/Tony fast aus einem Reflex heraus weggezogen.   
„Also ist was mit Pepper? Habt ihr Streit?“ Loki antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah dem Cap‘ genau und sehr aufmerksam in die Augen, denn die wirkten alles andere als betroffen. Eher glomm darin ein winziger Funke Hoffnung. Gut versteckt, doch eindeutig da.  
„Streit ist ein hartes Wort und vielleicht ist es auch besser, darüber nicht zu sprechen.“ Steve wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht, doch Loki wusste genau, wann ein Fisch an der Angel war. Er hievte sich aus dem Sessel und bemerkte amüsiert, dass Rogers nicht wirklich zurück wich, als er dicht vor ihm stand. Er konnte seinen männlich herben Geruch riechen und sah ihm wieder auf diese eindeutige Art direkt in die Augen. Dann sah er verschämt zur Seite, schob sich so umständlich an ihm vorbei, dass er seinen nackten Arm streifte und murmelte dann mit ziemlich dunkler Stimme:  
„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, ehe mir noch Dummheiten einfallen.“  
„Dummheiten?“, wiederholte Steve halb neugierig, halb einfach nur dämlich.  
„Dummheiten, die mich und dich betreffen. Wir sehen uns, Steve!“, sagte Lokiy/Tony schnell und verließ das Hotelzimmer. Er hörte noch sein:  
„Tony! Warte! Erkläre mir das!“, doch er verschwand besser ganz schnell. Sollte Steve Rogers nun schön über alles nachgrübeln, umso mehr würde er sich morgen über die Blumen, die Schokolade und die Einladung zum Lunch freuen.   
Perfekt gelaufen, resümierte Loki und freute sich nun auf einen entspannten Abend mit Thor, der so nicht stattfand.

 

Sein Bruder war vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, sah um die Haare herum aus wie Steve und Loki betrachtete ihn ein Weilchen still. Irgendwas war seit heute in Thors Gesicht, was vorher nicht dort war. Etwas Schwermütiges und Trauriges, das ihn sehr beunruhigte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er ihn nicht weckte und sein Bruder so die ganze Nacht unfreiwillig schlafend auf dem kleinen Sofa verbrachte.  
Am Morgen jammerte er lautstark über Nackenschmerzen und fragte Loki ziemlich eindringlich darüber aus, was er gestern getan hatte. Mit immerhin ein wenig schlechtem Gewissen log Loki, dass er die zukünftigen Eltern von Nikolai beobachtet hatte. Brüderlein verdrehte die Augen, packte dann aber sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.  
„Übertreibe es nicht wieder, Loki …“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn dann wieder auf eine sanfte und eindrückliche Weise, die ihm wieder verriet, dass etwas mit Thor nicht in Ordnung war. Doch noch würde er nicht fragen, denn erst wollte er die Sache mit „Stony“ zu seiner Zufriedenheit abschließen, denn etwas in Loki ahnte, dass Thors Melancholie nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Obwohl er gern noch andere Dinge mit Thor getan hätte, verabschiedete er sich von ihm, da Alison heute ein weiteres neues Rezept testen wollte und seine Hilfe dringend brauchen würde.

Seufzend sah Thor ihm nach. Er hatte kein Wort seiner Lüge geglaubt, wusste aber trotzdem nicht, was Loki getan hatte. Hoffentlich hatte es nichts mit dem Captain und Stark zu tun!


	31. Chapter 31

Zu Lokis Ehrenrettung muss gesagt werden, dass er Ally wirklich half und auch bei ihr blieb, bis das Essen fertig war. Doch anstatt ihr bei der Verteilung zu helfen, schnappte er sich Bruce und bat ihn um einen Gefallen.  
„Seit wann sind wir denn Freunde?“, fragte Banner regelrecht schockiert und zurückweichend, als Loki ihn dazu aufforderte seinen Platz an der Essensausgabe einzunehmen, weil er etwas ganz Dringendes tun musste. Dabei lungerte Banner sowieso ständig hier rum, da konnte er auch etwas für sein Gratis-Essen und die Gesellschaft, die er ihm bot, tun.  
„Sind wir nicht. Du tust mir einen Gefallen und ich töte dich dafür nicht. Klingt das gut? Ich würde mein nettes Angebot unbedingt annehmen, wenn ich du wäre.“  
„Pah!“, lachte Hulk und Loki rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.  
„Bitte.“  
„Oh, mir war nicht klar, dass dir dieses komplizierte Wort geläufig ist. Okay, ich tue es aber nur ….“ Er hielt Loki schnell am Arm fest, ehe er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte, bevor er ihm seine Bedingungen genannt hatte.  
„Was?“  
„Nur, wenn du mir mitteilst, was du stattdessen tun willst“, forderte Banner zu wissen. Loki zauderte. Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine Lüge aufgetischt, doch Bruce war gerissen und würde ihn vermutlich durchschauen.   
„Ich plane einen romantischen Lunch, doch dazu muss ich unbemerkt von meinem Bruder ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen.“ Er hoffte, dass dieser Satz implizierte, dass das Dinner für Thor sein sollte, doch Bruce hielt immer noch seinen Arm und sagte dann:  
„Sieh mich an, Loki!“ Empört kniff Loki die Augen zusammen und schwieg.  
„Und jetzt sag mir die Wahrheit!“ befahl Bruce auf seine sanfte und freundliche Art. Loki seufzte genervt.  
„Gut, es ist für Stark und Rogers. Zufrieden?“ Bruce blinzelte bestürzt, schwieg einen Moment und ließ dann endlich seinen Arm los.  
„Denkst du, es ist eine gute Idee? Ich meine Tony und Pepper sind quasi verheiratet und Steve ist nicht so der Typ für …“ Ein Hauch Rot legte sich auf Banners Wangen.  
„Sie haben beide Interesse aneinander, ich weiß es und du weißt es. Es fehlt nur ein kleiner Schubs. Keine Sorge, niemand wird zu Schaden kommen.“  
„Und Pepper?“  
„Was interessiert mich Pepper? Ist doch nicht mein Problem, sondern Tonys“, murrte Loki nun ungeduldig.  
„Oder denkst du, ich liege mit meiner Annahme grundfalsch?“ Loki fragte ihn ernsthaft um Rat? Fassungslos sah Bruce ihn an und zuckte dann nur die Schultern.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen und mische mich da auch nicht ein. Aber versaue es nicht, Loki … hörst du!?“  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe nur die besten Absichten! Versprochen!“  
Bruce übernahm resigniert und aus dem Grund, weil er Loki inzwischen wirklich als eine Art Leidesgenossen sah, die Essensausgabe und Ally nahm die Gelegenheit wahr ihn ordentlich anzutreiben. Ihr runzliges Gesicht glühte vor Eifer, denn zum ersten Mal hatte sie einen Mann unter ihrer Fuchtel, der kleiner war als sie selbst. Das musste gnadenlos ausgenutzt werden.

 

Loki organisierte einen Tisch in einem beliebten Lokal und schickte, da er sich dann doch gegen weibische Blumen entschieden hatte, ein riesiges Schokoladenherz zusammen mit einer Nachricht zu Rogers Hotelzimmer. Die Nachricht lautete:  
„Ich würde dir doch gern mein Herz ausschütten und habe für 13 Uhr einen Tisch im Black Pearl reserviert. In viel zu hoher Erwartung, dein Tony S.  
PS: Ich hoffe, du magst süßes Zeug (so wie mich)?“  
Stark schrieb er eine Nachricht, die von Steve kam:  
„Müssen uns unbedingt treffen! 13 Uhr im Black Pearl? Habe schwerwiegendes Problem mit meiner Identität! SR“

 

Lachend rieb sich Loki dann die Hände und begab sich selbst zum Black Pearl. Keine Sekunde zweifelte er daran, dass beide auftauchen würden, denn selbst Banner hatte ihm unbewusst seine Beobachtung bestätigt.  
Ungeduldig lauerte er dann darauf, dass einer der Kellner das Lokal durch den Hintereingang verließ, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Mit kribbliger Erinnerung schickte er den Typ dann für ein paar Stunden nach Island und richtete das Namensschild an seiner schwarzen Weste korrekt aus. Nun hieß er offiziell Danny und war ein blonder Lauch mit den vollen Lippen eines Weibes und ebenso einer dünnen und hohen Stimme. Was man nicht alles tat, dachte er amüsiert und trat seine neue Stelle als Kellner an.

Tony Stark kam zuerst und allein sein vorzeitiges Erscheinen, sagte eine Menge über seine Absicht aus. Loki stürzte sich wie ein Geier auf ihn und führte ihn unter schleimigen Liebenswürdigkeiten zum Tisch. Der Tisch stand ein wenig abseits von den anderen in einer Nische.   
„Kann ich schon etwas bringen, der Herr?“, fragte er geflissentlich. Tony wirkte ausgesprochen nervös und strich auffällig fahrig immer wieder über die Tischdecke.  
„Einen Whiskey ohne Eis, ein Wasser und schon mal die Karte“, sagte er tonlos und ohne seinen großspurigen Witz in der Stimme. Loki war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion. Fast tat er ihm ein wenig leid. Er beeilte sich Starks Wünsche zu erfüllen und kam eben im passenden Moment zum Tisch, als Rogers durch die Tür kam und sich suchend umsah. Schnell sammelte er ihn ein und brachte ihn zum Tisch. Eine seltsame Stille entstand und Loki sammelte in der Zeit das benutzte Geschirr vom Nachbartisch zusammen. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu den beiden Männern und seine Ohren hörten sowieso viel mehr als ein Mensch. Die Verlegenheit zwischen den beiden war absolut echt und so intensiv, dass sich selbst Lokis kleineren Härchen an den Armen aufstellten.   
„Setz dich doch, Steve!“, sagte Tony mit ziemlich zittriger Stimme, die so gar nicht nach ihm klang. Rogers setzte sich und sagte im selben Atemzug:  
„Also ist es doch ernster, oder?“ Tony sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts, denn Loki trat an den Tisch und fragte höflich nach den Wünschen. Auch Rogers bestellte ganz überraschend ein hartes Getränk, obwohl es bei seiner veränderten Genetik doch gar keine Wirkung erzielen konnte. Aber es verriet den dringenden Wunsch nach Entspannung. Innerlich schmunzelte Loki breit und zufrieden. Da Tony immer noch nicht antwortete, sondern sichtlich angestrengt nach Worten suchte, sagte Steve mit förmlichem Ton:  
„Übrigens danke für deine Einladung zum Lunch.“ Loki stockte der Atem vor Erwartung, während er in der Entfernung herum tigerte und eine ältere Dame anzischte, sie solle gefälligst leiser mit ihrem Mann sprechen, der sowieso das Hörgerät ausgeschaltet hatte.  
Steve sagte nichts von der Schokolade und auch nichts von Starks Andeutung oder gar dem Besuch von gestern Abend. Aber war ja klar, dass er einen auf Prinzessin auf der Erbse machte, der edle, feuchte Traum eines jeden Amerikaners. Als Loki kurz zum Tisch sah, bemerkte er Starks Schmunzeln und hob irritiert die Brauen. Er hatte irgendwie mit einem Einwand oder einem pikierten Nachfragen gerechnet, denn dafür hätte er ein oder ein paar mehr Pläne gehabt. So aber sagte Tony in einem ungewohnt warmen und ehrlichen Tonfall zu Rogers.  
„Gern geschehen. Nutzen wir einfach die Zeit, um ein wenig unter uns zu plaudern, ja?“ Steve lächelte irgendwie erleichtert und die beiden stießen ihre Gläser zusammen und Tony winkte dann nach Loki/Danny. Irgendwas stimmte an dem Bild nicht. Warum zum verfickten (zumindest in frischeren Tagen) Odin sagte Tony nicht, dass er nie im Leben eine derartige Einladung geschickt hatte? Warum schwieg er und hatte beschlossen dieses Essen zu genießen.  
„Die Herren wollen schon bestellen?“ Stark sah ihn aufmerksam an, während Rogers sich hektisch durch die Speisekarte blätterte. Doch Tony sagte nur mit einem ganz eigenartigen Unterton:  
„Noch zwei Whiskey, auf Eis diesmal. Wir wollen uns ja nicht betrinken, nicht wahr, Steve?“ Rogers zuckte hoch, war etwas rötlich um die Wangen und meinte dann dumpf:   
„Funktioniert bei mir doch sowieso nicht, Tony!“  
„Wie die Herren wünschen!“ In seinem Kopf hörte Loki in diesem Moment Thors Worte ‚Übertreibe es nicht!‘ Es wäre vielleicht klug sich einmal daran zu halten. Während er selbst auf die Bestellung wartete, überlegte Loki, was Stark damit zu tun hatte. Entweder nahm er diese Gelegenheit wahr, um Rogers wirklich näher zu kommen oder aber, er durchschaute alles und wollte Loki ordentlich Eins rein würgen. Rogers war, wie zu erwarten war, ordentlich schüchtern und gehemmt, während Tony ihn auf eine ganz neue Weise neugierig ansah. Oh nein, er dachte doch wohl nicht, dass Loki in Steve Rogers Gestalt … oh, igitt, nur die Erinnerungen an diesen engen Anzug ließen ihn erschauern! Wie kann er nur so etwas Ekelhaftes denken?!  
Am liebsten hätte sich Loki nun offenbart, um Stark zu zeigen, dass er da durchaus mit dem echten Cap‘ am Tisch saß, doch das wäre alles andere als hilfreich gewesen. So brachte er ihnen zähneknirschend die Getränke und fragte ein weiteres Mal nach den Speisen. Endlich bestellten die Kerle etwas und jetzt würde es hoffentlich spannend werden, denn Steve sah nun ziemlich interessiert drein und flüsterte fast über den Tisch:  
„Was ist jetzt mit deinem Herz?“ Innerlich verdrehte Loki die Augen. War Thor schon nicht allzu eloquent, konnte man Steve gleich abschreiben. Herrgott, ein wenig mehr Finesse hatte er bei diesem uralten Typ schon erwartet. Doch Tony riss es raus.  
„Es schlägt. Tag für Tag, doch es lebt nicht. Was ist es?“ Was war das denn jetzt? War Iron Man jetzt zu Riddler aus Gotham City mutiert? Fast hätte Loki hysterisch gelacht, als er dem Nachbartisch das Essen brachte.  
„Ähm, ein totes Herz?“  
„Aber es schlägt doch, Steve!“, sagte Tony liebevoll und irgendwie erinnerte Loki das an Thor und die behäbigen Gespräche, die sie manchmal führten. Vielleicht sollte er sich selbst an Starks väterlicher Geduld ein Beispiel nehmen.  
„Okay, dann verstehe ich es nicht!“, sagte Steve, lehnte sich zurück verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. Danny/Loki sprang zuvorkommend herbei.  
„Vielleicht ein bunter Cocktail, die Herren, bis das Essen kommt?“ bot er feist grinsend an. Rogers kniff angewidert die Augen zusammen und Tony seufzte und nahm dann tatsächlich die Karte zur Hand, um einen schnellen Blick hinein zu werfen.  
„Ja gut, wir nehmen zwei von diesen „Amors Pfeile“ und verdoppeln sie ruhig den Alkoholgehalt bei mir.“ Oh nein, gab Tonylein schon auf und wollte sich nun doch betrinken? Gut, Steve zu knacken war jetzt nicht so einfach, wie Loki aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Für sich beschloss Loki den Alkoholgehalt zu reduzieren, ehe Iron Man noch über den Tisch kotzte, weil er schon vor dem Essen besoffen war. Dann würde nichts mehr aus seinem Plan die beiden zusammen zu bringen.  
„Amors Pfeile?“, fragte Steve ein wenig irritiert nach. Tony lächelte heiter und sah Danny nach.  
„Wenn sie kommen, wirst du verstehen, was ich meine, hoffentlich“, sagte er so leise, dass es selbst Loki kaum verstand. Was zum Odin hatte Tony Stark vor? Warum spielte er Lokis Spiel mit oder war er einfach nur zu dämlich, um es zu begreifen? Kaum vorstellbar.  
Die Cocktails kamen, sie waren kirschrot und zuckersüß. Am Rand war ein Herzchen, was kunstvoll aus einer Wassermelone geschnitzt worden war und dadurch war ein bunter Plastikpfeil gepiekt, an dessen Ende eine dicke Kirsche war, deren Saft sich wie Blut auf die Oberfläche des Getränks ergoss. Tony drehte seinen Cocktail so, dass die Spitze des Pfeiles auf Steve zeigte. Der beäugte sein Getränk kritisch und sah dann hoch. In diesem Moment nahm Tony die Kirsche und steckte sie sich genüsslich in den Mund. Noch weniger subtil ging eigentlich nicht, dachte Loki angespannt. Der große Captain America runzelte die Stirn, sah Tony dabei zu und schwieg.  
„Okay, Cap‘ …“, sagte Stark nach einer ganzen Weile Schweigen genervt.  
„Ich kann dir hier keinen Antrag machen und mir fällt auch nichts mehr ein, wie ich dir sagen soll, warum ich hier bin, ohne es dir ganz direkt zu sagen. Denn wenn ich es sage, wirst du verwirrt sein und möglicherweise vor mir das Restaurant verlassen, obwohl ich sowieso die Rechnung bezahle. Doch …“  
„Wolltest du da weitermachen, wo du gestern Abend aufgehört hast?“, unterbrach ihn Steve abrupt. Seine Wangen waren rot, er schabte sich unablässig über seinen Bart und seine Augen glänzten verräterisch. Lokis Herz, der alles aus sicherer Entfernung, an der Bar stehend, beobachte, schlug unwillkürlich schneller, denn das war mal ein guter und unerwarteter Twist. Rogers hatte ihn doch tatsächlich mit seiner sehr geradlinigen Ansprache überrascht. Allerdings streifte ihn nun ein beängstigender Blick von Stark, der bedeuten könnte: Dafür wirst du sterben, Loki!  
Sein bedrohliches Räuspern drang bis zu Loki, der auf dem Sprung war, obwohl er keinen exakten Plan für diese Wendung hatte. Eigentlich blickte er ebenso angespannt wie Steve zu Tony und wartete, was nun kommen würde. Eine charmante Lüge, vermutlich. Aber wieder einmal wurde Loki eines Besseren belehrt, denn Stark sagte in einem ruhigen, wenn auch deutlich belegtem Tonfall:  
„Hast du wirklich nie gemerkt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als eine Freundschaft oder Feindschaft, je nachdem wie es gerade um die Welt steht?“ Es klang vertrauensvoll und so souverän, dass Loki unwillkürlich Respekt vor Stark empfand. Nur dieses eine Mal, selbstverständlich.  
Falls dieser Satz aber eine Lüge war, dann war der Blechmann im Lügen um einiges besser als Loki selbst, musste er sich anerkennend eingestehen. Rogers hingegen wirkte viel weniger überrascht, als man vermutet hätte. Ein jungenhaftes Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln, seinen Augen strahlten und dann senkte er kurz den Blick.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich immer gehofft, dass da mehr ist, doch ich hätte es niemals angesprochen, denn du und Pepper …“ Den Rest hörte Loki nicht, denn der Chef des Restaurants packte ihn so fest am Arm, dass er sich fast vergessen hätte und als Prinz von Asgard dieses schäbige Lokal in tausend Stücke zerfetzt hätte.  
„Du wirst nicht fürs Rumstehen und Gaffen bezahlt, Danny-Boy. Arbeite, verdammter Bengel!“  
Während Danny/Loki einen anderen Tisch bediente, lauschte er immer wieder auf das Gespräch der beiden Helden und wunderte sich. Wie brachten es diese Ratten nur fertig so unverfänglich über so ein heikles Thema zu sprechen? Ohne sich dabei an die Gurgel zu gehen oder ein paar Städte platt zu machen. Er überlegte, was geschehen wäre, wenn er Thor gesagt hätte, dass er es braucht von ihm geliebt zu werden, wie es nur Thor konnte. Sie hätten sich den Kampf in Island sparen können. Was wäre, wenn er seinem Bruder sagen würde, dass er es satt hatte ein umgänglicher Loki zu sein, zu dessen absurden Freunden eine alte Grantel mit Mundgeruch, ein kleiner Junge und eine Zucchini gehörten? Was wäre, wenn er Thor beichten würde, dass er zurück in seine finsteren Abgründe wollte, wo er sich schlecht fühlen und seinen Hass auf sich und die Welten pflegen konnte?  
„ … wir sollten das besser für uns behalten!“, hörte er Steve flüstern. Seine Stimme klang erregt aber es war eindeutig ein Lächeln darin.  
„Da stimme ich dir vorerst zu. So gern ich …“ Tony hüstelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf, als Danny freudestrahlend das Essen brachte. Wieder sah ihn Stark auf eine sehr bedenkliche Art an, doch schwieg. Als er sich vom Tisch abwandte, hörte er Tony sagen:  
„Was ich sagen wollte, lassen wir es langsam angehen. Ich denke, es ist in deinem Sinne. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit, Pepper beizubringen, dass du vielleicht bald bei uns wohnst und wir …“  
„Mooooooment mal! Schön langsam, Tony“, fiel ihm Rogers lachend ins Wort.  
„Ja, du hast recht … Zeit! Wir geben der Sache Zeit. Lass es dir schmecken, Cap‘!“

Loki beobachtete die beiden noch ein Weilchen. Immer wieder sahen sie sich verliebt über den Tisch hinweg an. Doch noch immer schien etwas an der Situation nicht zu stimmen. Als sie bezahlten und Stark ihm ein horrendes Trinkgeld gab, musste Loki einsehen, dass er wohl aufgeflogen war. Er verließ das Lokal, holte den guten alten Danny zurück, der ziemlich verfroren und verstört war und wartete dann in Gestalt einer streunenden Katze in der Nähe des Lokals, um den Abschied der beiden zu beobachten.

Anstatt in ein Auto zu steigen, gingen Rogers und Stark nebeneinander her, bis zum Hotel, indem der Cap‘ ein Zimmer hatte. Dafür mussten sie eine schmale Gasse durchqueren. Loki, dem die Katze zu heikel geworden war, verwandelte sich in einen Fliege, um die beiden im Auge zu behalten. Und es lohnte sich, denn kaum waren sie ein paar Meter in das Gässchen gelaufen, packte Steve Tony an den Schultern und drückte ihn an die Wand. Loki hätte fast vergessen seine Flügel zu bewegen. Da Rogers größer und viel kräftiger war, wehrte sich Stark nicht. Seine Bewegungsunfähigkeit hätte natürlich auch einen anderen Grund haben können, denn als der Cap‘ ihn schweigend ansah, hob Tony mutig das Kinn. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, um Steves Lippen zu treffen, ehe der ihm nur einen brüderlichen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Erstaunlich war, dass Stark keinen witzigen Spruch von sich gab und auch sonst eher hilflos wirkte. Steve hingegen schloss seine Augen und ließ den Kuss intensiver werden. So intensiv, dass es Loki schlecht wurde und er davon flog. Er hatte genug gesehen. Von da an war die Sache erledigt. Mission mit Erfolg abgeschlossen.


	32. Chapter 32

„Wo zum Odin warst du?!“, knurrte ihn Thor an, als er nach Hause kam. Sein Bruder war umsonst bei der Küche gewesen und selbst Banner hatte sich klugerweise vorher verdrückt, um Thor nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, wohin Loki verschwunden war.  
„Und komm mir nicht wieder damit, dass du die Pflegeeltern von Nikolai …“  
„Nein“, unterbrach er Thor scharf, der unverhältnismäßig verärgert wirkte. Irgendwas war da im Busch, doch Loki, gut gelaunt ob des Gelingens seiner Herzensmission wollte das Unheil mal ausnahmsweise auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben. Deshalb machte er Tee und zauberte Thors Lieblingsgebäck namens Lett’n laber, die den midgard‘schen Zimtschnecken nicht unähnlich waren, doch ein zartes Zitronenaroma hatten und mit dem Rinden-Mus der Wächteragave gefüllt waren.  
„Nein? Wo dann? Das hier, Loki, sieht nach schlechtem Gewissen aus! Auch wenn es schmeckt“, murrte Thor, setzte sich dann aber gehorsam und stopfte sich eine der Schnecken im Ganzen in den Mund.  
„Ein wenig. Und jetzt, wo alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen ist, kann ich dir auch sagen, wo ich war und was ich getan habe.“ Dann erzählte er Thor alles, was ihm zu Tony und Steve einfiel, während sein Bruder aß, bis der Teller leer war.  
„Sie haben sich wirklich geküsst? So … so wie wir? Mit Zunge und so …?“, fragte Thor mit vollem Mund nach und Loki nickte, wobei die Übelkeit wieder in ihm nach oben schwappte.  
„Ja, doch lass uns das nicht näher ausführen. Alles was ich sagen will, ist das: Ich hatte den richtigen Riecher und es hat nur einen Schubs gebraucht, um die beiden …“  
„Heimdall dreht einen Pornofilm und ich war mit beim Casting!“, sagte sein Bruder mitten im Satz. Loki hob verdutzt die Brauen. War das jetzt der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich alle peinlichen Sachen gestanden, bevor sie auseinander gingen?  
„Ein echter Keulenschwinger also? Na, passt zu ihm. Habe ich mir sowieso schon gedacht …“, erwiderte er ruhig und nahm sich ein Beispiel an Starks Contenance. War eine coole Sache, wenn auch sicher ausbaufähig.  
„Ich habe nicht mitgemacht, nur zugesehen und … an dich gedacht. Gut, es waren Frauen und Heimdall … es war ein wenig furchterregend und …“  
„Ist gut!“, rief Loki angewidert. „Ich will wirklich keine Einzelheiten hören. Ich glaube es dir. Schwamm drüber!“  
„Schwamm drüber?“ Loki musste grinsen, denn es war Allys Spruch, den sie immer benutzte, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und sie ihm gönnerhaft vergab.  
„Vergiss es, Thor. Nicht so schlimm. Du findest die Sache mit Blechkopf und dem armewedelnden Sternenbanner nicht irgendwie komisch?“  
„Nee, wieso? Wenn du sagst, da war was … hattest du doch recht. Was weiß denn ich, wie das hier so funktioniert? Vielleicht kann man auch mehrere Partner haben und wenn es Tony nichts ausmacht Steve und Pepper befriedigen zu müssen, warum nicht? Allerdings ist er ja auch nicht mehr so jung aber wenn du schon fragst, bin ich höchstens ein wenig von Steve überrascht. Ich meine, Tony …! Nichts gegen sein Genie, aber es ist … Tony ….“ Loki musste ein ganzes Weilchen lachen, obwohl Thor ihn eher konsterniert ansah und scheinbar nicht begriff wie witzig sein Statement tatsächlich war.  
„Oh, um Steve mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Seine Zuneigung scheint sehr echt zu sein, wenn ich das mal rein anhand seines Zungenspiels und seinen Griff um Tonys Pobacken festmachen darf. Die Frage ist, spielt Stark ihm etwas vor?“, keuchte Loki dann und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
„Weshalb sollte er das denn tun? Ich lasse mich doch nicht von … sagen wir mal Hulk küssen, um … was? Ihm Hoffnung zu machen?“ Thor sah ihn ziemlich durcheinander an und Loki seufzte leidend.  
„Ich befürchte, dass es Stark nur getan hat, weil er wusste, dass ich das eingefädelt habe und vielleicht sogar zuschaue.“  
„Na selbst wenn. Jetzt ist es doch zu spät und vielleicht war ja doch etwas Wahres dran und mit diesem Kuss realisiert Stark endlich seine wahren Wünsche?“ Erstaunt sah Loki seinen Bruder an. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Vielleicht hatte der Blechmann wirklich nur ein Theaterstück allein für ihn aufgeführt, doch Rogers würde der Leidtragende sein und wenn er sich nicht komplett in Stark täuschte, dann hätte er das nie zuglassen sich auf Kosten eines Freundes an Loki zu rächen. Also waren da vielleicht doch echte Gefühle im Spiel, die so nie zum Vorschein gekommen wären, wenn Loki dieses Date nicht „organisiert“ hätte.  
„Kannst du das für mich in Erfahrung …“  
„Oh nein, Loki! Ich spreche garantiert mit keinem von beiden über dieses Thema!“, knurrte Thor so aufgebracht, dass Loki kurz die Worte fehlten.  
„Schon gut. Beruhige dich, Vielfraß. Die Zeit wird uns sicher Antwort geben. Ein Anfang ist gemacht und mehr wollte ich nicht.“ Es war seltsam, doch Loki hatte gerade gar keine Lust mit seinem Bruder zu streiten.

 

Thors Magen schmerzte und das lag nicht allein an dem ganzen Gebäck, was er gerade gegessen hatte. Es lag daran, dass er Loki sagen musste, dass diese „liebestolle“ Aufführung vorbei sein musste. Sein Bruder hatte durchaus bewiesen, dass er zu Gutem fähig ist, doch er würde niemals beständig sein und gegen seine Natur leben können. Ebenso wenig wie er ihn ständig überwachen könnte und statt Loki immer mehr selbst zu düsteren Gedanken neigte. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihn schon derart nach unten gezogen, dass mehrmals darüber nachdachte Stark zu fragen, ob er die Würfelkreatur testen könnte, weil er dringend auf irgendwen einschlagen wollte.   
„In Ordnung. Beenden wir das Thema und sprechen über ein anderes, Loki. Über dich und …“ Weiter kam Thor nicht, denn Loki saß plötzlich auf seinem Schoss und verschloss seinen Mund mit seinen Lippen.  
„Loki … wir müssen … über“, keuchte er zwischen den Küssen, doch Loki kannte kein Erbarmen.  
„Nicht jetzt, Baby …“, knurrte er aggressiv und schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund, wie es Steve heute bei Tony getan hatte (hoffentlich ein wenig eleganter, wenn auch ebenso hungrig).  
„Loki!“ Thor versuchte sich loszumachen.  
„Du sagtest, du liebst mich? Dann tue das jetzt, verfickt nochmal!“, zischte Loki verärgert und endlich gab sein Bruder nach. Thor stöhnte einmal so leidend in seinen Mund, dass er fast vergessen hätte ihn weiter zu bedrängen. Dann stand sein Bruder mit ihm auf und trug ihn zu seinem Bett.  
Loki fiel weich auf den Rücken und Thor kniete über ihm. Sein Blick war rätselhaft, fast aggressiv und so unbeherrscht, dass Loki die Erregung eines bevorstehenden Kampfes überschwemmte.  
„Alaska?“, fragte er heiser, doch Thor schüttelte nur den Kopf und begann ihn dann schweigsam auszuziehen.   
„Ich liebe dich, Loki. Über alles in allen neun Welten. Ich hoffe, du weißt das!“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Es klang nicht unbedingt so, als wenn er die Worte direkt an Loki richtete aber es hörte sich nach Abschied an. Loki hatte es längst verstanden, schwieg und sah seinem Bruder nur schnell atmend dabei zu, wie er begann seine nackte Haut zu küssen. Thor war liebevoll wie nie vorher. Es waren sehr menschliche Liebesbezeugungen, die Loki inzwischen nicht nur verstehen konnte, sondern sie auch zu schätzen wusste.   
Wie eine Echse in der Sonne aalte er sich unter seinen Küssen, seinen saugenden Lippen, seinen zarten Bissen und den Berührungen seiner warmen Hände. Seine kühle, empfindsame Haut zuckte unter der Berührung von Thors Barthaaren wie unter Stromstößen.   
Sein Bruder war noch nicht mal komplett ausgezogen, hatte sich nur seines Shirts entledigt, um ihn dann so schnell es ging zu verwöhnen. Schon längst sammelten sich Tränen hinter Lokis Augen, denn das hatten Abschiede, egal in welcher Welt so an sich. Noch würde er sie nicht weinen.  
Lieber zog er Thor nun auf sich, dessen Körper zu glühen schien. Sein Blick war wild und bekümmert zur selben Zeit und seine blauen Augen glänzten ebenso verdächtig wie vielleicht seine.  
Vielleicht war das die Stelle, an der ein anderer als Loki gesagt hätte, dass er ihn liebt und Thor der beste Bruder, Freund und Gefährte ist, den man sich nur wünschen kann, doch da es Loki war, kam kein Wort über seine Zunge, die nun wieder mit Thors‘ verbunden war. Nebenher zog sein Bruder umständlich seine Hose runter und drängte sich dann zwischen seine Schenkel. Wie schon so oft, raubte seine unbeherrschte und gewaltsame Gier Loki den Atem. Das war Thor. Das war es, was er an ihm so mochte und dieses „DAS“ würde zu groß und zu beherrschend werden, wenn er nicht die Reißleine ziehen würde. Thors Eindringen war grob und verlangend wie fast immer seit sie sich diesem körperlichen Vergnügen so schamlos hingaben. Loki entließ einen leisen Schrei. Eine Mischung aus Glück, Schmerz und Lust, welcher das Mobiliar zum Keuchen und Ächzen brachte.

 

Als er ganz in Loki war, hörte Thor auf sich zu bewegen. Loki bebte nicht nur sichtbar, sondern auch innen erzitterte er nun ununterbrochen. Schon wieder lief seine heiße Lust unter süßen Zuckungen aus ihm heraus und seine schönen Augen waren fast schwarz, so geweitet waren seine Pupillen. Ganz ohne sein aktives Zutun flog sein bezaubernder Bruder Ewigkeiten durch seinen Höhepunkt. Seine Lider flatterten und seine Lippen zuckten, wenn er leise Geräusche der Ekstase entließ. Wieder einmal musste Thor zugeben, dass es wohl niemals etwas Faszinierenderes geben würde, als Loki bei seinem lustvollen Rausch zuzusehen. Tränen liefen nun aus seinen Augen und weil Thor sich selbst in seinen Augen sehen konnte, wirkte das wie ein Spiegel. Sein schlauer Bruder hatte schon längst begriffen und versuchte ihm sogar den Abschied erträglicher zu machen, indem er keine leeren Floskeln der Zuneigung von sich gab.  
Nun liefen auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen, die Loki nicht mehr sah, denn er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als sich Thor wieder zu bewegen begann. Sehr schnell und so explosiv, dass er Angst bekam, seine Macht würde unkontrolliert ausbrechen, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Er brüllte erschrocken auf, doch Loki legte schnell seine Arme fest um seine Hüften und zwang ihn damit liegen zu bleiben. Thor schrie immer noch, doch nun leiser und in die Vertiefung zwischen Lokis Hals und seiner Schulter. Nach dem Flug kam der Abschied und weil das so war, weinte Thor hemmungslos, bis er auf seinem Bruder einschlief.  
Thors letzter Gedanke war: Morgen muss ich es ihm sagen!  
Und Loki dachte: Morgen bin ich bereit für den Abschied.

 

Sowohl Loki als auch Thor schliefen tief und traumlos. Dabei lag Thor in Lokis Rücken und hatte seine Arme besitzergreifend aber auch beschützend um seinen Bruder gelegt. Loki war der Erste, der erwachte. Die Sirene eines Krankenwagens, welche grundsätzlich in der Stadt nicht ungewöhnlich war, war diesmal so laut, dass der dazugehörige Krankenwagen direkt vor ihrem Haus stehen musste. Er lauschte aufmerksam, hörte Schritte von mehreren Männern, im Treppenhaus. Die Schritte kamen näher, bis in ihre Etage und Loki sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an.  
„Was ist denn?“, murmelte Thor verschlafen.  
„Ich … weiß nicht …“, erwiderte Loki, legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Langsam kroch Thor aus dem Laken und zog sich seine Hose an. Da war Loki schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und sah Mr Gordons Wohnungstür offen stehen. Ein seltsames Chaos fand in der Wohnung des alten Mannes statt, was garantiert nichts Gutes bedeutete. Mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung, die ihm einen ungewohnten Schwindel bescherte, drängte sich Loki nun an einem der Sanitäter vorbei. Wenn er ihn nur berührt hätte, um ihn aufzuhalten, hätte er seinen Kopf verloren. So aber sagte er nur freundlich:   
„Sind sie der Nachbar?“  
„Ja, wir sind Mr Gordons Nachbarn!“, hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders hinter sich.   
„Vermutlich ein Herzinfarkt und …“ Loki hörte den Rest nicht mehr, sah nur auf Mr Gordon, der auf dem Boden seiner Küche lag und ganz definitiv tot war, auch wenn ein Notarzt sich noch um sein Leben bemühte. Eine Hand griff nach seiner und er wollte sie reflexartig wegziehen aber sein Bruder ließ das nicht zu.  
„Loki …“, sagte er dunkel aber bestimmend. Aber Loki konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Hätte er es verhindern können? Was geschah nun mit Odins Seele, die sie gerade wiedergefunden hatten? Der Notarzt verkündete den offiziellen Tod und sie hoben Mr Gordon auf eine Trage. Thor zog ihn zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen und er ließ es willenlos geschehen. Warum ging ihm der Tod des alten Mannes so nahe? Weil es Odin war oder weil es Odin nicht gewesen war? Seine Gedanken verschwommen und Loki kam erst wieder zu sich, als ihn Thors flache Hand im Gesicht traf.

„Na endlich!“, seufzte Thor, riss ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, während sich Loki über seine Wange rieb.  
„Warum tust du das?“  
„Weil wir seit zwei Stunden hier stehen und du nicht wegzubewegen bist. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht.“  
„Ich war in Gedanken …“, murmelte Loki und ging dann zielstrebig in Gordons Schlafzimmer zu einer großen, sehr alt aussehenden Truhe.  
„Was … tust du denn da?“, fragte Thor mit hörbarem Unwohlsein in der Stimme.

 

„Seine Aufzeichnungen über die Nordische Mythologie und Götterwelt gehören uns. Das hat er mir mehr als einmal gesagt. Er wollte, dass wir seine Geschichten-Sammlung haben.“ Lokis Stimme klang so kühl und emotionslos, dass Thor ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er ihn beobachtete. Lokis Bewegungen waren präzise und er wirkte so wie vor vielen Jahren. Unnahbar, überlegen und unwirklich. Er raffte drei dicke Ordner an seine Brust und stapfte dann an Thor vorbei aus der Wohnung, ohne ihn zu beachten. Thor folgte ihm, sah, wie er die Ordner einfach auf den Küchentisch warf und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte.   
Das schöne Gesicht seines Bruders wirkte wie gemeißelt. Er zwinkerte nicht mal und trotzdem rannen unablässig Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er sagte nur ein einziges Wort und Thor fühlte sich nicht in der Lage abzulehnen.  
„Alaska.“  
Thor kam näher, blieb dicht vor seinem Bruder stehen, strich ihm mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange und ließ dann zu, dass er ihn berührte.

 

Es war nur ein Augenzwinkern und sie standen in einem heftigen Schneesturm. Mit keinem Gedanken dachte Thor in diesem Moment an sein Vorhaben die Sache mit ihm zu beenden, wie er gestern noch vorhatte. Stattdessen stürzte er auf Loki zu, der ihn abprallen ließ. Thor flog in den nahen Wald und riss beim Aufprall ein paar Fichten aus. Seine Ärger, der schon die letzten Tage so dicht unter der Oberfläche war, brachen nun endgültig hervor. Er schleuderte Blitze nach Loki und traf ihn auch so schwer, dass Loki im Schnee zusammensackte und soweit einsank, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Als er bei ihm war und ihm den finalen Schlag verpassen wollte, lag Loki nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle. Dafür traf Thor ein heftiger Stoß in den Rücken, dass er aufschrie, wenn auch eher aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz. Als er sich umdrehte, war Loki nicht zu sehen und nun brüllte Thor aus Zorn, denn er hasste diese Spielerei seines Bruders.  
„Zeig dich, du Feigling!“, schrie er, doch alles was geschah, war ein heftiger Schneesturm, der immer dichter wurde. Der Wind nahm zu und Thor sah kaum noch etwas.  
„Loki! Lass mich dich schlagen! Hast du schon genug? So tief sind deine Gefühle?“  
Eine unsichtbare Kraft riss Thor von den Beinen und er fiel mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee. Loki sprang auf seinen Rücken, drückte ihn noch tiefer und bearbeitete ihn mit harten, magischen Peitschenschlägen, bis Thor seine Kraft gebündelt hatte und er seinen Bruder ebenso in die Fichten warf. Lokis Körper sorgte für eine breite Schneise durch die Bäume und er schrie so empört auf, dass es kleine Eisklötzchen regnete. Thor kam ihm nach und auch Loki rauschte blind vor lauter Gefühlen auf ihn zu.   
Eigentlich wollte Thor einen Schritt zur Seite machen, um nicht mit ihm zusammenzuprallen, doch Loki sah seine Gedanken voraus und machte ebenso einen Schritt zur Seite. Zwar war die Wucht des Aufpralls damit abgeschwächt, doch es reichte, um ein Loch von einem halben Kilometer Ausmaß in den Boden zu reißen. Thors Energie setzte nun ein paar Bäume in Brand und Loki vervielfachte das Feuer mit seiner Magie, so dass schließlich der komplette Wald um sie herum brannte. Loki und Thor kämpften am Boden des Loches, welches etwa einhundert Meter Tiefe und einen Grund in Größe eines runden Fußballfeldes hatte, mit aller Macht gegeneinander. Funken flogen und es spritzte Blut, denn auch ein Asgardian und ein Jötunn waren nicht unverwundbar. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie gegeneinander kämpfte. Wie ein wildes Knäul rollten sie über den gefrorenen Boden, aus dem Loki unbewusst eine Eisbahn gemacht hatte. Nun schwappten sie wie in einer riesigen Tasse hin und her. Blutige Schrammen zierten Lokis Gesicht und es gelang Thor ihn an seiner Kleidung zu packen und ihn erneut zu Boden zu werfen. Loki entkleidete sich kurzfristig, um seinem Griff zu entkommen und endlich zeigte er sich in seiner wahren Gestalt.  
Irgendwie brachte Thor das heute aus dem Konzept. Seine linke Schulter tat höllisch weh, in seinem Mund war ein ekliger Blutgeschmack und sein Hemd war feucht vor Blut, denn irgendwo an der Hüfte hatte Loki ihn fies erwischt. 

 

Abwartend und sehr ruhig stand Loki nun da und starrte ihn nur wortlos an. Er wartete darauf, dass sich Thor aufrappelte, um zu einem neuen Angriff überzugehen. Aber Thors Leidenschaft für den harten Kampf war weg. Übrig blieb diese immerwährende, heftig pulsierende Lust zwischen seinen Beinen, wenn er dieses schmerzhafte Spiel mit Loki spielte. Auch Loki sah seine Erektion, denn von seiner Hose war schon längst nichts mehr übrig. Diese midgardianischen Klamotten hielten einfach viel zu wenig aus.  
„Ich gebe auf …“, murmelte Thor heiser und dieser Satz fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. Aber sein Bruder wollte seine Kapitulation nicht akzeptieren. Wieder prallte er gegen ihn, brachte ihn zu Boden und malträtierte ihn aufs Heftigste. Thor raffte alles an Kraft zusammen, was er aufbrachte, warf ihn ab und kam ihm sofort nach. Loki prallte gegen die Eiswand, flog ihm entgegen und Thor schleuderte ihn auf den Bauch. Wie damals in Island fixierte er seine Handgelenke, doch dabei beließ es Thor diesmal nicht. Er schlug seine Zähne fest in Lokis Nacken, als er in ihn eindrang. Und die Erde bebte. Alles, außer die Eisschale, in der sie lagen, bebte wie verrückt. Sie hörten Bäume krachen und Eisblöcke brechen, weil Loki schrie. Lautlos und so heftig, dass Thor das Gefühl hatte die Schwingungen würden sein Herz aus ihm raus reißen. Wild und unbeherrscht stieß er in ihn, schmeckte Lokis exotisches Blut in seinem Mund und fühlte sein unkontrolliertes Zucken. Aber weil er sich ihm so sehr entgegen drückte, seine Beine noch weiter öffnete, wusste Thor, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Fest und gierig stieß er in ihn und ließ sogar bei seinem eigenen Höhepunkt seine Zähne in Lokis Nacken. Unartikuliert keuchte er gegen die blaue Haut. Inzwischen lagen sie in einer lauwarmen riesigen, flachen Pfütze. Lokis heißes Sperma hatte das Eis unter ihren Leibern zum Schmelzen gebracht.  
Das Beben ließ allmählich nach und Loki begann leise zu weinen. Vorsichtig nahm Thor seinen Mund aus seinem Nacken und seine Hände von seinen Handgelenken. Erneut setzte ein dichter Schneefall ein und weil beide am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren, wurden sie von dem weichen Schnee immer mehr eingehüllt.   
Bring uns zurück, Loki, hätte Thor nun gern gesagt, doch er war unfähig zu sprechen. Seine Gebrülle hatte seine Stimme geraubt und Loki hatte sowieso keine Kraft mehr. Deshalb blieb er auf ihm liegen und dämmerte dahin, während sein Bruder immer noch leise weinte.

 

Er weinte um Odin, vielleicht zum ersten Mal und auf eine aufrichtige Weise, die seine Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit widerspiegelte, die Loki trotz allem für seinen Ziehvater hatte. Weder wollte er jetzt seine Worte noch seinen Trost. Aber er hatte den Kampf gebraucht und den Beweis seiner ewigwährenden Liebe. Und jetzt brauchte er seine Anwesenheit, bis er wieder zu Kräften kam.   
Thor brauchte hingegen nichts weiter als Loki. Nur ihn.


	33. Chapter 33

Ein sanftes Kitzeln weckte ihn. Ein bisschen desorientiert sah er hoch. Loki lag in seinem Bett neben ihm. Er war noch nackt wie er auch und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Dabei zog er wieder und wieder Mjölnirs Linien mit seiner Magie nach. Thor spürte dadurch seine eigene Macht in seinem Innersten wie ein heißes, vibrierendes Symbol. Immerhin hatte sein Bruder sie dann doch zurück gebracht, auch wenn sie beide ziemlich übel aussahen. Aber Loki lächelte zufrieden und das war es wert gewesen. Alles an seinem Gesicht wirkte wieder entspannt und ausgeglichen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Thor total heiser und Loki küsste als Antwort seinen Arm.  
„Wie sieht es denn aus?“ Lokis Stimme war ganz weich und liebevoll. Er sah ihn ununterbrochen an und vielleicht war das der einzige Moment in ihrem langen Leben, indem sie nicht sein mussten, wer sie waren.  
„Gut …“, murmelte Thor ergriffen und rau.  
„Wortgewandt wie immer, mein starker Bruder. Weißt du, vielleicht war es gar nicht Odin, sondern nur ein alter Mann …“, sagte Loki leichthin. In Thors Gedanken bildete sich ein Satz, den er besser nicht aussprach: Vielleicht hast du dir nur endlich gestattet ihm zu vergeben und um ihm zu trauern.  
Laut sagte er:  
„Vielleicht war er es aber doch, auch wenn er keine Augenklappe hatte.“  
„Ha! Und genau das ist der Punkt, der mir entgangen ist, Bruder. Ich muss deine Klugheit gerade bewundern. Hättest du das eher gesagt, hätte ich mich da auch gar nicht so rein gesteigert.“  
„Fakt ist, er war nett und …“  
„Fakt ist, er hat uns eine Menge bizarre Geschichten über unsere tote Welt hinterlassen und dafür sind wir ihm dankbar. Ob er Odin war oder nicht.“ Thor hob ob Lokis vernünftiger und versöhnlicher Worte die Augenbrauen. Ihm fiel sein Vorhaben wieder ein, doch das, was er gerade sah und hörte, brachte seinen Entschluss ins Wanken. Was, wenn es Loki doch geschafft hatte für sich selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen? Vielleicht war es nur eine Gewöhnungssache und …  
„Du weißt, dass wir das hier beenden müssen, Thor …“, sagte Loki dann plötzlich in fast fröhlichem Tonfall. Thors Atem stockte, in seinem Innersten wurde es so eisig und taub, wie es Loki mit Magie nicht besser vermocht hätte. Jetzt, wo er alle dem eine Chance geben wollte, zerstörte es sein Bruder von sich aus. Aber Loki war schon immer weitsichtiger und klüger als er selbst gewesen.  
„Warum?“, flüsterte er trotzdem belegt.  
„Das weißt du doch. Das wusstest du schon gestern Nacht und ich tat es auch. Das hier, sind nicht wir, mein Bruder. Weder ist es deiner würdig, dich ständig um deinen unberechenbaren Bruder, der noch nicht mal dein Bruder ist, zu kümmern, ihn zu bezähmen und zu beschwichtigen, auch wenn deine Belohnung mir gut gefallen hat. Und ich … muss zugeben, dass ich an den einen oder anderen Erlebnissen Gefallen gefunden habe, aber im Grunde zu keiner Seite gehören kann und will. Du kennst mich besser als ich mich selbst und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mir die Chance geben wolltest und hättest du das nicht getan, wären wir uns niemals auf diese Weise näher gekommen und ich wüsste nicht wie sehr du mich liebst …“ Lokis schlanke Finger schoben sich zärtlich in seine Haare, während Thor verzweifelt versuchte den dicken Klumpen der Traurigkeit in seinem Hals weg zu schlucken.  
„Ich muss meine neue Identität woanders finden, Thor, und nicht in deinen beschützenden Armen, so schön es da auch ist. Außerdem will ich dich nicht noch mehr verderben …“, lächelte Loki neckisch und sah dabei kein bisschen traurig aus. Er wirkte eher erleichtert und seltsam hoffnungsvoll.  
„Aber … du weißt, was das … bedeutet?“, fragte Thor bekümmert.  
„Natürlich. So etwas wie gerade eben, wird nicht mehr stattfinden.“ Lokis Worte waren sehr präzise und er meinte es ernst. Thor verstand nicht recht, wie er das sagen konnte. Es würde nur Sinn ergeben, wenn Loki an seinem eigenen Wesen mehr Interesse hatte, als an ihrer Beziehung. Also opferte er ihre Liebe um seiner selbst willen. Das war typisch Loki Laufeyson, der nun mal kein Asgardian war. Thor seufzte schwer und wollte Loki für einen Kuss auf sich ziehen, doch sein Bruder wich ihm geschickt und ganz eindeutig aus.  
„Das heißt also, jeder macht ab sofort wieder sein eigenes Ding?“, resümierte Thor bedrückt. Dabei merkte er, wie schwer ihn das traf. Schwerer, als er geglaubt hatte. Tausend spitze Eiszapfen quälten sein Herz und bereiteten ihm ein Leid, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte.  
„So ist es. Ich werde jetzt ein letztes Mal der alten Grantel mit Mundgeruch unter die Arme greifen und dann … wir sehen uns. Sagt man das hier so?“ Loki war plötzlich angezogen uns stand startbereit neben dem Bett. Er sah bezaubernd aus wie immer. Sein Lächeln wirkte ungewohnt offen, aufrichtig und machte ihn noch viel schöner, als er so schon war. Seine dunklen Haare glänzten und seine klaren Augen leuchteten. Thor starrte ihn wieder mit dieser Bewunderung an, von der nicht wusste woher sie kam. Loki beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Thor wollte nach ihm greifen, doch sein Bruder war schon weg. Er hörte noch seinen vergnügten Satz:  
„Stifte kein Unheil, Thor, denn das steht nur mir allein zu!“  
„Loki! Komm zurück!“, brüllte Thor kratzig, denn er spürte, dass es endgültig sein könnte. Schnell zog er sich an, um zur Suppenküche zu kommen, doch Stark rief ihn an und bestand darauf, dass er sofort zu ihm kommen müsste.

 

Zähneknirschend tat es Thor, denn wenn Loki wirklich tat, was er vorhatte, würde er auch noch in zwei Stunden in der Suppenküche sein. Er würde ihn also noch mal sehen, bevor er nach Sonstwo verschwand und vielleicht bestand eine reelle Chancen ihn zu überreden doch zu bleiben, auch wenn Thor tief in sich wusste, dass sein Bruder absolut recht hatte und er ihn allein aus egoistischen Gründen aufhalten wollte.

„Das Würfelmonster ist fertig!“ gab Stark stolz bekannt, kaum das Thor den Raum betreten hatte.  
„Fein. Das hättest du mir auch am Telefon sagen können“, brummte Thor nur gereizt. Tony runzelte besorgt die Brauen.  
„Ist was … mit …“  
„Nein. Er … Loki beendet es. Das mit uns. Ab sofort ist er wieder …“  
„… unser Feind? Na, wer hätte das gedacht?!“, seufzte Tony resigniert und zu seinem Glück nicht mit der schmerzhaften Herablassung im Ton, der Thor im Moment zu unbesonnenen Taten und Worten provoziert hätte.  
„Vielleicht nicht gleich Feind, doch er wird sein eigenes Leben führen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das aussehen soll und wo das stattfinden wird.“  
„Na, hoffentlich sieht es nicht so aus, wie in Alaska. Ward ihr beiden das? Ich nehme an, du liest weder Zeitung, noch schaust Nachrichten?“  
„Ähm, nein …“  
„In diesem Bundesstaat ist nach einer sogenannten ‚rätselhaften Naturkatastrophe‘ einfach eine neue, gar nicht so kleine Insel abgebrochen. Es gibt also jetzt theoretisch zwei Alaskas … sagt man das so? Oder heißt es Alaskases?“ Tony geriet in Grübel und murmelte vor sich hin.  
„Gab es Verluste?“  
„Keine Menschen, nein. Also ward ihr das … Darf ich dir sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass dieses ominöse Gastspiel deines vermeintlich gutwilligen Bruders vorbei ist, Thor? Ein dritter Weltkrieg wäre kaum schlimmer, als wenn ihr es weiterhin in der Wildnis miteinander tut, wie … wie Götter …“  
„Du hast Loki sowieso nie verstanden und …“ Thor sah den Würfel auf Starks Tisch liegen und nahm ihn in die Hand. Er war schwerer geworden und fühlte sich ein bisschen glatter an. Aufmerksam sah Stark ihn an.  
„Nein, vielleicht habe ich das nicht immer. Aber manchmal habe ich Loki besser verstanden, als der glaubt … wie findest du den Würfel?“  
Thor hielt ihn hoch und warf ihn sogar. Fing ihn aber geschickt auf.  
„Ist es immer noch die Drei?“  
„Ja, auch wenn wir ihn nun wohl nicht mehr brauchen, heben wir ihn uns für Eventualitäten auf. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, mein Freund“, sagte Tony dann leise und ernst. Thor verstand, was er meinte und nickte dankbar, obwohl es nichts an seinem Schmerz in seinem Herzen änderte, der ihn fest im Griff hatte, seit Loki mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.  
„Was ist mit Steve und dir?“ fragte Thor, um sich abzulenken. Sein Freund lachte verlegen und schob irgendwas auf seinem Tisch hin und her.  
„Lass uns besser nicht darüber sprechen. Verschwinde jetzt, ich habe zu tun …“ Thor verstand, steckte den Würfel reflexartig ein, ohne darüber nachzudenken und verließ Tonys Büro.  
Nachdenklich blickte Stark ihm nach. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass Thor den Würfel mitgenommen hatte, doch er hatte es geschehen lassen, in der Hoffnung Lokis wahre Absichten würden nun auch noch aufgedeckt. Dann könnten sie endlich zur Tagesordnung übergehen, was bedeutet, dass er sich um die den Cap kümmern musste. Irritiert griff Tony wieder nach seinen Lippen und sie begannen erneut unter der Erinnerung an Steves hitzige Berührung zu glühen.

 

Als der Blonde in der Suppenküche ankam, war Loki schon weg. Alison sah verheult aus und wollte ihn dazu überreden ihr zu helfen. Es kostete Thor eine Menge Kraft und Worte von ihr wegzukommen. Später versuchte er sein Glück bei Nikolai und seinen Pflegeltern. Inzwischen wohne das Kind dort und freute sich sehr ihn zu sehen.  
„Wo ist Loki?“ war Niks erste Frage.  
„Er kommt dich sicher bald besuchen“, versprach er dem Jungen mit schlechtem Gewissen. So sehr er sich auch umsah und sein Gespür beanspruchte, sein Bruder war nicht hier. Allerdings sah er dann erstaunt, wie eine große, schwarze Ratte um Niks Schultern balancierte.  
„Hey, wer ist denn das?“, fragte er erstaunt.  
„Oh, das ist Loki. Er stand heute Morgen im Käfig vor der Tür mit einem Zettel daran, wo draufstand, dass er für mich ist. Meine neue Mutter wollte ihn erst nicht behalten …“ Thor sah „Frigga“ angewidert die Augen verdrehen und grinste.  
„Aber mein neuer Papa hat sie überredet. Ich habe sie Loki genannt. Gefällt sie dir?“ Nikolai war sehr begeistert von dem Tierchen, was man von seiner Pflegemutter nicht behaupten könnte. Welche gute Hausfrau hatte schon gern Ungeziefer im Haus.  
„Sie gefällt mir sehr.“ Dann war Loki also doch zu einem Abschiedsbesuch hier gewesen, der Schlingel. Thor verabschiedete sich und murmelte im Weggehen:  
„Wer hätte das gedacht … der schwächliche Odin überredete die dominante Frigga zu einer Ratte.“  
Wie es in Wahrheit wohl auch abgelaufen sein konnte, wenn man Mr Gordon glauben mochte.

 

Sein letztes Ziel war Banner, denn der Wissenschaftler war inzwischen zu so etwas wie Lokis Trainingspartner und vielleicht auch zu einem Blitzableiter aufgestiegen. Aber Banner war gar nicht zu Hause und war auch auf dem Handy nicht zu erreichen. Allerdings gab es einen seltsamen Spruch auf seiner Mailbox:  
„Ich bin gerade in Alaska und versuche zu vereinen, was zusammengehört. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte, wenn möglich keine Nachricht, könnte nämlich länger dauern. Danke!“

 

Ratlos und zutiefst frustriert ging Thor in den nahen Park. War Loki schon weg? Hatte er ihn schon verlassen? Er holte den Würfel aus der Tasche und besah ihn sich. Was würde er jetzt für eine kleine Prügelei geben? Wenn er Stark richtig verstanden hatte, dann wäre es nur ihm und Loki gemeinsam möglich die Kreatur des Riesentrolls zu besiegen. War das die einzige Möglichkeit Loki zurückzuholen? Es war ein extrem großes Risiko und er sollte es nicht inmitten der Stadt tun. Kurz entschlossen begab sich Thor nach außerhalb. Das Gute an dem Land namens Amerika war, dass es hier riesige Flächen gab, auf denen weder Häuser standen, noch Menschen wohnten. Noch dazu war es ein Land der zweiten Chancen und die hatten er und Loki ja wohl verdient. 

Inmitten der Berge setzte er sich auf einen größeren Stein und studierte die Umgebung. Nein, Menschen spürte er nicht. Es gab Tiere, doch nicht in dieser Anzahl wie in Island. Trotzdem überlegt er lange, ob es das Risiko wert war. Sollte er einen Kampf mit dem Riesentroll wagen, nur um seinen Bruder zurückzuholen? War das nicht egoistisch? War es nicht das, was Loki eigentlich ausmachte und war es vielleicht das, was sein Bruder zu verhindern versuchte, indem er ihn gehen ließ? Es fiel Thor wie Schuppen von den Augen. Loki hatte zum ersten Mal etwas Selbstloses getan und zwar aus vollem Herzen. Er opferte ihre Liebe für ihn, weil er wusste, dass es ihn zugrunde richten würde und ihm seine Identität als Held nehmen würde.  
Loki hatte die gleichen Gründe wie er. Auch er wollte seine Zuneigung aufgeben, um Loki so bleiben zu lassen, wie er war. Weder böse, noch gut und beides davon und zwar reichlich.

 

Wenn es nur nicht so weh tun würde, wenn er nur nicht so frustriert wäre. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie unter Zwang sah er die letzten kurios erscheinenden Tage vor sich. Er und Loki beim Essen, Fernsehgucken, Schlafen und all den alltäglichen Dingen, die laut Loki banal, primitiv und entwürdigend waren, doch einen Sog auf sie beide ausgeübt hatte, dem selbst sein divenhafter Bruder nicht entkommen war. Thor sah sich selbst und ihn, wie sie sich liebten. Auf die sanfte, menschliche Art – und Loki würde lügen, wenn er immer noch behaupten würde, es wäre schrecklich und demütigend – aber auch auf die Art, die in ihrer Natur lag. Er lächelte abwesend und für winzige Sekunde verlor Thor aus Wehmütigkeit seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Würfel fiel aus seiner Hand und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er sah ihn noch über die Steine rollen, erinnerte sich an Starks Vortrag über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet die Drei kommen würde und hielt den Atem an. Ihm war sehr gut bewusst, dass er gerade die Nornen höchstpersönlich herausforderte und damit vielleicht alles zerstörte, was ihn ausmachte, doch es war zu spät. Der Würfel blieb gerade liegen und Thor ging näher, um nach der Zahl zu sehen, die über seine Zukunft entscheiden würde.  
„LOKI!“ brüllte er dann laut. Halb alarmiert, halb befreit.  
„LOKI!!!“

„LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!“


	34. Chapter 34

Thor schrie sich die Seele aus dem Körper, doch Loki ließ sich nicht blicken. Frustriert und traurig, rief er Iron Man an und beobachtete dabei, wie das Riesending sich durch die Felsen fräste und mit Steinbrocken um sich warf. Als ihn Thor eingefangen hatte, sah er auch schon so aus und sein Verhalten ähnelte dem von damals. Es war eine grobschlächtige Kreatur, die er beim Fressen eines gefrorenen Belaalls überrascht hatte. Die Frage war, was hatte Tony modifiziert? Noch hatte es Thor nicht entdeckt, weil er hinter einem Felsvorsprung stand und es vorerst nur beobachtete. Und da der Troll taub war, hörte er ihn auch nicht schreien.  
Stark versprach sofort zu kommen und war nur wenig später da. Allein.  
„Allein? Wo ist Hulk oder …“  
„Alle beschäftigt. Der gute Bruce räumt übrigens im Moment hinter eurem Techtelmechtel in Alaska her, stößt aber zu uns, sobald er fertig ist …“ Tony grinste anzüglich, doch Thor hatte die Doppeldeutigkeit nicht verstanden.  
„Also, wo ist Loki? Ist das schon seine Entscheidung? Einfach nicht zu kommen und dich allein zu lassen? So einfach und schnell?“ Böse sah er Stark an, doch in diesem Augenblick vernahm man die Motorengeräusche eines kleinen Sportflugzeuges. Thor sah nach oben, sah wie jemand aus dem Flugzeug fiel und gleich darauf, wie sich ein Gleitschirm öffnete.  
„Übrigens, ich habe doch jemand gefunden, der helfen will, falls meine Mod versagt“, plapperte Tony fröhlich.

 

„Heimdall?“, fragte Thor entgeistert, als sein Freund in der Nähe landete und nun kriegerisch mit einem obszön großen Schwert in der Hand auf sie zugestapft kam.  
„Ja, er hat sich angeboten, anstelle von Loki, wie er sagte …“  
„Er wird kommen …“, murrte Thor bekümmert und glaubte noch immer fest daran, dass ihn Loki nicht im Stich lassen würde. Sie begrüßten Heimdall und besprachen dann eine Strategie, um den Troll wieder in den Würfel zu sperren. Immerhin hatte sich Tony nicht bemüht Thor wegen seiner Dämlichkeit den Würfel einfach aus der Hand fallen zu lassen, zu rügen. Intensiv dachte Thor ein letztes Mal an seinem Bruder und plötzlich stand er doch neben ihm.

 

„Bin ich verfickt nochmal etwa zu spät?“, fragte Loki heiter. Thor boxte ihn in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Ärger in die Seite.  
„Aua! Willst du dich aufwärmen, tu das bei dem großen Schwarzen, dort drüben!“  
„Hallo, Bruder von Thor“, sagte Heimdall kühl.  
„Ja, sorry, ich hatte diverse Verschwörungen zu planen und es läuft eben nicht immer alles so reibungslos, wie wir alle wissen. Also, was ist das dort hinten Hässliches?“  
„Keine Ahnung woher es kam. Es war plötzlich da und … ich … er …“, stammelte Thor ein wenig unglücklich, denn so spontan war dieser Test für Loki keinesfalls geplant. Schon gar nicht war geplant, dass er Lügen erzählen musste.  
„Er rief mich an und ich brachte Heimdall mit, da Hulk übrigens euren Schaden in Alaska wieder behebt, soweit das möglich ist. Falls ich das schon ein oder zweimal erwähnt habe, ich würde es auch ein drittes Mal tun.“ Vergnügt grinste Stark Loki vollkommen angstfrei an.  
„Was tut Hulk? Schiebt er die Erdplatten wieder zusammen? Würde ich sehr gern sehen“, erwiderte Loki frech und Thor bemerkte mit einer unverständlichen Erleichterung wie sehr die schönen Augen seines Bruders dabei leuchteten.  
„Sehr witzig … Habt das nächste Mal einfach auf einem anderen Planten Sex!“ murmelte Stark nur und hatte offenbar nicht vor eine genauere Antwort zu geben.   
Eindeutig provozierend sah Stark Loki nun an, doch der schnaubte nur verächtlich. Inzwischen war es ihm auch egal, ob Heimdall davon wusste, auch wenn er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Bruder mit roten Wangen und zusammengepressten Lippen tapfer schwieg, während Heimdalls goldene Augen auf dem Troll weilten, der durch die Berge wütete. Aber Loki machte nicht den Fehler ihn zu unterschätzen.  
„Nettes Schwert, Goldauge. Wo hast du es her?“ In Heimdalls Hand war ein mächtiges Schwert, was lächerliche bis kitschige Verzierungen aufwies. Der Schwarze zeigte seine weißen Zähne, was unter Umständen als Lächeln hätte durchgehen könnte und sagte nur ein paar Worte, die Loki lachen ließen:  
„Natürlich aus der Requisite!“  
„Alles klar …“, giggelte Loki vergnügt und Thor musste zugeben, dass er seinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr so befreit erlebt hatte. Das war Loki, wie er leibt und lebt.

 

„Also, kämpfst du mit uns, Loki?“ Tony klang beiläufig und sah ihn noch nicht mal an. Loki lachte leise und sehr amüsiert.  
„Oh, man … du bist so billig Blechmann. Auf diese Art willst du meine moralische Einstellung testen? Ihr Erdenviecher seid so was von einfach gestrickt. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich verbünde mich mit der fast dümmsten Kreatur, die alle Neun, ich korrigiere: Acht Welten zu bieten haben? Hast du etwa Thor losgeschickt ihn zu finden? Ja, hast du. Es ist typisch für meinen Bruder so etwas anzubringen. Du hättest mich schicken sollen, ich hätte dir einen Nattokopus gebracht. Ist auch hässlich, gebe ich gern zu, doch intelligent und sehr hinterhältig und verschlagen. Fast so wie ich …“, grinste Loki. Thor räusperte sich betreten, Heimdall glotzte und Tony sah ihn starr an.  
„Okay, es ist da. Es ist ausgebrochen und wir müssen es töten oder wieder einfangen. Bist du dabei oder nicht?“ Stark klang plötzlich nicht mehr so, als wenn er Lust auf Spielchen hatte und Loki zuckte nur gelangweilt die Schultern.  
„Klar, von mir aus. Bisschen sportliche Betätigung schadet nie.“

 

„Übrigens … bevor wir loslegen, kann ich dich noch eben unter vier Augen sprechen, arroganter Bruder von nettem Thor?“  
Loki verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen und folgte Tony ein paar Meter über das Felsplateau, auf dem sie standen.

 

„Ich verurteile dich nicht, Thor!“ sprach Heimdall plötzlich leise. Thor wusste sofort, was er meinte. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können zu glauben ihm etwas vorspielen zu können.  
„Danke, mein Freund!“ Er schlug ihm liebevoll auf die Schulter und damit war das Thema Loki und Thor geklärt. Manche Dinge konnten so einfach sein, wenn nur wenige Worte im Spiel waren.

 

„Bevor wir loslegen, will ich dich noch etwas wissen lassen, Lokilein. Die Sache mit Steve und mir habe ich initiiert. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass du alles unter Kontrolle hattest. Ich habe es absichtlich losgetreten, weil ich sehen wollte, was du aus romantischen, zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen machst. Ich gebe zu, du hast mich positiv überrascht, auch wenn ich letztlich denke, dass es für dich nur Spaß und Spiel war und du aus Langeweile noch ganz andere Dinge tun würdest. Falls …“  
„Alles, nur nicht deinen lächerlichen Anzug anziehen …“, erwiderte Loki hochmütig und hatte sein Kinn erhoben, um noch ein wenig größer als Stark zu erscheinen. Tony ignorierte seine Überheblichkeit und sprach einfach weiter.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur wissen lassen, dass nichts davon echt und real war. Alles nur ein kleiner Scherz, speziell für dich. Alles klar?“  
„Und es kann gar nicht sein, dass da dein geheimster Wunsch eine Rolle gespielt hat?“ Überrascht war Loki ganz und gar nicht, hatte er es doch geahnt. Allerdings war er sich nach wie vor sehr sicher, dass nicht nur Rogers am Blechkopf interessiert war, sondern auch Tony an dem Cap‘. Tony lachte nun hohl und keineswegs glaubwürdig.  
„So gut bin ich also, dass der große Gott des Unheils mir das abgekauft hat …? Wahnsinn!“, witzelte Stark, doch er war reichlich blass und wirkte angestrengt in seinem Verhalten wie nie vorher.  
„Na ja, der Kuss sah schon ziemlich echt aus, wenn du mich fragst und ich weiß, wie Küsse aussehen, die …“   
In dem Moment kam ein riesiger Fels auf sie zugeflogen, denn der Troll hatte sie endlich entdeckt und sie als Ziel auserkoren. Der Kampf begann unverzüglich und er erwies sich als härter, als alle vermutet hatten.  
Das Positive war, Loki kämpfte auf ihrer Seite (welche Wahl hatte er schon?) und Thor war unglaublich stolz auf seinen Bruder. Immer wieder kreisten der Satz: Ich habe es doch immer gewusst! durch seine Gedanken. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, war sein Bruder da und würde neben ihm kämpfen, auch wenn das eher ein gefakter Probekampf war. Ob es dabei Lokis egoistische Gründe waren, war egal, denn solange er selbst auf der guten Seite stehen würde, war Loki gezwungen auch dort zu stehen, weil er ihn liebte. So einfach war es und wieder musste er Lokis Weitblick bewundern und ihm danken. Denn hätte Loki die Sache nicht beendet, hätte es vielleicht böse enden können. Und wer wusste schon, ob er es tatsächlich über sich gebracht hätte mit Loki Schluss zu machen.

 

„Was läuft falsch?“, brüllte Thor zu Tony, als sie den Troll vor sich her trieben aber keiner ihm wirklich Schaden zufügen konnte. Ein Hulk wäre an dieser Stelle nun doch nicht so übel, dachte sogar Loki, hätte es allerdings niemals laut ausgesprochen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Geh du nach hinten, ich treibe ihn zu dir …“, schrie Tony zurück und es klang ehrlich besorgt.  
Recht unerwartet kam es dann zu einem kritischen Moment.   
Thor und Tony hatten den Riesentroll abgelenkt und Loki saß inzwischen auf dessen Schulter. Seinen einen Dolch hatte er der Kreatur ins Fleisch gerammt, um sich daran festzuhalten, den anderen wollte er dem Troll nun ins Auge stechen, weil das vermutlich noch der empfindlichste Punkt dieser Kreatur war. Heimdall war in der Zwischenzeit auf eine nahe Felsgruppe geklettert, um von dort aus auf die andere Schulter des Trolls zu springen, um sein Schwert in das andere Auge zu stechen. Blind und taub wäre es dann wenigstens leichter einzufangen.  
„Irgendwas läuft doch schief!“, schrie Thor wieder zwischen den Beinen des Trolls hindurch zu Tony, der im Rücken des Monsters war, damit sie beide ihn an Ort und Stelle halten konnten, damit Loki und Heimdall ihr Werk vollbringen konnte.  
„Das weiß ich selbst! Aber ich …“  
Mehr sagte Tony nicht, denn dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und alles geriet außer Kontrolle. Heimdall sprang ab und im selben Moment rammte Loki dem Ding seinen Dolch ins rechte Auge. Der Riesentroll brüllte so laut, dass sich irgendwo Steinlawinen lösten und laut dröhnend ins Tal rollten. Der Troll warf den Kopf unkoordiniert hin und her und Heimdall, der vermutlich auf das linke Auge gezielt hatte, traf es nicht.  
Dafür traf sein Schwert Lokis Brust. Obwohl es angeblich nur eine Requisite war, drang es in Lokis Körper ein wie Butter. Thor schrie: „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!“  
Loki riss schockiert die Augen auf, sah an sich herunter und Heimdall verlor den Halt und fiel nach unten, zu des Trolls Füßen. Im selben Moment erzitterte die Luft, eine blaue schnell wirbelnde Spirale erschien und saugte mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch den Troll und den tödlich verwundeten Loki auf seiner Schulter ein.

 

Plötzlich war es sehr ruhig.   
Thor war wie erstarrt, sah ohne zu blinzeln auf die Stelle, an der eben noch das Wesen und Loki gewesen waren und flüsterte unablässig heiser: „Nein, nein, nein, nein …“ Iron Man landete neben ihm, schwieg aber auch erschüttert, während sich Heimdall stöhnend aufrappelte.  
„Das war ein besoffenes Arschloch“, sagte Tony und klang dabei keineswegs belustigt. Thor fuhr erregt herum. Seine Augen waren rot, sein Blick war wild und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er mit brechender Stimme flüsterte:  
„Was? Mein Bruder ist sterbend in einem besoffenen Arschloch verschwunden? Getötet von einem verfickten Schwert aus der Requisite eines Pornofilms?“ Er sah aus, als wenn er gleich auf Tony losgehen würde, doch Heimdall war zur Stelle und packte ihn am Arm.  
„Ein Arschloch ist eine Art schwarzes Loch, welches ich eingebaut habe, um die Kreatur auf die andere Seite zu befördern. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass Heimdall ihn vorher mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt. Es war keine Absicht, dass dein Bruder auf ihm sitzt und nicht loslässt wie ein Pitbull …“ Selbst Tony sah nun betrübt aus.  
„Irgendwas hat nicht gestimmt, das gebe ich gern zu und wenn …  
„Mein Bruder … ist tot!“, keuchte Thor aufgebracht und rot vor Schmerz und Wut im Gesicht.  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht. So schnell stirbt Loki nicht und er ist jetzt nur … woanders eben.“  
„Wo ist WOANDERS?“, schrie Thor ihn an und steigerte sich immer weiter in seinen Schmerz hinein.  
„Keine Ahnung, es gibt ja nur noch sechs Welten und irgendwo wird er schon sein. Du musst dich beruhigen, Großer. Wir werden ihn schon finden und zurückholen“, sprach Tony besänftigend auf Thor ein, wich aber besser unauffällig ein paar Schritte zurück, denn Thor sah aus, als wenn er gleich explodieren würde und selbst sein Freund ihn nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.   
„Er ist tot! Loki ist tot!“, brüllte er wie ein Irrer und wollte sich aus Heimdalls Griff losreißen. Kurzentschlossen zog der große schwarze Kerl Thor einen großen Stein über den Schädel und der Gott des Donners sackte bewusstlos zusammen.  
„Puh, das war knapp. Ich wusste schon, warum ich dich mitnehme …“, murmelte Tony eher zu sich selbst, als zu Heimdall.  
„Verschwinden wir besser, ehe Loki einen Weg zurückfindet!“, befahl er leise und Heimdall nickte ergeben und ernst.


	35. Chapter 35

Thor kam in seinem eigenen Bett zu sich. Sein Schädel dröhnte, doch sein Herz tat noch viel mehr weh.  
„Loki .?“, richtete er sich auf und sah in Bruce Banners mitfühlendes Gesicht.  
„Wie geht es dir, Thor?“  
„Mein Bruder ist tot, was glaubst du wie es mir geht?“, fauchte er ihn an. Beeindrucken ließ sich Bruce davon allerdings nicht.  
„Was sagt dir, dass er tot ist? Seit wann stirbt ein Gott so schnell?“  
„Weil es Heimdall war, der ihn getötet hat! Und du kennst doch auch die Legenden von Midgard, in denen es heißt, dass letztlich Heimdall Loki töten wird.“  
„Ich kenne sie, doch bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob das so gemeint war, dass Heimdall ihn mit einem unechten Schwert bei einem nicht ganz echten Kampf ermordet und er dann in einem von Tonys Arschlöchern verschwindet. Tony hat Mist gebaut und er wird versuchen herauszubekommen, wohin dein Bruder und die Kreatur verschwunden sind. Er findet Loki und holt ihn zurück, da bin ich sicher. Wenn ich allein nach meinem Gefühl gehe, würde ich behaupten, dass Loki lebt. Vielleicht solltest du es mit ein wenig Optimismus versuchen?“  
Thor sah ihn bekümmert und unwillig an, musste aber still zugeben, dass Bruce vielleicht recht hatte. Lokis Tod durch eine Requisite wäre derart unwürdig eines Prinzen, dass es einfach nicht wahr sein konnte. Da sein Schock und seine Wut von vorhin verraucht waren und er nur noch traurig und betrübt war, fiel es ihm wieder leichter an Loki zu denken. Und in der Tat, es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wenn er tot war. Aber vielleicht wollte er das auch nur spüren.  
„Thor, ich weiß, was dir dein Bruder bedeutet hat und ich sage dir mit gutem Gewissen, dass er den meisten von uns wirklich in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen ist. Loki ist kein grundböser Kerl, sondern nur ein wenig … besonders und nicht besonders konfliktscheu, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf. Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn eines Tages gesund, putzmunter und gutaussehend wie eh und je wiedersehen. Ihr werdet euch wieder in die Arme schließen und alles ist in Ordnung.“  
Thor schwieg und fühlte sich nicht in der Lage Banner zu sagen, dass sie dieses ‚Liebesding‘ schon beendet hatten. Sein Bruder würde Loki trotzdem immer sein, egal ob tot, lebendig; gut oder böse. Loki war einfach Loki. Er hatte ihn von jeher geliebt und das würde immer so sein. Stattdessen projizierte er seinen Verlustschmerz auf Stark und hatte keinerlei schlechtes Gewissen dabei, was Loki sicher freuen würde.  
„Stark hat das geplant. Er konnte Loki noch nie ausstehen!“ Jetzt rollte selbst der überaus geduldige Bruce die Augen und seufzte leidend.  
„Es war ein Unfall. Niemand hatte vorhersehen können, dass dieser Riesentroll sich schüttelt wie ein nasser Hund!“  
„Und warum warst du nicht da? Mit dir wäre es einfacher gewesen und Loki …“  
„Und warum beschuldigst du nicht Heimdall? Weil du weißt, dass es keine Absicht von niemanden war. Loki lebt und er wird irgendwann zurückkommen und wenn ich an dieser Stelle mal eben Tony zitieren darf: Hoffentlich nicht zu meinen Lebzeiten. Aber ich unterschreibe das nicht, denn er hatte wirklich gute Seiten, die er viel zu selten zeigt. Wenn er das tun würde, wäre Loki immer noch kein Guter, sondern nur ein nicht ganz so übler … Irgendwas“, spuckte Bruce schließlich so wenig eloquent wie Thor aus.  
„Er hatte ein Schwert in der Brust, blutete ziemlich heftig und sah absolut schockiert aus …“, flüsterte Thor, leider noch nicht wirklich besänftigt oder überzeugt.  
„Frage: Wie oft hast du Loki schon sterben sehen?“  
Nur ein dunkles Grollen war Thors Antwort.  
„Siehst du! Und jetzt raff dich auf und denke daran, dass es nur Legenden aus Midgard sind, in denen Heimdall Loki tötet.“  
Thor seufzte noch einmal und nickte dann, damit er Banner überhaupt noch losbekam.   
„Sehr gut!“, schlug er ihm ziemlich erleichtert auf die Schulter.

 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Thor motivationslos wie nie. Zu gern würde er daran glauben, dass sein Bruder eines Tages wieder zu ihm zurück kam. Ob sie ein Liebespaar waren oder nicht, spielte dabei absolut keine Rolle. Er sollte nur an seiner Seite sein, wie es immer war und immer sein müsste.   
„Wir beide haben, solange wir nicht die Welt retten müssen, ab sofort einen Job. Du zumindest vorübergehend, bis deine und Lokis Schulden beglichen sind …“  
Bruce grinste anzüglich, wackelt mit den Brauen und macht dann „mähhhhh mähhh“ und brachte Thor damit immerhin zum Lächeln.  
„Jetzt sag nicht, wir müssen in der Suppenküche schuften?“  
„Aber nein! Wir haben den besseren Job. Wir dürfen im Kinderkrankhaus ein Mal in der Woche den Clown für die kranken Kinder spielen. Ich finde, das hört sich ziemlich gut an und ich freue mich sehr darauf, auch wenn es schwer werden wird, die Kleinen davon zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich Hulk bin, doch mir wird schon was einfallen. Bist du dabei?“  
Thor schlug in seine offene Hand ein und fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser.   
Loki lebte irgendwo, ganz bestimmt und eines Tages … würden sie sich wiedersehen.

 

Eine ganze Zeit später, kam Thor eines Tages nach Hause. Er wohnte immer noch „vorläufig“ in der Wohnung, auch wenn Lokis Abwesenheit jedes Mal schmerzte. Inzwischen hatte er sich so gut einreden können, dass sein Bruder eines Tages zu ihm zurück kam, dass er fast wieder zur alten Form zurück gefunden hatte. Aber es gab eine Sache, die regte ihn wirklich auf. Angeblich versuchte Tony immer noch verzweifelt den „Fehler im System“ zu finden (wie er es selbst ausdrückte), doch Thor argwöhnte immer noch, dass Stark heimlich doch Lokis Tod, bzw. dessen ewigliches Verschwinden geplant hatte. Das sogenannte Arschloch war durchaus geplant gewesen sein, hätte aber nur den Riesentroll einsaugen sollen. Die Kreatur hätte in eine der Welten geschleudert werden sollen, ob tot oder am Leben war dabei egal.   
Inzwischen hatte Thor alle ihm bekannten Welten auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder abgesucht, doch er blieb verschwunden und niemand wusste, wo er tatsächlich war.  
So ganz konnte er Starks Unschuld nicht glauben, hatte aber weder Beweise vom Gegenteil, noch sollte er es sich mit Tony verscherzen, denn vielleicht war das Genie der Einzige, der Loki wieder zurückbringen konnte.   
Heimdall hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, dass es niemals in seiner Absicht war Loki zu töten. Thor glaubte seinem Freund das, denn zu welchem Zeitpunkt hätte der weniger Grund dafür gehabt?   
Sein Angebot, wieder mit in die Wohnung zu ziehen und so Geld für die Miete zu sparen, lehnte Thor allerdings kategorisch ab und zwar aus dem Grund, weil er sich an Lokis Missfallen erinnerte, wenn sich Heimdall mit, bis zum Knie baumelnden Gemächt durch die Räume bewegte. Auch wenn er es selbst eher lustig fand, so beschloss er im Andenken an Loki zu leben, bis er wieder kam.

Die Arbeit im Krankenhaus machte Spaß und inzwischen verstand er ein wenig seines Bruders Enthusiasmus bei der Fütterung seiner Ratten, wie er sie zum Schluss liebevoll genannt hatte. Freiwillig eine karitative Arbeit zu tun, machte ein gutes Gewissen, auch wenn es bei Loki auf Umwegen kam. Regelmäßig besuchte Thor den kleinen Nikolai, manchmal sogar zusammen mit Bruce. Immer fragte der Junge nach Loki und war jedes Mal sehr enttäuscht, dass sich Loki nie blicken ließ. Aber dann kuschelte sich die schwarze Ratte namens Loki an seinen Hals und Niks Augen strahlten zufrieden.  
Stark arbeitete hart an der Lösung des Problems, hatte sich aber dabei ziemlich zurückgezogen und kommunizierte mitunter nur mit Rogers. Vielleicht hatte er auch Angst, dass er ihn zu Brei schlug, dachte Thor missmutig und konnte derartige Racheakte nicht bis zum Ende aller Tage ausschließen.

 

Als er nun in seine leere Wohnung trat, schnupperte er, weil es angenehm und süßlich roch. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, roch es nach süßem Gebäck. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen stürzte er vorfreudig in die Küche, denn nichts anderes als Lokis Rückkehr bedeutete der köstliche Geruch von Frischgebackenen.  
Leider war kein Loki in der Küche, dafür ein großer Korb Lett’n laber, die nur von seinem Bruder stammen konnten, denn der wusste als Einziger von seiner Vorliebe für dieses klebrige-süße Zeug. Schon als Kind mochte er dieses Gebäck so gern, dass ihm Loki eines Tages seine Portion ganz freiwillig abgegeben hatte und dann schelmisch grinsend daneben saß, während er gierig alle in sich hinein gefutterte hatte, um anschließend über Bauchschmerzen zu jammern.  
Loki dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn sogar immer noch ermuntert: Komm, Bruder, eine schaffst du sicher noch!  
„Oh Loki …“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll und tigerte durch die restlichen Räume. Loki war nicht da und als er nach einer Schnecke griff, sah er den kleinen Zettel der am Rand steckte.  
„Teile sie dir ein. Es könnte länger dauern, bis ich wieder richtig zurück bin. Man kann das Zeug übrigens auch einfrieren (in dem Ding über dem Kühlschrank- oben!), vergiss nur nicht sie vorher aufzutauen, bevor du sie isst. In rättischer Liebe, Loki“  
„Loki …“, flüsterte Thor so erleichtert und gerührt, dass ununterbrochen Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.  
Sein Bruder lebte, ihm ging es gut und verfickt nochmal zum Odin, egal wo er war und welchen boshaften Plan er nun schon wieder ausheckte, er würde wiederkommen. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle.  
Da Loki offenbar nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand außer ihm von seinem Überleben erfuhr, beschloss auch Thor zu schweigen, bis er auf total überrascht tun musste, wenn es so weit war. Hoffentlich bald.

 

Loki indes fühlte sich im angenehm kühlen Reich der Riesen in Utgard ausgesprochen wohl. Selbstverständlich hatte er Thors oberflächliche Suche in dieser Welt bemerkt, doch unter der Erde hatte sein Bruder natürlich wieder nicht nachgesehen. Typisch für ihn!  
Heimdalls Schwert, so lächerlich es auch war, hatte ihn in der Tat tödlich verwundet und er wäre gestorben, wenn er auf der Erde geblieben wäre. Doch während seines Sterbens warf sie das Arschloch in die eisige Kälte von Utgard. Das stoppte die Blutung recht schnell und Loki konnte den Rest mit seiner Magie und dem Schamanen des Trollstammes in Ordnung bringen.  
Obwohl er selbstverständlich beabsichtigt hatte den Riesentroll zu töten, konnte er den Stamm des Trolles davon überzeugen, dass er ihn nur retten wollte, denn schließlich stirbt man ja nicht, nur wenn man ein Auge verliert (dabei verwies er enthusiastisch auf seinen Ziehvater Odin – was selbstverständlich die entsprechende Wirkung hatte) und außerdem hatte er fast mit dem eigenen Leben dafür bezahlt. Sie glaubten Loki und seiner Silberzunge. Aber erst, als er ihnen Rache an Midgard versprach, kam Leben in die stinkende Bude der Troll-Rotte.   
Thor hätte das sicher gut gefallen, dachte Loki wehmütig und begann seine zukünftige Armee aus Riesentrollen aufzustellen, was ihn ziemlich Nerven kostete, denn waren die Ratten schon dümmlich, dann waren die Trolle saudumm und träge. Aber es würde schon klappen, in dreißig, vierzig Jahren vielleicht. So lange musste Thor ohne ihn klar kommen, denn wenn er jemals wieder zurück nach Midgard kommen würde (für Thors Lieblingsgebäck hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht), dann wollte er nicht nur bewaffnet sein, sondern auch siegen. Ihm selbst war es nach großen Anstrengungen und nachdem er vollständig genesen war, gelungen einen kleinen Ausflug nach Midgard zu machen, der ihn an den Rand seiner Kräfte gebracht und fast getötet hatte. Er hatte eine Überraschung für seinen Bruder dagelassen und nach dem Jungen gesehen. Selbst bei Ally hatte er vorbei gesehen, um sich zu überzeugen, ob alles seinen Gang ging. Nur zu Banner war er nicht gegangen, denn wer wusste schon wie gut das Gespür von Bruce war. Noch war es nicht an der Zeit zurückzukehren. Weder waren allein Chaos oder Unheil das Ziel seiner Rückkehr, sonder einzig und allein Thor und ihr Kampf um die Seiten.

 

„Sagt meinen Namen! Los!“, befahl er seiner inzwischen tausend Mann trollstarken Armee, die vor ihm standen, wie an jedem Morgen.  
„Lojihjhbjkj“, war alles, was er verstehen konnte. Verfickt! Diese Kreaturen waren wirklich nur zu primitiven Äußerungen in der Lage. Na, dann musste er eben die Bürde auf sich nehmen und ihnen erst einmal die Sprache näher bringen. Sonst wurde das ja nie was mit der Eroberung, Zerstörung und vor allem dem triumphalen Sieg, wie er ihm vorschwebte.  
Aber wenn er Thor beibringen konnte, ihn auf die einzig wahre Weise zu lieben, dann würden auch diese hässlichen Dinger ordentlich sprechen lernen.  
Denn eines war klar: Ein entsprechender Schlachtruf war ein MUSS und nicht verhandelbar!  
„Loki!“, brüllte er mit Magie verstärkt so laut, dass selbst die tauben Trolle, die gar nicht taub waren, sondern nur nicht viel ‚sprachen‘, zusammenzuckten und immerhin mit ihren Füßen aufstampften, dass die Erde bebte.  
„Na immerhin funktioniert das …“, murmelte Loki besänftigt und gönnte sich einen kleinen sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an Thor, bevor er seine Lehrtätigkeit begann.  
Hoffentlich schaffte es dieser Blechkopf bald das Arschloch zu öffnen, denn sonst wüsste er nicht, wie er seine Armee nach Midgard bringen könnte. Doch, wenn Loki auf der Erde etwas gelernt hatte, dann das, dass ein Held wie Stark immer seinem Ruf entsprach und alles tun würde, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Auf Idioten wie Tony Stark war immer Verlass, denn sie waren berechenbar in ihrem hochmütigen Stolz und ihrer angeblichen überlegenen Intelligenz.  
Und dieses Ziel war nun mal, Loki zurückzuholen. Denn Thor würde niemals zulassen, dass man seinen Bruder einfach so aufgab und würde Stark notfalls zwingen ihn zurückzuholen. Berechnung war nun mal alles, was langfristig Erfolg versprach.  
Dass Loki nicht mehr allein sein würde, konnte er ja niemand wissen. Auch nicht, dass Loki einen Rückweg längst gefunden hatte. Wüsste es Stark, würde er das Dimensionstor sicher nicht ein weiteres Mal freiwillig öffnen. Aber es musste offen sein, sonst wüsste er nicht, wie er seine Trollarmee nach Midgard bringen sollte.

Was würde das für ein Spaß werden, wenn er mit seiner Armee Riesentrolle einmarschieren würde!  
Gut oder Böse? Wenn interessierte das schon? Letztlich hatte Bruce mit seinem Rat recht behalten. Nur wenn Loki er selbst bliebe, war er Loki und zu allem fähig. Zu Gutem und zu Bösem! Seinen Bruder zu lieben und sich von ihm lieben zu lassen, war das Schönste an dem bizarren Ausflug in die moralisch richtigen Gefilde, gewesen. Ob es jemals wieder so werden würde, war fraglich. Doch Loki, so oft sein Herz auch schwer war und er in manchen schwarzen Nächten vor Sehnsucht nach Thor fast verging, wusste, dass Liebe niemals starb. Ob sie dabei neue Kontinente schufen, oder ob die Liebe nur in ihren Gedanken existierte, spielte keine Rolle. Sie war immer da und würde es immer sein. 

„Und jetzt nochmal, alle zusammen: LOKI!“  
„Lojihjhbjkj“, brüllten die Kreaturen immerhin laut.  
„Super, ich habe wohl einen neuen Namen. Lojihjhbjkj. Wird Thor ganz schön schwer fallen ihn auszuspreche …“, kicherte Loki und ging dann ins Innere der Utgardwelt.  
Er hatte viel zu tun! Welten wollten erobert und unterworfen werden.  
Wie immer eben …


	36. Deleted scenes/ Outtakes/ Hintergrundfakten

Der wahre Auslöser für den „Civil War“ war ein persönlicher Streit zwischen Tony Stark und Captain America. Auch Rogers wurde Giovanni als Schnippelkönig von Stark empfohlen. Doch anstatt eines schicken As verpasste er Steve ein S in die Schamhaarmatte. Erst verwirrt, dann erfreut, begriff er schließlich, dass das S für Stark und mitnichten für Steve stand. Er stellte Tony Stark zu Rede, es kam zum Streit und es ging soweit, dass Rogers Tony Stark verklagte. Zwar gab es eine außergerichtliche Einigung, doch die Atmosphäre war vergiftet und schaukelte sich immer weiter auf (solange bis „Civil War“ gedreht wurde).

Den Pornofilm, den Heimdall drehte, hieß „Odins Ziegenböcke“. Hauptsächlich wurde Thors Rücken und sein Mjölnirtattoo gefilmt, um dem Film einen authentischen Touch zu geben. Der Rest drehte sich um Heimdalls monströsen … *Mantel des Schweigens ausbreit*

Loki hatte sehr wohl ganz heimlich für diesen Poledance geübt und sich dabei selbst gefilmt. Er fand sich aber so schrecklich und peinlich, dass er das Video in der Eile des Aufbruchs schnell wieder gelöscht hatte. Dabei vergaß es Loki das Video auch aus der Cloud zu löschen, wo es Thor eines Tages fand und (weil er inzwischen mit Handys und solchen Dingen viel besser zurecht kam als sein Bruder) es schnell auf seinem Handy speicherte. Immer wenn er sauer oder wütend auf Loki war, sah er es sich an und bekam wieder gute Laune. Ein Loki, der unabsichtlich lustig war, war immer noch das Allerbeste!

 

Katy ist in der Tat mit Jane Foster verwandt. Sie sind Cousinen zweiten Grades und Katy und Jane sind recht gut befreundet. So wusste Katy zwar von Thor, war aber doch ziemlich überrascht, als er leibhaftig vor ihr stand. Sie hat ihn sofort erkannt und amüsierte sich still und heimlich, beschloss aber für sich selbst Jane gegenüber zu schweigen, ehe es zu einem Eklat kommen würde, denn schließlich hat sie Thor nicht mal abbekommen, obwohl sie nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre.

 

Nachdem Alison ihren Gemüseeintopf nur noch einmal die Woche kochte, besserte sich der Geruch in der Küche dramatisch. Loki wusste nun, was verfickte Schnitzel waren und lernte noch eine ganze Menge mehr an Gerichten, die er niemals wieder kochen wollte, weil Kochen absolut unter seiner Würde war.

 

Eines heimlichen Tages schlich Loki zu Katy und ließ sich ein Tattoo machen. Welches Tattoo es war und an welcher Stelle es gestochen wurde, konnte man nie aus ihr herausbekommen. Auf Nachfragen schwieg sie und grinste nur vielsagend.   
Loki zu fragen, traute sich niemand und außerdem war er sowieso gerade unpässlich.

 

Thor und Loki gelten nur für die Menschen als Götter. Loki ist für Thor gleichwertig und ein Jötunn und für Loki ist Thor auch „nur“ ein Asgardian und KEIN Gott, auch wenn Loki gern mal diese menschliche Bezeichnung übernimmt und ausnutzt!

 

Für alle Tierschützer- und Liebhaber: Die abgetrennten Teile der Schafe und deren Innereien waren selbstverständlich nur requisitale Utensilien und keinesfalls echt!

 

Die Serie, die Thor und Loki schauen, heißt „Blue Mountain State“ und ist eine peinliche Serie, bei der es um Football, Titten, Alkohol in Massen, Drogen aller Art und saudumme Sprüche geht.

 

Die Geschichte, die Mr Gordon Loki erzählte, als er nach dem Sex schwächelte, gibt es wirklich. Sie befand sich lange Zeit im Kopf der Autorin und wurde inzwischen sogar aufgeschrieben. Zu lesen unter: Rebellen und Dämonen.

 

Einige Zeit nachdem Klein-Loki in Asgard eingezogen war, bekam Klein-Thor trotzdem seinen Ringelpaduar. Loki, damals schon sehr talentiert in der Ausübung von Zaubern stopfte das sehr große Tier in eine wertvolle Vase in der Halle der Feierlichkeiten, weil er eifersüchtig war, denn Thor kämpfte lieber mit „Miau“ als mit ihm. Angeblich war Loki zu schwach für ihn. Loki war zu diesem Zeitpunkt höchstens 250 Jahre alt und Thor hatte dem Ringelpaduar den kindischen Namen „Miau“ gegeben, obwohl es pfiff wie eine Dampflok.  
Als eine Delegation aus Utgard in einer heiklen diplomatischen Mission anreiste, schaffte es „Miau“ endlich aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen und tötete einen der Botschafter. Nur Friggas Charme ist es zu verdanken, dass es zu keinem Eklat kam.

 

Alisons Küche wurde sehr berühmt und bekam den Namen „Lokiheim“. Die absonderlichsten Kreaturen fühlten sich dort sehr wohl und Stark stellte sogar noch zwei Hilfskräfte ein, die Ally zur Hand gingen. Es braucht wohl nicht gesagt werden, dass keiner jemals Lokis Status bei ihr erreichte. Noch heute fragen ihre Freundinnen nach Loki und Thor, obwohl sie zwischenzeitlich vom Thema „Welcher Sarg ist gut und günstig“ abgelöst worden waren.

 

Tony hatte Loki angelogen, denn der hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte Gefühle für Steve und schämte sich dafür, dass er es hatte soweit kommen lassen. Der Kuss von Rogers hatte etwas in ihm verändert und letztlich dazu geführt, dass er bei der Modifikation gepfuscht hat, weil er mit den Gedanken bei Steve war. Man könnte also sagen, dass Loki letztlich selbst an „seinem Tod“ schuld war. Sagt es ihm nur nicht, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist!

 

Was Heimdall nicht wusste, war, dass sein Schwert keineswegs eine „billige Requisite“ gewesen war. Der Regisseur (der dicke König), hatte das Schwert auf einer Auktion für nicht wenig Geld erstanden und stellte es für Heimdall mit den Worten zur Verfügung:  
„Dir traue ich zu damit umzugehen! Schwing es richtig und triff den Richtigen!“  
Dabei rieb er sich das linke Auge, bis es rot war und er es zukneifen musste. Heimdall nickte stumm, sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und vergaß sein Geschwätz, als Belinda laut stöhnte.

 

Der Riesentroll, der zu Besuch in Midgard war, hatte den Namen Zghgjkhjk und wurde Lokis spezieller neuer Freund, weil er der intelligenteste von allen war und nach fünf Jahren das Wort „THOR“ aussprechen konnte. Es wäre schade, ihn opfern zu müssen, erst recht, nachdem er ihm so eine schicke Augenklappe verpasst hatte, doch das Böse ließ sich niemals aufhalten, dachte Loki wehmütig.  
Dabei hatte er gar nicht die Absicht sich Midgard zu unterwerfen. Seine Ansprüche aber waren hoch und er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Wenn er einfach so zurück käme, wäre das mehr als peinlich. Seine Rückkehr müsste spektakulär werde und tausende von Riesentrollen wären das ganz sicher!


End file.
